Times Like These
by jo7787
Summary: A sequel to "For Good or Ill." Ava and Charon are being hunted and they must find allies in the Capital Wasteland to stay alive.
1. Daddy Won't You Please Come Home?

Ava crouched behind the large, jagged boulder. Her chest burned painfully with each breath she took and the cuts on her legs and knees stung. She could hear footsteps from behind the boulder and she contemplated slipping beneath the deep pool of water that was only a few feet away from her. She could easily stay hidden in there. Not a soul would find her. Footsteps pounded just a few feet away from her, but perhaps there was still time to dive into the cool water. The footsteps where getting closer…

_If I get caught, Charon will never let me forget it, _ she thought.

She had to do it now, or she would be found and taken captive. Ava bent forward to get into the water as quietly as she could when she felt the cold barrel of a gun press into her cheek. Ava froze and held her hands up in defeat. She hated to lose, but without Charon, she always did.

"Gotcha," a voice whispered. Ava carefully turned her face and stared into a pair of brown eyes and a dirty, scrawny face. Her captor pushed his cover off his head and smiled deviously. He held an old Chinese assault rifle that was certainly much too big for him.

"Damn it! How did you find me?" Ava shouted. She stood up, her eyes meeting her captor's, and placed both of her hands behind her neck. Admitting defeat was something she wasn't used to, even after two years.

"I just did what Pops taught me. I saw your footprints in the dirt. Gotta do better Mom, I learned from the fucking best," said a much older MacCready. His voice had been getting deeper, but still cracked every now and again. The other children knew better than to tease MacCready. Knick Knack lost three teeth the previous week fighting with MacCready.

Ava sighed heavily as MacCready turned his head and shouted, "Game's over! I caught Mom!"

All the children from Little Lamplight peeked out from their respective hiding spots and rushed over to Ava and their leader. Two years had passed since the Enclave was destroyed and the children had all grown immensely. Some even began to tower over Ava, like Éclair and Squirrel. They were almost as tall as Charon. Even MacCready was Ava's height, and he was only fourteen.

"R.J., if that gun was loaded, I will whoop the tar out of you," Ava said as she tore the gun from his hands to check it. MacCready laughed loudly and Ava had to smile. He had learned way too much from Charon. Damn ghoul. She'd have to get back at him when he returned from his hunting trip.

"I'd never do that, Mom. Pretty sure Pops would have me on permanent weapons detail and you know I hate that shit," said MacCready.

"One more round Mama?" asked Penny as she tugged on Ava's belt.

Ava smiled widely and handed MacCready back his rifle. "All right! Listen up! We have time for a quick game before your father comes home, I think. I'm only counting to fifty this time, and there are to be NO TRAPS. Am I clear on that? I'm starting…now!"

The children scattered, eager to play another round of their warped version of hide and seek. Ava smiled as she counted aloud. Even Charon played along at times, except he would set snare traps to capture Ava and the others if he was "it." Their life really was wonderful, Ava had to admit. Staying at Little Lamplight for the past year really was the best choice for the pair of them. They had accumulated enough caps that they all lived comfortably. There weren't any mercenaries out there better than Ava and Charon, and it was the sole reason they were up to their necks with constant job offers.

"Forty seven! Forty eight! Forty nine! FIFTY! I'm coming for you, kids! And I don't give a shit if you're ready or not!" Ava shouted happily.

Her feet pounded loudly on the rock floor as she ran through the caverns, checking for any children that didn't make it to a hiding spot just yet. The caverns were strangely silent though. Ava could usually hear the laughter of the children…unless they were hiding towards the entrance of Little Lamplight. Ava grinned and rushed through the flimsy wooden door. Ava saw the toe of a boot sticking out from around the corner, behind an old cabinet. She quietly snuck over and peeked around the cabinet.

"FOUND…damn it." There was a shoe, but no kid attached to it. Ava scowled deeply. "Guess I didn't find you."

A gun cocked loudly by her ear and Ava froze. "No, but I've found you…"

Rough hands pulled her by her long hair and then wrapped around her wrists, dragging her towards the cavern entrance. Ava managed to look up and saw a raider wearing a full set of recon armor, save for the helmet. Strange, raiders never wore armor besides the crap that they made up themselves. The tattoos on his face were enough to tell her he was from the raider clan about twenty miles away.

"Let go of me you fuck! I SAID LET GO OF ME! **I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!**" screamed Ava.

"Now, you're gonna behave or we're gonna do something you won't like," said the raider.

Ava continued to struggle until she thought her wrists would bleed. She felt a sharp rock dig into her spine and cried out in pain. Her arms must have been sweating from all the running around, because she managed to free one hand and grabbed a small rock. Before the raider could grab her wrist again, she slammed the rough edge into his Achilles' heel. The raider dropped her wrist and yelled in agony. Ava scrambled to her feet and jammed her knee into his chin. Her eyes found an open tool box lying nearby and she grabbed a rusted wrench. The raider tried to get to his feet but Ava's hand was way too quick for him. It was one of the few things Ava learned from Charon. _Hit them when they're down and do anything and everything to keep them down_. The cold metal smashed into his skull and the cave wall was splattered with his blood. His body sank to the floor, unmoving, and Ava gave him a kick in the groin regardless.

"You come into **MY** home and threaten me? My family? Are you fucking stupid?" she screamed at the lifeless corpse. Ava's hand and arm were red with the raider's blood and she wiped her hand on her shirt to get a better grip on the wrench.

Ava raced towards the cavern entrance. She hadn't heard from the children and rage surged through her veins. If the raiders had touched even a single hair on any of the children's heads, she would burn every raider clan to the ground. Just for the hell of it. She couldn't understand it though. For the most part, nothing came to Little Lamplight. The children were vicious enough on their own, but when Ava and Charon were added to the mix, _not a damn thing_ came near the place. She could see the entrance to Little Lamplight, but she still couldn't hear any of the children. Ava felt something hard slam into the side of her face, the sheer pain of it bringing her to her knees. She spat out blood on the cave floor and glanced up at a small group of four raiders, all wearing the same recon armor.

"Mama!" screamed one of the children. It was Bumble. Ava could hear the fear in her voice and it made her sick. She was supposed to protect the children and she couldn't even do that.

A raider turned away from Ava and shouted, "Shut the fuck up! You do anything outta line again, and we're gonna kill your mama. Wouldn't want that, would ya?"

Lying on the ground, Ava glanced at her pip-boy for the time. She had to know how much time she had to distract the raiders, because there wasn't much she could do without a gun or a knife. Her eye was swelling up quickly but she managed to read "19:57" on her pip-boy. Three minutes…she could do that.

"Get over there with your damn brats!" said a raider as she kicked Ava towards the children. She crawled over to her kids and pulled Bumble close to her chest. Bumble cries were muffled as she pressed her face into Ava's neck and Ava gently rocked her and stroked the back of her head. These raiders would fucking pay.

"Hey Milly, we're gonna go look for Squid. The bitch here might've fucked him up," said one of the raiders. The raider named Milly nodded her head and glared at Ava.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I was gonna shoot one of them but they grabbed Lucy and I didn't want her to get hurt," MacCready whispered quickly. He wasn't entirely sure if Ava would be angry for not taking the shot regardless. Maybe he should have, but she had taught him never to take it unless he was a hundred percent sure that he could kill the target without hurting others. It didn't stop him from feeling like crap though.

"S'alright. We have like, three minutes. Maybe two now," she whispered back. MacCready smiled, knowing exactly what she was talking about. These raiders were so fucked. He wanted to laugh at the fact that the raiders didn't even know that they would only have a few more moments to live.

"Stop talkin' over there! Do you feel like fucking dying today? I don't got no problem killing all of you kids while mama here watches," said the female raider.

The younger kids shook their heads in fright. They were all at a loss, caught off guard like this. Ava, however, chose this most inappropriate time to laugh out loud. The raider, Milly, stared at her in confusion.

"Yeah, okay. I'm willing to bet that I will watch you die right where you stand in a minute or so," said Ava loudly. Out of the corner of her eye, Ava saw movement in the shadows and she grinned. Just in time.

"And how the fuck are you gonna kill me? You ain't got no gun, no knife, and if you even think about gettin' up, I'm shooting these kids in the face. Tell me, how you gonna do it, bitch?" she taunted. She knew the Vault Girl was crazy but not moronic.

Ava raised her hand smoothly and she pointed two of her fingers at the raider while curling the other two towards her palm, her thumb sticking out like the hammer of a gun.

"Like this: one," began Ava. She smiled as Charon stepped out of the shadows, shotgun raised, and walked silently towards the raider. His skin prickled with fury and he could not wait to pull the trigger on this intruder.

"Two…" Ava continued. The children did not betray Charon's presence at all. Instead, they sat silently. Ava couldn't help it. She began to laugh quietly and the raider shook her head. Ava closed an eye and pulled a pretend trigger.

"Three," growled Charon. The raider's eyes widened in disbelief and Charon pulled the trigger. The ghoul glanced over at Ava and sighed in relief. He walked over the now dead raider's body and towards his girl.

"I for one am really glad that you are always so damn punctual," said Ava as Charon pulled her to her feet and into his arms.

His lips met hers and he still felt the same rush he did when he first kissed her back at Point Lookout. After two years, she was still with him and it was always a pleasant surprise when he would wake up to see his gorgeous Smoothskin lying beside him in bed. And most of the time, she wasn't wearing a god damn thing, and neither was he.

"Are there more?" Charon asked. He kissed the top of her head and gave her body a tight squeeze. Outside the cavern entrance, he had run into a few raiders and killed them all with only a single stab wound in his left shoulder. It ached, but tending to it could wait. The children and Ava always came first in his mind.

"Three more, Pops!" shouted Éclair. Charon nodded and gave Ava his side-arm.

"Come. We will rid our home of this filth," he said with a snarl. The children cheered loudly and began to pick up various items as makeshift weapons. Ava handed Biwwy her wrench and he smiled up at her. The group marched through the tunnel and stopped abruptly when they heard screams from the raiders and the howls of their dogs. Charon smiled darkly and looked back at Ava.

"Seems like the hounds got them," he said in amusement.

"Poor bastards. Your gun would have been a quicker death… but I think I like that the dogs got a hold of them," said Ava.

In the Great Chamber, Ava and the rest of the group came upon the remains of two of the raiders. Their throats had been ripped out and some of their hands were missing fingers. Two of the dogs, Rex and Muttface, were fighting over a severed arm as they growled viciously at each other. The children began to laugh at the sight. The other four dogs had the final raider pinned against the wall, mere seconds from a brutal attack. Ava stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. All six dogs immediately sat on their haunches, still baring their teeth at the raider as blood dripped from their fur.

"Why did you come for my family?" Ava asked the raider. All she wanted to do was let the dogs maul him, but maybe she could get an answer out of him before she gave in.

"I ain't tellin' you shit!" he yelled.

Charon chuckled and said, "You have two choices: Tell us why you attacked my home and I kill you with one gunshot. Don't, and I'll let the dogs have you. You have ten seconds to decide."

The raider glanced around the Great Chamber, hoping for some sort of reinforcement from his clan but there was none. He was all alone and yeah, he was pretty much fucked either way. He knew his clan shouldn't have come here. They all knew the Vault Girl and her ghoul lover had been living there for a while now. He was a fucking idiot. He had heard the stories. The Vault Girl killed anyone who pissed her off enough, and the fucking ghoul killed anyone who even looked at his girl wrongly. They were genuinely out of their minds, going after the Enclave by themselves. He had even heard that guy on the radio talk about it. They invaded a base and destroyed an army. _By themselves._ Maybe it was an honor to die by their hand. He may as well be honest.

"Someone paid us to take the kids to the slavers and to kill you two! The girl, especially!" he shouted, pointing to Ava. Charon growled loudly and lifted his shotgun. Someone wanted Ava dead. The news wasn't really a surprise but it made his blood boil nonetheless.

"Who was it?" Ava asked.

"S-some guy! I don't know who the fuck he was! He had a shit ton of caps though, we couldn't say no! Please, just shoot me! I don't want the dogs to kill me!" pleaded the raider.

Charon's single eye met with Ava's and she gave him a strange smile. A smile he only saw when something truly twisted was cooking up inside her mind. Ava stuck her fingers back into her mouth and the raider began to run for cover.

"No! I told you everything!"

Ava's whistle echoed in the Great Chamber and within moments it was filled with the agonized screams of the raider and the barking of the dogs. The children did not even flinch at the sight. They have all seen worse.

"Who the hell would go after us?" Charon asked, his voice bitter with irritation.

Ava shook her head sadly. The children were not safe now, that much was clear. They had to be moved to a safer location and she knew exactly where she could take them. The trip would be dangerous, of course, but it was better than staying there.

"We have to move the kids. I'm thinking Tenpenny. Roy will be fucking pissed but I think he'll warm up to them," suggested Ava.

"Imagine when he says something MacCready doesn't like," said Charon with a smirk. He couldn't imagine the arguments those two smart-asses would have. The ones between Roy and Ava were already a gold mine of entertainment, although Roy was never stupid enough to say anything insulting to Ava. At least not in front of him.

"If Roy touches our kids, I'll cut his fucking head off," she said. Charon smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. She was always one to choose a violent option; that was his Smoothskin.

"All right kids…your mother and I are taking you on a vacation…go gather your things. You will not return for quite some time," said the ghoul.

The children gathered their things, their idle chatter creating a slightly more pleasant atmosphere. Most had never set foot outside of Little Lamplight and were eager to be going on an adventure. Ava was not so sure but she was confident enough in Charon and the dogs to give them all a good amount of protection. She was always too hot-headed, and she had come to rely on Charon to be the cool and collected one. There were times she felt strange about relying on another person so heavily but whenever she would catch him staring at her and a smile would appear on his face, it disappeared. Only she could make him smile the way he did, and he was the only man she could ever really trust.


	2. The Insufferable Mister Burke

**Thanks to KMN91 and IronScorpions for your reviews! Glad you guys like what I'm spewing out, ha ha. Anyways, I plan to make this sequel quite a bit darker and uh, raunchier, because damn it, I like it that way. I feel it fits the mood of the story better. A little crazier, a bit more cruel, you know the drill. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Gob's saloon was filled to the brim with Megaton's residents. His business was doing unusually well for being stuck in the near center of the Capital Wasteland. Ava and Charon had arrived earlier that day after a long trip from Little Lamplight to Tenpenny Tower. Gob's mouth fell open when Ava had told him what occurred at the caverns. He then decided a celebration was in order for having Ava and Charon return to Megaton after not showing their faces for months. They were always out on various jobs or tending to their growing flock of children. Gob and Nova were happy to see their best friends in one piece.

Charon sat at the bar in his usual spot, facing the front door, and rested his elbows on the bar top. He nursed his fourth beer of the evening, trying to maintain some sort of sobriety. After the attack on Little Lamplight, the ghoul had been worried senseless and he pulled a gun out at every noise he had heard when they escorted the children to the tower.

"So, how did Roy react when you brought the kids to the tower?" asked Gob. He wiped down the bar top and handed another beer to one of his regulars, Jericho. Charon took out a cigarette from the pack he kept on him at all times as of late, and lit one, blowing a thick cloud of smoke towards the high ceiling.

"He stomped around and yelled for a bit…and then Ava pointed her rifle at his fat head. All the kids followed suit and aimed their guns at Roy as well. Good times," said Charon. The ghouls both laughed loudly and Charon took a sip from his beer bottle. "Roy then announced to the kids that they had to do what he said while we were gone. MacCready didn't like that one bit."

Gob smirked at the thought of anyone besides Ava and Charon telling MacCready what to do. That kid was more than a pain in the ass. "What did R.J. say?"

"MacCready told Roy to go fuck himself, that he was still 'Mayor' over the Little Lamplighters whenever we were gone, and then he walked up to Roy and gave him a good kick in the shin," said Charon. His chest swelled with pride. They really were his kids and damn it, he was proud to call them his own.

"Yep. Sounds like something R.J. would do. Always liked that kid. He's gonna turn out just like you," said Gob.

"Why, thank you. Anyway, we left the kids an ungodly amount of caps to pay for their food and whatever else they need while we're gone. Roy can't really complain because the kids are so well-behaved. So he gave in," Charon explained.

Ava climbed up on the bar top along with Moira and began to dance along to the music. Charon stared at her swaying hips and a smile began to grow on his face. She was so beautiful to him. She was lean and not very voluptuous…until she turned around of course. He was glad that she allowed her hair to grow out some and now, her dark strands hung just past her shoulders. She usually kept it in a high ponytail but that evening she kept it down. There were times he could not believe that he was the one she loved. A ghoul. Possibly the ugliest motherfucker in that room. Even Gob wasn't as scarred up as Charon was. Gob also had that sensitive guy bullshit that women went nuts over. That wasn't really his style though. Charon killed people. Lots of them. He was quiet for the most part and what little emotion he did show was usually reserved for Ava or the children. It was strange, the way Ava felt about him. She didn't see a hideous monster. She found him attractive. He could tell by the way she looked at him. The way she would bite on her bottom lip until it was pink. The way her small hands caressed his bare skin, not at all afraid to touch him. And she was _his girl. _Holy hell.

Gob patted Charon's arm, bringing him out of his thoughts, and pointed to the corner by the back room. Ava and Nova were wrapped in an embrace, kissing passionately. Ava's hands were tangled in Nova's wild hair and Nova was holding on to Ava's hips for dear life it seemed. Gob and Charon smiled.

"That's nothing new. They do it all the time. Doesn't bother me," said Charon, shrugging his wide shoulders. It was the truth. The more Ava and Charon visited, the closer the girls had become. Charon and Gob had gotten used to walking in on the girls whenever the pair visited, their clothes scattered on the floor around them.

"I know, I know, but it doesn't change the fact that it's hot. I'll never get tired of watching them…remember the first time they let us watch?"

Charon chuckled at the memory. He had never seen Ava so dominant before. Nova was putty in Ava's talented little hands. The ghoul drained his beer and tapped the empty bottle against the bar top. Gob took the bottle from his hands and gave him another.

"Of course I remember. I also remember the look on your face. I thought you were going to mess your pants and ruin it for all of us," said Charon.

"Oh yeah? What about you? After fifteen minutes, you dragged Ava off Nova and threw her over your shoulder like a god damn cave man. I could hear Ava screaming your name from down here!" said Gob.

"I had to show her how to really make a woman scream," he replied as he blew out another cloud of smoke. The grin on his face was one of complete arrogance.

"You're such a dog."

"Yeah, well, what can you do?"

Ava appeared at Charon's side and patted his shoulder softly. The ghoul leaned towards his Smoothskin as she whispered something in his ear. Charon nodded and Ava's smile was radiant. The ghouls watched Ava saunter back to Nova and engulfed her in another kiss. Nova pulled Ava into the back room and slammed the door shut.

"What did she ask?" pressed Gob with perhaps too much eagerness in his croaky voice.

"If it was all right for them to have a romp. I don't see why she still asks. My answer has always been yes."

"Damn, I love our girls…" said Gob with a grand smile as he leaned on the bar top.

"You're about to love them more," said Charon. He quickly chugged the rest of his beer and wiped his wet mouth on his arm. He stood abruptly and cracked his neck.

"What do you mean, I'll love them more? What the hell?"

Charon looked down at Gob with his good eye and smiled a very devious smile. "Time to be a man, Gobtholemew. The girls need us both, and I never say no to my girl."

"…What?"

Charon roughly grabbed the collar of Gob's t-shirt and dragged him towards the back room.

"Come on, we can't keep them waiting! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? Don't you dare fuck it up for me!"

"I…wait! I have to lock up the booze!"

"No time. I'll pay for anything that is missing."

Charon pushed open the door with his free hand and they could both see Ava and Nova's naked bodies writhing on the bed. Charon licked his lips hungrily. The beer made his head swim with lust. All he wanted to do was take Ava from behind and watch her go at it with Nova. As for Gob…Gob could do whatever the hell he wanted. If Gob chickened out from this...Charon decided he would make damn sure his friend was ready. Even if he had to take him himself. Gob was smaller than him...it wouldn't be difficult to pin him to the bed and make him whimper. The mere thought of it forced another lust-filled growl out of the ghoul.

"C-Charon, I'm not sure if I can-" Gob mumbled, grabbing the doorframe.

"Shut the hell up and get in there!" Charon growled. He gave Gob a hearty shove into the room and pulled his shirt over his head, causing the girls and Gob to pause and look up at his bare chest with wide smiles. Charon uttered a low, predatory growl before he walked in and closed the door behind him.

* * *

After a couple of hours, the party was still in full swing. Charon sat at the bar once again with Ava in his lap. Gob still wore a look of shock and awe on his face and Charon laughed loudly at his friend.

"You did well, Gob. Nova was proud," Charon said with a grin.

"I can't believe we just did that…and the things you did to me...you have the hands of a fuckin' god," said Gob quietly. "But watching you lift Ava above your shoulders like that just so you could…shit, I need to start working out or something. The look on Nova's face was priceless. She was speechless."

"You were pretty speechless yourself," said Charon with a smirk.

"I...I didn't think you and I would ever-" Gob began nervously.

"My man is a fucking beast," said Ava as she looked at Charon's face in a most adoring manner. "He can make anyone, man or woman, melt and scream and whimper."

"Thank you, Smoothskin. Feels good to hear you say it; I am a lucky man," said Charon.

"Yeah, more like, 'uncontrollable, sexual deviant' man," Gob muttered.

"That makes two of us. I was not the only one with wandering hands," Charon said with a raised brow.

Gob chuckled and Charon rubbed his shoulder with a grin. "We're...we're gonna do that again, right?"

"I hope so!" Nova said with a laugh. "I never thought watching you two guys would be so..."

"Hot?" Ava quipped.

"Oh yeah," Nova agreed.

Ava took a sip of Charon's beer and snatched the cigarette from his hand. She blew a couple of smoke rings before exhaling completely. Another thing she learned from Charon.

"I don't get why you always say that, that you're lucky to have me. All I do is bring chaos into your life," she said, suddenly feeling a bit ashamed.

Charon pulled her close and growled into her ear, sending a wave of pleasurable chills down her spine. "I would not have it any other way. I love your chaos, Ava. Makes me feel."

Ava pressed her lips against his and let her hands roam to the back of his neck.

"Ava," called out a soft voice. The room grew silent, save for the jukebox blaring its music. A man wearing a fedora and a white, pin-striped suit walked forward and the Megaton residents cleared the way for him. Charon bristled at the sight of him. If anyone was an evil bastard, it was that man. He felt it deep inside his gut.

"Ava, my dear. You never responded to my letters," said Mr. Burke.

"This is a private party for Megaton's residents," said Nova firmly.

"No one was speaking to you, whore," replied Mr. Burke. Charon snarled viciously and Gob reached under the bar for his sawed-off shotgun. Nova grabbed Gob's arm.

"Gob, don't be stupid!" Nova pleaded. Ava slipped off Charon's lap and stood in front of Mr. Burke with arms crossed. Burke looked around the room and set his quiet gaze on Charon, whose hand was still gripping Ava's thin waist.

"Well, now I see why you haven't answered. If I had known that you preferred the company of such utter filth, I would not have bedded you," said Mr. Burke.

Inside his mind, Charon was roaring with rage. He didn't care if Ava had previous lovers, but she had slept with _that_ man? Those were her standards? The ghoul stared at Ava with pure disappointment and he felt like throwing up. Everyone in the room seemed to know about Burke's tryst with Ava except him, because not one face wore a look of surprise.

Ava laughed loudly at Burke's attempt to embarrass her.

"Your mother should have swallowed you when she had the chance, Burke. We'd all be better off," said Ava.

The saloon roared with laughter, Ava's being the loudest. No one expected Burke's hand to whip across Ava's face and the crack it made silenced the bar immediately. Charon was a blur as he tackled Burke to the ground. With every massive punch, the back of Burke's head slammed into the wood floor.

"You dare lay a hand on her?"shouted Charon between punches. Burke choked out a laugh causing Charon to grab the man's throat.

"Are you upset that I had Ava first? She so willingly gave herself to me you know. I didn't know virgins could be such whores but she proved me wrong and let me do whatever my heart desired to her body…"

Charon could barely see, he was so livid. He dragged Mr. Burke outside of the saloon, with some of the residents including Gob, following him. Ava clutched the side of her face, trying her hardest not to shake or cry. She had never told Charon about Mr. Burke. She never wanted to remember that man ever again. Charon picked up Mr. Burke by the throat and heaved him over the railing. Burke hit the inactive bomb in the town's center with a sickening crunch.

Ava could not stop shaking and Nova held her close as Gob ushered everyone out of the saloon.

"Party's over! Let's go people, get the hell out of here! Nova! Take Ava upstairs, she looks terrible," shouted Gob.

Charon burst into the saloon, knocking Gob aside, and marched over to Ava. He gently took her chin in his hand and turned her face so he could see it better. The mark on her face was red and angry. Charon could tell Burke put a lot of force behind it.

"Nova, tell Simms that I apologize for disrupting the peace, but I will not allow anyone to lay their hands on her and live." Charon walked towards the door, muttering angrily to himself.

"Charon?" Ava said softly.

"I'll be back by morning. You have my word," Charon said to Gob. He glanced back at Ava with a look of disgust and put his hand on the door knob.

"If you walk out that door, don't fucking come back. How dare you look at me like…like I'm some piece of garbage," Ava managed to say, her voice shaking.

Charon paused for a moment and shouted, "I said I'll be back by morning!"

Ava's face fell. Charon had never shouted at her like that. She watched him walk out the door and she pushed Nova away, running upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Gob! Go talk to him!" Nova whispered, shoving Gob towards the door.

"Are you crazy? Charon will…hurt me…"

"He's upset about Burke. He probably thinks Ava was with him by choice! Talk to him!" she insisted.

"If he shoots me-"

"Just make sure you duck, Gobby. Go!" she answered with a small grin. She gave Gob a peck on the lips and shooed him out the door.

* * *

Gob looked around Megaton for Charon for over an hour.

"Damn, that asshole moves fast," Gob muttered to himself.

He finally found Charon sitting in the guard's sniper point, high above the town's entrance. Gob did not want to tap Charon on the shoulder. He saw a pile of empty cigarette packs and a lone bottle of vodka.

Gob cleared his throat and said, "You, uh, know what they say about beer before liquor…"

Charon shrugged his shoulders and flicked his cigarette butt.

"It makes you sicker," continued Gob.

"I am already ill. This will just make me more drunk," said Charon angrily. "Sit if you wish. I don't give a shit."

Charon peered over the edge of the post and saw Lucas Simms dragging the broken body of Mr. Burke outside the town's walls and toss it into a trash heap. The ghoul smiled darkly and took another swig of the vodka. Gob sat in the empty guard's chair. Charon must have relieved him. A sniper rifle leaned against Charon's leg and Gob thought Charon would still be the best sniper in Megaton even if he were piss drunk.

"I want to talk about Ava," Gob said quietly. Charon nodded and tore open a new pack of cigarettes. He handed one to Gob and lit one for himself, sucking in the fumes greedily.

"What is there to talk about? It's obvious why she's with me…she'll fuck anything. That much is clear," said Charon furiously.

"You don't mean that. She didn't like Burke, if that's what you're thinking," said Gob.

"You're not making me feel any better, dumb ass."

"Look, Ava literally just walked into town, straight outta that vault. He pulls her aside-"

"So she didn't even know him and she slept with him. That's just fucking wonderful," snapped Charon. Gob stood up, sending his chair to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish!" Gob shouted. Charon stepped up to him, standing at full height, but Gob did not cower for once. "I heard the words 'bomb' and 'Megaton'. He wanted her to blow this place up for that asshole, Tenpenny. Ava didn't know us; she could have just said yes and done it. But she _lied_ and said she _lived here_! She slept with him so that he'd fall for her and spare this shit can! That's what Ava did for us! She fucking saved us, you fucking stubborn asshole!"

Charon looked at his feet and Gob sighed heavily. "Ava's probably crying her eyes out right now because she's convinced you hate her. You're supposed to love her no matter what."

"I do! That's why I'm fucking pissed! Because I love her!" Charon shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You sure have a fucked up way of showing it. She got smacked, pretty much embarrassed in front of the entire fucking town and you just left her without even asking if she was all right," said Gob.

Charon rubbed the back of his head and frowned.

"You should go talk to her. Every time I see Ava, I see a little more hatred behind her eyes. The Wasteland is fucking her up something serious, and she doesn't need to be upset over this, you know?" said Gob.

"Fuck…you're right. I…I have never been good at this, Gob."

"Not your fault. We know where you came from. Just go talk to her."

Charon nodded and followed Gob back to the saloon. Charon slowly walked up the steps and knocked quietly on the room door. He heard shuffling from behind the door but it did not open.

"Ava, please open the door so I can explain myself," said Charon.

The door flew open and Ava stood before him, dressed in her leather armor. She took a sip from her cup of water and stared at it for a moment before tossing the rest in Charon's face. She threw the empty cup at his chest and slammed the door shut once again. Charon heard Gob and Nova coming up the stairs and he sputtered, wiping his face with the bottom of his shirt.

"I'm in the dog house, aren't I?" Charon asked.

Gob pat Charon's shoulder and said, "Oh yeah."

"Give her some time, she'll come around," said Nova.

The door opened again and Ava marched past Charon, holding her Chinese assault rifle in her hands. The Victory rifle hung over her shoulder and she was also wearing a full backpack.

"Where the hell are you going?" Charon asked, following Ava down the stairs.

"None of your fucking business," she answered. He put a hand on her shoulder and Ava quickly turned, slapping him across the face as hard as she could. Charon stood, completely stunned.

"If you follow me Charon, I will fucking kill you. I mean it. I'm walking out that door and I'm never coming back," she said.

"You can't do this!" Charon shouted. Everything, he was losing everything and he could not let her leave him like this. "Ava, please! Don't do this to us!"

"I didn't do a damn thing. You left ME."

"I came back! I was just mad! Gob explained-"

"Gob shouldn't have to defend me! You should have stayed! But you didn't. You turned your back and left me like everyone else. Now, get the fuck out of my way," Ava said. She pushed past him and Charon rushed up to block the doorway. Gob and Nova watched from the stairwell; Nova covered her mouth in horrified surprise. Just hours ago they were all together, having a great time, and now this.

"I won't let you do this. I'm sorry, Smoothskin. I'm so sorry I got angry, but I've never dealt with these sort of-"

Ava pulled out her Blackhawk and pointed the barrel at Charon's face. "Get…the fuck…out of my way…or I'm going to kill you," she hissed. Charon stepped out of Ava's way and he watched her walk out the door. The great ghoul sank to his knees, his blue eye blank and lifeless. Ava just left him…

"What have I done?"


	3. Aiding The Outcasts

**Thanks for your reviews, guys! Sorry to throw you that curve ball in the second chapter, but it had to be done. I have my reasons :-)**

* * *

Ava stomped away from Megaton. The moon was bright enough to provide the light she needed. The last thing she wanted to do was turn on her pip-boy light and be seen from a mile away. She liked the dark. It gave her the seclusion to rage uncontrollably.

"That fucking asshole! How could do this to me? I'm not a fucking whore!" Ava screamed into the darkness.

She did not care if anyone heard her. The wasteland was usually filled with the random cries of death and pain. She never wanted to see that fucking ghoul ever again. His whispered "I love you's" were obviously a farce if he could turn his back on her so quickly. The past two years were a lie. They must have stayed together because no one in their right mind would want to be with either of them. She was the Vault Girl, slowly losing her sanity to the wastes and Charon was the most feared ghoul in the Capital Wasteland. A murderer, just like she was. And what she needed was to kill something, no, slaughter an entire group of people to let out her rage. Ava's pip-boy beeped loudly and she turned on the screen. It had captured a new radio frequency. The voice of a man pierced the night.

_This is Defender Morrill, any Outcasts listening on this frequency report to sector 7-B, Bailey's Crossroads. This is a high-priority message, backup is needed at our location. Any personnel listening on this frequency please report at once._

Ava's pip-boy automatically switched to the map screen and a marker appeared near the old Red Racer factory. She immediately retraced her steps back and walked past Megaton once again. For a moment, she thought Charon would appear in the darkness, following her and disregarding her earlier statement. As angry as she was, she didn't really want to kill him. She looked into the darkness and saw nothing but the Wasteland and the outline of Megaton.

"Of course he's not coming after me. Fucking asshole," she muttered. The very fact that Charon did not rush after her made her angry. Yes, it was likely she would have killed him but if he really cared, he would have come anyway. She kicked a rock away from her and continued.

Ava had heard the distress call though, and all she wanted was to go to the aid of the Outcasts and unload an ungodly amount of firepower. They had always been pleasant with her whenever she and Charon had met them out in the Wasteland, and they were anti-Brotherhood. That was enough for her and she could kill whatever was attacking them, letting out some of her frustrations. It was a win-win in her eyes. She began to run, and she did so until her lungs burned. Ava hoped someone would still be alive.

* * *

"Charon, we have to go after her!" Nova shouted, rushing towards the door. She rested her hand against the cool metal and looked at Charon, who was still sitting on the floor, dumbfounded.

"Don't let her get away!" Nova pleaded, shaking his shoulders, but the ghoul did not move from his spot. He looked like he had just been dealt a killing blow, and it may as well been so.

The ghoul slowly shook his head and whispered, "I...can't. We know what she'll do..."

"Ava wouldn't kill you, Charon!" Nova shouted. Gob pulled her into his arms as she began to cry. Gob shook his head. Everything seemed so bleak, ruined in a matter of moments.

"She would Nova...you know she would. Ava has never questioned her actions. Killing Charon wouldn't be any different. If she sees him right now, she'll shoot. She will regret it later, I know that much, but she's so damn hot-headed," said Gob sadly.

"But...but she loves him! I would never shoot you Gob, even if we fought that bad."

"Ava is merciless. That's one of the things I love about her. She _would_ kill me if I went after her, but I may as well. I have nothing," Charon said. His voice had no emotion behind it, and Gob was reminded of the Charon he knew back in the day. The Charon that worked for Ahzrukhal. The monster.

"I'm going back to Underworld. There's nothing for me here," Charon continued.

"Stay with us. Hell, bring the kids to live here too, we love them. Ava will be forced to come back and then you can safely talk to her," said Gob.

Charon shook his head. "Do you really want the kids to watch her kill me? I do not think she could hold back from doing so. She may even see me as a threat to them."

"You're their father!" Nova said.

"And? I cannot risk it. We will have to see the children separately. But for now, I'm going to Underworld."

"Charon, you don't have to leave. We _want _you to stay," said Gob. He couldn't let one of his best friends leave in this condition. Who knows what he'd do by himself.

"There is nothing for me here," the ghoul repeated.

Nova and Gob watched their friend gather his things and walk out the door with a blank face. He appeared dead and gone. It was horrifying for the both of them and Gob held Nova tightly as she began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

Ava was met with the sound of machine gun fire as she entered Bailey's Crossroads. She pulled her ghoul mask off her face and hastily stuffed it into the breast pocket of her armor. She did not travel these past two hours to get shot by the Outcasts, mistaking her for a ghoul. She had kept the ghoul mask and worn it from force of habit, but she did not try to remove it inside the tunnels without Charon around to back her up. She frowned at the thought of being without him. It was really happening. Ava thought they'd be together for the rest of their lives, with Charon pledging that he would end his own life if he outlived Ava. She shook her head, pushing away thoughts of those nights where they'd talk quietly for hours. They were gone, she had wanted it that way, and now she would live with it. Ava ran up the broken escalator and saw the black and red armor of an Outcast member. She pushed past him and unloaded an entire clip into a super mutant master that stood only feet away from the man. He and Ava ran into the center of the fight and killed several more super mutants, funneling them into a dilapidated building. The Outcast member slipped on some rubble and Ava caught his arm, pulling him up with all her strength.

The Outcast member turned to her and shouted, "The super mutants are trying to infiltrate the Outpost! We can't let that happen!"

"So we won't!" she answered with a blood-splattered grin. Ava leapt down onto a super mutant's shoulders and shot over fifteen rounds into the back of its head, catching the attention of the other beasts. Gunshots peppered the ground around her feet and she dove behind a pillar as plaster was blasted from its foundation. Ava stuck her rifle around the corner and shot a few more rounds off. It was enough for the Outcasts to finish off the super mutants themselves.

The Outcast soldier turned to Ava and stuck out his hand in greeting. "I'm Defender Morrill. Thanks for your…distraction. Are you always that crazy?"

"Not all the time, no," she answered. Ava wiped her brow and Morrill's eyes widened.

"You're the Vault Girl?" he asked, staring at her pip-boy.

"Yeah, why?"

"Does that thing on your wrist work?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's why I came. It picked up your distress signal."

Defender Morrill took Ava's arm and pulled her into the Outpost. "You need to see Protector McGraw immediately. We might need you."

"Do I get a say in this?" she asked as he shoved her onto a metal elevator lift. He pressed a button and the platform began to lower into the ground.

The soldier pulled off his helmet and sighed loudly before saying, "To be honest? I'm not sure. It's up to McGraw. He might make it worth your while if you help us out. We'll need your wrist computer there."

The elevator went deep inside the ground and the moment it opened, Ava had the barrel of a gun shoved into her face.

"Keep your hands where we can see them and no funny shit!" shouted one of the soldiers. Ava raised her hands, deciding that for once, reaching for her gun was not the best idea. Morrill pushed the soldier away from Ava and stood in front of her.

"Back off, Sibley. McGraw said that no harm was to come to the Vault Girl if we ever found her. She just saved our asses out there from the super mutants; you know, the fight you were too chicken shit to join? Get the hell away from her, I'm taking her to McGraw," said Defender Morrill. He turned to Ava and said, "You can put your hands down."

Ava stared at the soldier named Sibley and smirked at him. He would definitely become a problem for her, one that she would gladly extinguish. She followed Morrill down a corridor and into one of the cleanest places she had ever been to. The fortress had been well maintained and was protected from the outside elements, it seemed. Ava was led into a lab and Morrill closed the door behind her. She suddenly felt trapped. Protector McGraw sat at a desk in the center of the room and looked up at Ava. He was quite handsome, perhaps in his late twenties, early thirties, with thick blonde hair and light brown eyes. The man smiled at her and stood up quickly, rubbing the scruff on his face.

"So, you're the Vault Girl," he said. "My name's Protector Phillip McGraw, one of the leaders of the Outcasts. I'll be perfectly honest with you: I'd trust an outsider to shine my power armor, and even that's pushing it. But, you did come to our aid and helped us defend the Outpost and to top it off, you have that computer on your wrist. You could be useful."

"Uh, I really hope you mean 'useful' as in helpful and not 'tasty' useful," said Ava. She remembered her thoughts from the bog and wanted to kick herself. She always found a way to get in trouble.

"Nothing like that, I assure you. I'll keep it simple: I need you, and I need that computer on your wrist. You help us out, and I can get you enlisted with us, if you'd like. What's your name?" he asked.

"Ava Flint. Spit it out, McGraw. I ain't got all day," Ava said.

Protector McGraw stood in silence for a moment, a smile growing on his face. The Vault Girl wasn't one for bullshit, and neither was he. They'd get along just fine.

"All right, records indicate that there's some high-value tech in this base, but we can't get to it. We're pretty sure that anyone who completes the facility's simulation program can gain access but it requires a certain interface, like your pip-boy. I need you to complete the simulation and unlock the armory. Do that, and I'll let you in, give you a share of the gear as well," explained McGraw.

Ava winced, remembering the simulation she had entered before when she was looking for her father, and said, "Oh great. Let me guess, more psychotic little girls…"

"Umm…no…it's the liberation of Anchorage, Alaska from Chinese communists. It was a pretty significant event in American history, according to our Scribe. We're talking front-line heavy combat. The safety protocol's permanently disengaged, so if you die in the simulation, you'll suffer massive cardiac arrest. If…you want to walk away, feel free. My men won't stop you."

"I'll do it," said Ava. She knew she could not pass up this opportunity; the Outcasts only took in former members of the Brotherhood.

McGraw let out a sigh of relief and led Ava out the door. "Thank you Ms. Flint."

"Just Ava. I'm not too fond of formalities," she said.

"Very well, Ava. The simulation pod is just over there. Specialist Olin will explain the details. I have to finish up some paperwork." McGraw gave her a nod and returned to the lab they were just in.

Ava walked over to the pod room and saw a young woman writing notes onto a clipboard. She didn't really want to interrupt the scribe's work, but she really just wanted to get this over with already. Ava tapped her shoulder roughly and tried to smile at the woman's cold face.

"You're the one here to help? Fine. Put this on, get in the chair and we'll run this simulation," said Specialist Olin.

Ava snorted and said, "Nice attitude. Is this how you treat everyone that tries to help you? Because I could just leave and be out of your hair. I'm sure McGraw would love hearing that."

"Well, until you actually do something to help us out, you're just another liability," said Olin.

"At least tell me more about this stupid thing so I can have a chance at you know, surviving. Or is that too much to ask?" asked Ava. Her patience was wearing away quickly.

Specialist Olin sighed loudly. "I find your level of ignorance disgusting, and frankly, not surprising."

Ava pulled out her Blackhawk and pointed it right between Olin's eyes. "Really? I find you to be a rude fucking bitch and frankly, I don't like you, so maybe I'll just save myself the trouble of hearing your annoying voice and blow your fucking head off."

"What good will that do you?" she asked coldly. "The Outcasts will kill you."

"Just let them try," Ava growled.

Olin's steel face faltered and she sat down in an office chair. Ava lowered her gun and replaced it in its holster. People really needed to learn some manners. This was the Capital Wasteland but there was no sense in acting like barbarians.

"This sim had to have been one of the most important of its time. It's the liberation of Anchorage, Alaska from the Chinese. Eventually, the Americans went in and liberated the city but there were heavy losses. This simulation trained soldiers for that engagement. Some soldiers even had intense brain scans that essentially copied their personalities and added them to the sim. You can interact with the soldiers and they will respond as they would have responded decades ago."

"All right, I'm going in then," said Ava. She undressed quickly, ignoring the fact that anyone could have seen her, and pulled on the neural interface suit. She climbed into the pod and sat in the surprisingly comfortable seat.

"I'll be here, monitoring your stats. We can't see what you're doing, so there's no way for us to help you. You'll be on your own," said Olin. Ava saw McGraw step up to the pod and smile at Ava.

"Good luck, ma'am," he said with a salute. The sides of the pod came up, completely closing Ava inside.

"Great…now I'm really fucked," she muttered to herself. The pod activated and she found herself blinded by white light.

* * *

Charon walked through the doors of Underworld, ignoring the irritating shouts of another ghoul trying to sell some crap called, "Aqua Cura." Carol was beating an old rug against the railing outside her inn when she saw Charon walk into the lobby.

"Charon! Where is Ava? Have any of the children come to visit? I miss seeing their bright little faces," said Carol.

"Ava left me," Charon announced with a solemn face as he walked up the stairs.

"That is a terrible joke! Ava would not find it amusing," Carol said sternly.

"It is the truth. Something happened and she decided to leave me…I have no idea where she is," he said. "She threatened to kill me if I went after her."

Carol gasped at the news. "Surely she did not mean it."

"She did. I deserved it. I abandoned her during a time she needed me because I couldn't deal with the problem that was occurring. I returned, tried to explain my behavior, and she refused it. It was my own damn fault. I should not have walked out."

"Are you…staying in Underworld now?" Carol asked.

"I would like to, yes. Perhaps I can…work with Quinn. Whatever is needed, I'll do."

"We have the spare room, if you'd like it," she said quietly.

Charon left his weapons and other things in the room, and rummaged through his pack for some caps. Instead, he found a photograph of Ava and himself, taken by one of the children when he had found a working camera. The picture came out lovely. Ava was kissing the very bottom of his square jaw, holding her Victory Rifle in one hand and the other hand intertwined with his. He remembered the day that the photograph was taken. He was trying his hardest not to laugh at Ava's filthy words that she had whispered to him. Charon stuffed the picture back into his pack and gathered the caps he had originally been looking for. The ghoul walked over to the Ninth Circle and cringed. He had not stepped in since he had been freed. The place looked awful with chairs strewn about and empty jet inhalers littering the floor. Snowflake stood behind the bar, handing out beers and various drugs to the ghouls in front of him. Charon took a seat at the bar and rested his elbows on the counter.

Snowflake seemed surprised to see him and asked, "Where the hell is Ava?"

"She's gone. I need two bottles of vodka. Don't bother giving me a glass," said Charon as he pushed a pile of caps across the bartop. "And keep them coming two at a time until I pass out."

Snowflake reached under the bar and passed Charon two dusty bottles. As long as the money was good, Snowflake didn't mind having Charon back at the Ninth Circle.


	4. The Guns Of Anchorage

**So, I've taken HEAVY creative liberties here. No one minded before so let's hope you're cool with it now. As always, thanks for your reviews!**

**

* * *

**"Hey, hey! Come on, wake up! Snap out of it!" shouted a voice.

Ava felt the blistering cold on through the strange armor she wore. She had never felt cold like this. Her eyes took a moment to adjust and she leapt back in fright. She was on the side of a mountain. The wind was blowing fiercely, threatening to send her over the edge to her death. A soldier walked into view and helped her off what she thought was a pile of snow. She wasn't exactly sure…she had only read of snow from a book inside the safety of the vault.

"That was a hell of a nasty fall you took," said the soldier. "When your chute bunched up like that, I thought you were gone!"

Ava stared at him blankly. "My…chute?"

"Yeah your parachute; did you hit your head or somethin'?" he asked her. Ava shrugged, not really knowing what the hell was going on.

"We have to disable the artillery guns. You're callin' the shots, so you can go in with guns blazing or sneak. We're still meeting at the rendezvous point inside," the soldier said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who are you?" Ava asked, holding her hand up to silence him. She stared at her hands for a moment and touched the skin on her face. It felt so real. Everything felt real.

"Sergeant Benjamin Montgomery…you know that…" he said slowly.

"Yeah…of course. Must've really hurt my head," muttered Ava.

"All right, let's move out soldier!" Montgomery shouted over the roar of the wind. Ava watched in awe as he began to scale the mountain-side with relative ease. He used no equipment whatsoever.

"Huh, and I thought I was nuts," she muttered to herself.

Ava picked up a helmet she found on the ground and pulled it over her head. It muffled the sounds of the bitter, raging wind outside but it did not silence it completely. She checked herself for supplies and grimaced when she only found one Stealth Boy, a silenced pistol, and a combat knife. She had no medical supplies whatsoever. Her only choice was to move forward through the jagged rocks. Up ahead, she saw a concrete ledge jutting out the side of the cliff face with a lone soldier. Ava peeked over the rock and saw a Chinese flag on his arm band. She smiled for a moment, thinking over the best option to take down this target. It was a long way from her vantage point to the soldier, and she had no choice but to use the Stealth Boy. She activated it and was immediately rendered invisible. Still, if she wasn't careful, the guard could detect her regardless. Ava crept forward, the knife in one hand and the pistol in the other, until she was just behind the Chinese soldier. Silence would be preferable…and she quickly holstered her gun, covered his mouth with her free hand and slit his throat. She pushed the soldier over the cliff edge and dove for cover.

She waited a few minutes to see if any reinforcements would come but they did not. Ava crept back to the spot where the soldier was standing only seconds ago and looked around for any sort of first aid. A red cylinder sat on a crate with the universal first aid cross on its side. She pressed down on the valve and felt the strength return to her limbs immediately. Around the corner she saw another soldier walking down a set of metal stairs and she quickly dispatched him with the silenced pistol. His body fell to the ground and disappeared in a bluish haze.

_Fucking weird,_ she thought.

Ava rushed up the metal stairs and across the bridge, eager to find some cover before her Stealth Boy wore off. Her luck was not at its best that day, because she was face to face with another Chinese soldier just as the Stealth Boy deactivated. He began to shout at Ava in Chinese and she head butted him. She gave him a few swift kicks into his stomach before shooting him point blank in the chest. Shouts could be heard all around her now. Looking up, she saw a small sniper shack and ran up the stairs as shots pelted the stairs around her. She felt several shots hit one of her legs and she held back her cries of pain. Ava threw herself into the tiny building and kicked over a table. Three Chinese soldiers walked through the doorway and she unloaded a full clip on them. Their bodies disappeared and she breathed heavily. Her leg was badly injured. Thankfully, there was another first aid drum in the corner along with another strange contraption. Ava tentatively pressed down on the handle and out spilled full clips of ammo. She picked up a sniper rifle that had fallen off the table she had used as cover and carefully aimed out the window.

There were three soldiers in her sights. Ava picked them off and watched them fall to their deaths. There was no other way for Ava to cross save for the long metal tube that crossed the maw of the canyon. She had never had a fear of heights but crossing the canyon frightened her beyond all imagining. The winds threatened to blow her right off and Ava clung to the freezing metal as she crawled across. Once she made it to the other side, Ava ran up the steps, shooting two more soldiers dead before she reached a door. Holding her breath, she pushed it open and walked inside.

Ava heard shots being fired and she clung to the rock wall, praying she hadn't been exposed yet. She took a peek and saw two soldiers with their backs to her. They had seen something else. Ava took the opportunity and fired a round into each of their heads. A rifle was lying on the ground and she dove for it, quickly aiming for anyone who might have seen her, but she was safe. There was a soldier at the top of an incline and she aimed her new rifle at him. The sight was amazing, but Ava did not have a clue as to what sort of kick back it might have. She pulled the trigger and it almost knocked her on her behind with the force of it. Her mark was now dead and flickered away. She continued up the hill with her hand ready to pull out the silenced pistol. Close quarters would not do this weapon justice.

The corridors she had found were silent, and Ava was not sure if that was a good sign or not. Entering a room, she saw a dead body fall from a ceiling duct and she jumped in fright. She watched a pair of boots appear and Sergeant Montgomery leapt down with a small smile on his face.

"God damn, this place is swarming with Reds. I almost didn't make it," he said with heavy breaths.

"You and I both, but let's cut the crap and destroy some guns," said Ava. She was already eager to end the simulation.

"Are we clear to blow the hell out of this place, soldier?" he asked.

"Hell yeah. See if you can keep up," Ava taunted.

"No sweat. You're on point rookie," he said with a grin.

"Hey, before we go, what the fuck kind of rifle is this?" she asked, holding up the heavy, black gun.

"It's a Gauss Rifle. Rare thing. Even rarer to find someone who can actually shoot it well. Come on."

Ava followed the Sergeant out the door and whimpered. They were even higher up the rock face and Ava staggered as the wind threatened to tear her away. Montgomery gripped her arm and pulled her close. His hand was strong and his touch felt real.

"That is a REALLY long fall. Watch yourself," he said.

Ava mumbled her thanks and continued along the path. "If I never have to see another catwalk after today, I can die happy."

Montgomery laughed quietly and held his hand up, signaling Ava to stop.

"Reds ahead," he whispered. "You good with that rifle? I ain't too good at sniping."

"I'm the best," she answered proudly.

Montgomery shook his head and whispered, "No one is a better shot than the Special Ops guy we have back at our base. Maybe you'll get a glimpse of him if we live through this."

"I fully intend to live and I know I'm the better shot."

"Here's your chance to start proving yourself. You got four Reds up on that ledge over there. Shoot them," he said. Ava nodded and aimed carefully. Two of the soldiers stood very close to one another and Ava pulled the trigger, squeezing out a single round that pierced both of their skulls. She shot the other two soldiers and looked up at Sergeant Montgomery with a sly smirk.

"That's damn good. We should keep moving."

The pair crossed another bridge and killed off a few more Chinese soldiers.

"Up ahead is the artillery base, and I'm not sure what we'll find there. Keep your head down," he said quietly. Ava nodded and followed him through the corridors of another sniper point. They inched forward and Ava found a door to their right.

"Where does this lead?" she asked quickly. She could hear footsteps making their way down the bridge in front of them. There were lots of soldiers coming their way.

"Through the caves, I guess," he answered. Ava pushed him through the door and slammed it shut, jamming her pistol through the door handle. Inside the cave, there was only one soldier to deal with and he was dispatched quickly.

"I like your style, kid," said the Sergeant as he walked up a catwalk to another door. "Maybe they'll let you work with the Special Ops guy, since you prefer the more…subdued way of doing things."

Sergeant Montgomery opened the door and they found themselves outside on the cliffs once again. Ava pushed Montgomery aside and sent a bullet screaming towards a soldier that was walking up the catwalk. She cringed for a moment after noticing the flamethrower on his back before he flickered away. If she hadn't taken the shot, both of them would have been charred to bits. Montgomery ran ahead of her and killed the soldiers hiding inside of a bunker.

"Time to blow some shit up," she heard him say as they reached a door.

Inside, the ground rumbled every few seconds. Ava could only guess that the artillery guns were the source. The building was crawling with Chinese soldiers and Ava ducked when a shot hit the doorframe.

"Here's a present from Uncle Sam!" shouted Sergeant Montgomery as he tossed a grenade. The bodies of several soldiers flew up from the blast and Ava laughed darkly. She grabbed a Chinese assault rifle off a desk and unleashed a bit of her own hell on the soldiers. They were completely surprised by the two American soldiers.

The pair wiped out the building, annihilating any soldier that stood in their way. Even when one soldier dropped his gun and raised his hands in defeat, Ava still shot him with her laughter ringing down the halls. She had no mercy for these men, and she wasn't sure if it was because she was aware that it was a simulation or if it was because she just didn't give a shit anymore.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Ava screamed. She slammed the butt of her rifle into a dying soldier's head, snuffing out his life.

They came to a room filled to the ceiling with massive shells for the artillery gun. The shells were almost Ava's size and definitely large enough to bring down a vertibird or take out a tank with one shot. Ava walked into the room cautiously. All of the previous rooms had been swarming with soldiers, yet this room was not. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it: a distorted outline of an invisible man.

"What the fu-" The outline of the man rushed forward and Ava felt a white-hot pain slice through her shoulder. She had been stabbed.

"Dragoons! Watch out!" shouted Montgomery. Ava blindly shot at the figure and he returned to full visibility. She filled his head with bullets and he slumped to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Ava asked. Her shoulder bled profusely and the pain was almost blinding.

"Crimson Dragoons. Their armor makes them nearly invisible," he explained.

"Do you think there's anymore?" she asked.

"They usually work in pairs so there might be one more…"

Ava scanned the room and saw the light from a lamp sitting on a table bending strangely. "Next to that table on your left!" she shouted.

Sergeant Montgomery aimed his rifle and promptly killed the Crimson Dragoon. "Come on, let's finish the job. I haven't eaten a damn thing in three days and your shoulder looks like shit."

Ava and the Sergeant walked up the catwalk to the outside once again. Ava could see the barrel of the giant artillery gun firing at an unknown target. The Sergeant handed Ava three packs of explosives and pointed to the gun closest to them.

"The plan is easy enough. Stick the charge on the base of the gun, push the button, and we run like hell," he said. Ava nodded and sniped a lone guard that stood on the catwalk closest to the first gun. She attached the charge and set it quickly before any of the Chinese soldiers could see her.

"Go, go, go!" shouted Montgomery, pushing Ava up the catwalk.

The explosion nearly knocked them both off the catwalk and into the chasm below. There were two more guns to disable, and Ava could feel her heart pumping wildly. Leaving the catwalk, Ava found a health dispenser and administered some much needed aid. The pain in her shoulder disappeared instantly and she grinned. The two other artillery guns were destroyed by Ava as Montgomery provided cover fire.

"Come on!" said Montgomery as Ava strolled back towards him. "We have to give General Chase a debriefing."

Ava froze as the world around her quickly disappeared in a blinding light. When she regained her sight and feeling, a gray-haired man stood in front of her. She was now standing inside a slightly warmer tent filled with various computer terminals and other equipment.

"That was some damn fine work you two did. Damn fine," said the man she assumed was General Chase. She thought it would be best to play along with the simulation; she didn't feel like getting shot because they thought she was insane. It was likely that they wouldn't believe her anyway, not if the simulation ran like Olin described. These…people believed everything around them was really happening, and they would react accordingly.

"Thank you Sir," Ava answered politely.

"No need to thank me. I know a genuine, true-blooded soldier when I see one. Unfortunately, while you were up there climbing mountains, we were down here getting our asses kicked. The Chinese decided to use our field H.Q. for target practice and damn near blew us all to pieces. We lost some good men, including our Strike Team Commander, Colonel Patterson," explained General Chase. He looked a bit upset and so worn out from all the fighting that Ava felt sorry for the burden he had to carry.

"Anything I can do to assist, Sir?" she asked.

"You've earned yourself a field promotion, soldier. From this moment on, you are in charge of Patterson's Strike Team," he said.

"What are my orders, Sir?"

"There are three targets that stand between us and the Chinese headquarters. That's where your strike team comes in. Follow me over to the situation map and I'll get you up to speed."

Ava walked over to map, pulling the helmet off her head, and listened carefully as General Chase told her about the targets. She listened intently, only diverting her attention once when she noticed a rather large soldier walk in and place a metal briefcase on a desk. The soldier nodded curtly towards Ava and took a seat in front of the desk.

"You got all that soldier?" General Chase asked roughly.

"Yes Sir. Destroy fuel tanks at the Chimera depot, clear listening outpost, bring down pulse field. Got it," said Ava, repeating her orders.

"Good. Sergeant Montgomery did give me a heads up about your work, soldier. He says you do well using a more quiet approach. I believe you might benefit from our Special Operations soldier more so than the full strike team, but in the end it's your choice," said Chase.

"What's so great about this Special Ops guy?" she asked.

"He is a superb sniper, excellent sneaking and hand to hand capabilities. He is one hundred percent dedicated to our mission," said the General. "If you choose him, it will just be the pair of you."

"Sounds good to me. I'll take him. The squad has lost enough people," said Ava.

The soldier who had entered the tent only moments ago stood up as General Chase waved him forward.

"She will be your commanding officer until further notice. If she dies, you are to come back here immediately to inform us. Understood?" said the General. The soldier saluted him and stood at attention.

"I just need you to sign this paper here," Chase said as he handed Ava a pen and a stiff sheet of paper. Ava signed her name with a flourish and frowned. Damn paperwork. The military was famous for it.

"Good luck," said General Chase. Ava saluted him and watched him step out of the tent.

Ava stared at her squad mate with new interest. He had not said a word since he had walked in, not even to alert the General about the briefcase. The soldier carried one of the strange rifles Ava had found, the one Montgomery had called a Gauss Rifle.

"I am yours to command," the soldier said suddenly with an unmistakable accent.

Ava stared at him in disbelief and whispered, "Remove your helmet, soldier."

The soldier complied and set his helmet on the table between them. Ava stepped back with a gasp, covering her mouth in complete surprise. Same blue eyes. Only now, Charon stood before her, almost two hundred years younger...and human. His skin was not burnt or scarred, save for a thick scar across his throat, and he looked no older than she was. Long, reddish-brown hair was held up in a loose ponytail, the ends falling over his shoulder. His voice was still raspy, and it lacked any life behind it. It was dead and monotone like when she first met him at the Ninth Circle. The man was breathtakingly handsome...just as she knew he would be.

"Charon?" she asked, almost nervous to hear his reply.

He cocked his head slightly at the fact that she knew his nick-name. She must have heard it from the other soldiers. "It's John, actually. Brigadier General John MacKenna, but you may call me Charon. Everyone else does. I'd prefer that to my other nick-name really."

"John?" Ava whispered. She glanced around the tent, wringing her hands nervously. There...there was no way this was happening.

The soldier had never heard anyone say his name like that, and the way she stared at him was...almost like she was staring at a ghost. Strange, that a man like him could make the new hero of Headquarters shake in her boots.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked quietly.

An amused smile appeared on her face and she replied, "No. No, not at all. I'm…uh, Ava Flint. Let's go soldier. We have ordinance to pick up."

John, Charon, stepped forward, grabbing his helmet, and pushed aside the cloth door for Ava. She grinned up at him and he stared at her with a cocked brow. Whether it was from interest or annoyance, Ava could not tell.

"As you command, ma'am."


	5. Big Bad John

**I'm glad that the "creative liberties" were well received! In this chapter, forgive me if I messed up any ranks or anything like that. I know a fair amount about that sort of stuff but it can be confusing, so if you know that something isn't right, let me know so I can fix it up. Enjoy, and thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Ava frowned as she stepped outside into the bitter cold once again and she missed the heat of the Capital Wasteland. She looked back and watched Charon remove the top of his armor, revealing his heavily decorated fatigues, which included a single star shaped pin that he wore underneath. Any sort of interest he may have had in her had already disappeared from his face.

"Ordinance tent is over there," said Charon as he pointed ahead of her.

Ava and Charon walked side by side and entered the tent, somewhat protected from the outside elements. Still, she could not shake the chill from her bones. The Quartermaster saluted Ava but ignored Charon completely, even though Charon was obviously a higher rank. He grumbled quietly but said nothing to the obvious show of disrespect.

"What can I get for you, Colonel?" asked the Quartermaster.

"You need to salute your superior officer before you can talk to me," Ava said nastily. She had learned quite a bit about military ranks from old documents, holotapes, and books she and Charon had found during their many missions while they were together. If she remembered correctly, the single star on Charon's lapel meant he was a vastly higher rank than either herself or the Quartermaster.

"I saluted you Ma'am," he replied.

"I meant him." Ava pointed to Charon, who was staring at her with surprise. Ava gave him a small smile and continued to glare at the Quartermaster.

"All I see is a rotten slave, Colonel. No one worthy of my salute but you."

Ava leapt over the table and knocked the Quartermaster to the ground. Charon raised his eyebrow but chose not to pull her off the man as she began to beat him with his own side arm. Some of the other soldiers rushed over to break up the fight but Charon stepped forward, placing himself in front of Ava and stopped their attempt with a vicious stare. Ava pulled the now bloody-faced Quartermaster to his feet and pointed at Charon.

"Show some respect…" she said quietly. The Quartermaster slowly saluted Charon and Ava gave him a hard shove before standing beside her partner once again.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" she said.

"No Ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Shut up and give us the sniper shit. The best you have."

The Quartermaster nodded and began to sift through the neatly stacked weapons. Ava smiled at her partner, proud of her outburst. Charon noticed a smudge of the Quartermaster's blood on Ava's armor and the corners of his mouth twitched upward in a very unfamiliar manner. He never had anyone defend him before. Twenty-one years of mistreatment had hardened his skin and he had a feeling there were many more of those years to come. Ava, however, treated him like any other soldier she encountered.

"So, Special Ops huh?" Ava asked as they both waited for their ordinance packages to be put together. The Quartermaster had refused to look at either of them, and he shoved the rifles and ammo into Ava's arms.

"Yes ma'am," he said quietly. He took the heaviest rifles from Ava's arms and hung them over his shoulder.

"You said you had another nick-name besides Charon. What is it?" she asked.

Charon snorted and muttered, "You'll hear it soon enough, ma'am."

"Do you have to call me that?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. It says so in the contract, unless you prefer I use your rank to address you. I will do as you ask."

"I'd really prefer Ava, because Colonel Flint is just fucking weird, but you can call me whatever you like."

"It does not matter what I like, ma'am."

Ava turned to him and rolled her eyes. She was really getting sick of Charon's contract and its rules. She considered freeing him right then, but she needed him to survive and it was likely the army would see him as a threat. They would kill him on the spot.

"I order you to use whatever you think fits best, Charon. Can I call you that?"

The soldier stood for a few moments and said, "All right…Miss Ava, only because I find it strange to have you as my commanding officer. Call me whatever you like."

"Why is that?" she asked. They walked out of the ordinance tent and Ava squinted up at the overcast sky. The wind had died down a bit and didn't bite at her bare face as much.

"Besides the very fact I outrank you? I'd rather not say."

"Oh go ahead, I don't give a shit. You have permission to speak freely from now on," she said with a laugh.

"As a Brigadier General, I have rank over everyone with the exception of General Chase and yourself…yet it means nothing. You also seem too young and too fragile to be a Colonel," he said. Ava laughed loudly and patted his arm. He flinched, just like he did when she first met him outside the simulation.

"Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Yes."

"Oh that's rich. What a gentleman you are," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I was not trained to be a gentleman. My purpose is to destroy the enemies of my employer and to protect my employer at all costs. I will do as you ask, without question. I am not to question you or any decisions you make."

Ava watched him for a moment as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"What if I asked you to kill a man who has surrendered?"

"I will cut his throat without delay," he said with malice. She nodded appreciatively. He had been trained well, it seemed. His hatred for the enemy could be heard in his voice.

"What I ask you to slaughter an entire group of prisoners?"

"Then I will kill every single one of them in the manner you see best."

Ava stood close to him and she could feel his body twitch as she placed her palm on his chest.

"Will you follow me?" she asked, a bit breathless. His coldness was attractive in its own way, almost a challenge.

As stone cold as his facade was, it was quickly ruined when she smiled at him. He swallowed the unnatural lump in his throat and cleared it loudly. "For good or ill," he said roughly.

She pushed him away and thanked the Quartermaster for their weapons. Charon followed Ava out of the tent, muttering angrily.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. The soldier sounded livid and just the slightest bit unnerved. Ava could not control the grin on her face.

"Nothing. I like making you nervous."

He grasped her arm firmly and yanked her closer to himself. Her eyes...he had never seen a shade so green before. Even so, she was toying with him and it made him want to wring her neck until those eyes popped out of her head.

"I am not some tool for your amusement, Colonel Flint."

"Let go of my fucking arm. Right now!"

Charon released her arm and Ava managed to smirk at him, her anger quickly ebbing away. Even an angry Charon had his appeal.

"If I want your hands on me soldier, I'll let you know."

Charon stood and stared at her. His mouth hung open and Ava stifled a laugh.

"I...I am a slave. No woman would-"

Ava looked back at him and said with a smile beautiful enough to make even the cruelest man's heart swell, "I am no ordinary woman."

"I can see that...you must be out of your damn mind."

"Of course. You'll like it, I promise. Now, I know you must be itching to get out there and kill something, but maybe we should take some time to plan it out. I'm usually impatient and I'm trying to calm myself before I get killed. Is that all right with you?" she asked.

"Yes. That is a good choice. I have a map of the area if you'd like to sit down and look it over. I've been doing scouting for General Chase," Charon suggested. He took a wrinkled map from his pocket and handed it to Ava, who took it appreciatively.

They walked over to a small group of soldiers who were practicing hand to hand combat and sat a few feet away. Ava looked at the soldiers, all men who appeared even younger than she did. She hoped at least a few of them survived the assault on Anchorage in reality. She studied the map of the area carefully as Charon glanced over at the young soldiers. Every few minutes, he would shake his head and mutter something about their form or technique.

"Do you want to go show them who the fucking boss is?" Ava asked with a smirk. "I can see it on your face."

"If any of those Privates were face to face with a Dragoon, they would have no chance," said Charon with a scoff.

"Have you killed any?" she asked.

"Several," he answered with a hint of smugness.

"Then get over there and show them how it's done," said Ava.

She stood up and walked over to the young men as Charon followed her. The Privates immediately stopped fighting and saluted her. Charon was ignored once again and Ava shook her head with dismay.

"If you all don't mind, I'd like to see what your superior officer here can do. General Chase praised his hand to hand skills and I'd like to see them for myself before we go out into the field. Who'd like to give it a go?" she asked. All of the Privates except for the largest soldier backed away, shaking their heads.

"Oh look, it's Big Bad John!" said one of the younger soldiers. "_Every mornin' at the mine, you could see 'im arrive. He stood six foot six and weighed two forty five, kinda broad at the shoulder an' narrow at the hip, and everybody knew you didn't give no lip...to Big John."_

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Ava asked.

"It's from a song," Charon mumbled. "I _hate_ that song. It's about a man who gives his life to save everyone else...something they all know I'd be forced to do."

"_Nobody seemed to know where John called home. Just drifted into town and stayed all alone. He didn't say much, he kinda quiet and shy, and if you spoke at all you just said hi to Big John,"_ sang the soldier in a deep voice.

"I can take that piece of shit slave...micks like him have no place here. I bet my fist would go right through his skin and crush some bones," said the soldier. The Privates all laughed loudly. Charon's hands balled into fists and he shook with rage. Two insults at once? That was crossing the line...

"Micks?" Ava asked.

"A racial slur...against Irish men. They're pulling out all the stops today, it seems. I believe it's because you're here," Charon muttered.

Ava stood on the very tip of her toes, placed a hand on Charon's broad shoulder and whispered, "If you cripple him, I won't say a damn thing."

Charon shoved the rifles into Ava's arms and positioned himself in front of his opponent.

"What do I get if I win this fight, Colonel?" asked the Private. He cracked his knuckles loudly and stretched his arms over his head.

"I'll polish your armor and weapons for a month," said Ava with a laugh.

"And what do I get if I win?" Charon asked, never taking his eyes off the Private. Watching him before, Charon already knew every single move the soldier would make. The man would swing wildly and he would leave crucial points exposed. The soldier wasn't really sure what made him ask Ava that particular question. He didn't expect any prize. Beating the living shit out of the smug asshole in front of him would be a good enough reward on its own. He fully expected Ava to laugh him off.

The girl's reply did not miss a beat. "You can have whatever you want," she said with a smile. He definitely did not expect that answer from her.

Charon looked over at her in confusion as the soldiers jeered at her response. "Seems the Colonel has a slave fetish!" shouted Charon's opponent. His laughter was cut short as Charon's hand snapped forward, gripping the soldier's fatigues and lifting him from the ground.

"You will NOT disrespect her. Am I clear?" Charon said coldly. No one would get away with talking to Ava that way. Not while he was around. The girl was obviously a saint compared to everyone else he had ever met in his life and deserved the utmost respect.

"Charon, John, it's all right," said Ava. Charon threw the Private to the ground and Ava walked up to the soldier. "Maybe I have a fetish for powerful _men_, Private."

The Private stood up, wiped the snow from his pants and readied his stance. Ava shouted for the fight to begin. Charon stepped forward and his hand darted out, hitting the Private in the throat with the side of his hand. The Private's hands flew to his own neck as he gasped for air. Charon struck the man's stomach without mercy, bringing him to his knees. The soldier looked over to Ava for a moment and she gave him a small nod. He pulled the Private to his feet and reared back with a right hook, straight into his jaw. The soldier collapsed at Charon's feet with a loud thud. He walked back over to Ava and removed the rifles from her arms, and gave her a smirk.

"Had fun?" she asked. They both took a seat on a small boulder and Ava unfolded the map once again. She decided they would attack the Chimera Depot first, since it would be an advantage to the army if the Chinese had no fuel.

"It felt good to shut him up."

"Good," said Ava. "Chimera Depot first?"

"I'll follow your lead, Miss Ava."

Charon and Ava both pulled their power armor and helmets on and walked towards the Depot. Charon handed Ava a sniper rifle and readied his Gauss Rifle.

"How old are you?" Ava asked suddenly. This was her chance to learn about Charon's past. She already knew plenty, but he had never told her about being in Anchorage. She wondered what else he was hiding from her.

"Twenty-one," he answered.

"Kind of young to be a Brigadier General," said Ava.

"I learn quickly, I kill a lot of people, I get shit done. As a result, I earn medals. Medals that don't mean a damn thing to me. Like I said before, my rank means nothing. The soldiers treat prisoners better than they treat me."

"I've noticed," she said softly.

"You do not need to fight my battles for me. I know my place," he said. The girl already confused the hell out of him with her smiles and touching. The touching alone was something he was not used to, but her defense for him was easily the strangest thing he had ever experienced.

"Your place is beside me, as an equal," Ava insisted. She looped her arm through his, enjoying his warmth. Charon held his arm rigidly, not sure of her intentions. A brief smile appeared on his face but faded quickly. Ava laughed loudly at his reaction. Even a soldier as bitter as Charon still had the mind of a young man, and no amount of brain-washing could force human nature out of him.

"Why the smile?" she asked.

"Honestly? No fucking clue," he answered. "I think it's because you smile so damn much. I don't get why you are so happy. We're in the middle of a fucking war here."

Ava coughed out a laugh. "You know, that's not the first time I've had someone say that to me."

"Must have been a smart man," said Charon.

Ava nodded her head and remembered that evening at Tenpenny Tower. She stood out on the balcony and she remembered Charon telling her the exact same thing. She was glad to know that buried beneath all the rules of the contract was the Charon she knew and cared for. The same brute. The same bad ass. She wasn't sure how long the simulation would last but it was nice to feel as if she had at least someone by her side to keep her alive.

* * *

**The song in this chapter is called, "Big Bad John" by Jimmy Dean. I don't own this; it was written before my time.**


	6. Fuel For The Fire

**As you read this chapter, just remember that Charon is very young (21 yrs) compared to the character that is normally presented in fanfics and in-game (200 + yrs.). Enjoy!**

* * *

Ava and Charon stood behind a large boulder, trembling as the wind picked up. Charon rested his Gauss Rifle on top of the gray rock, watching the activity ahead through the rifle's scope. Ava checked the map Charon had drawn out and tried in vain to make her teeth stop chattering. She wasn't sure if it was the cold, unbearable winter or if she was just nervous about going to the Chimera Depot. Perhaps, it was a bit of both.

"The Ice Camp's right around the bend. Beyond that is the Depot. Orders, Miss Ava?" Charon asked calmly.

"Let's keep quiet and kill off any guards before we garner too much attention. No need to run in with guns blazing just yet. If our cover gets blown, do your thing. Kill every Chinese soldier you see on sight, no prisoners," whispered Ava.

Charon nodded and followed behind Ava as she crawled through the snow drifts that had piled beside the many rocks. After a few feet, she held up a hand to stop him and looked through her scope. A make-shift guard house stood a few hundred yards away, with two guards scanning the area.

"You see the guards up there, by that fire?" Ava asked. Charon crawled next to her and lifted his rifle, looking through his own scope.

"Yes, Miss Ava."

"Good. I'll take the one on the right. You take the one on the left. On three," she whispered. "One."

The barrels of their respective rifles crossed, making an "x".

"Two."

Both of them adjusted their sights quickly and Ava exhaled loudly.

"Three."

They both squeezed their triggers and their targets fell to the ground. Ava was surprised with the fact that Charon had complete control over his rifle and barely suffered any recoil from it.

"Move!" said Ava. They dashed from their cover over to the guard house and dove behind the wall of sandbags. Ava was panting heavily but Charon seemed unaffected. He was in superb shape.

The soldier peeked over the sandbags and saw a Chinese soldier walking toward them. "Permission to act!" he muttered quickly.

"Do what you must! Don't ask me that shit!" she answered. Charon popped over the barrier and dropped the soldier with a clean shot. He sat down beside Ava once again and glanced at her for his orders.

"Why did you ask? Just do what you think is best when it comes to shit like this!" Ava said angrily.

"You said you wanted to keep a low profile. I was not sure if that soldier saw us or not. Shooting him could have possibly ruined your element of surprise. Besides, you were not in danger yet," he said.

"And I also said to kill everyone if our cover was blown!" she snapped.

"There was nothing to indicate if our cover had been compromised which is why I asked permission, Miss Ava."

Ava sighed heavily and said, "I order you to do what you think will keep us alive and the least injured as humanly possible. Am I clear now?"

"Yes, Miss Ava. Clear as day."

"Good. Let's move ahead," she ordered.

They entered the camp, taking slow, deliberate steps on the snow-covered ground. A long-haired dog bounded out of a tent, snarling loudly and alerting the Chinese soldiers of Ava and Charon's presence. Ava pulled a small pistol from her holster and fired several shots at the dog and the soldier closest to her. Charon used his Gauss Rifle, not even bothering to set up the shots from this close, and obliterated the rest of the soldiers.

Ava grinned and said, "Using a sniping rifle for close combat…that is beyond fucking amazing."

"Thank you," Charon said with a nod.

Inside one of the tents, Ava found an ammo dispenser and a health dispenser. Both she and Charon refilled their ammo stock and took health. Ava looked outside the tent and saw an elevated platform with a Chinese guard. She also noticed a computer terminal on the desk.

"Charon, get that guy in the tower. I'm going to see what these assholes are up to," she said. The soldier crouched by the edge of the tent and began to set up his shot. Ava hacked into the terminal and scanned through the information.

"What does it say?" asked Charon as he pushed his helmet up and pressed his eye against the scope.

She stared at her partner's dark red hair with a smile. Charon with long hair...she never would have guessed it. All the other soldiers had buzz cuts, or shaved their heads completely, yet Charon had hair as long as hers. It was unusually rebellious for someone under contract. She was glad to have seen it at least once.

"There were decryption errors. The message doesn't really make any sense. Something about things called spider drones and how they're only wired to attack Americans but they should still exercise caution. There's more to it, I think, but I can't read anymore," she explained. "Do you know what they are?"

"No, Miss Ava. It must be some new technology they've acquired."

"Damn, I hacked that terminal for no reason then. We're still in the dark," she said.

"So not only are you a good soldier, but you are also some sort of tech specialist? Now that is something I've never seen before," Charon said quietly. He took the shot and the soldier fell off the tower and into a snow drift. He pulled his helmet back on and stood up, facing Ava.

"Brains, beauty and deadly aim. I have it all," she said with a smile.

"Indeed. There is no more movement that I can detect, would you like to press on?" Charon asked.

"Move out," she replied.

They passed by another set of tents and came upon the entrance to the Depot. Charon grabbed Ava's wrist and pulled her behind him. Before she could open her mouth to protest, he growled, "I must go first. If there are snipers, I will be shot first, not you."

"Charon that is the most horrible-"

"Please, do not argue with me concerning this. The contract states I must protect you at all costs. I will not allow you to enter first," he said firmly.

"And if I order you to do otherwise?" she asked with irritation.

"I do not have to obey your commands if they clearly put you in danger, Miss Ava." He paused for a moment, cocking his head towards the entrance. He pushed Ava into some bushes and stood in front of her protectively. "Someone is nearby."

Charon signaled for her to hold her position and he crept around the metal wall. Two American soldiers were being held prisoner and a Chinese soldier was shouting at them and waving an assault rifle in their faces. Charon shot the enemy soldier and waved Ava forward. She rushed over to the American soldiers and quickly untied them.

"Are you guys all right?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am. Thank god you guys showed up when you did. He was going to kill us both," said one of the soldiers.

"Is there any information you two can give us?" Ava asked.

"No Ma'am. They kept us blindfolded the whole time and just brought us out here to execute us. I'm sorry we can't help," said the soldier.

"Hurry back to the base. We have cleared the way," Charon said. The two soldiers nodded and saluted both Ava and himself.

He pointed towards a path and said, "That way leads to the Chimera Depot. This is the furthest I've gotten during my scouting mission. There were snipers here last time, which is why I wanted to enter the area before you."

"You're just protecting me because you have to, not because you actually care or anything," Ava snapped.

"Not entirely. I do protect you because it is in the contract but from the short amount of time we have spent together, I already have respect for you. It would be a shame to lose someone like you," he said.

"So…you would keep me safe regardless of the contract?"

"Yes, Miss Ava. The world has enough horrible men and women in it, especially after the bombs fell. We need more people like you. I will not let you die."

They continued forward, and were about to cross a frozen pond when they noticed a scuttling movement across the way. Ava lifted her rifle and looked through the scope. Over a hundred disc shaped objects were heading in their direction.

"What are they?" Charon asked.

"They…they look like walking landmines! Those must be the spider drones!" she said loudly.

Charon looked around them for higher ground, something that the spider drones could not easily climb. He picked up Ava and pulled her onto his back as he began to climb the tall rocks. He felt Ava's arms holding tightly around his neck and felt her panicked breaths.

"Miss Ava, I have a frag grenade by my left pocket! When the drones are all clustered below us, pull the pin and drop it!" Charon shouted. His grip slipped for a moment but he quickly regained his hold on the rock. Ava reached for the grenade, her shaking hands frantically searching for the explosive.

"The left pocket I said!" Charon roared.

"I'm sorry!" Ava cried out.

She looked down and saw that the spider drones had reached the bottom of the rocks and were attempting to climb up. Ava finally managed to wrap her small hand around metal grooves of the grenade and pulled the pin loose with her teeth. She dropped it and the explosion sent a wave of heat up the rock face. The explosion caused Ava to lose her hold on Charon and she felt herself falling for a brief moment until she felt her partner's firm grip around her wrist.

"I've got you, Miss Ava!" Charon shouted. He grunted loudly as he pulled Ava back up and guided her arm around his neck once again. She buried her face into his shoulder and the soldier climbed down the rocks to the safety of the ground. Charon carefully set Ava down and examined one of the destroyed spider drones.

"Thanks, Charon. I would have broken both my legs if I fell," Ava muttered.

"You're welcome. We're almost there, Miss Ava. If you are ready, I am," he said. He tossed the ruined drone aside and stood up straight. Ava rubbed his arm and although he didn't feel her touch his skin, it burned just the same.

Around the bend, Ava could see large fuel tanks. A shot pierced the air and Charon's arm was knocked backwards from the force of the shot. Ava immediately took aim and killed the two sniper guards at the top of the towers. She tried to examine Charon's injury but he brushed her hand away and pointed to the fuel tanks.

"They know we're here," Charon whispered.

There was no room for them to hide any longer. Charon kicked open the gates and used his rifle like a bat, swinging it at a guard's head and crushing his skull. Ava aimed for a sniper that was patrolling the rooftop and he fell to the ground with a scream. The ground began to shake violently and Ava looked up to see a tank rolling towards them.

"We need to disable that!" Ava screamed.

"No shit! Thank you for pointing out the obvious!" Charon answered. "I'll go for the tank, you blow up the fuel!"

"Not a chance in hell! I'm going to blow up the tank and you are going to get rid of the fuel! I'm a smaller target!" she argued. The tank fired at them and Ava pulled Charon behind a building before they were both killed.

"Are all women this fucking difficult or just you?" he asked.

"Oh, like you're so easy to get along with!"

Charon shoved the C-4 into Ava's arms and said, "I am your superior officer, Colonel Flint, and you WILL listen to me. You are going to go for the fuel tanks and that is final!"

"I have your contract and you have to listen to me, Charon!"

"I will not let you die! Do as I say!" he bellowed.

There was no room to argue further because the tank shot at them again and the blue lasers barely missed them. Ava and Charon ran from their cover. Ava ran towards the closest fuel tank and Charon went straight for the Chimera tank. She attached the C-4 to the side of the fuel tank and set the charge.

"Twenty seconds!" Ava shouted.

Charon dodged another attack from the Chimera tank and leapt onto the vehicle. He scrambled to the top and before the lasers could fire again, he tore the radar of the hull and tossed it aside with a roar. Ava ran towards the Chimera tank as Charon tore open the hatch and threw several grenades inside. He slammed the hatch shut and rammed his pistol through the latch. Charon jumped off and grabbed Ava, throwing her over his shoulder as he ran. The fuel tank exploded just as the Chimera tank did and the shock wave almost sent Charon to the ground.

"There's one more fuel tank!" he said loudly as a second Chimera tank rolled in.

"Oh fuck me," Ava groaned. She felt Charon shake with a strange fit of laughter as he dropped her and ran towards the second tank. The tank sped forward and almost crushed Charon beneath it but the soldierl was too quick for it.

Ava watched Charon climb to the top of the Chimera tank and she heard him shout, "Set the fucking charge!"

Ava planted the second bit of C-4 on the fuel tank and set the timer. The Chimera tank spun quickly and threw Charon off before he could destroy the radar. The soldier dashed ahead of the tank and grabbed Ava's arm. The Chimera tank was slowly rolling towards the fuel tank and Ava realized they only had a few seconds to get away.

"Find cover! Get out of here, damn it!" Charon yelled, pushing her towards the buildings.

He stood his ground and counted the seconds off in his head. The Chimera tank shot at him, singeing his power armor and still he did not move. The moment the Chimera tank was right beside the fuel tank, Charon turned on his heel and ran to Ava. She pulled him into the building as the fuel tank exploded, destroying the Chimera tank.

"You're fucking incredible," said Ava, breathing heavily.

"So are you. I'm pleased the fuel tanks were destroyed. That should keep the Chimeras out of commission for a while," he said.

As frustrating as the girl was, Charon could no longer deny the fact that she was a damn good soldier. The fact that he felt these unusual feelings of protection towards her was a bit unnerving though. The girl smiled up at him and he felt a strange jolt in his gut. He felt a sudden need to say something to her, but he could not find the words. They walked towards their Headquarters and the soldier found that he was enjoying the time they were spending together.

"Do you like doing this?" Ava asked.

"I do not understand your question, Miss Ava."

"I guess I'm asking if you actually enjoy doing any of this. The fighting, any of it."

"I enjoy the killing. Nothing gives me a greater satisfaction than killing my enemy. It is my only pleasure," he answered. Ava seemed satisfied with his answer because did not question him further.

An hour passed and snow began to fall. They passed the field blocked by a pulse barrier and Charon stared at the field with interest. Ava looked beside her and watched Charon walk towards the field instead of following her to Headquarters. He looked like he was in a trance and several red dots immediately appeared on his chest as he walked forward, removing his helmet, red hair splayed out across his back.

"Oh my god," Ava whispered. She ran forward and shoved Charon to the ground as several shots were fired. The soldier struggled to get up but Ava used all her strength to pin him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ava screamed. She heard the whistle of a mortar flying in their direction and Charon snapped his head up before pushing Ava into a trench, throwing himself after her.

"I apologize, Miss Ava!" he shouted.

The mortar hit the side of the trench, sending dirt over them like a rain storm. Charon threw himself over her small body and he felt rocks hitting his back. Ava pushed his bulk off, threw her helmet to the ground and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him violently.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to get killed?" Ava cried.

"Yes!" he screamed.

"You were fine a while ago!" She yelled. The field brought out a completely different side to Charon, something Ava thought she'd never see.

"I cannot live like this! I detest this life!" he roared.

"And I'll die without you! You are NEVER to do that again, do you fucking hear me? You have to live!" Ava knew that Charon had never followed through with his plan if he obviously was alive outside the simulation but the very thought of him doing something like this frightened her more than anything else. She always thought he was the stronger one out of the pair of them.

"Why bother? I fight for people who treat me like less than shit. I never asked for this life! I have nothing!"

"But you will! You will have a gorgeous woman by your side who will be madly in love with you and you'll have more kids than you'll know what do with! They'll all love and worship the ground you walk on!"

"That will never happen!" he shouted, his face mere inches from her own. He sat on a patch of ground that was clear of snow and hung his head. The girl may be a fantastic soldier, but she was out of her mind.

"Don't fucking tell me that it won't because...because I had that life! I threw it away because I'm stupid!"

Charon stared at her while several mortars were shot in their direction. He prayed the trench would hold. "You had a lover?"

"Yes, and I still love him more than life itself." Ava threw her arms around Charon and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"I love him," she said with a sob. "I love him so fucking much and I never should have left him."

Charon kept his arms at his side at first but within moments she felt them around her waist as he pulled her into his lap. He wasn't sure what he was feeling towards the girl exactly but the need to protect her and stop the tears from falling was overwhelming. It went beyond what his contract ordered him to do.

"Go back to him, if you feel so strongly."

"M-maybe I will. You remind me of him." Ava watched Charon wipe the tears off her face with back of his gloved hand and he helped her to her feet. "Both of you...are so fucking stubborn."

"Thank you," he said gruffly.

"For what?" Ava asked.

"Giving me back what I thought I had lost. Hope."

"Can we go kill things now?" she asked. "The Listening Post is next on the list."

"Certainly. Lead the way, Smoothskin."

Ava whipped around to face Charon. She must have been hearing things.

"What did you just call me?"

"Smoothskin. That's what most of the soldiers call the others who have not been physically scarred by battle. I have this," he pointed to the scar across his throat, "And unless you have scars hidden on your body that I can't see, that makes you a Smoothskin. I did not mean to offend you if I did, Ma'am."

"You didn't. I like it." Ava smiled stupidly and her face felt so hot, it burned what was left of her tears away.

"Hmm...never made a woman blush before..." he muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. Ava laughed at his familiar habit.

"Feels good, huh?"

"Yes."

They pulled on their helmets and waited for the mortar attacks to cease before climbing out of the trench and began their walk to the Listening Post. The soldier stared at the Smoothskin's back as she walked ahead of him. He would make her proud to have him by her side. He would never fail her, he decided.


	7. The Listening Post

Ava and Charon stood beside an old train car. A pair of American soldiers huddled behind the car and mumbled something about pressing forward. One shouted that he couldn't stand waiting any longer, and before Ava or Charon could stop him, he ran from the safety behind the train car and his head exploded from a sniper shot. Charon pulled Ava away from the carnage and was about to cover her eyes when he saw that she seemed unaffected by the sight. The other soldier screamed loudly and pulled his helmet over his eyes, distraught by the loss of his comrade.

"It appears they have reinforced this area with snipers, Smoothskin. I'll take a look first," said Charon.

"Charon, remember your orders," Ava warned. She could not stand watching Charon die, even in a simulation.

"I will not forget. I just want to clear the area for your safety. May I do so?" he asked. Ava nodded and allowed Charon to step away from the train.

He took a few cautious steps, looking around at the places above him for the enemy. The soldier heard a rustling sound and stopped. Ava's heart threatened to beat out of her chest and she rushed forward, ignoring Charon's orders. He was not going to defend himself, it was the same thing all over again, and there was no way she would let him die like that.

"Ava stop!" Charon shouted, but his warning was for nothing.

A shot rang out and Ava fell to the snowy ground, clutching her stomach. Charon stepped in front of her and quickly sought out the enemy with the scope of his rifle. A sniper's head peeked above the snow-covered rocks and Charon pulled the trigger, killing him. The soldier crouched down beside Ava and prayed the injury wasn't too severe but it was. Dark, red blood poured out of the wound, staining the snow beneath her and draining the color in her face.

"Damn it, Smoothskin, I told you to wait!" he said as he put pressure on the wound. Ava tried to smile so that Charon would not be so flustered, but she was sure the pain was showing on her face regardless.

"You said my name; it distracted me," she replied. The simulation perfectly replicated the pain of a gunshot wound to the stomach and Ava had to fight to stay awake. "I thought you weren't going to shoot him; I don't want you to die."

"Do not try to put the blame on me! I told you to wait!" Charon shouted. Several more shots were fired and he gathered Ava into his arms. He couldn't turn his back on the mission, but he wouldn't allow Ava to die in his care.

"We're pressing forward. I'll find aid for you, but we can't stay in the open like this," he said quickly. Charon ran towards some crippled buildings and Ava wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Am I going to die?" Ava asked. All the jostling around kept her from closing her eyes and it also made her feel sick to her stomach.

"No, of course not. I won't allow it," Charon said.

"You can't cheat death," she whispered.

"I know, but that won't stop me from trying."

They made it to a building and Charon carefully placed Ava on the ground. He stuck his head inside the building and quickly pulled it back as a missile exploded into the wall. The soldier patted himself for a grenade and Ava pulled one off his belt, throwing it over the collapsed wall. Charon looked inside again after the grenade exploded and saw the enemy soldier dead on the floor, his missile launcher broken and unusable. Charon picked up Ava and climbed over the wall, looking around for aid.

"The corner, over there," Ava whispered. He brought her over to the health dispenser and she pressed the lever. Her wound was healed and she slowly stood up. Charon sighed in relief and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, resting his chin on her head.

"Guess I'm not a Smoothskin anymore, eh?" she said with a smirk.

"Too late. It has stuck," he muttered. "Good god, you're a pain in my ass."

He didn't think he would be so relieved to have her safe in his arms, but he was glad that she didn't pull away from him. He had almost lost her and the very thought sent a surge of anger and fear through his body. Fear was the strangest feeling. Charon could barely remember what fear felt like. Anger was always there but fear…fear was new. He wasn't afraid of dying out on the field. He had tried several times and was always stopped. Fear and the strange new sensation that crept into his throat whenever he looked at Ava, those were feelings he would never get used to. Anger and hatred were much easier to feel.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen," she said.

"When I tell you to do something, do it," he said with a low growl. "I'm not trying to irritate you or demean your authority, I'm doing it to prevent your death."

Ava followed behind Charon, not at all content with being told what to do, but wanting to keep the peace with him at the same time. The pair stayed close to the broken buildings, listening for the footsteps of the enemy or any shots. They crept into a rather large building whose ceiling caved in completely and found a Chinese inferno unit. Ava watched Charon sneak behind the closest soldier and pressed his handgun to the back of the man's head. The other soldiers turned, shouting at Charon and motioning for him to put the gun down.

"Go for it, Smoothskin!" Charon shouted.

Ava leaned out of her cover and shot the two soldiers dead, using her sniper rifle without pausing to look through the scope. Charon pushed the last remaining soldier of the unit down to the ground and pointed the handgun at the man's forehead. The man clasped his hands together and spoke in his mother tongue, pleading for Charon to spare him. Ava's partner smiled darkly and pulled the trigger, covering the snow with brain matter and bits of bone as the bullet tore through the soldier's head.

"Oh, I like how you work," Ava said with a grin.

Charon could not help but smile just for a moment. "You are much too kind. Will you still be as kind after our mission ends?"

"I don't think you could change my mind," said Ava.

He looked over at her and there it was, that choking feeling in his throat again. It annoyed him to no end, and yet, if the feeling ever went away he was sure he would not be able to stand it.

Ava walked over and rested her hand on his hip with a heavy sigh. All this fighting in the snow was tiring her out. It was worse than running in sand. Snow was slippery, and sand was not. Still, she knew that this simulation would be superb practice for her. She was forming a plan in the back of her mind for something big in the future…something she has wanted to do for quite some time. A war would begin when all of this ended. She had felt it coming, only because she knew that _she_ would be the one to bring it about.

"I miss the hot air back home, do you?" she asked, suddenly pining for the Wasteland.

"Where is home for you, Smoothskin?"

"D.C. area," she answered.

"That region was hit hard. Have you heard from your family? Are they safe?" Charon asked with genuine concern.

"They're gone. I…I don't have any family. I tried to make my own but I messed up. My lover probably never wants to talk to me again. Can't blame him," Ava said quietly.

Charon boldly took her chin in his hand and said, "If he doesn't, then he is not worth your time. Find someone else."

Ava pulled away and whispered, "Let's just move…please?"

Charon nodded and led them forward. He had upset her, telling her to find another suitor, but he felt it was for the best. Why should a girl like Ava have to chase after any man? It was ridiculous. She was a catch; brave, a ruthless fighter, and on top of all that, she was kind in her own manner.

_If I was that man, I would chase her all over the country if I had to, _he thought.

Charon stopped Ava at a crossroad and peered up at the ledges above them. He looked for the familiar patterns of bending light that was typical of a Chinese sniper. The crossroad were too open for his liking and crossing them would certainly have one of them getting injured or killed. They both squatted near the rocky outcroppings, and Ava was grateful that their camouflage armor was doing a good job.

"Our two o'clock…does that look funny to you?" Ava whispered. Charon looked through his scope and grinned. He pulled the trigger and a sniper toppled from the ledge.

"We should hurry. There has been too much commotion on our part," he said. Ava nodded and followed close behind him. She tried to mirror his motions; the way he walked, the way he held his rifle, knowing that this was Charon during one of his peaks. He was vicious and did his job with purpose. Ava could only hope she could at least pick up on some of his old habits before the simulation was over. Those habits were what kept him alive for all these years.

The Listening Post was heavily guarded. It had been built into the rock face and large slabs of gray cement clashed with the dark rock surrounding it. The wind had picked up again and flurries of snow swirled all around Ava and Charon, making it difficult to see.

"They're Crimson Dragoons," said Charon with a fierce growl as he looked through his scope. "I hate them. The only reason I have not ran over to tear them apart is because of you."

"I'm not stopping you," said Ava, amused. "I've killed one myself. Granted, he did slice open my shoulder before I killed him, but I still did."

"So maybe I shouldn't call you Smoothskin. My apologies," he whispered.

"I don't mind it, I promise."

Charon stepped away from the rocks and began to fire. Ava joined him and together, they walked forward, shooting every enemy that they could see. Ava brought down two by herself while Charon finished off the others. He calmly walked up the steps of the Listening Post and waited at the door for Ava to catch up.

"There will be more inside. Are you prepared?" he asked. Ava nodded and he added, "All right, well, try not to get shot again. You nearly gave me a heart attack by the train cars."

Inside the Listening Post, they found two doors. Ava checked one but it was only an out of order rest room. Charon waited for her to stand behind him before he opened the only other door in the room. Someone shouted in Chinese just as he placed his hand on the door. The door opened and Charon stood only inches away from a Crimson Dragoon. The soldier pushed the barrel of his Gauss Rifle into the Dragoon's chest and smiled as he pulled the trigger. The Dragoon fell to the ground with a gaping hole in his chest before he flickered away. Another soldier in the same room tried frantically to open another door to escape. Ava knocked him to the ground and shot him point blank in the face.

"I didn't get shot," said Ava as she looked back at Charon with a wry grin.

"Would you like a medal or something?" he asked.

Ava playfully raised an eyebrow and said, "A reward of some kind would be nice."

Charon bent down so that Ava's face was only inches from his own. He noticed her cheeks were burning with a ruddy shade of nervousness and he whispered, "I know of the perfect reward for you, Smoothskin."

Ava gulped and asked, "What?"

"Your life."

Ava pushed him away with a laugh and Charon could not hold back his own fit of laughter. He had not laughed since he was a child.

"That's both cheesy and unfair!" she said.

"Well, life is never fair. Look at me."

Ava did take a moment to look at Charon and her staring made him uncomfortable all of a sudden. The smile on her face certainly did not help the matter at hand.

"We must…clear the Listening Post. Come," he said gruffly. He opened the door where the one soldier was trying to escape out of and saw something catch his eye. _Something_ moved, though nothing was there. He walked a few steps and kicked the barrels beside him with great force. The barrels knocked over another Dragoon and Charon reached over and snapped the soldier's neck.

They continued down the hallway until they found a room with a winding, metal staircase. Dragoons swarmed in every crevice of the room and the pair began to fire at a constant rate. Ava was petrified they would run out of ammo but Charon seemed to have an unlimited supply, thanks to the simulation. She dashed up the stairs and kicked one Dragoon off the top and he fell to the room below. Charon finished him off and focused on the Dragoons closest to him. Ava watched in awe as Charon abandoned his rifle and slammed his head into the chin of a Dragoon. His hands found every painful pressure point on the Dragoon's bodies and their screams filled the room. After only a minute, the only Dragoons left were writhing on the cold cement floor in excruciating pain. Charon promptly removed them from their misery and met Ava at the top of the stairwell.

Ava and Charon cleared out a generator room where every alcove hid an enemy soldier. The fighting was brutal and Ava was tired of it. She hoped the building was almost cleared. At the very top of the Listening Post, Charon kicked down the final door and killed the three soldiers inside. Ava walked in and gazed at all the computer terminals with curiosity.

"Should I hack into some of these? It should be pretty easy," she asked.

"I would leave that for our technicians. They might be sour if anyone else did their job for them," said Charon. He pushed the last set of doors open and they found themselves outside in the cold again. Charon and Ava each dispatched the final snipers on the roof of the building and Ava sighed with relief.

"That should be the last of them, and the last of their bombing runs. Let's get back to the Field H.Q. and get some rest before we tackle the field," said Charon.

Ava smiled and followed Charon through the doors. Rest was just what she needed. "Where do you stay down at the H.Q.?"

"I was given my own tent. General Chase thought it was best to…separate me after my first evening here. A few soldiers tried to attack me but they severely underestimated my abilities to defend myself," he said with a grin.

"Mind if I stop by before we go out in the field?" she asked.

Charon looked over at her and could not conceal the smirk on his face. "I do not mind. Perhaps we can discuss my reward for me beating the shit out of that Private."

Ava was pleasantly surprised by his boldness. Charon in his younger days was apparently more willing to take risks of any kind. It saddened and made Ava smile at the same time.


	8. Ava Adore

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys are enjoying this. This chapter has some lovin'. Beware! (It's not very graphic though, so don't cry about it.)**

* * *

Ava walked up to a lone tent, separated from all the others. A hole in the thick canvas was patched over with a piece of tarp and she smiled at her partner's resourcefulness. A few soldiers watched her and pointed as she waited for a few moments outside of the tent. Her hands shook wildly as the snow fell around her and her breath came out in great puffs.

She tapped lightly on the canvas door flap and said, "It's me, Charon. Are you decent?"

Ava heard his footsteps and Charon opened the flap with a grin, his long hair held away from his face with a black bandanna. "I did not think you would actually come, Smoothskin."

"May I come inside? It's fucking cold out here," she asked.

"Of course. You would be the first person to come visit me," he said, stepping aside to let Ava inside.

"Why are you the only one here with hair like that?" she asked with a smirk.

"General Chase has never given me orders concerning my appearance. I may wear it as I like," he explained.

"I like it," said Ava. Charon smirked, feeling a flush growing on his face.

Charon did not have many things inside the tent. There was a small cot with a heater nearby, and a table and chair with most of his weapons laid out. A stack of books sat on the table and Ava began to look through them. They were mainly history books, but there were a few of philosophy and religion as well.

"I enjoy reading. General Chase is kind enough to bring me as many books as he can find," said Charon.

Ava held up a tattered magazine filled with pin-up girls and grinned. "Did he bring you this too?"

Charon chuckled, not at all embarrassed and said, "That I found inside of a locker a few months ago. The girls are not as attractive as I'd like, but what can you do?"

Ava skimmed through the magazine and looked up at him. "They're beautiful, what's wrong with you? I'd take all these girls home with me if I could, but I'm pretty sure my girlfriend wouldn't like that too much."

"Girlfriend?" he asked with perhaps too much interest.

"Yeah, her name is Nova. Is that…a problem?" she asked, worried that he now thought of her as some sort of sexual deviant.

"No, no of course not, but I thought you had a man as a lover," said Charon. He never thought the Colonel would be so open minded about relationships or adventurous.

"They both were, and they both knew about each other. She had her own...lover as well, and both of the men are great friends. We're weird, I know, but it seems to work for us. I think Nova is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen but these girls…damn! Where the hell can I find one of them?" Ava asked.

Charon gulped and mumbled, "The girls in the magazine are not quite as...lovely as you are, if I may be so bold."

Ava gawked at him and held up a picture of a voluptuous woman holding a beach ball. "Seriously? This lady is stacked!"

Charon shook his head. "She does nothing for me."

Ava tossed the magazine on the table and Charon came closer to her.

"But I do?" she asked.

"You have no idea, Colonel Flint. I thought I could feel nothing but anger and you have shown me otherwise," he replied.

Ava's eyes fell to the pair of swords leaning against the table and she picked one up. "Where did these come from?"

Charon picked up the other sword and grinned when he noticed the dried blood on the blade. His blood, from the now healed wound across his throat. He had never gotten around to cleaning it before.

"They were the swords of two high-ranking Chinese Officers. They were my first kills as a soldier," he explained.

"There's blood…" she said quietly.

"Mine. I was careless and rash, but I did the job. I had to learn how to fight with a sword quickly. I ran out of bullets."

Ava's eyes lit up as she said, "Teach me!"

Charon chuckled and held up the sword. "My pleasure, Smoothskin. Block my attacks as best you can. Ready?"

Ava nodded and held up the sword in a similar fashion to Charon. His eyes narrowed and for a moment, she was terrified. She had never been on the receiving end of Charon's attacks and she felt the tip of the blade nudge her chest.

"Kill," Charon whispered. "Pay attention, Ava."

"Kind of hard when I am staring into those blue eyes," she answered with a smirk.

"Just think: my eyes are the last things my adversaries see before I kill them," he said. Charon attacked again and nicked her arm before she could block his attack.

"Damn it!" Ava shouted.

Charon smiled and the blade swung towards her leg. She managed to block his attack and he raised an eyebrow. The sword was swept upwards in an arc and Ava blocked the attack. She swung her own sword with ease and pressed the blade into his stomach.

"What the hell?" Charon muttered, pushing the sword away.

"My father enjoyed fencing, and he taught me everything he knew," she said.

"You little cheat," he laughed. "Have at it then, Colonel."

Their swords collided and Ava ducked as Charon's sword swept just over her head. They continued their fight but Charon was clearly the better swordsman. He had Ava against the wall of his tent within minutes with the blade of his sword against her throat. Ava gasped for air and Charon took both swords and tossed them to a corner of the tent.

Ava took his hand and felt Charon squeeze it tightly. "Want to discuss your reward?"

"You said I could have whatever I wanted."

"That's right," she said. "What do you want?"

"There is one thing in particular I wish to do," he said.

Charon pulled Ava towards him and he wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight embrace. It was difficult for Ava to hold her tears back as Charon pressed his face against her head. Ava lifted her chin up, snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him. Charon returned her affections without pause and he clumsily guided her towards his cot. They both fell back with a fit of laughter and Ava laid her head on his chest, still snickering.

"I am not sure what I am feeling..." said Charon with a grin, "But it's great."

"Tell me what's going through your mind and maybe I can help sort it out," whispered Ava, stroking the side of his face.

"I feel...light headed, and I'm getting a rush similar to when I am killing on the battle field. I feel as if there is no more blood flow to my brain. I have no idea how I'm still functioning."

Ava raised her eyebrows as she shifted her leg and smiled. "Probably because all of your blood is rushing down your body to...other places, if you get my drift..."

Charon's eyes nearly bugged out as he sat up abruptly and looked past his waist. Ava laughed quietly and Charon narrowed his eyes at her. He pushed her on her back and grinned deviously.

"That would explain things, yes. Perhaps if you weren't whispering into my ear-"

"Oh, but you love the fact that I am," she replied.

Charon growled playfully and asked, "What else can you do?"

Ava kissed his throat until she reached his chest and he growled with pleasure. His hand wove through her long locks and he relished the softness through his fingertips.

"Maybe there is something I could do for you...but you'll have to teach me if you don't mind," he whispered. "I've never...uh, taken a woman to bed before. Damn it, if that doesn't sound fucking pathetic, I don't know what-"

Ava took his hand and placed it on her chest, just above her heart. Charon tentatively slid his hand down and grabbed her as she groaned and kissed him.

"Jesus, stop doing that," he muttered.

"Doing what?"

"Those noises! I'm trying to control myself and you're making it difficult for me," he said.

Ava pulled him by the collar of his shirt and moaned softly into his ear. Charon could feel his hand tearing at his lone pillowcase, and a cluster of feathers sprang out between his fingers.

"That's it! By the time I'm done with you, you will be screaming. I may not know what the hell I am doing, but damn it, you will be screaming my name, Colonel Flint," Charon said.

He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and Ava's mouth hung open as she stared at his bare chest. There was more skin covering his chest and stomach than what she was used to seeing and his eight abdominal muscles stood out, carved into his body. Charon noticed her hesitation and sat up.

"Do you want to stop? I wouldn't be angry, it's just you make me forget that...that I'm not worthy of someone like you," he said quietly.

Ava smiled and said, "Charon, you talk too much. I want you and I don't give a shit who you are, because I like you. Now, show me what a Brigadier General is made of, Sir."

Charon did not know how his or Ava's fatigues ended up on the dirt floor of his tent and he didn't know when exactly he pushed into her as hard as he possibly could, but he indeed kept his promise of making her shout out his name in complete ecstasy. They ignored the footsteps outside of the tent and concentrated on each other for nearly two hours and not one inch of the tent was left untouched by them.

"Ava?" Charon asked as they lay out of breath on his small cot. "It's time for battle."

"Is that what the kids are calling it now? I always just called it round two but all right," she answered. She straddled his lap and kissed him. "But I want to be in charge this time."

Charon laughed and said, "I meant real battle. There will be time for more rounds after we take on the Pulse Field."

Ava and Charon stood up and began to collect their clothing. Charon pulled on his pants and helped Ava with the buttons on her shirt. He opened the flap to his tent, still shirtless, and saw that most of Privates were sitting outside of his tent in awe. Ava stepped under his arm and grabbed his dog tags, pulling him close for a final kiss on his chin before making a trip to the Quartermaster.

"I'll meet you back here in ten," said Ava over her shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am," said Charon. "I will be waiting for you."

Ava grinned at the Privates and trudged through the heavy snow that had fallen. "Fuckin' pervs," she muttered. The Privates looked away awkwardly.

Charon lit the cigarette he had stuck behind his ear and smirked at the Privates that were still staring. "Something you want to say, men?"

The tallest soldier, the very one that Charon had nearly destroyed in his fight earlier, stepped forward and asked, "Can you...give us some advice, John?"

"On?" Charon asked.

"Well, you landed the Colonel. How did you pull it off? Did you say something? What do you have that we don't?" asked the soldier.

Charon laughed loudly and answered, "Trust me when I say that I am just as dumbfounded as the rest of you."

Most of the Privates laughed and one even stepped forward to shake Charon's hand.

"You really are like us, Sir. I'm sorry for our behavior these past few months. It won't happen again," said the soldier.

"Good to hear. Now, prepare yourselves. We're taking on the field. Keep your heads down and do your best. Watch out for each other because there is no room for heroics today," Charon said.

Ava returned to his tent about fifteen minutes later, her sniper rifle hanging over her shoulder and an assault rifle in her hands. She gave him a few grenades she nicked from the Quartermaster's tent and he tossed Ava her helmet that she had left behind. They walked side by side and saw a reporter and a photographer taking a group picture of the Privates. Ava realized the Anchorage Memorial statue back at home and the men posing for the picture were one in the same.

"Charon, just how are we going to take down the Pulse Field?" Ava asked as they left the field H.Q.

"There are these bunkers past the trenches that I believe control the field. We'll have to destroy them. The field will come down and our soldiers can rush Jingwei's base," he said. A mortar slammed into the trenches and he noticed Ava hesitating to step forward. "Let's make a run for the trenches. Stay behind me."

Ava did not even have time to respond as Charon raced forward. She had no choice but to follow him into the insanity that was raging around them. A mortar killed a small group of soldiers to Ava's right, sending a cloud of snow and debris over her. She felt a hand grip hers tightly in all the confusion and pulled her forward.

"This is crazy!" Ava shouted. More missiles exploded around them and groups of soldiers rushed past them in an effort to find safety back at Headquarters. She could understand why they ran for their lives; the trenches barely offered any protection.

They rushed through the trenches, killing every Chinese soldier who stood in their way. Spider drones threatened to block their way at one point, but it was nothing a grenade couldn't fix. Even turrets and snipers couldn't deter the pair from heading forward. When the pair encountered a soldier with a missile launcher…that was a different story.

"Shit!" Charon shouted. He tossed a grenade around the corner and followed it with gunfire.

"They know we're coming…how?" Ava asked.

"Not sure, but we have to get this done quick. I have a few things to take care of when we get back to Headquarters," he said, giving Ava a quick once over.

Outside of the field, a vertibirds landed and dropped off a huge group of soldiers in power armor. Ava sighed with relief; most of them carried flame throwers or mini-guns. Charon pulled her towards the bunker and they overtook the four soldiers guarding it. Charon shot the switch and the Pulse field dissipated.

"Jingwei is waiting for us," Ava said with a smile. Charon and Ava marched onto the field, hand in hand, ready to face their enemy at last.

General Chase stood near the refinery and his face went white as he stared at his newly appointed Colonel holding hands with John. He never expected to see the day that a woman would choose a slave to be by her side. It was utterly disgusting to him, the thought of them together.

MacKenna!" shouted General Chase angrily. "What is the meaning of this? The contract strictly forbids-"

Charonl marched up to General Chase with fire in his eyes, grabbing the soldier's armor, and pulled him close. Charon was furious. Ava held his contract and he could give two shits about what anyone else thought.

"It does not say a damn thing about relations with my employers. If Ava wishes it, I will have her," Charon growled.

General Chase turned his head towards Ava and yelled, "This will never be allowed, Colonel! If anyone outside of this regiment found out, you would both be murdered on the spot. It is simply unheard of!"

"What do you mean it would never be allowed?" Charon asked with uncertainty.

"I mean, if anyone ever saw you with a woman, they would be killed. They would kill you both! You are below her, John, and even if you weren't a slave, you could never be with her! The Commonwealth would never allow it! Now both of you: get your damn heads out of the clouds! Jingwei is beyond that gate! Kill him!" General Chase bellowed.

Charon stood still as mortars slammed into the ground around him. He looked lifeless once again and Ava took his hand. It slipped from her grasp and she held back the tears.

"Charon? We should, uh, move," Ava muttered. She jumped when a mortar hit close by.

"What for? You have a future and I...have nothing. We cannot be together and my being a slave does not help matters," he answered.

Ava thought quickly and said, "What if you weren't a slave? Would you try then?"

Charon looked down on her with sad eyes. "I don't see how that would be possible."

Ava grinned and pulled his contract from her pocket. "Violence on my part will invalidate this contract." Charon stood still and kept his jaw loose for the hit. She flipped her hand gun so that she gripped the barrel and raised her arm to strike him when General Chase ripped the contract from Ava's hand.

"I have had enough of your interference, Colonel! Attack the base before I strip you of your rank! That is an order!" General Chase shouted.

"Don't listen to the contract! You can do whatever you want! I can help you!" Ava was ready to stay in the simulation as long as she could. Charon was no longer hers on the outside world, but he could still be hers right then.

"You're…you're right. I don't have to listen. But my demons are much larger than you realize, Smoothskin. I must face them alone," he said. He retrieved his sidearm from his holster and held it in his hand. "Our time together has been short, but believe me when I say that you are the only person that I have ever cared for. I am sorry I must do this. I hope you can forgive me...but it is for the best."

He put the gun to his head and smiled.

"NO! CHARON DON'T!" Ava screamed.

The only thing Ava heard over the sound of the raging war around her was the single gunshot. Charon's body crashed into the snow at her feet and she screamed until her voice was gone. His body flickered and disappeared but the blood on the snow remained, like the torn petals of a flower.

"No…no, no," Ava whimpered. She turned to face to massive doors that hid Jingwei and she held her Gauss rifle high. With fresh tears streaming down her face, she marched towards the doors alongside the Privates.

"Colonel, where's Big John?" asked one of the Privates.

"Yeah, where the hell is he?" someone else asked her.

"He...he's gone," she said.

One of the Privates patted her back gently and said, "Let's kill the Reds for him then, Colonel. We have your back."

General Chase and several other soldiers pushed the doors to the refinery open and poured inside. The gunfire was wild and deafening and Ava's eyes focused on the man several of the Privates pointed to.

"Jingwei is mine!" Ava shouted. "Save yourselves!"

The Chinese General held his sword up high and gave Ava a cruel smile. She picked up a sword from the body of a dead Chinese Officer and strolled towards Jingwei. Ava did not care that Jingwei would surely have more skill. She would kill him regardless, in Charon's honor. Jingwei laughed loudly and said something in his native tongue, an obvious insult. Ava brought the sword up and sliced the front of his uniform open. Blood seeped from the wound she created and Jingwei stared at it in shock.

"Guess who's not a Smoothskin anymore?" she snarled. Some of the Privates behind her cheered at her words.

"Foolish American girl," Jingwei sneered.

"No," said Ava, shaking her head. "_Crazy_ American girl. Get it right, asshole!"

Ava blocked his attack and every attack after. General Jingwei grunted in frustration; he did not expect a female soldier to challenge him. She did not even call for assistance from her fellow comrades and he became more desperate in his attacks on her.

"You fight with honor," he shouted. "I am impressed!"

Ava grinned madly as their swords clashed and she held him at bay with a single hand. She reached for the handgun behind her back and whipped it out, pointing the barrel at Jingwei's forehead.

"I fight dirty motherfucker, I don't know what you're talking about," she snarled, pulling the trigger, and sent a .44 bullet into his forehead.

The battle around Ava immediately came to an abrupt halt. She dropped the sword and looked all around her. Most of the soldiers were frozen in time, including one of the Privates, who was pointing his rifle at a Chinese soldier who would have killed Ava had the simulation not stopped, and another Chinese soldier was holding a sword high above the same Private's back, inches from ending his life.

"Too fucking close," Ava muttered, wiping her brow. She wondered how many of those soldiers survived the war. Even though history said that the United States had won, Ava wondered at what cost? For a split second, it made her second guess the plan she had forming in her mind when the time came, but she decided that she could pull it off.

General Chase walked over to Ava and said, "That'll do soldier. Stand down."

"Am…am I done? Is the simulation over?" she asked.

"You've got an attitude problem, soldier, and this simulation is going to recommend a swift kick in the ass to correct it. Report to your commanding officer for your debriefing. Dismissed!" General Chase shouted.

A white light blinded Ava and the pod opened.

Ava tore the neural suit off her body, eager to get away from the pod. McGraw and Olin looked away, allowing her to get dressed again.

"Thank god, you're alive! Your heart rate soared so many times, we thought you would die for sure," said McGraw. "I'll lead you to the armory."

He took Ava's hand and helped her down from the simulation pod. The armory was just down the hallway. Ava tapped into the computer and the door opened. Inside was a set of the winterized T-51b power armor and a Gauss rifle, among other things. Ava saw Defender Sibley walk up to McGraw and pointed his mini-gun at his superior. She froze. She was in the center of a mutiny.

"All right, McGraw. This has gone far enough. I won't stand here and let you bring in this…mutt into the Outcasts," said Sibley.

"That isn't your call. A deal is a deal. She opened the armory for us and she deserves a share of the goods and a place with us if she wants it. Get out of the way," said McGraw.

Sibley shook his head. "I'm making the calls now. I don't have to take orders from you."

"Mutiny is unforgivable," said McGraw, standing straight as he glared at Sibley with cold eyes. "Burn in hell, traitor."

Sibley laughed and said, "See you there then, McGraw."

His hand reached for the trigger and Ava pushed Sibley with all her force, sending them both to the tile floor and giving McGraw time to dive out of the line of fire. Ava pulled her magnum from her belt and shot three other mutinous soldiers dead before they could reach McGraw. Specialist Olin shook in fear when Sibley tried to get up. Ava stood up, blew out both knees with the magnum and the Outcast screamed as he clutched his ruined legs.

Ava pointed her Blackhawk to Sibley's head and said, "Orders, McGraw?"

"I take it this means that you'll join up with us?" he asked.

"Yes. Orders, sir?" Ava asked again.

"Kill the traitor," said McGraw. He watched Ava pull the trigger without hesitation and let out a heavy sigh. He looked at Ava with interest and smiled at the girl. She was nothing like the other Wastelanders. She had a fire.

"Can…I get you a beer? You know, for saving my life," McGraw asked.

Ava returned the smile and nodded her head, following the Outcast soldier through the doors and towards the elevator. Beer…that sounded great to her.


	9. Invaders Must Die

**Thank you WitchWeaver and Makai-Rahl for your reviews! Glad I can bring out emotion with words. I'll be updating much faster, since I don't have to be writing boring crap. **

* * *

Willow hung her arms around Charon's neck, but his mind was elsewhere as always. He really needed to stop drinking; it was clouding his judgment more and more as the weeks passed by. Weeks. It had been weeks since he had seen Ava, the hatred in her eyes when she left him. Days blurred into each other since his arrival at Underworld. Charon found himself surrounded by women who tried to help him forget his Smoothskin, but the only one he found solace with was Willow. There were days when they would both sit on the rooftop of the museum and not say a word to each other. Charon would stand guard outside the massive doors to Underworld by Willow's side, silent. Even when he lived in Underworld before he met Ava, Charon would never speak to Willow unless he was called upon to assist her outside if there was an intrusion. The only times they would really speak would be when he was wasted. Charon would talk her ear off about Ava, and Willow would sit and listen. It all led up to a few nights ago when Willow unexpectedly leaned in to kiss him, and he did not push her away. Charon just sat, unresponsive, as she pressed her eager lips to his. Willow sat down and did not utter another word. That same evening, Charon retched into a toilet for hours, partly from his hang over, but also for the disgust he felt for allowing the kiss to happen.

Nowadays, Willow would spend most of her evening inside with Charon, sitting at a table at Carol's Place. She rarely showed him any sort of affection, and he preferred it stayed that way. He could not shake the feeling that he was somehow betraying Ava even though she had made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. The ghoul sighed and Willow tightened her hold around his neck, mistaking his sigh of frustration with one of satisfaction.

"I'm glad you came back, you know," said Willow.

Charon shrugged and took a gulp of his drink. It seemed like it would be a long night. He absent-mindedly picked up a handgun that lay on the desk in Winthrop's old room. The old ghoul insisted Charon take his room ever since Charon began making weekly visitations to the clinic for what Doctor Barrows insisted was "severe alcohol poisoning" and of course, the fact that the restrooms were only a few feet away so that Charon could worship the porcelain gods in peace rather than throwing up all over the place. Winthrop had joked that he was tired of cleaning up puke, but Charon knew the truth. The ghouls pitied him, and the very thought made him sick.

"Somehow, I always knew you would turn into a bloody fuckin' drunk," Charon heard a voice say. He looked up and saw a very familiar form standing in the doorway.

"You should go," Charon said to Willow. She frowned and gave him a tentative kiss on the cheek before hopping off his lap and leaving the room. Charon was about to take a drink when the bottle was snatched out of his hand. Desmond finished off what was left and tossed it on the desk.

"I am going to guess that you and Ava are planning to have some freakish threesome with that ghoul bitch…I want in. Three's a crowd, but four's a party," said Desmond Lockheart with a wide grin. He had given up wearing a suit and instead chose a heavy black overcoat over leather armor.

"Ava's not here," said Charon. If there was one thing he hated most, it was that he had to explain to every single person who had ever known about them that she was gone. It forced him to relive their argument over and over inside his head.

Desmond cleared his throat loudly and whispered, "Does she…uh, know?" He pointed at the open door and looked over his shoulder, half-expecting Ava to be standing behind him.

"She left me," Charon said. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out another half-empty bottle of vodka.

Desmond cackled loudly, and he even went as far as slapping Charon's shoulder in amusement. "So wait a fucking minute: You went from that gorgeous, piece of ass to the ugly ghoul bitch? Oh that's fucking rich. A fucking downgrade if I've ever seen one."

"You think I don't know that?" Charon snapped.

Desmond wanted nothing more than to remind Charon of the deal they had made over two years ago; the deal that if Charon ever broke it off with Ava, Desmond could scoop her up. He thought better of it when he noticed the pissy look on Charon's face.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" Charon asked.

"I have finally…FINALLY killed the last of my enemies. So I figured I'd stop by the Capital Wasteland and see how things were going. I need a place to live, since that fucking cunt blew up my house," explained Desmond. "Do you think I can shack up with the two birds upstairs? I may not be fond of our women, but I need some fucking attention and if they need some dick, I will gladly provide my services."

Charon laughed and said, "They aren't interested. Trust me."

"Why, you tried to fuck them too?" Desmond asked.

"No. Carol and Greta are together. They could give a shit less about your dick," Charon said with a smirk. He took a few sips from the bottle in his hands and drained it before tossing the bottle in a corner of the room.

"Then they definitely need some. They don't know what they're missing," said Desmond.

There was a loud rattling outside the door and someone screamed. The sound of scattered gunfire caused Charon to stand up with concern.

"What the fuck was that?" Charon asked.

"I don't bloody know! This place is supposed to be safe! This is fucking false advertising, Charon!" Desmond shouted.

"If you aren't going to help, then get the hell out of my way!" Charon snarled as he shoved Desmond aside.

He picked up his shotgun off the desk and they ran out towards the rotunda. Greta lay in a pool of blood, her hand shaking as she pointed at the men and women standing in front of them. Charon stood in front of her protectively and bared his teeth at the intruders. Desmond stood beside Charon, holding two mini-SMG's in his hands. They had been concealed under his coat.

A woman stepped forward from her companions and smiled. "My name is Sonora Cruz and we're the Regulators. We're here to rid the world of the evil you bring upon this land."

"We…have done nothing to deserve this," Greta croaked.

"Ghouls have become a blight on this earth. May the Lord have mercy upon your souls," Sonora announced.

Charon threw his head back and a howl so loud that it echoed all around them escaped from his throat. The Regulators cowered in fear and Charon leapt forward with a snarl. He and Desmond began their slaughter as other ghouls from Underworld joined in, defending their only home from the invaders.

"Charon, we heard you from inside Carol's Place and we knew it couldn't be good! Who are they?" Doctor Barrows shouted. He snapped a Regulator's neck and rushed over to Greta. She looked close to death.

"Regulators! They're here to exterminate!" Desmond said loudly. His guns may have been small but they unleashed an ungodly amount of damage.

"Shut up and kill them!" Charon bellowed. He held Sonora against the cold stone wall and growled, "You made a huge fucking mistake coming into _my_ city when we have done nothing. Who sent you?"

"We will aid the Brotherhood of Steel however we can. If it weren't for them, the world we live in would be bleak," she said. "You must die."

"What are our crimes?" Charon demanded.

"Your crimes are that you all live and breathe air that is meant for unstained souls, beast!" she spat.

Charon struck her face and continued until her head was only mangled flesh. He dropped the corpse to the floor and surveyed the damage around him. Spent bullet casings littered the tile floor around his feet, along with the dead bodies of the Regulators. No one had been injured too badly besides Greta. He calmly walked over to her and carried her in his arms to Doctor Barrows' clinic. When he stepped outside of the clinic, the entirety of Underworld was standing before him.

"Why were we attacked? Who did this to us?" Quinn shouted.

"The Brotherhood of Steel sent the Regulators after us. I don't know why; all the woman said was that…we were a blight to be eliminated," said Charon with disgust.

"What do we do?" asked Winthrop.

"We need a leader," Charon suggested. "If they want something to fear and hate, we should give them a good fucking reason."

The ghouls of Underworld huddled together. Some wept openly. Some screamed at nothing. Some stood silent and angry. They had always been peaceful and now their very lives were threatened for no proper reason. Ghouls have always been hated, but never like this. Charon and Desmond walked out into the rotunda once again, killing off any Regulators that still clung to life. Quinn walked out the doors holding his assault rifle tightly.

"Where are you going?" Charon asked.

"I'm going to warn as many ghouls as I can. Tell them to hide," said Quinn.

"No. Tell them to go to Little Lamplight," said Charon. "We will be safer in a large group."

"Or we could be a bigger fucking target," said Desmond. A growl rumbled from Charon's chest as he narrowed his eye with anger and Desmond took a step back. "Or we could be a fearsome army. Perhaps you have a point."

Quinn nodded and marched out of Underworld. Charon and Desmond began to drag the dead bodies outside of the museum, leaving them for the super mutants to toy with at night. When they returned inside, Willow was waiting for them, hugging herself in shame.

"Are you hurt?" Willow asked Charon.

"You should have been at your post! If Greta dies, it will be your fault! None of this would have occurred had you not been trying to get me into bed with you. I have no interest in anyone but Ava, so stay the fuck away from me!" Charon said loudly.

"I…I thought we had something," said Willow with a shaky voice. "I care about you!"

"We have nothing, you fool," he said. Charon glanced over at Desmond and muttered, "I'm going to see Greta and Carol. Make sure no one gets inside unless they're a ghoul."

"And what makes you think that I would enjoy doing that? I just got here!" said Desmond.

"You needed a place to live, right? You can stay with us, but you have to work to keep a bed here, just like everyone else," said Charon. He slammed the doors shut behind him and Willow let out a sob of shame.

Desmond cringed at her tears and looked around uncomfortably. It seemed Willow was not going back inside Underworld for a while. He never expected a war to spring up the moment he set foot in Underworld. The old ghoul felt some strange sort of obligation though. Charon and Ava helped him destroy Professor Calvert, and as much as he hated to admit it, he owed them. Desmond sighed loudly and sat on the ruined stone platform of a t-rex skeleton. He reached for a pack of cigarettes in his pocket and lit one while Willow sat on the platform beside him, sniffing loudly.

Desmond looked her over and tried to smile. She didn't look _too _bad for a ghoul. Maybe she would be a decent lay, as long as he had her in a dark room so he didn't really have to look at her.

"I'm Desmond Lockheart. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Willow." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and checked her assault rifle.

"That's quite a lovely name…wanna go find a place to screw around? No one's going to attack for a while. The others won't notice," said Desmond.

Willow looked at him with disgust and hopped off the platform to keep watch outside the museum. Desmond laughed loudly and shouted, "Whatever bitch, you don't know what you're missing!"

"Fuck you!" Willow yelled.

"Well now I don't want to. You hurt my feelings!" said Desmond with heavy sarcasm.

The old ghoul laughed to himself and leaned back against the skeleton, blowing out a plume of white smoke. Heavy footsteps shook the platform he sat on and a pair of super mutants walked by. Desmond immediately pulled out his guns.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Desmond asked nastily.

"Quinn told us what has happened when we passed by each other outside the museum. We are here to see if we can help Charon and the other ghouls. Is Ava here as well?" asked the slightly smaller of the two super mutants.

"You know Ava and Charon?" Desmond asked.

"Yes. They freed me from my prison inside Vault 87. My name is Fawkes, and this is my companion, Leo," said Fawkes.

"Ava's not here but Charon's inside. One of the ghouls was hurt badly and he's checking up on her. He should be at the clinic," said Desmond.

The super mutant named Leo carried a gatling laser and Desmond was in no mood to fuck with either of them or that massive gun. He cocked his head in confusion and allowed them to pass without further questioning.

"Jesus, this place is fucking weird," Desmond muttered to himself.


	10. Stay Together For The Kids

**Much thanks to Lost Blonde and sandradee27 for the reviews! **

* * *

Two months had passed since the Anchorage simulation, and Ava sat on her bed inside her room at the Outcast compound, a letter covering her face. Her legs hung over the edge of the bed and she let out a breath of frustration. She looked over Nova's letter once more, saddened with its contents.

_Ava,_

_The kids are doing great. Gob and I love staying here with them. The kids are all over the tower and Roy gets annoyed at times, but you should see Gobby stand up to him. It makes me so proud that he's mine. I'm glad you're doing well with the Outcasts. We've heard of McGraw…we've been told that he's very kind and a good leader. Some of the girls back at Megaton mentioned he was jaw-dropping gorgeous, but I know that's not what you're looking for._

_About Charon: He came by a few days ago. He mentioned there was an attack on Underworld. Greta was hurt badly, but she's okay now. He said it was the Regulators who attacked and they were sent by the Brotherhood. Charon also thinks that maybe the Brotherhood sent those raiders after you and the kids. He asked about you. He looked really worried when I told him that you joined the Outcasts. He misses you, Ava. He wants you to come back to him, and we miss you too. I miss you. Please, just think about coming back to him. He looks terrible. Gob had to drag Charon away from the bar his last night here. I don't know what's gotten into him; he's a fucking mess without you. Charon just noticed me writing this. He's going to add a page, I hope you won't be mad at me, he just looks like he really needs to say something._

_Try to visit soon, okay sweetie? I miss and love you so much, Gob does too, and you know the kids are looking forward to a visit from you. _

_-Nova_

Ava then flipped to Charon's note. His handwriting was strangely neat and quite elegant compared to Nova's scribbling. She ran her fingers over his words.

_Please come home._

Ava could not stand staring at the letters for much longer. She read his words over and over again, but her mind could not decide whether she was still angry or willing to forgive. She stood up, allowing the letter to fall off her lap and sat at her desk. It was usually free from clutter, except now there was a scattering of drawings done by the children that Nova had sent along with her letter. Most of the drawings were of Ava and Charon. The one Squirrel had done was her favorite. She and Charon were sitting at a picnic table before a meal, and he was leaning towards her as they both laughed. Laughter was something Ava wasn't familiar with anymore.

McGraw knocked lightly on the doorframe before walking into Ava's room. She did not look up at him as he leaned against her desk. He picked up one of the crude drawings and smiled. It was definitely Ava in the picture, and she was holding hands with a massive ghoul.

"Did he turn into a ghoul before or after you met?" McGraw asked.

"He was already a ghoul and a slave when we met. I bought his contract and freed him. He chose to fight by my side and…well, we grew on each other. He's saved my life countless times, and I've done the same for him," she said with a small smile. "He's rather charming once you get past his, 'I'm going to gut you with my teeth' attitude. I was surprised."

"You never mentioned you had kids," said McGraw, sifting through the countless drawings.

"I have fourteen," she said. McGraw looked at Ava with a strange face and she grinned. "They're not really mine. I love them all like my own though."

"You love him?" McGraw asked.

"Yes. I always will. Charon has a hold on my heart like you wouldn't believe."

"Why aren't you with him?" he asked.

"We had a falling out. I haven't seen him or the kids since. I was thinking about visiting them if it's all right with you, Sir. I wouldn't be gone for more than a few days," said Ava.

"Go ahead and see them, but come back quickly. I want to investigate this strange signal that we heard up north. Sounded like a distress signal, but we didn't want to risk walking into a trap of some kind. Be ready to go when you come back here; I'll accompany you on that mission," McGraw explained.

McGraw looked through a few more of the drawings and set them down on the desk in a neat pile. He didn't think Ava had any baggage, but it certainly made her more interesting. He always fell for the strange women, it seemed. A few weeks beforehand, Ava had kissed his cheek before he left for a mission. Ever since, they had barely spoken, but the small act of affection still burned on his face whenever he looked at her. The Vault Girl was growing on him.

* * *

Desmond strolled into Charon's room, holding a sniper rifle over his shoulder. Guard duty on the rooftop of the museum was dreadfully boring at times, especially when he was on duty with that Willow woman. He was tired of hearing her complain about Charon's lack of attention, as if Desmond or Charon even gave a shit about her.

"Ava's been asking about you," he said, leaning against the wall beside Charon.

Charon glanced up, pausing the repair of his shotgun. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. She's been running around with Protector McGraw and the Outcasts," said Desmond.

"I know. She sent Nova a letter explaining her joining up with them," said Charon. He continued with his weapon, a bit more forceful than before.

"Yes…the Outcasts are very fond of her…especially McGraw. She saved him from some mutiny. That's what that idiot trader, Crazy Wolfgang said anyway. You can't really believe the shit that comes out of his mouth though," said Desmond. Charon said nothing aloud, but growled deeply.

"You fuckers haven't talked?" asked Desmond.

"No. I sent her a note with Nova's package, but she hasn't answered."

"Well," Desmond began. "I just wanted to give you a heads up. Are you going to go visit your little minions?"

"As soon as I finish fixing this gun I will. I won't be gone long," said Charon.

He waved Desmond out, suddenly annoyed with his friend. When he was alone, he reached into his desk and pulled out a framed picture. The ghoul stared at the photograph, the same one he had found at the bottom of his backpack his first evening back at Underworld. Charon sat the frame on the corner of the desk where it belonged. He missed her, and if she was asking about him, perhaps there was still some slim chance to get her back.

* * *

Charon was walking through the courtyard of Tenpenny Tower when saw Ava walking towards him, wearing Outcast armor, and he thought about reaching for his shotgun. Her last words to him were that if she ever saw him again, she'd kill him. The old ghoul welcomed that death if she were to follow through. Life without her was meaningless, so he kept his arms firmly by his side. Ava did as well and he knew she would not shoot him. Not in front of the children at least.

"Ava," said Charon with a nod of his head. He had to fight with his own body not to rush up to her and hold her in his arms. It was second nature to him, and the thought of being unable to touch seemed almost alien. He did not expect her to grab his wrist as tightly as she did when he walked past her. Ava's hair was much longer than the last time he saw her. It went past her shoulders even though she wore it up in a pony tail, and he never thought she could look more beautiful than she did before, but there she was.

"Wait," she said. "You never told me you went to Anchorage...John MacKenna."

Charon also didn't expect Ava to say this out of all the possible things she could have said.

"John MacKenna died at Anchorage...and Charon came back instead," he growled.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this? You were...gorgeous. Long hair suited a bad ass like you," she said.

"It was my first assignment and those were dark times, something I do not wish to remember," he said quietly.

"You were in the special forces. You were the one-man team," she said.

Charon stepped back in surprise. "How could you possibly know that? That was beyond classified information."

Ignoring his answer, Ava pulled him closer to her so that he was forced to bend down to hear her words.

"You wanted to kill yourself. How could you even think about that?" she whispered. Her grip had softened somewhat and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"How do you know all this? I have never told a soul about that!" Charon was embarrassed that Ava had found out about the weakest moment in his lifetime. She somehow knew about it and she was looking at him with a sort of pity that made him sick to his stomach.

"Just answer me..." she pleaded.

"I hated my life. Thousands of men were dying around me, and I was treated like shit because I was the slave. I had nothing to live for. My employer had to order me to save myself several times because I would just walk onto the battlefield, hoping to get sniped. Is that what you want to hear? That I was weak and pathetic?"

Ava frowned and said, "You weren't weak or pathetic. You were amazing. I've never seen someone take the shots you did. You were better than me, and hell bent on making sure no enemy could get a shot at us. It was a little annoying though, I wanted to kill something too and you'd never let me."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You were not there!" It had finally happened. His Smoothskin had lost her god damn mind fighting with McGraw and those fucking Outcasts. He was ready to hunt McGraw down at that point. That fucker was supposed to protect his girl and he couldn't even keep her safe, let alone sane.

"I had to do a simulation for the Outcasts. It was of Operation Anchorage...when we were going to overthrow General Jingwei. You were there. I chose you instead of the specialist group. It was a record of your mind I guess," Ava explained.

"I remember that. During the debriefing, my employer at the time, General Chase, mentioned something about recording my mental state at the time for future training exercises."

Ava smiled. She actually smiled at him. "You saved my ass so many times. If I died during the simulation...I would have died in real life."

"I am glad you did not," he admitted.

"And I'm glad you didn't kill yourself. You did in the simulation...after I tried to freed you. It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen."

Charon was shocked. "I did it in front of you? What the hell else did I do?"

"You beat the shit out of some smart-ass Private and you asked if I would give you a reward," said Ava with a smirk.

"What happened?"

"We were sparring with these swords you had in your tent. They were the swords that belonged to your first kills as a soldier. After that, I asked if you wanted to discuss your reward of being able to do whatever you wanted," said Ava.

"And what did I do exactly?" he asked with genuine interest.

"This." Ava pushed Charon against the concrete wall and kissed him as hard and desperately as he did with her in Anchorage. Charon's hands were in her hair and slipped down to her neck. Ava whimpered and Charon pulled away as he gasped for air.

"I have to go…I am needed elsewhere." He shoved Ava away and rubbed the back of his head.

"Charon, I...I..." She wished that she had never sent him away and realized the biggest mistake of her life.

"No," Charon said bitterly. He was angry. Angry that she left him, and angry that she had found out about Anchorage. "Now it is _my_ turn to turn my back on _you. On us_. You almost killed me when you left and I will not take you back so easily. Take care of yourself, because I will not." He turned and pushed the button to open the security gate.

"I never asked you to take care of me!" she shouted at his retreating back.

Charon turned around and snapped, "I know! McGraw is doing that for me!"

"What the fuck? He is not!" Ava felt her face turning red. It never clicked in her mind that McGraw saw her in that manner until Charon mentioned it. All those evenings talking and hanging out at the Outpost, the trips to Rivet City, and the kiss on his cheek she had given him, everything made sense right then. But she didn't want McGraw, she wanted Charon, and the ghoul was refusing it.

"Not what I heard. Always knew you'd find a smoothskin to replace me. You are all the fucking same and I was a fool to think differently of you!"

"You're just jealous that someone else could have feelings for me!" she shouted. "Jealous that someone else has my back!"

"When I find McGraw, and I will, I will kill him! I will tear his throat out and paint the walls red with his blood!" Charon shouted, waving his shotgun.

"Listen to yourself, you're going feral! He's my superior and my friend! If you lay a hand on him, I'll go after you Charon. And I will kill you, I fucking swear it..." Ava snarled. She didn't really know why she was defending McGraw. They were friends but she knew what she was saying wouldn't really help to get Charon back. He just made her so angry. It took everything in her not to smack him across the mouth again.

"Maybe that's what I want! For you to come after me! I refuse to chase you around the Capital Wasteland just for you to brush off my apologies!" he yelled.

"Yeah right, I wouldn't go after you even if you were the last man on this fucking shithole we call earth! Not after what you did to me!"

"I told you I was sorry!" Charon hissed.

"That's not enough! You made me feel like a fucking whore and that is not what I am! You can kiss my fucking ass. I don't need you or anyone else!"

"So you're going to stand there and tell me you're genuinely happy without me?" Charon asked. Ava could not say a word. He was right and it made her furious.

"Thought so. You're fucking miserable without me. It's written all over your face. That smoothskin of yours does nothing for you. NOTHING."

Ava swung her fist wildly, and Charon ducked. Ava's fist slammed into the wall and he grabbed both of her wrists.

"You will NOT strike me again!" he roared. Ava kneed him in the groin and Charon immediately dropped her wrists. This time her fist did not miss its intended target and she knocked him square in the jaw. Charon roared loudly and swung for her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"You fucking hit me!" Ava croaked, clutching her stomach and wheezing loudly.

"And I will do it again, you fucking bitch! I dare you to come at me once more!"

Ava threw herself at Charon, pulled his shirt over his head, and punched him a few times before he wrapped his arms around her. He tossed Ava aside and snarled viciously. He straddled her and twisted her arm painfully behind her back.

"What, you're gonna break it?" she asked angrily, her face pressed against the ground.

Charon twisted her arm further and said, "I just might! All you do is use cheap shots anyway, may as well even it up a little bit."

Ava slammed the back of her head into Charon's chin and stood up. Both of them immediately aimed their guns at each other.

"If you kill me, the Outcasts will wipe out the ghouls," Ava whispered.

"And if you kill me, the Outcasts will regret it," he said. They both heard the sound of two handguns cocking and looked up. MacCready was pointing two .44 magnums at each of them.

"You guys are worse than the little kids here! Put the fucking guns down!" MacCready shouted. Ava and Charon both complied and looked at their feet in shame.

"Pops, you already visited. It's Mom's turn," said MacCready.

"Look what you are doing to them, Ava! You are making them choose between us! You were a fucking mistake..." snarled the ghoul.

Ava took a step back hearing his words. Surely he did not mean them...

"I should have left you as a slave," she responded coldly. It was the cruelest thing she could think of and when his face fell, she immediately regretted the words. Charon brushed the dirt from his pants and walked away.

"Charon, wait!" Ava called out.

"Have a good life with McGraw," Charon growled as he slammed the gate to the tower shut. Ava picked up a rock and threw it at the door.

"You fucker! You said you'd never leave me!" she yelled before sobbing into her hands. She never deserved him.

MacCready walked up to Ava and patted her arm. "That was a hell of a fight you and Pops were having."

"It's a little worse than that," she said with pain in her voice.

"You guys aren't together...I know. All us older kids know but we told the little ones that you guys are on secret missions and can't talk to each other," he said quietly.

Ava looked at him and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Whose idea was that?"

"Mine," he said proudly.

"You sure are growing up."

"That's what Pops said too."

"...Does he say anything else?" Ava asked.

MacCready laughed. "About you? The old man doesn't shut the hell up about you. He gives me and the others a fucking interrogation every time he visits. Shit is annoying."

Ava smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "Thanks R.J."

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't bring that guy Pops said you were hanging out with. He gave me permission to shoot him in the face and I'll fucking do it. There's only one dad for us."

"Gotcha. He means nothing anyways. He's just the boss," she said.

"You don't have to lie to me, mom. Pops is miserable as fuck ever since he heard. He uh…hits the bottle pretty hard," said MacCready.

"I don't want anyone else. Never have."

"Then you gotta get Pops back before he drinks himself to death."

Ava nodded as they walked inside the tower, her arm around her son's shoulders. "That sounds like a plan. I'll think of something."


	11. Into The Pitt

**Hey guys! Hopefully, I'll be updating at least twice a week. I plan on doing a series of one-shots before the final story of the trilogy (Oh yeah, got another story up my sleeve) and before New Vegas comes out. Much thanks to Maki-Rahl, Kaiya, thesupernugget, and SeerofSolaris for your reviews! You guys gave me some good ideas for future chapters...an ass-whooping is in order, I think. But of course, that is for later. I love love LOVE writing this story, and I'm glad you all are lovin' it too. **

**On a side note: I know a few of you have your loyalties and dislike McGraw greatly, but give the man a chance, lol. I think you'll all grow a soft spot for him in the end.  
**

* * *

"How much further?" Ava asked McGraw. They had been walking almost an entire day in full armor and Ava felt the sweat drip down her face. She reached for her left wrist often, forgetting that the Outcasts had helped her remove the only thing from her past in the vault. Her pip-boy 3000 now sat inside a room inside the Outpost under lock and key. Now, Ava was indistinguishable from any other Wastelander.

"Not much. The signal is getting stronger. The man's name is Wernher and apparently he has some information. After we investigate this, you'll become a Defender with us. You've done a lot for us; all of your recon has been extremely useful. We're glad that you joined up with the Outcasts, Ava," said McGraw.

"Yeah. I don't regret renouncing the Brotherhood at all. I still can't believe they're the ones behind the attack on Underworld and the attack on my kids. Fucking assholes. I'll kill them all for it," said Ava. "I never did anything but help them. They've gotten worse after Elder Lyons died last year."

"Their priorities have always been fucked up. Protector Casdin is pleased with your progress at any rate," he said.

They climbed up a slope and saw a radio tower a few yards ahead of them, and heard gunfire along with shouting. Protector McGraw quickened his pace and Ava followed behind, keeping up as best as she could. The drills McGraw and Casdin had her do every morning were helpful. After a few weeks, her legs had gotten stronger and she could now carry and shoot a Fat Man without any problems. Last week, McGraw and Ava laughed hysterically when she aimed a Fat Man at an approaching group of super mutants. The beasts were obliterated on impact and McGraw had lifted her onto his shoulders as the others cheered.

"We got Raiders!" McGraw shouted. He pointed his assault rifle at one raider and tore him apart. Ava shook her head, yanking herself out of the memory and took aim.

"McGraw! Watch out!" Ava yelled as another raider rushed up to him. She knocked McGraw aside and killed the last two raiders in her sights. She noticed a man crouching beside the tower, shaking with fear, his broken handgun by side.

Protector McGraw held out his hand and pulled the battered man to his feet. Ava removed her helmet and held it under her arm, looking around the area for any straggling raiders.

"Thanks for your help. They finally tracked me down…I thought I had more time," said the man. He wore an eye patch similar to Charon's and Ava finally eased up after finding no more signs of raiders nearby.

"I'm Wernher. You've come about the broadcast, right? Risky, I know, but it had to be done. So you two know who I am. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Protector McGraw, of the Brotherhood Outcasts," said McGraw.

"And I'm Ava Flint, from the Outcasts as well," replied Ava. "And obviously, we're better fighters than you. Can't you handle a few raiders? Shit is pathetic."

"Flint, that's enough," McGraw said sternly. "You're way out of line."

"Seriously boss, what the fuck? They never gave me any trouble when I came out of the vault. I don't get it," said Ava with a tinge of annoyance. Ava was nothing when she came out of the vault. Her only practice had been the radroaches on the bottom levels of the vault, and then of course, the vault security guards that had tried to kill her. She didn't have to try. She killed without mercy.

"Yeah, whatever. I didn't come to D.C. to swap insults with Wasters. You want to hear what I have to say about the Pitt or not?" asked Wernher.

"Hmm, I remember hearing about the Pitt from a guy in the Citadel…Kodiak, that was his name," said Ava. She also remembered Kodiak saying that he regretted not leaving with McGraw and the other Outcasts.

"Yeah, the Brotherhood tried to clean up the Pitt, but that can't be done without the cure. That's why they were after me."

McGraw held up his hands and said, "Wait, slow down. A cure for what, exactly?"

"The Pitt's a mess. Nearly everyone who lives there is either sick, dying…or worse. It's the water. And the air. You can't escape it. You stay there a few years and no matter what, it'll get ya. But the bastards that have my people as slaves, they found a cure for it and once they have that cure perfected, we don't stand a chance. We need the cure to bargain for our freedom," Wernher explained.

"And why the hell can't you do it?" Ava asked.

"The Pitt Raiders know that I am aware of the cure. They're looking for me," he replied.

"What do we get out of this?" McGraw asked.

"Well besides freeing the slaves, we have a working ammo press. You can have full access to it, whenever you want," said Wernher, crossing his arms smugly.

"Ammo press, huh?" said Ava with overflowing curiosity. She turned to McGraw and asked, "Sound good boss?"

"Too good…there must be some sort of catch here, Wernher," said McGraw.

"You would have to pose as slaves. The raiders wouldn't let just anyone in through the gates, especially two soldiers like yourselves. There are some slavers waiting to make a sale just off to the west, near the tunnel that leads to the Pitt. You could probably find disguises there," Wernher explained. "I'll meet up with you two afterwards and help you get into the Pitt."

Ava followed McGraw west and when she looked up at him, she saw a frown on his face. Normally, McGraw would walk around the Outpost with a wide smile and the scowl did not suit him at all. If anything, Ava thought the scowl was better suited on Charon's face. She smacked her forehead and groaned loudly. She was comparing them again. She always seemed to be doing that lately, and it drove her up the wall. Charon was taller and more built. McGraw had a handsome face, but Charon did as well in his own manner. McGraw was a fantastic leader who was always fair and cared about his soldiers. Charon cared for few people but he would never hesitate to give up his life for any of his loved ones. Two wonderful men seemed to be banging down Ava's door, but she knew who she wanted.

_Too bad he hates me now. Next time I see him…I'll say sorry. If there is a next time, _Ava thought sadly.

"You think this is a good idea, McGraw? This could be a hole we can't dig ourselves out of," Ava said in an attempt to change her train of thought.

"Ava, you're one of the best, and I mean best, soldiers we've ever had. If anyone can do this, it's us. That ammo press is too good to pass up anyhow," said McGraw, his bright smile returning.

"Yes…" Ava agreed, thinking back to her plans for the future. "The ammo press sounds really good. We could use that to our advantage."

McGraw slowed down so that he was by Ava's side and stared at the smile on her face. He was still smiling when he asked, "When are you going to tell me what's going on inside that pretty little head of yours? Isn't that what friends do?"

"You know enough, McGraw. I'm fucked up in the head. I was a merc for hire until I joined you guys. I've killed hundreds of people without batting an eyelash. I have fourteen crazy little kids. Their father is a ghoul who used to be a slave and would swim the Atlantic Ocean to see my face. I have a hot red-head for a girlfriend, who's with one of my best friends, who also happens to be a ghoul. I'm the infamous vault girl who turned out to be an awesome shot. I destroyed the Enclave and brought water to the Wasteland. My poker face is sick and I've won enough caps off you and everyone else to live a good life. What the hell else could I possibly tell you?"

"I still can't figure out why you scream at night. None of us can," he said quietly.

Ava stopped walking and gripped his arm tightly. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You scream in your sleep. We can hear you from all over the Outpost. The first time it happened, Olin and I ran into your room and you were…you were crying. And talking…" he explained.

"What did I say?" Ava asked, clutching her throat to calm the bile that threatened to spill.

"Well…you were crying for your father and saying that you had to go back to get him. You cried for the ghoul, Charon, several times. And…you said something else one night, but I really don't-"

"McGraw, please. Just…just say it," she whispered. It was getting dark, and soon it would be dangerous to be out in the wasteland, but it didn't matter.

"All right…I was up late one night a few weeks ago doing inventory of our weapons and ammo. I heard you scream for someone to…stop touching you. I ran to your room, thinking someone had broken into the Outpost and came for you. I tore open the door and reached for the gun on my hip but you were alone. You were thrashing around, grabbing your head and crying for them to stay away from you, that only Charon could do those things…"

Ava couldn't hold it back any longer and retched behind a boulder. McGraw crouched down beside her and pressed his head into her shoulder as he waited for her to feel better. He helped Ava to her feet and wiped the stream of tears from her reddened cheeks.

"You don't have to tell me anything unless you want to, okay gorgeous? I can wait until you're ready. I'm sorry I brought it up at all," he said.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine after I walk for a bit longer. I just had no idea I was doing it. Does it happen a lot?" she asked.

"It has been getting worse, yes. I can see the slavers just over the ridge. Do you want me to go ahead and kill them or do want to come along?" McGraw asked.

Ava gave him a smile and said, "And let you have all the fun? Hell no. Get out of my way, McGraw. I'll show you how to deal with slaver scumbags."

"Your ability to get over things in an instant is phenomenal," he said with a grin.

"It's proved useful." Ava stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly in greeting. The slavers turned their heads and stood up with amused smirks.

"You the guys from the Pitt?" asked one of the slavers.

"Yeah, that's us. We're here to buy the slaves," said Ava.

"Ay, Ramsey. They're wearing fucking Outcast armor," said another slaver, cocking his shotgun.

"We just killed some a few hours ago and took their armor. What's the big fucking deal?" asked Ava.

"I don't really give a shit who they are, as long as we get paid. It's about damn time someone showed up. We've been waiting her for-fucking-ever," said Ramsey. "We got three. Usual price: two hundred each. Boss says no trades, so cash only. Oh, and Eulogy said to tell you guys he's sorry he could only get three. He'll round up more next time."

Ava laughed and said, "Too much. I'll just kill you all instead."

She pointed her Blackhawk at Ramsey and shot him. Before the other slavers could react, she shot them as well, leaving them to bleed out. She picked the key off Ramsey's corpse and unlocked the slave pen. The slaves cowered as she stepped into the pen until she smiled warmly.

"You're free. Gives us your clothes, take the armor off those maggots and take their guns too," said Ava.

"But…we'll die out there!" cried one of the slaves. "We're sick!"

Ava stared at their festering wounds and sores with a grim face. It looked similar to ghoulification, but it was certainly some sort of illness she had never seen before. There was only one man who could help them.

"I'll tell you what. If you can make it to the Mall, go to the Museum of Natural History. It's the ghoul city, Underworld. There's a doctor there, Barrows, who might be able to help you. Go to him, and tell him Ava sent you. He'll know who I am and fix you guys up, but that's all I can do," she said.

The now free slaves gave her and McGraw their thanks as they took everything off the slavers and began their trek. McGraw pulled off his armor and began to dress in the slave's tattered clothes. Ava could not help but stare at McGraw and his ridiculous body. Only one man had a better body than he.

_Fuck man, I REALLY need to stop comparing them,_ she thought.

"Nice pecs boss. Didn't think you looked like that underneath all that armor," said Ava with a smirk.

McGraw laughed and raised an eyebrow when Ava undressed. She laughed at his flushed face. She knew she looked good, and didn't give a damn who saw her in various states of undress. She never let anyone else besides Charon or Nova come near her anyway.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Flint." McGraw flexed his pectoral muscles and she laughed so hard tears threatened to spill.

"That's kinda gross, McGraw. Don't ever do it again," said Ava.

"Ready to head out?" Wernher asked as he walked down the rocky slope.

Ava and McGraw nodded in unison and followed Wernher to the train tunnel. A hand cart sat on the tracks and Ava made a face. McGraw hopped up and tried to help Ava, but she swatted his hand away.

"Do I look like a fucking invalid?" she asked.

"No, just trying to be a gentleman," said McGraw earnestly.

"I hate that shit," she replied.

Wernher jumped onto the cart as well and the three of them began to pump the mechanism that moved the cart along the tracks. The trip took almost an entire night, and Ava swore up and down that her arms were going to fall off from all the strain. It was several more hours until they reached the end of the line and Ava could smell the stench of burning coals and smog.

"Great place to vacation, eh McGraw?" Ava joked.

"Keep it down! I hear raiders," said Wernher harshly. Ava and McGraw followed him down the tracks out into the open. The raiders did not shoot on sight, causing Ava to question what they were getting themselves into.

"You got a lot of guts coming back, Wernher…" said a raider.

"Yeah? Well, I guess that's the difference between us. I have a lot of guts. You don't," said Wernher. He pulled out a gun he had picked off one of the raiders and shot the man who stood before him. All hell broke lose.

"Jesus, what the fuck?" Ava shouted. She and McGraw mowed down the Pitt raiders with ease and once they were all dead or dying, they followed Wernher to a gate.

"This is as far as I can go. It's up to you two now. Once you're inside, find a slave named Midea. She'll be able to help you. Remember, your goal is to get access to Ashur and find the cure. After you have it, I'll contact you. You should get rid of the guns though…" said Wernher.

"Over my dead body. Do you know what I went through to get these guns? Are you fucking high?" Ava asked.

"Do whatever you want. Just stick to the plan. Good luck," said Wernher.

Ava and McGraw walked through the gates and stared at the ruined city around them. They crossed an old, decrepit bridge riddled with old cars and trucks that would never work again.

"Who the hell does he think he is, telling us what to do like we're some fucking amateurs here?" Ava asked irritably. She kicked a rusted can aside and climbed over the guard rail to walk on the ruined sidewalk.

"I don't like him. Not one bit," said McGraw. "I feel like I just walked into Hell, and that river is the River Styx."

They peered over the railing and river rushed underneath, churning with a sickening green foam. If there was a hell on Earth, it had to be this. It must be the Pitt.


	12. Unsafe Working Conditions

**Thanks for all the reviews! Also, have I mentioned that I don't own Fallout 3? Yeah...because I don't. :(**

* * *

It smelled like death. Rust and death. Ava could barely stand the stench and had already gagged several times as she followed Protector McGraw through the car wrecks. A pack of wild dogs were sniffing about a few hundred yards ahead of them, rummaging through the trash that was littered amongst the corpses of both man and machine. Ava and McGraw were trying their best not to make any noise, carefully stepping on things that were certain to be solid and could hold their weight.

McGraw held up a hand to Ava and asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? The dogs?" she whispered.

"No, it sounded like someone talking," he said quietly.

A gunshot rang out and pierced the metal of a truck by Ava's head. They both scrambled for cover and another shot almost hit Ava's hand. She slid down the hood of a truck, hitting her head on the front bumper and felt herself falling. Her fingers wrapped around the railing and when her eyes finally focused, she found herself hanging a hundred feet above the frothing river. Ava tried to pull herself back onto the bridge but a snarling dog snapped at her hand. Ava let out a yelp, trying not to bring too much attention to herself.

"Phillip!" she cried out. McGraw kicked the dog aside and tried to climb over the railing for Ava, but another gunshot stopped him from grabbing her hand. "McGraw, hurry up!"

McGraw looked up and saw a sniper standing on a catwalk, taking aim for him. He ducked as the sniper took another shot at him.

"Ava! This guy has me pinned! Just hold on, I'm coming for you!" McGraw shouted.

Ava did not want to wait until she lost her grip. She stretched out as far as she could and reached for another metal bar, pulling at it to be sure it would not give. When she had a good grip, she let go. The metal held and she found footing amongst the crumbling concrete. She climbed and pulled herself along the side of the bridge until she reached a gap in the railing. Her fingernails scraped against the sidewalk but Ava managed to pull herself up, ignoring the pain. She looked up for the sniper, and saw him crouching down, staring down the scope of his rifle. Ava climbed up the rickety platform until she was on the same level as the sniper, who hadn't noticed her until she was right beside him. Ava ripped the sniper rifle from the man's arms and kicked him off the catwalk.

"Ava! What the hell are you doing up there?" McGraw shouted as he left his cover.

"Saving your butt, obviously," she answered.

"Well, while you're up there, look around and tell me what you see," McGraw said as he climbed over cars.

"Besides fucked up buildings, fire, smoke and the green river? Nothing boss. Not a damn thing," Ava shouted as she peered through the scope. She climbed back down to the ground, losing her footing only once, and patted McGraw roughly on the back.

"I was going to save you," he said sheepishly.

"I appreciate you trying, but I'm a big girl. I can handle myself," said Ava with a smirk.

Ava and Protector McGraw crossed the bridge and the putrid smell of death became stronger. Ava covered her nose and mouth as best as she could with the palm of her hand as she followed McGraw through the ruined city street. Two sickly men ran towards them and right over a land mine trap. Their bodies were torn to bits and Ava jumped back in surprise as she reached for her Chinese assault rifle. McGraw did the same and they continued around the corner until they were stopped by a booming voice. Ava and McGraw slowly holstered their weapons and stood still. A heavily guarded gate stood in their way. There was no room for the element of surprise now, and certainly no time to ditch their weapons. Snipers popped out from windows all around them and McGraw stood in front of Ava protectively.

"Two of 'em are coming back! Dumb ass slaves!" shouted a raider from the second floor of a ruined building.

"We won't make it if we run. Don't make sudden movements," McGraw whispered quickly.

A Pitt Raider approached them, carrying an assault rifle with a massive scope and silencer attached to it. He grinned widely, his tobacco-stained teeth blending in with the dull rust color of his face. He cackled loudly and McGraw stubbornly kept his chin up, refusing to submit.

"Couldn't get over the bridge huh? You're lucky I don't fuckin' paste ya both. Why, I should…wait…what the fuck?" said the Pitt Raider.

He tore McGraw's laser rifle off his shoulder and disarmed Ava as well, taking both her Gauss rifle and Chinese assault rifle. She winced as he looked over the Gauss rifle with interest. There was no way she'd ever find another to replace it and the thought made her want to choke the filthy raider fuck who stood before her.

"Now, would you look at this? Where'd you get all this shit? Doesn't matter I guess. It's mine now. I hit the fuckin' jackpot today, thanks scabs! Now get the fuck back in there and get back to work or next time, I'll just stake you out there for the Trogs!" said the Pitt Raider with a sick leer. McGraw and Ava stepped forward as he rolled a door open for them. With a rough shove forward, he slammed the door closed and Ava heard it lock behind her.

"God damn it, what the fuck are we going to do?" Ava whispered loudly, shaking McGraw's arm. "There is no way I'll find another Gauss rifle!"

"We'll have to deal with it. Let's find Midea first and then we can focus on getting weapons," McGraw said softly. He took Ava's hand and led her forward.

A Pitt Raider stood near them, interrogating three slaves about the escape attempt Ava and McGraw witnessed outside the gate. The Pitt Raider grabbed one slave by his arm and pushed him to the ground before kicking his head. The slave whimpered but said nothing. The Pitt Raider pulled him up and slit his throat. The slave fell to the ground, clutching his neck as blood came out of his wound in spurts. The Pitt Raider laughed darkly and pointed the bloody knife at the next slave, waving it wildly. McGraw pulled Ava, eager to get her away from the sight. The Pitt Raider laughed loudly behind them and Ava heard gunshots. Neither Ava nor McGraw had to look back to know that the slaves had been killed. Ava glanced to her left and saw a few slaves digging up concrete as another Pitt Raider watched over them like a bird of prey. The slaves used a saw of sorts to cut into the ground and McGraw nudged Ava lightly and nodded towards them.

"We could use those," he said.

"Not against guns," she replied.

"Better than nothing."

Ava and McGraw followed a few slaves towards their quarters and a woman wearing a head wrap rushed up to them and pulled them aside. Her face was a gaunt and the bags under her eyes made her appear older than she really was.

Ava was ready to cock back and throw her fist into the woman's face until the woman said, "Wernher sent you two, didn't he?"

Ava and McGraw both nodded and the woman added, "I'm Midea. It's not safe to talk out here. Meet me inside my house as soon as you can."

"We'll follow then," said McGraw. A Pitt Raider eyed the small group with curiosity as they walked past him and Ava tried not to look into his face. There was a scream and a body crashed into the ground beside them, causing even McGraw to jump back in shock. None of the slaves or Pitt Raiders stirred to check the body and Ava cringed at their reactions.

Inside of Midea's shamble of a home, Ava watched the woman sit beside a desk and let out a heavy sigh. Midea looked old and tired, but seeing Ava and McGraw seemed to bring some life into her.

"We can talk now but we shouldn't take too long. They saw you come in here and they'll come looking for us soon. I have a plan to get you into Ashur's palace, but we need to wait. In the meantime, you going to have to blend in or they'll notice you. I saw one of them stare at you two when that slave collapsed," she said.

"Does that happen a lot or something? This place is a fucking nightmare!" Ava said.

"I'm afraid so. The guards don't like having the slaves just standing around. You have to look busy. Don't let them get too close to you, because you don't look like you belong here at all. I'm going to send you on a job that will keep you away from the guards," Midea explained.

"We can do it. Whatever it takes to keep her…I mean us, safe," said McGraw.

Ava elbowed McGraw and gave him a smirk. "Fuckin' softie."

"Shut up," he blurted.

"What are we going to do?" Ava asked.

"Outside of the mill are a bunch of old steel ingots that are just lying around. They're everywhere. Every once in a while, the Foreman puts out a work order for them. It's practically a death sentence and they never assign anyone to do it. They make us choose. Bastards," Midea said.

"Sounds fair to me," said Ava. McGraw shook his head while Midea glared at Ava. "It also doesn't sound very dangerous at all. Grow a pair. Seriously."

"Ava!" McGraw snapped.

"It's disgusting," said Midea nastily. "The area is ridden with Trogs."

"The fuck is a Trog?" Ava asked, making a face of disgust. "Some kind of fish or some shit?"

"The contamination gets to everyone to some degree and that's what we hope we never become. For most people, it's some form of cancer. Sometimes it's harmless and sometimes it's not. For others, the contamination drives them insane. If it doesn't kill them, it changes their bodies into inhuman and deformed monsters. They're like animals and they kill on sight. It's horrible," said Midea.

"That sounds fucking gross man," said Ava.

"You're telling me. I am less and less excited that we took this on," said McGraw. He frowned and Ava patted him on the shoulder. McGraw had never felt like he was a capable leader and Ava was quite aware of that.

"We'll be fine, boss," said Ava reassuringly. She looked back to Midea and said, "Are we expected to strangle them with our bare hands? If you guys want us to help you, you need to help us get some weapons. My body isn't made of fucking metal and neither is his."

"I can't really help you there," said Midea.

"Of course. Fucking hell," Ava said with a snarl.

"Check with some of the workers inside the Mill. Some have been working on making our tools into weapons. You might even find a gun on one of the dead bosses out in the yard. There's- what was that?"

There was shuffling outside the door and a Pitt Raider pushed the door open with the butt of his rifle.

"What the fuck is going on here, Midea?" shouted the Pitt Raider.

Ava, McGraw, and Midea all back against the wall as he stepped closer. The Pitt Raider slapped Midea's face and Ava almost reached for McGraw's arm. Instead, she stared at the floor and McGraw fought the urge to step between the Pitt Raider and Ava. He did not want to give the man a reason to hurt her as well get a good look at his own face.

"N-nothing s-sir! I was just telling these workers about the ingot order the Foreman posted," Midea muttered nervously. She rubbed her cheek softly, trying her best to keep her composure.

"Oh yeah? So they're the ones going into the Steelyard huh?" asked the Pitt Raider.

"Yes sir. I told them what they needed to know. Ten ingots as fast as they can," said Midea with a glance at Ava and McGraw and then another towards the door. They took that as their cue to leave safely and McGraw almost dragged Ava in his haste to get out of the room.

"I hope you told them goodbye!" said the Pitt Raider with a laugh before the door closed.

Ava quietly asked for directions to the Mill from another slave handing out bowls of food and they both walked as quickly as they could in the right direction.

"This place creeps me out," said Ava.

"Me too hun, but we have to do this," said McGraw.

"I know. That ammo press would be a fucking gold mine," Ava said.

The pair avoided all eye contact with the Pitt Raiders and walked a few feet apart from each other. They found a building with the words "The Mill" scribbled on the wall beside a door along with an arrow. Ava's eyes met with McGraw's and they shared a look of relief. They hoped all the buildings were marked in the same manner so they wouldn't appear as lost as they both felt.

The steel mill was much hotter than outside and Ava felt the sweat on her upper lip form after only a couple of minutes. Slaves worked in unison at the large machines, groaning in agony as the fire threatened to sear the flesh on their bodies. McGraw wiped his brow with the back of his hand as he looked around. In the center of the Mill was a cluster of steel wire that covered a deep hole in the ground. Ava and McGraw both peered into the pit and felt the familiar prickling of radiation biting at their skin. There was an area marked "Arena" beside the hole but the gates leading to it were closed. Directly across from the pit, was a door marked "The Steelyard." A man stood beside the door, smoking a cigarette. He looked up at Ava and McGraw as they approached and he smiled widely.

"Are you the lucky scabs gathering ingots for me today, huh?" asked the Foreman.

"Yes sir," McGraw said. He returned the Foreman's smile, and the man raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"Don't get too excited, you're probably gonna die out there. Come on scabs, I'll show you where to go," said the Foreman.

They followed the Foreman down a hallway and through a door stained with old blood. Ava and McGraw walked through a caged in walkway and the Foreman pointed outside the thick metal chain links. What looked like something that once was human sat above them, drooling as it hissed at them. Its stomach protruded out and the creature's eyes were sunken into its head.

"See that fella up there? You'll be seeing lots of those. And if you survive them, you'll run into the crazies that live up by the blast furnace," said the Foreman.

"This just became way shittier of a situation," McGraw mumbled.

"Don't come back without at least ten ingots," said the Foreman. "If you collect enough, I might give you a little something for your trouble."

The Steelyard was massive. Just outside the door was the body of a gutted slave along with two ingots and a rusted assault rifle. Three extra clips littered the floor beside him. McGraw stepped forward and picked up the rifle, handing it to Ava. He held the ingots in his arm and walked up the small platform beside the body.

"I see some more in the dumpster over there," McGraw said.

"You're okay with me covering you?" Ava asked. She heard a loud hiss beside her and she turned, shooting a Trog in the face before it could slash her open with its claws. "Fuck this place, Phillip. I want to get the fuck out of here, did you see that thing?"

"Yeah, I don't mind rushing. Not one fucking bit," he said. McGraw hopped off the platform and followed behind Ava as she walked further into the yard.

A small Trog bumped into Ava and she killed it quickly. She stared at the small corpse for a moment and noticed it clutched something small and blue in its hand. Ava pried it away and frowned. It was a toy car.

"Phillip?" Ava called out in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"I…I just killed a kid," she said, her voice breaking.

McGraw hugged her roughly and said, "He's not suffering anymore and you made it quick. It's okay. This isn't how any child should live."

"I know. Let's find the god damn ingots," she said sadly. Although the young Trog was no longer a child, Ava still felt a bit of sorrow at her severity. The Trog was probably no older than MacCready was and it made Ava sick to think of any of her own children becoming ill. The Wasteland was crawling with all sorts of disease and the last thing she need was for the children to get sick.

Ava and McGraw collected a hundred ingots in total, setting them all in a pile by the door back to the Foreman. McGraw held the rifle after the young Trog incident and Ava swiftly climbed towers, scaled rooftops and fought off wild men that the Foreman had warned them about. Hours later, they were hauling the last of the ingots to the door, drenched in sweat and black dust with their chests heaving.

McGraw pounded on the door and the Foreman wrenched it open, gun in hand. He glanced at the pile of ingots Ava pointed to and smiled as he ordered them to bring them inside. He sat by his desk patiently until the two were done and he held up a hand to stop them before they left.

"I promised you two a reward before you went in there. You can have whatever you want from back here. Take it all if you need it," said the Foreman. Ava and McGraw both sorted through the various items with care, looking over certain things and testing their weight.

"I'm taking these," said Ava, holding up armor that had two halves of a Mini Nuke for a top and an assault rifle similar to the ones carried by the Pitt Raiders at the gate.

"You'll be a bombshell in that armor, little girl, and that rifle does some serious damage," said the Foreman.

"I want this," McGraw said, holding up a bulkier Laser rifle.

"Some raider modded that gun with a prism or some shit. I picked it off his corpse after a couple of Trogs mauled his ass," the Foreman explained. "It's real bad ass."

McGraw and Ava thanked the Foreman for his unusual kindness and headed back to Midea. The aging woman bumped into the pair just outside her door and pointed up to the catwalks.

"Ashur ordered us to the square. Rumor has it that he's going to open up the Arena again. That's good news for us," said Midea in a hushed tone.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell us the plan. And hello to you too," Ava snapped.

"It's simple really. From time to time, Ashur opens up the Arena and any slave can fight against the gladiators. If you win, you get your freedom and an audience with Ashur. It's the only way a slave will meet him face to face. You have to fight and win, and when you meet Ashur, take the cure," Midea explained.

"Do we have to kill him for it?" McGraw asked.

"I wouldn't shed a damn tear over him but, no. Wernher has a…distraction planned. We're not building weapons for nothin', you know. But when you're speaking with Ashur, you'll be close enough to the cure to grab it. Do that and bring it back to me. Now let's go hear this speech; there'll be hell to pay if they catch us talking like this," said Midea.

They walked into the square and looked up at the catwalk high above their heads. A man stood wearing the strangest armor she had ever seen. It was strange only because it was made of the Brotherhood of Steel's armor.

"Do you see what he's wearing?" McGraw muttered.

"Oh yeah, how could you miss it? He's part of the Brotherhood, but I haven't seen anyone else," Ava whispered.

"I bring you all good news!" Ashur shouted in a powerful voice. "We stand at the dawn of a new golden age. Where others merely survive, we thrive! And while I have led your efforts, it has been by your own strength that you have all earned the envy of the world. And most of all, they envy our victories in the struggle for freedom. Because, yes, freedom is what we all work towards. And so, to celebrate this struggle, I ask my loyal workers: Who among you is prepared to fight for your freedom?"

"Right here! I'll go in!" Ava shouted as she raised her arm high into the air. McGraw stared at her, horrified, and pulled her arm down.

"If anyone is doing this, it's me!" said McGraw.

"You can't afford to do this, but I can. Move, Phillip!" Ava said hastily, pushing McGraw aside and stepping forward before all the slaves. "Lord Ashur, I'm ready to fight!"

"What is she doing?" Midea snapped.

"I don't know! I have a hard time controlling her!" he said.

"Very well. Go to the Arena and prepare yourself then," said Ashur with a nod.

Ava began her walk towards the Arena and McGraw rushed after her, swearing loudly.

"Are you fucking nuts? You can't DO this!" McGraw shouted.

"I'm helping us, stop shouting. Besides, I destroyed the Enclave. I can kill some fucking Raiders. You're insulting me Phillip," said Ava with a grin.

"I can't sit back and let you fight some crazy asshole!" he said.

"Then stand up along with the rest of the slaves, and cheer for me," she said. "I can do this!"

McGraw clenched his jaw and finally gave in with a nod. He followed Ava to the Arena without uttering another word, not sure if he should be livid or extremely proud of her. Protector McGraw decided the latter and held open the chain-link gate to the Arena for his soldier with pride.


	13. The Battlemaster and the Butcher

**Sorry this took forever! Vacation, you know how it is. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy! (Uh, perhaps I should warn you about the gore...because there is a lot...)**

* * *

Charon sat outside of Underworld, his legs dangling over the entrance to the tunnel below him. It was nearly time for his relief to come take his watch. Charon cherished the twelve-hour shifts, shooting the random super mutants that lumbered by or the occasional Brotherhood member. Yesterday, he had killed a small group of Brotherhood soldiers out on patrol and their bodies were just beginning to rot as the sun came up. He felt no remorse whatsoever doing what he did now. Even when Gob and Roy came strolling up to the museum with supplies, they did not give the bodies a second glance. The killing had become commonplace for all the ghouls now. Today, however, Charon had not seen a damn thing. He had passed the time by seeing how far he could flick his cigarette butts towards the stairs and how far he could spit. When he was bored to tears, he began to toss his empty beer bottles into the air and shot them before they could hit the ground. Charon looked up at the sun and squinted. His relief would show up in about an hour.

He heard the door open behind him and Charon stretched his arms over his head before hopping off the edge of the concrete. Willow did not smile as she called out, "Winthrop needs you in there. I'll take the watch."

Charon walked past her without a word and into the cool darkness of the museum. He raised his hand to greet Fawkes and Leo as he walked by. Fawkes waved back and continued to read aloud from a back as Leo rested his head in her lap. Charon had to smile and was glad there was still something worth protecting in their ugly world. Inside of Underworld, the rest of the ghouls were gathered, chattering loudly. He leaned his shotgun against a bench as Winthrop hobbled over to him with a grin.

"You asked for me?" said Charon quietly. The ghouls became silent and watched the two ghouls.

"We have all decided that we need a leader. To be fair, we think anyone who thinks they are worthy should have a chance to prove themselves in a fight. Not to the death of course, but enough to show their strength," said Winthrop.

"It should be Charon!" Carol called out. Greta nodded in agreement beside her, as did many other ghouls.

Charon placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "This should be done fairly. If others want the chance, so be it. But I'm in."

Charon pulled his torn shirt over his head and all the women and a few men sighed collectively. He cracked his neck loudly and Carol rolled her eyes at him, forcing another smile from the usually emotionless ghoul. There was no better mother figure than Carol.

"Anyone who wants to challenge Charon for the title of Battlemaster, step forward!" Winthrop shouted. Both Gob and Roy took a step towards Charon and he shook his head and pushed Gob back into the crowd.

"You are out of your god damn mind. Sit down," Charon said, pointing to the bench beside Carol and Greta. He never thought Gob would try to lead anything but there he stood.

"No, I want to try. Are you scared I might have some tricks up my sleeve? Maybe I'll knock your ass out," said Gob with a faint smirk.

"We'll see, won't we?" said Charon. He flexed his muscles and Gob swallowed nervously. Winthrop whistled loudly. Charon took a step forward and Gob raised his arms a bit, leaving his face unprotected. Charon swung his fist and crushed the side of Gob's face, sending him to the ground.

"First rule of fighting Gob: protect your face! Now, get up!" Charon roared. Gob tried to get up but his arms were shaking too much. Charon pulled him to his feet and stood back once again, waiting patiently for Gob to collect himself.

"He'd make a damn good leader," Winthrop muttered to Carol.

"Why aren't you giving this a go?" she asked.

"I'm too old for this shit. We need Charon. He just needs to see it for himself. This Ava business has really been getting to him," said Winthrop.

"I'm ready," Gob growled. He tried to punch Charon but his blow was blocked by Charon's forearm. Gob followed with a second hit to Charon's stomach. He could barely feel the hit, but he was proud regardless.

"Good! But not good enough Gob," said Charon. The smaller ghoul fell to his knees with Charon's punch and Gob held up his hands in defeat. Charon hated doing this in front of the others. Gob was one of his best friends and he had just beat the living shit out of him.

"I'm sorry," Charon said quietly as he helped Gob to a bench beside Desmond, who had been watching the fight with a peculiar grin on his face.

"Shut up," said Gob. Doctor Barrows placed a hand on Gob's arm and began to check it for any breaks.

Charon turned around and faced Roy. Roy rubbed his hands together and raised his fists, eager to have a chance for the title of Battlemaster. Charon raised his brow and waited for Winthrop's whistle.

* * *

McGraw followed Ava up the metal steps and they were stopped by a young Pitt Raider. The Pitt Raider laughed loudly and Ava stared with anger seething beneath her skin.

"You're the dumbass that signed up to fight in the Hole? Well, head on down! Faydra's waiting for ya!" said the Pitt Raider with a scratchy laugh. Ava did not hesitate to push the Pitt Raider aside and spat at her feet when the woman walked away, still laughing.

"Fucking bitch," McGraw muttered to himself. He placed a hand on Ava's hip and smiled down at her. "Show them how it's done, Flint."

Ava hugged McGraw for a moment and sighed heavily. "I'll tear them apart. Don't worry about it, Boss."

McGraw resented leaving Ava behind, but he had no choice. There was no convincing her once she set her mind on something. She was a pain in his ass, but damn it all if he wasn't falling for her. Ava had always kept to herself and refused to let him get closer to her. It hurt him to the core. There were times when Ava looked like a lost child during recon missions, and there were times like now that she was so full of herself that he wanted to laugh. He pushed aside some Pitt slaves when he reached the vantage point above the Hole and waited nervously for the fight to begin.

Ava jogged down the steps and met Faydra at the bottom in a small room. There was a heavy stench of blood in the air and Ava decided to breathe from her mouth, but she could still taste it on her tongue. The second she returned to the Outpost, she was going to spend hours in the shower. The Pitt made her feel absolutely filthy.

"What the hell are you doing down here? Don't tell me that your ass is going to throw down!" said Faydra.

"Yup. That's me. The village dumbass," said Ava.

"Well death's got to be better than your life, right?" Faydra said with a smile. Ava gave her a wide smile of her own, so completely maniacal that Faydra's faltered immediately.

"What are the rules?" Ava asked, still smiling.

"Simple. I open the door. You fight. Last one standing wins. Of course, when the doors open, we drop the radioactive barrels, so you better hope you kill the other guy before the radiation kills you," Faydra explained.

"What about weapons?" Ava asked.

"You can use whatever's in that box," said Faydra, pointing to a rotted, wooden crate by a table.

Ava rummaged through the crate and found nothing of use except for an old butcher's cleaver. The other weapons were too rusted or broken beyond repair. The assault rifle she carried held no ammo, so the cleaver became her only option.

She held up the rusted cleaver and asked, "You expect me to go in there and kill some crazy fuck with this?"

Faydra's smirk was plastered back on her face when she replied, "Oh yeah. Doubt you'll kill anything with that though. You're pretty much fucked in every way possible, scab. Ready to die?"

"That doesn't surprise me at all, but yes, I'm ready to fight. Who am I fighting?"

"A bunch of other scabs who think they got what it takes to be one of us," said Faydra. She held the door open for Ava and locked it behind her.

Ava stared through the grates and heard a voice call out, "They will fight! They will die! And all for you! For your entertainment!"

The gates swung forward and Ava was immediately fired upon by three other slaves. She dashed forward and kicked a barrel of waste towards them, knocking one off his feet. Ava leapt over the barrel and slammed the cleaver into the closest slave's chest with a scream.

McGraw jumped back in fright and shook the barbed-wire fencing wildly. "Ava! Behind you!"

He watched Ava as she glanced up at him for a moment and she screamed, "Shut the fuck up! I said I know what I'm doing!"

She turned on her heel and crouched down, slicing the leg off the second slave just below his knee. He clutched his ruined limb and let out a blood-curdling scream of pain. Ava kicked his gun away from his hands and ended his life, plunging the blade into his skull. The final slave ran from her, but there was nowhere to hide. Ava leapt onto his back, grabbed a fistful of hair with one hand and severed his head with the other. She held up her prize with a wild grin and the crowd roared in approval. McGraw did not cheer with the others. The sight made him sick to his stomach, as did the sick sense of pride he had for her. Ava tossed the head into a barrel and strolled back into the preparation room.

"God damn, didn't think you had it in ya," said Faydra with admiration. "Maybe you'll do fine after all."

"Can I have a second?" Ava asked.

Faydra nodded and Ava emptied her stomach beside the door. She retched until her throat was searing and she had never in her life felt more disgusted with herself. She dreaded what McGraw must think of her now and her only source of comfort was that Charon did not have to see her become a monster. The longer she was away from her ghoul, the more stained her soul became, and not even a great friend like McGraw could change that.

"Radiation is just getting' to ya. Here, I have a shot for ya and you'll feel better in a second," said Faydra quietly. She pushed a needle into Ava's shoulder as she continued to heave. The familiar prickling left Ava's skin and her body relaxed.

"Ready for the next fight, scab?" Faydra asked.

"Yes," Ava croaked. "Who am I fighting now?"

"Ashur wanted to make this one good since you seem worthy of it, so he's giving you the Bear Brothers. They're a couple of mean bastards. You're lucky. There used to be a third brother, but he got taken away by the Brotherhood of Steel when they came through her a long time ago. Rumor is that these two are halfway to Trog…" said Faydra.

Ava almost muttered that she knew who Faydra spoke of, but she knew better. "I'm ready. Send me in," she said.

Faydra held open the door once again and Ava walked forward, clutching the bloody cleaver in her hand.

* * *

"I'm going to give you one hell of a fucking fight, Charon," said Roy as he took off his own shirt.

"We'll see about that Roy," Charon growled. Winthrop's shrill whistle rang out and Charon and Roy collided with a roar.

Tulip leaned against Snowflake's shoulder and said, "This is a great day for us girls. You have no idea how long we've all wanted to see this."

"See what? Charon without a shirt?" said Snowflake. Tulip grinned and nodded her head.

"I ain't gonna lie, he gets me a bit flustered too," said Snowflake. "If I looked like that...I'd have any gal or guy in my willing hands."

Charon sent Roy sprawling to the floor with a snarl and jumped on him as he scrambled to get away. Charon's arms wrapped around Roy's neck and he gave them a squeeze. Roy coughed, struggling for breath.

"Submit. You've already lost," Charon muttered. Roy threw Charon off and pinned the larger ghoul, holding his arm behind his back.

"I'm curious," Roy began. "The first time you came to Tenpenny Tower and got on my shit list, was it Ava who was the best lookin' girl in that room?"

Charon twisted underneath Roy's weight and struck him in the chin with an elbow. Charon stood up and kicked Roy onto his back before growling, "Of course. No one can measure up to my girl."

"She ain't your girl no more," said Roy with a sneer. "But my girl's still with me."

Charon pinned Roy to the ground by the throat and said, "She will always be mine."

Roy slammed his open palm on the tile floor several times before Charon decided to let go. The ghouls cheered and Charon offered a hand to Roy and helped him to his feet. Roy patted Charon's side as he coughed, showing the younger ghoul that there was no longer any animosity towards him. Roy had been defeated fairly and he could not deny it.

"Well Charon, I guess this makes you our-" Winthrop began.

"I challenge him," Desmond shouted. "But let's make this more interesting."

Charon growled as Desmond grabbed two old pieces of wood from a pile of rubble. He tossed one to Charon and grinned. If there was one thing Desmond loved doing, it was pissing off Charon.

"Fighting an old man seems unfair," said Charon carefully. He didn't know exactly why Desmond was willing to fight him for the title, considering that Desmond had always shown extreme hatred of getting dirty.

Desmond circled around him a few times and said, "Hence the blunt weapons. Ready?"

"Bring it old man. There will never be a better fighter than I," Charon said coldly.

* * *

Ava waited for the gates to open once again, twirling the cleaver in her hands. A voice above her boomed, "Let's find out if the newcomer can hold her own against real fighters! Release them! Fight!"

More barrels fell from the ceiling and crashed into the dirt around Ava's cage.

"This shit is insane," she mumbled to herself.

The Bear Brothers ran out of their cage just as Ava did, one holding a flame thrower and the other tossing frag grenades. Ava climbed the outside of their cage as fast as she could. She carefully aimed for the brother holding the flame thrower and the moment his hand flipped the switch on his weapon, Ava heaved the cleaver directly into his forehead. The crowd screamed with amusement and this time, she could hear McGraw's voice above everyone else's. Ava jumped from the top of the cage and ripped the cleaver from the man's skull. The remaining Bear Brother rushed her, his mouth frothing, and Ava lashed out. The cleaver cut into his throat, nearly severing his head and the man fell face first into the dirt.

"The Bear Brothers are dead! Amazing! This newcomer is showing promise, my friends!" shouted the deep voice high above Ava. She walked back into the preparation room and Faydra clapped loudly.

"Not bad, grinder! Not fuckin' bad at all! Those Bear Brothers were mean sons o' bitches, let me tell ya. One more fight and you're free, scab. I'm hoping you can make it. I have a lot of money riding on ya," said Faydra.

Ava asked, "Who's my last opponent?"

"You're going against Gruber. There's only been like, three slaves to ever make it through the Hole, and he's one of 'em. That motherfucker is crazy. Crazier than you. You both have a taste for blood, but shit, this guy is nuts. He fights willingly. Odds are, this is the last time you and I talk," said Faydra.

"Get ready to win your bet, bitch. Because I'm going to walk out of the Hole and leave his hacked up body for your Trogs," said Ava.

* * *

Desmond and Charon stared at each other for what seemed like ages until Winthrop shouted for the fight to begin. Charon threw his make-shift weapon aside, refusing to fight with it all, and stepped forward. Desmond swung the piece of wood aiming for Charon's head, and was stunned when Charon's hands latched on to the wood. The larger ghoul ripped the board out of Desmond's hands and hit him as hard as he possibly could.

"You're too old for this, Des. Face it," Charon snarled. Desmond punched Charon's gut, knocking his breath out completely. Charon clutched himself for a moment and glanced up at Desmond.

"But not too old to knock the fuckin' wind out of you, am I?" Desmond laughed.

The ghouls exchanged punches, with Charon barely keeping the upper hand in the fight. The fight went on for more than ten minutes, and by the end of it, they were both struggling for breath.

"I wish…Ava were here to see this…to see how fucking pathetic you've become," Desmond growled. "A fucking worthless drunk."

Charon reared back and slammed his fist into Desmond's jaw for a final time. Charon picked up his shotgun and pointed it at Desmond's head, his trigger finger ready. Shakily, Desmond raised his hand in defeat and Charon immediately lowered his shotgun and pulled Desmond to his feet. The ghouls of Underworld roared with delight. Charon looked all around him and slowly raised an arm in victory.

"I thought you were going to bloody kill me," said Desmond quietly.

"I swear it, I had no intention at first but for a moment, I thought about it," Charon admitted. He shouted for any more opponents but none came and the ghouls cheered louder.

"Congratulations, Battlemaster. May you lead us well," Desmond said with a slight bow.

"Charon…Sir…maybe you should appoint a Second-In-Command, in case you fall in battle," said Winthrop.

Charon nodded and said, "Of course. I name Desmond Lockheart my Second-In-Command of this ghoul…clan."

Desmond stared at Charon with mild surprise and said, "I might be too old for this, you know."

"Shut up and accept already," Charon said. Desmond laughed loudly and they shook hands.

* * *

"Undefeated in the Hole, Gruber has yet to meet his match! Can this young girl be the death of him? Let's find out!" shouted the voice above Ava for the final time. She was shaking violently; the rads were beginning to affect her.

The gates swung open and Ava threw herself to the ground behind a stack of barrels as Gruber opened fire with a modified assault rifle. The rate of fire was ridiculous and Ava knew she would be torn to shreds if she stood up. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a frag grenade left over from the Bear Brothers fight. Ava seized the grenade, pulled the pin and tossed it towards Gruber. She waited for the explosion and ran from her cover. The blow only stunned Gruber for a few seconds and he lifted his rifle to fire on Ava. She drove the cleaver into his stomach as some of his bullets hit her side when she reached him and slid underneath and between his legs, cutting him wide open. When Ava stood up, the roar of the slaves and Pitt Raiders was deafening. She looked above her and saw McGraw cheering loudly, shaking the fence along with the other slaves. Ava threw her cleaver with such force that it lodged into the rock wall as she sauntered back towards the preparation room with satisfaction.

"And Gruber falls! Gruber falls! The champion is toppled! A new slave rises from the gutter to join us! Welcome her! She has earned it!" said the voice above her.

Ava opened the door to the prep room and saw a man speaking to Faydra. Both of the Pitt Raiders turned to Ava and smiled at the gore that covered her body.

"Here she is Krenshaw…The Butcher. Craziest fucking bitch I've ever met," said Faydra.

"Congratulations, Butcher," said Krenshaw. "You've done well. Ashur wants to see you. The guards have been told to allow you to pass. All of your belongings that were taken from you after you returned from your failed escape are in the locker. You may have them back," said Krenshaw. He gave Ava a nod before leaving the room. Ava ripped the locker door open, found her Gauss rifle, and hugged it tightly, garnering a strange look from Faydra.

McGraw came rushing down the steps and lifted Ava off the floor in a massive hug. "You were amazing! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Thanks. Let's go meet this Ashur," said Ava.

As they walked up the steps, McGraw asked, "Why would they let me in with you? You're the only one who fought in the Hole."

Ava grinned and replied, "Something tells me Ashur is no fool. Don't say anything and just follow me, Boss."

They reached the gate to the Downtown area and sure enough, the guards allowed both Ava and McGraw to pass without a fuss.

"Shit…he knows, doesn't he?" McGraw whispered. Ava nodded her head grimly and held McGraw's arm as they walked through the door to meet Lord Ashur.


	14. Free Labor Has A Heavy Price Tag

**Greetings! This is the LAST chapter of anything quest related. HEAVY artistic liberties were taken to be able to do what I am intending with this fic. Hope you all enjoy it! For all of you that have been praying for a McGraw/Charon stand off, it's coming! Also, I'm totally digging the whole "Ava is such a cocky bitch/she needs to get punched!" thing some of you have mentioned. It means I'm doing something right, considering I've always wanted to make a character some people love to hate. **

**Enjoy this super long chapter! Also, if you're a fan of ghoul sexy time, check out FancyLadySnackCakes' fic, "A Night in Gob's Saloon," because GOOD GOD IT WAS SO INCREDIBLY HOT FUUUUUU-  
**

* * *

"Shit, this is bad. It's bad isn't it?" Ava asked McGraw as she followed him through the door that led to Haven, the home of Lord Ashur and the rest of the Pitt Raiders. McGraw shushed her as they made their way up a makeshift catwalk, the thin metal shaking beneath their feet. The Pitt Raiders largely ignored them, although some of them gave Ava a second glance.

"Need a tour guide gorgeous? I don't mind fucking around with a former slave," said a rather skinny Pitt Raider. He openly leered at Ava and reached out to touch her when McGraw grabbed his wrist and twisted it until the Pitt Raider was on his knees.

"Touch her and that hand will never touch anything again," McGraw snarled. He threw the Pitt Raider to the ground and pointed his laser rifle at the man's head. "Am I clear, you fucking degenerate?"

"Didn't know she was your girl, take it easy!" snapped the Pitt Raider. McGraw gave Ava a gentle push forward and they continued through the maze of ruined buildings. Ava could not hold back her grin when she glanced at McGraw's face. He had never looked more livid.

"Damn Boss," she muttered. "You're usually the calm one."

"Those fights got me all riled up, Flint. These people are fucking animals," he said quietly. "I don't look forward to coming back whenever we need the ammo press…if there even is one. That Wernher guy seems full of shit."

"If he lied, I'll kill him," she said with confidence.

McGraw sighed loudly and said, "That isn't always the answer…no matter how much I may agree with you."

"You're right…Charon can't raise the kids on his own. I'll admit he's become less awkward with them, but still. I…I really have to stop doing this to him. He worries all the time. About me. The kids. But I'm in too deep. Once this is all over with, I plan on cutting back on the crazy shit," Ava said.

"For the kids?" McGraw asked.

"Charon too," she admitted.

"I'll be damned if that ghoul doesn't have a hold on your heart," said McGraw with a painful smirk.

"Pray that you never meet him," said Ava.

"I'm not afraid of him or anyone else. Maybe you. You'll cut my throat in my sleep if I ever pissed you off enough," he said.

"Charon would do much worse. That I can promise. Even I wouldn't fuck with him," she said.

McGraw looked like he was about to say something but his mouth hung open in surprise. Ava gulped when she noticed the massive wooden statue of a man, surrounded by fire licking at its limbs. McGraw had to usher her forward and they walked by a female Pitt Raider who locked eyes with McGraw. Ava tried her best not to laugh at McGraw's discomfort at being blatantly eye-fucked by a woman and continued forward. They passed a heavily guarded fence and were closer to the looming statue. Ava could not for the life of her figure out why it was there. Perhaps it was supposed to represent Ashur.

"That was cute. I thought you were going to blush," Ava said, her mind coming back to the woman who smiled at McGraw.

"I'm not used to that sort of attention. Excuse me," McGraw said, sulking.

"You're good looking, I don't see why you wouldn't be."

"Now I'm getting somewhere. Two compliments from you? Never thought it would happen," McGraw said.

Ava rolled her eyes and said, "Don't push it, McGraw. Charon has a better body."

McGraw laughed heartily at her remark. "A ghoul has a better body than a human?"

Ava stopped and glared at him. "Charon is human. Do you know how many women AND men I've seen drool over him? Too many. Shit still pisses me off when I think about it. What the fuck are you trying to say?"

"I apologize…I haven't dealt with too many ghouls in my life. Now I feel like an asshole," McGraw said sheepishly.

"Because you are one!" Ava snapped.

McGraw decided not to say anything. Ava was right. Ghouls were still human and he had to remember that she was unusually friendly with most of them. They walked underneath the statue, both of them still in awe at the sheer size of it. Ava pulled open the doors to the large building and walked inside, enjoying the coolness that enveloped her thin body. She heard McGraw exhale loudly behind her and a lone Pitt Raider guarded the lobby, holding a mini-gun.

"Here to see Lord Ashur?" he asked in a rough voice. Ava and McGraw both nodded. "Up the stairs. Take the elevator. It only goes to Lord Ashur's floor, so don't worry about pressing any buttons. You might fuck it up."

Ava and McGraw walked up the steps and into the elevator. The door closed and slowly, the lift began to move up the shaft.

"What are we going to do when we meet him?" Ava asked quietly.

"I think we should talk to him before we try to kill him. There has to be a reason behind this madness. When he was speaking to the slaves, he didn't sound like a cruel man," said McGraw.

"I was thinking that too. Having slaves is still wrong," Ava said, thinking about Charon and what he went through. His mistreatment, pain, and rage all still made her shake with anger. She was glad to kill that fucking brain and end a chapter of torment in his life.

"I agree. If we can't convince him to change his ways, we kill him. Sounds fair to you?" McGraw asked.

Ava nodded and said, "I have a confession, Phillip."

"Go ahead with it then."

"I have this plan cooking up inside of my fucked up head. I'm going to destroy the Brotherhood of Steel," she said. "They came after my family and myself, after all I fucking did for them. They will die…and I need this…army that Ashur is creating to do it."

McGraw's mouth was agape with shock. "Are you high or something? That's fucking impossible!"

"Yeah, everyone said that when I went after the Enclave but I did it. I have to convince Ashur to join me, or I'll have nothing," Ava explained as the doors opened.

"Well…god damn it, I can't believe I'm saying this…but you'll have the Outcasts to back you up. It's no secret that we despise the Brotherhood as well," McGraw grunted as the doors opened.

"Lord Ashur will be right with you. Be patient, Champion," murmured a Pitt Raider. Ava was confused. Most of the Pitt Raiders close to Ashur were not cruel and vicious like the others. Most had an air of sadness about them that Ava could not place. They were also the sicklier of the bunch, aside from the slaves.

Ava and McGraw waited quietly and overhead Ashur talking with his Second-In-Command, Krenshaw.

"And I'm TELLING YOU, I've got it covered!" Ashur said heatedly. He glanced at Ava and smiled warmly. "I'll be right with you after I maintain some order and dispense a little justice, my dear."

"And I suppose you'll follow that up with raising the dead?" Krenshaw shouted.

"No, but I will heal the infirmed later in the week. I promise. Your wife will be the first, Krenshaw. I swear it," said Ashur.

Krenshaw sighed heavily and ran his hand through his thinning hair. "Thank you, Sir…there have been sightings of Wernher back in the city-" Ava winced hearing Wernher's name being said aloud and McGraw nudged her foot and gave her a stern look. "- And an increase of chatter among the slaves."

"Workers…" Ashur growled. Ava and McGraw could not help but look at each other with surprise. Ashur did not see the people of the Pitt as slaves…

"What?" Krenshaw asked, puzzled.

"They are workers. They might earn their freedom one day. Remember that," Ashur said fiercely.

"Whatever the hell you want to call them Ashur! They've been gathering makeshift weapons!" Krenshaw shouted.

"Put your guards on alert, then. Tell them to be on the lookout for anyone loitering too long Downtown. Keep a watch on Midea at all times. If anything big happens, it's bound to go through her. Now, I've got a very important meeting with our new friends, so if anything comes up, use the intercom. I had it installed for a reason," said Ashur.

Krenshaw saluted Lord Ashur and left the room, taking the elevator down. Lord Ashur turned to Ava and McGraw and smiled again. Ava found him to be quite welcoming for someone who ruled the Pitt with an iron fist.

"Nice work in the Hole, new blood. I am Ishmael Ashur. The workers and my raiders all call you the Butcher…using just a cleaver to overthrow our finest fighters. Knew you couldn't possibly be one of our normal workers. Your friend here also stood out. Too much pride when he carried himself. This of course begs the question: Who are you and what are you doing in my city?" Ashur asked. He did not sound angry or threatened at all, and Ava released some of the tension in her shoulders.

Ava frowned and said, "We're part of the Brotherhood Outcasts. This is my superior, Phillip McGraw, and I'm Ava Flint. It looks like the Pitt is building an army…and I have a plan that may interest you. And it's big. Fucking big. Maybe a little insane too."

"I understand. We've all got a past, Butcher. Few of us have reason to be proud of it. In the Pitt, we do have a growing army, a thriving industry, and even a cure for radiation. We aren't perfect. I am too aware of that, and sometimes that past comes back to haunt us. Tell me, Butcher, do you know a man named Wernher?" Ashur asked.

"I do, Sir," Ava admitted. McGraw balked at her honesty and reached for his laser rifle when Ashur's guards closed in on them. He pointed his rifle to the closest Pitt Raider and gritted his teeth as he moved in front of Ava. The Pitt Raiders would have to kill him first, he didn't care. Ava grimaced when she heard multiple rifles being cocked and she didn't have to look back to know they were being aimed at her and McGraw.

"That scum is not to be trusted. He escaped after a failed coup and I believe he's working with the other workers to plan a revolt. You know the workers, and you have met Wernher. You are in a prime position to put an end to him. Do it, and I'll make you a Lieutenant in my army. Both of you, without question," Lord Ashur explained.

"You're keeping slaves…and that's never right. I might have other plans, Ashur," Ava said firmly.

"Would these plans happen to involve stealing a precious little something from me?" Ashur asked. Ava felt her face drain of color and she heard McGraw step away from her. He held his rifle steady and began walking towards the guards.

"Don't look so surprised, Butcher! Your arrival was too convenient. It's okay, I get a lot of people trying to betray me. Part of the position really. You can be honest with me," said Ashur.

"He made me an offer. You aren't as terrible as he made you out to be, and he sounds like a fucking liar. I hate liars, Ashur. I _kill_ liars," Ava snarled.

"I understand completely," he said.

Ava's hand shot out and she held the rusted cleaver against Lord Ashur's throat. His adams apple bobbed beneath his deeply tanned skin and Ava grinned menacingly. Ashur's guards shouted orders until McGraw reached for a grenade and pushed down on the lever. They stopped immediately and some took a few steps back.

"Let's not get too fucking pushy here guys…let them talk! You heard me Ava? Talk first! My orders! Understood?" McGraw shouted.

"Yes Sir. Heard," Ava replied. She focused her eyes on Ashur's and grinned. "Now, your offer is very generous but I have a better one. First things first. Are you still a part of the Brotherhood of Steel? Your armor is unmistakable, Ashur."

Ashur frowned and said, "I used to be. I was in the Scourge twenty years ago when the Brotherhood plowed through here. I was caught in an explosion and they left me for dead. I woke up to scavengers trying to take my armor. Eventually, I recruited those around the area, killed off the leaders of the local raider clan and made this, what you see around you. I hate having the workers, but the city must grow. When a cure is found, I swore I would help them all and I hope they follow me. Until then, this is the only way."

"The Brotherhood tried to kill my family. They must die. I need your army, Ashur, and I want you to be my Second-In-Command. When the Brotherhood hears of you, they will come. You need me just as much as I need you," she said quietly.

Ashur pondered for a few minutes before saying, "And why should I agree to this?"

"Because I was the one who destroyed the Enclave, and I can destroy you too. I don't want to do that Ashur. I want you to be on my side when I kill them. The only thing I will ask is that you cure the workers of their illness. Everything else you want to do, I don't give a shit. I don't want anything to do with the Pitt. This is _your _city Ashur, not mine. But D.C., that's my home. Help me, and I kill the Brotherhood. They will never bother you, I swear it. Do we have a deal?" Ava asked.

"That is a bold thing to ask, Butcher," said Ashur. "But I accept. When you call, I will answer with my army and we will destroy them together. Guards! Lower your weapons!"

Ava waited for the guards to follow their command before she removed the cleaver from Ashur's throat. She tossed it on the table and bowed before Ashur. He returned the bow and McGraw lowered his rifle and placed the grenade back on his belt.

"You'll be a great man to have by my side, Ashur. Thank you. Sorry about the cleaver," she said with a smirk.

"I like how you work, Miss Flint. Would you like to see the cure for yourself so you know I am telling the truth? She's in the room around the corner," Ashur said with another smile.

"She?" Ava asked. McGraw looked just as puzzled as she was. It was true. Wernher had not told them everything about this mission.

The intercom crackled to life and they heard Krenshaw shout, "Fuck! Ashur, the workers are rioting! We need you down here!"

Ashur glanced at Ava and patted her shoulder before sprinting for the elevator. She and McGraw walked towards the room Ashur had pointed at and peeked inside. It was a small lab, with a rather thin woman wearing a long white coat. She glanced up from her clipboard and jumped.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting Ashur to let you in the lab. I'm Sandra, and if I know my husband, he's already made an offer to join us, right?" said the young woman.

"In a way, ma'am. I made a deal with him, but it was one he could never refuse," said Ava politely.

"Ah, I see. So you two are here to see our little miracle, are you? Our little Marie is a handful, but my angel is going to save the city," said Sandra, pointing to a small cot by the wall. Ava's eyes became wide and she smacked McGraw on the arm with fury.

"That fucker wanted us to steal a baby?" Ava shouted.

"Wh-what?" said Sandra as she moved towards the cot protectively.

"No, no ma'am. It's all right, we're on your side here. Ava has children…we would never dream of taking someone else's," said McGraw quickly.

"So Marie has some sort of natural and transferable immunity to the disease here?" Ava asked, peering into the cot. Marie had a lick of light brown hair on her head and was tightly wrapped in a bundle of blankets. The baby smiled up at Ava and her heart swelled.

"That's a nice surprise," began Sandra. "Apparently you and Ashur are the only other people that know anything about science in this place. But, yes, it seems our daughter was born with a naturally acquired form of immunity to any mutation. It's nothing short of a miracle, honestly. She holds the key to stopping the Pitt's Trog problem. Hell, maybe other mutations as well.

"And you're completely sure you aren't harming her?" asked McGraw.

"Oh no, these tests are perfectly safe. In fact, between her crib and her uncanny health, I'd say she's the safest baby in the Wasteland!" Sandra explained. "Ashur and I would never risk her health and if that means it takes longer to find the cure, then…well, everyone else can wait."

"Do you need anything for her? I can help," said Ava.

"You're a dear, but we have everything we need," said Sandra warmly. "If you really want to help, you'll go down and help Ashur with whatever had him run off. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I've got one last test to run before Marie's naptime."

Sandra walked over to a set of vials and began to work. Ava and McGraw took one last look at the baby and they both smiled.

"No turning back now, Boss," said Ava. "How pissed is Casdin going to be?"

McGraw sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "He…doesn't have to know what you're planning with Ashur. I can keep your secret."

"Thank you…let's go help Ashur. And when we find Wernher, I'm going to rip him apart for trying to trick us into kidnapping an innocent baby," said Ava. McGraw bent at the waist and waved Ava forward. She curtsied and they laughed at her moment of silliness before the fight.

They marched with new purpose to the elevator and McGraw pulled out his laser rifle and grinned. "I have your back…Butcher. Anyone who comes near us dies. Painfully."

"And I have your back, McGraw," said Ava.

"Never doubted that since you saved me from the mutiny."

Lord Ashur's guards joined them inside the elevator and Ava slammed her fist on the button, sending the elevator down to ground level. The doors rolled open and Ava marched forward, with McGraw and Ashur's guards following just behind her. She kicked the door to Haven open and raised her Gauss rifle above her head.

"Let's kill some bastards! Long live Lord Ishmal Ashur!" she shouted, her words echoing throughout the square.

The Pitt Raiders all around her roared with approval and Ava lifted her rifle to look through her scope. She found Ashur fighting a losing battle against a rioting worker and she pulled the trigger, sending a shot cleanly through the worker's neck. Ashur looked to where the shout came from and Ava whooped loudly. He saluted her with a grin and ran off to try to contain the riot.

"Four hundred and fifty seven," Ava said in a low voice.

"What?" asked McGraw.

"That guy was number four hundred and fifty seven. I keep a record of my kills, ever since I left the vault," she said. McGraw paled a bit at her words and Ava strolled forward with a note of swagger in her footsteps.

"We're going to find Midea. That bitch is going to tell us where Wernher is hiding," Ava announced.

When Ava and McGraw were back Downtown, they found themselves in the middle of the riot. Word had spread fast about Ava siding with Ashur, and a large group of workers came running right for them, wielding their makeshift axe weapons. Ava and McGraw stood their ground and waved their guns in the air.

The workers slowed to a stop when McGraw shouted, "We've got the guns. Stand down and you'll live!"

One worker ran ahead anyway, swinging his auto axe madly, and Ava casually took her .44 magnum from her holster and shot him dead without a thought. The workers scattered and they continued toward Midea's home. Only a few more workers tried to interfere with them, and they were shot down without mercy by McGraw.

McGraw burst through the door to Midea's home and Ava shoved him aside, eager to get some truth out of the woman who also knew about Wernher's lies. Ava pushed Midea against the wall of her home and held her by the throat.

"So…you have sided with Ashur and _his_ kind, have you?" Midea choked out with a gasp. "You're n-not the first to win and forget where they came from."

"Bitch, I am a walking, living legend! I'm not from here, and you're a lying sack of worthless shit, just like Wernher!" Ava bellowed, her fingers tightening on Midea's throat. "Kidnapping a baby? Are you fucking sick or something?"

"It was the only chance of finding a cure and ransoming our freedom! If they did find a cure, do you think they'd actually share it with us when they'd rather just work us to death?" Midea croaked.

"Ashur hates what he has to do! You can see it on his face!"  
Ava shouted.

"And you really believe your riot will accomplish anything? You're getting your own people killed," McGraw said.

"They'd rather die for freedom than die working for the raiders!" Midea managed to scream.

Ava shoved the barrel of her magnum into Midea's mouth and growled, "You will die with them unless you fucking tell me where Wernher, that fucking snake, is hiding!"

Midea shook her head defiantly and Ava cocked her gun. "One last chance to redeem yourself. Tell me where he is right now!"

Midea whimpered and pointed to the desk in the corner of the room. McGraw snatched up the note that sat on the desk and Ava pistol-whipped Midea, sending her to the dirty floor.

"I never give second chances. Be grateful…and don't try to fucking stop us," Ava growled while Midea clutched her face. Ava and McGraw walked out the door and McGraw said that Wernher was hiding in the mill, inside of the largest building.

There was a lone guard by the door to the hideout and Ava raised her gun to kill him when he fell to the ground dead, a perfectly round bullet hole in the center of his forehead. Ava and McGraw turned and found Ashur walking up the steps with a large group of Pitt Raiders. Ashur placed a hand on Ava's shoulder and smiled down at her.

"I finally have that rat cornered thanks to you," said Ashur.

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel like knocking," she said with a wicked smirk.

"Allow me," said Ashur. He stepped aside and one of his Pitt Raiders heaved a missile launcher onto his shoulder and aimed for the door.

"It seems Ava isn't the only one who enjoys making an entrance," said McGraw. The Pitt Raider launched a missile into the door and the explosion shook the foundation of the old building.

Ava stepped through the rubble and shouted, "Wernher! We're here to pay you a visit! Come out swinging!"

Wernher ran down the metal steps inside his hideout and glared at the sight of Ava and McGraw standing beside Ashur and his men.

"You fucking bitch…" Wernher snarled as he walked up to Ava. "Joined up with him. To hell with everyone else but you, right? You're nothing but a fucking useless cunt."

Ava laughed and shoved Wernher away from her. He tripped over his own feet and fell onto his back. Ava looked around and noticed multiple used jet inhalers strewn about. She looked down at him with a devious grin and said, "Yes…because being a lying jet-head is just _so_ much better. You'll have to do a little better than that hurt my feelings."

"You're a coward…afraid of making a choice, of changing the world!" Wernher shouted.

"Yes…because destroying the Enclave and plotting war against the Brotherhood of Steel is cowardly. What I'm doing will change the world, and you…you just get to die. I'm just sorry I'll have the pleasure of killing you one time. Ashur, would you like to join me? My gift for your promise of help," Ava said, pointing her rifle at Wernher.

"You're much too kind, Butcher," Ashur replied as he aimed with his assault rifle.

"Come on boys! You can have a part in this too!" Ava shouted, waving her hand towards McGraw and Ashur's Pitt Raiders. They all raised their respective weapons and pointed them at Wernher. "Any last words, asshole?"

Wernher slowly stood up and said, "I was never afraid to get my hands dir-"

"Changed my mind!" Ava shouted. She and everyone else unloaded their clips into Wernher, sending pieces of him flying every which way until he was less than a bloody heap of flesh, cloth, and bone on the ground.

"That was strangely satisfying," McGraw said, strapping his laser rifle to his back.

Ava turned to Ashur and said, "You swear you'll keep your word?"

"I will be honored to slay the Brotherhood with you, Ava. It would honor us all," said Ashur. "We have an ammo press. Come whenever your troops need it. You have earned it. Thank you both for this."

"Thank you, but right now I just want to get home and hug all of my spoiled rotten children," said Ava. "I miss their dirty faces, and one of my kids is turning sixteen. He's due for a party, I think."

"Very well. Allow me to escort you back to the train yard," said Ashur.

By the time they reached Downtown, the riot had been stopped and the workers confined to their part of the city. Ashur said his goodbyes to Ava and McGraw as they climbed onto the handcart and within a day, they were back in the Capital Wasteland.

"Feels good to be home…even if this shithole is home," said McGraw.

Ava nodded and they found their Outcast armor still sitting by the entrance to the tunnels. They pulled the armor over the clothes they wore and set off for their long walk back towards the Outpost.


	15. Mounted Heads On The Wall

Ava followed Protector McGraw up a steep hill. They were midway through their journey back to the Outcast Outpost, and the hot sun was beginning to set. McGraw calmly waited for her at the top of the hill and she noticed him remove his helmet and wave to someone she could not see just yet. She hurried; she didn't like being so far away from him when the darkness was setting in. Ava finally made it to the top of the hill, and noticed who McGraw had been waving to. A small band of ghouls were walking in their direction, and a particular ghoul had caught her attention.

Ava removed her own helmet to get a better look and muttered, "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

The two Outcasts watched the group of six ghouls and the largest walked ahead, holding a combat shotgun, one eye covered by a black eyepatch. He and the other ghouls all wore matching black combat armor that made them seem like evil walking on earth.

"Brace yourself McGraw, this is going to get ugly," Ava whispered.

"Nonsense, the Outcasts have never had problems with the ghouls," said McGraw.

"I'm not talking about them…I'm talking about that big motherfucker who is stomping towards us," Ava said quickly.

"Is that…" McGraw began.

"Yes, that's Charon," said Ava. Charon was only a few yards away and the ghouls were having trouble keeping up with his pace. He looked absolutely furious and Ava could see he was gripping his shotgun tightly. "Oh fuck…he looks so pissed. You might want to run McGraw, although he'll probably catch you anyway."

Ava could not deny the swelling of her heart at the sight of Charon. Still as incredibly handsome as the day she first laid her eyes on him. She did not think it possible but the closer he got, the better he looked. He had gained at least fifteen pounds of muscle since she last saw him and he looked extremely formidable in the black combat armor he wore.

Charon and the other ghouls finally stood less than a foot away from Ava and McGraw. She and Charon locked eyes and her face became a few degrees hotter from the smirk on his face.

"Hello, I'm Protector Phillip McGraw, one of the leaders of the Outcasts. This is Specialist Ava Flint," said McGraw as he stuck out his hand to Charon. The ghoul did not move, although the others raised a hand in greeting.

"_You_ are Protector McGraw?" Charon asked, his voice unusually raspy.

The Outcast leader smiled and nodded his head. McGraw was tall for a human, but Charon still had a good few inches on him, and he certainly had more bulk. Charon looked back at his squad mates with a smug look and the ghouls began to laugh loudly. Ava's nerves were growing with each passing second. She was not entirely sure if Charon would follow through with what he told her at Tenpenny Tower. She wrung her hands after dropping her helmet in the sand and grimaced as Charon took another step towards McGraw.

McGraw ignored their insult and said, "What brings you out here?"

"Doing a bit of recon for our army. Supplies, weapons, whatever we can find," said Charon.

"The ghouls have an army? It's good to meet you all. You would be a fearsome sight," said McGraw.

"Yes…our Battlemaster is quite ruthless," said Charon, wearing another smirk. No one outside of the ghouls knew that he was the Battlemaster.

The ghouls laughed once again and Ava gulped. Charon's hand moved to his side and Ava immediately pointed her rifle at him, remembering their last conversation.

"Don't even think about it," she hissed. Charon glared at her and bared his teeth in anger. McGraw pushed Ava's rifle down and laughed before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Charon let a snarl escape and his squad mates exchanged concerned looks.

"You'll have to forgive Ava. She's one of our best soldiers. Maybe too trigger happy, but certainly one of our best," said McGraw.

"Never had that problem with her before," Charon growled. He looked at Ava and added, "I have no doubt that you are an excellent soldier but you should listen to your superior, Smoothskin. You would be way in over your pretty little head, picking a fight with a true monster."

He could tell Ava was fuming when she blurted out, "Talk…now!"

Charon nodded and Ava grabbed the neck of his armor and dragged him away from their groups until they were both out of sight.

"I expected your leader to be much older…such a shame…" Charon said. Ava's hand released his armor and he stood at his full height.

Ava paced for a minute or two before she looked up and said, "Charon, please don't-"

"I know what you are thinking. I am not going to kill him. Not yet. If he touches you in front of me again, I might tear his arm off and hand it to him, just so you are aware," Charon said with a laugh.

Ava exhaled loudly and wiped her brow. "Thanks, I guess. Our group would be a mess without him."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'd hate to lose my friend and a damn good leader," she said pointedly.

"We have some parental issues to discuss, Smoothskin. Princess beat the crap out of the newest kid, Bryan. I'm really at a loss with her, Ava, she's always acting up and without you there, she's worse than usual," said Charon. He reached out and absentmindedly stroked Ava's arm. He felt as if he had absolutely no control over his actions around her, but the smile that formed on his Smoothskin's face told him it was all right.

"I'll make her scrub the lobby of Tenpenny Tower when I see them in a few days. You know she _hates_ that," Ava said quietly. Charon snaked an arm around Ava's waist and he smiled when she did not pull away.

"MacCready's birthday is this Saturday," Charon muttered into her hair. It smelt of soot and he wondered where she had been since he last saw her.

"Maybe we should have a party. Sixteen is a big deal. I mean, it was back in the vault. We had to take that stupid G.O.A.T exam, but we can it a little better than that for MacCready," said Ava. She rested her cheek against Charon's chest and she felt him rumble beneath his armor.

"I thought so too…I have already gotten the boy a present. Well, it's not finished yet, but I just need one more part and it'll be done," said Charon. He rested his chin on Ava's head.

"What did you get him?" she asked, a bit breathless. He smelled so good. Ava felt at home with herself in his arms.

"A motorcycle."

"WHAT?" Ava shouted, pushing him away. Suddenly, his hurtful words came roaring back into her head and within seconds she was fuming with anger.

"I found a working one in excellent condition. I just need a handbrake for it," he said. He reached into his back pocket for a cigarette out of the crushed pack he had found and lit it before offering it to Ava. She snatched it out of his burnt hand and sucked in its fumes.

"You are NOT giving OUR SON a fucking motorcycle! Especially MacCready! Everyone is fucking right, you are hitting the bottle too fucking hard. Are you insane?" Ava yelled, waving her hands around dramatically.

Charon thought for a moment and answered, "Yes."

"That is not an appropriate gift for MY SON, Charon!"

"He's MY son too, remember? And I find it quite appropriate. In my time, a boy his age would get a new car as a gift from his parents. I couldn't get him a car, so this motorcycle is the next best thing," said Charon.

"R.J. is too rash, he'll hurt himself!"

"Oh really? I happen to know someone who is much more rash when making life choices than he is! The boy is old enough and has a good enough head on his shoulders!" snapped Charon.

"I think we're done here," Ava said icily.

"Yes, I agree."

"Good!"

"You act like a fucking spoiled child sometimes, you know that?" Charon said.

"Yeah, well you can go fuck yourself, how's that for childish? And don't come back with one of those pervy fucking remarks you have, I'm not in the fucking mood right now," said Ava.

"You don't say? I guess McGraw isn't very good…I could help you out…" Charon said, stifling a grin.

"Fuck. You," Ava said. It was difficult to hide her amusement behind all her anger.

"Gladly. Tomorrow's good for you?" he asked with a raised brow. Ava stomped away and Charon followed, laughing behind her.

"God damn it, I hate you!" Ava shouted.

"You know, your feelings would change once I bent you over and-"

"SHUT UP!"

Ava heard Charon laugh quietly behind her as he followed her back to their parties. Ava heard McGraw say, "Well, we have no problem with the ghouls. If they need the Outcasts for backup, we'll gladly be there."

McGraw turned to Charon and said, "Tell your Battlemaster that the Outcasts would like to arrange a meeting one day soon. We share an enemy and it's best to have some allies."

"Will do, McGraw. We must be on our way now, you understand," said Charon. This time, it was Charon who stuck out his hand, and McGraw gladly took it. Charon yanked him forward and pulled out a combat knife, dragging it lightly against McGraw's cheek. "But if you _ever_ touch my Smoothskin in front of me again, I will adorn the wall of my room in Underworld with your mounted head. Understood?"

"Ava is not your-"

"I won't say it again, McGraw!" Charon pushed him away and grinned at Ava before saying, "Always a pleasure to see you, Smoothskin. I hope you come to the party on Saturday. By yourself."

"Fuck off," said Ava. She stood at least two feet away from McGraw, and did not help him to his feet. She couldn't risk agitating her ghoul anymore than he already was.

Charon grunted loudly and began to walk off with the ghouls following his lead. When Charon was out of sight, Ava ran over to McGraw and dusted the dirt off his armor with the back of her hand, tears threatening to spill.

"I'm so sorry, McGraw. So sorry," she mumbled.

"Besides the threat of being beheaded for laying my hands on you, it wasn't that bad," McGraw said. "He was dying to kill me, but starting a fight would have been stupid."

"Would you have fought back?" Ava asked.

"I would have defended myself, yes, but I would try not to kill him," he said, picking up his rifle and slinging it over his shoulder again. Ava snorted with laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Charon cannot be killed," Ava stated.

"Be that as it may, he's obviously a Commander of some sort within the ghoul army. No use in pissing off the Battlemaster by fighting one of his best men. Let's move. Casdin will be worried sick about us. I told him we would only be gone for a few days and it has been nearly a week," said McGraw. Ava nodded and they both pulled their helmets back on before walking into the Scrapyard.

* * *

About a mile away, one of Charon's squad mates cleared his throat loudly.

"Something you wish to say, Aries?" Charon asked gruffly. Out of all the new recruits the ghouls had garnered, Aries was the youngest and most enthusiastic of the bunch, and always pestered Charon with questions about one thing or another. The kid was a great shot though, and could keep pace with Charon whenever they did drills outside of Underworld.

"Was that your smoothskin, Battlemaster?" Aries asked.

"Yes…was. It seems that I have finally lost her for good," said Charon in a solemn voice.

Aries smiled and pat his Battlemaster's back roughly. "Keep your chin up, Sir. The male smoothskin has nothing on you."

"Let's hope she feels the same way," Charon answered. "She is lucky I still love her, or I would have that motherfucker's head under my arm right now."

"Are we going to ally ourselves with the Outcasts, Battlemaster?" Aries asked.

"Not right now. I want nothing to do with McGraw," Charon growled.

The young ghoul said no more and continued to follow his Battlemaster towards the Greener Pastures Disposal site.

* * *

Ava picked at a locked box she had found inside of a rusted, old bus in the Scrapyard. McGraw stood guard just a few feet away and switched on a small light he had on his left shoulder. The small light burned brightly in the darkness that settled around them and he listened for the noise of any enemies that could be nearby.

"Anything good in there?" McGraw whispered.

"Just some old magazines…Guns and Bullets, Grognak, oh, and thirty handy flamethrower recipes. Military grade. All right Boss, we're out of here," said Ava quietly.

Ava stepped out of the burnt shell of the bus and gunshots rang out from across the scrapyard. She could hear a dog whining loudly and she frowned at the pitiful noise.

"We should go," said McGraw.

"But the dog…" said Ava.

"Is probably dead. Come on gorgeous, I want to get home," McGraw insisted. Ava heard deep laughter and more gunshots, and she began to move towards the noise.

"Raiders, I think. Target practice," said Ava.

Ava jogged towards the sounds of the struggle, leaping over rusted cars and piles of trash. In the far corner of the Scrapyard stood a wounded dog, growling menacingly as he protected a dead body.

"Come here doggy, I ain't gonna hurt ya!" sneered a young raider.

Ava raised her Gauss rifle as she snuck up behind the raider and cracked it against the back of his head. He fell to the ground and Ava flipped the rifle in her hands to shoot two more raiders dead. Another raider ran for her, wielding a combat knife when McGraw shoved Ava out of the way, receiving a stab in his shoulder instead. He toppled Ava to the ground and painfully turned to shoot the raider. The dog snarled loudly and leapt, taking a firm hold of the raider's throat and shaking its head wildly. Ava watched in awe as the dog nearly tore the raider's head off her shoulders and dropped the body with a final growl. Ava slowly reached for McGraw's laser rifle, which was closer to her hand than her own rifle and pointed it at the bloody dog's face.

"Jesus, that thing is fucking crazy," McGraw whispered, sitting up.

Ava sat up as well and held out her shaky hand, still pointing the rifle at the dog just in case. The wounded dog limped over to her, whining, and carefully licked the palm of her hand. She smiled softly and pet the dog roughly.

"Damn good fighter," she said. "Aren't you boy?"

The dog barked and panted happily, his tail wagging behind him. Ava stood up and looked over the dead body that the dog had been protecting from the raiders. She frowned and the dog pushed his head into her hip, pushing her forward slightly.

"Strong too. Are you all alone now? Poor puppy," Ava cooed.

"For a vicious psychopath, you sure are a softie," said McGraw with a smirk.

"I'm keeping him. Would you like that, boy? Would you like to come home with me? I'm lonely too, and McGraw here isn't a very good pet," said Ava. The dog barked loudly and Ava laughed.

"God, and funny too. I've hit the jackpot," said McGraw with a roll of his eyes.

"You haven't hit shit, McGraw. The dog needs a name," said Ava, petting the dog once again. She dug through her pack and found a stimpak. "Hold still boy, gotta fix you up."

Ava healed the dog as McGraw injected his shoulder, the wound knitting together quickly as the medicine rushed through his veins. Ava looked around and whistled for the dog to follow her and McGraw.

"Name him Dogmeat," said McGraw as they left the Scrapyard. He wasn't really an animal person, but the dog seemed friendly enough and vicious towards anyone who was unsavory. If Ava was hell-bent on keeping the damn dog, he'd allow it. It was better than her keeping a yao guai like this one scavenger who wandered the Wasteland.

"I like that, actually. Thanks Phillip," said Ava. The dog bounded happily in front of them, stopping every once in a while to sniff the ground or piss on a tree.

The two Outcast soldiers and their dog walked for several miles into the darkness of the Wasteland, illuminated only by the moon and the small light on his armor, when McGraw cleared his throat loudly.

"I've been thinking ever since we left the Pitt…you've shown a lot of fire and determination while we were there. You also showed me that you can change. You gave Midea a chance to live, and before you would have shot her before she could even answer you. I fully expected you to kill her the moment you shoved me aside when we were looking for Wernher. I'm proud of you. So when we get back to the Outpost, I'm going to suggest to Casdin that you go up in rank, to Defender," McGraw explained.

"I haven't been with you guys for that long. A few months, maybe?" said Ava.

"But you've improved and helped us more than most. Rank is given because of achievements, not time," said McGraw. Ava smiled and thanked him.

* * *

They arrived at the Outpost, tired and sore from all the walking they had done. McGraw walked Ava up the stairs to her room, snatching a dish and a bottle of clean water from the table. He placed the bowl on the floor and poured the water for Dogmeat, who lapped it up eagerly. Ava grabbed an extra blanket from her dresser and folded it into a neat square before laying it on the ground. Dogmeat circled around a few times before plopping his body over it. Ava laughed softly and bent down to pat his head. That was when McGraw noticed a jagged scar on Ava's scalp. He had never noticed it before, even though Ava usually wore her hair in a long ponytail while on missions of any sort.

"Where did you get this scar from?" asked McGraw, pointing to Ava's head. She reached for it and her fingers touched the thick scar that she forgot about for the most part.

"Point Lookout. I had to infiltrate this cult for a friend…if you could call him that, fucking British asshole, but I never got my revenge on them now that I think about it. This guy cut my head open, took some brain. You know, typical cult shit," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. It had been two years and she rarely thought of those events, except the lighthouse. That memory was constantly on her mind. One she would gladly put on repeat once she hit the sack.

"Are you serious?" McGraw asked.

"Yeah. He uh…took advantage of me being unconscious. Charon...Charon was beyond livid when he found out," Ava mumbled. "That's who I'm talking about when I scream at night, I guess."

"I'm so sorry, Ava," McGraw said and he hugged her tightly. "What did Charon do?"

"He basically neutered the guy in front of me and...well...he fucked him...with a knife...until the guy bled to death," said Ava with a sick grin. She remembered that moment clear as day, when her ghoul stepped up to the plate to punish the wicked. Evil bastards, Charon would call them.

"Charon did that?" asked McGraw, grabbing the front of his pants nervously and his face frozen with horror.

"He did it because he loves me, and wanted the guy to know what I went through before he killed him. Fucker deserved it."

"He...wow...remind me never to get on his shit list. Although I probably am already. Damn it, there goes my head and my junk," McGraw muttered.

"You are on his shit list," Ava laughed, "But he won't touch you. Unless, you know, you're stupid enough to touch me in front of him again."

"I should have known better. I didn't mean to make him feel disrespected, just a heads up. I'd like to keep all my parts. Can't really start our family without them, you know?" he said with a wide smile. Just before their journey to the Pitt, McGraw had drunkenly suggested that he may want to marry Ava in the future because she was "so fucking hot it fries my brain."

Ava rolled her eyes but had to laugh at his boldness. "Not this again, McGraw. I have a family already. A really unconventional family, yes, but my family nonetheless. My answer is still a big fat no. You're sober now, so maybe you'll remember?"

McGraw smiled and said, "Won't stop me from trying to change your mind. You will fall for my charm and manly body one day. Hopefully soon, I'm no good to you as an old man."

"I wouldn't call you charming. Maybe a love sick puppy," Ava laughed and McGraw stood up, kissing the top of her head before he walked towards the door.

"Hey Ava," he called out, leaning around the door frame.

"Yeah?"

"I like when you let me in. It's nice."

"Go to bed, Phillip. It's almost five in the fucking morning," she said with a yawn.

McGraw's smile brightened the room. She had been using his first name more often. He looked deep in thought and added, "Oh, I'll take you to Point Lookout whenever you'd like."

"What? Why?" Ava asked as she began to pull off her armor.

"So you can get your revenge, of course."

"You'd do that for me?"

"That and more. Good night gorgeous," said McGraw before he left.

Ava shook her head and smiled when she climbed into her soft bed. There was one thing she could no longer deny: there were at least some good men left in the world, and McGraw was one of them. But Charon, as mad as he made her, was the better one.


	16. The Impossible Is Possible Tonight

**Thanks to sandradee27 and CaryFairy for your reviews and suggestions! Enjoy this chapter! Another one comes up later on tonight (I know, I'm on a roll!)**

* * *

Ava and Nova were busy hanging up colorful streamers around the courtyard of Tenpenny Tower. Gob was busy entertaining the children along with Herbert "Daring" Dashwood and all of the dogs. Dogmeat's bark was the loudest and Ava could easily pick his out through the chorus of howls from all the dogs. The children were ecstatic to see Ava walk through the gates that morning with a new pet. She had handed MacCready her gift to him and he unwrapped it with a look of confusion. He didn't quite understand why Ava had brought him a helmet as a gift, but he would soon enough.

Nova would give Ava a little glance here and there after they had given each other a "proper" welcome when Ava had arrived earlier that morning. Snacks and bottles of Nuka-Cola sat on two tables by the door to the tower. Roy Phillips sat in a corner of the courtyard underneath an awning, wincing every time one of the children would laugh out loud. Bessie Lynn fawned over her lover, and tried to get him in a better mood by pouring him drinks whenever he asked.

"If you ask me…the kids are growing on you, Roy," said Bessie Lynn with a crooked smile.

"I only tolerate them because the little bastards belong to the Battlemaster," Roy growled. The youngest smoothskin child, the one he heard Charon call Bumble, tripped over her own feet and fell in front of him and began to cry. Roy grumbled and leaned forward, grabbing her arm tightly and lifting her to her feet.

"Th-thank you Uncle Roy," Bumble sniffled. She had scrapped the side of her palm and tears began to well up in her wide brown eyes.

"Here," Roy snapped, offering his hand. "Let me see your fucking hand."

Roy looked over her hand and brushed away some of the dirt from the wound. He grabbed an ice cube out of his drink and cleaned the scrap, and Bumble frowned at the sting of the whiskey. He tore a piece of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around her hand before giving her a rough shove.

"There. Shut up and go play or something," he barked. Bumble smiled and hugged his arm as Roy gave her a look of disgust before she ran off.

"I saw that Roy!" Ava shouted from across the courtyard with a laugh. He gave Ava the finger and she laughed once again before he returned to his drink. Bessie Lynn stared at him with wide eyes and a smile that annoyed him to no end.

"No, we can't have any!" Roy shouted.

Ava and Nova laughed loudly. Roy was getting used to the children living there as much as he hated to admit it. Gob walked up behind Nova as she stood on the step ladder and hugged her from behind, resting his head on her behind with a grin. Ava felt a tinge of jealousy, not because Gob was touching Nova but because she didn't have her ghoul by her side. Gob left to play with the children, growling like a bear as he grabbed the twins, Knick Knack and Knock Knock, and threw them over his shoulders.

Nova looked back at him and smiled before she asked Ava, "So…are you and McGraw…you know…"

Ava shook her head. "God no. I won't fuck around with the boss. Besides, my mind has been elsewhere. Fucking asshole."

"Still mad at Charon?" Nova asked.

"Of course I am! He called me a mistake! And you should see what he got MacCready as a present," Ava said, pulling perhaps a bit too roughly at a streamer and nearly tearing it.

"He didn't mean it, honey," Nova said quietly.

"Yeah, whatever," said Ava. "The ghoul's a bastard."

"What did Charon get R.J. for his present? Does it have anything to do with the helmet you brought him?" Nova pressed.

Ava was about to open her mouth to answer when she heard the roar of an engine off in the distance. The closer it got, the angrier Ava became and the more excited the children were.

"Is that Pops?" MacCready shouted.

"Yes, it is," Ava said. She reached into her pocket and fingered the note Charon had sent her the day before last. It read:

_Ava,_

_ Sorry for my behavior with McGraw even though I know that doesn't mean shit to you right now. I want to keep up appearances for the kids on Saturday. Don't be a bitch, and I won't be an asshole. I'll try to stay away from you as much as I can, as long as you can keep your own hands off me (and don't think I didn't notice you drooling over me last time). I know it's hard, but be nice. For them._

Ava crunched the note in her hands and opened the gates to Tenpenny Tower with a firm look. Dogmeat wandered up to her and stood poised by her side, his tail barely wagging. Charon had shut the engine off the motorcycle and pushed his brown aviators up his face. He saw Ava, leaning against the gates with her arms crossed and winked at her. Their children run through the gate and surrounded the ghoul, all of them looking over the working motorcycle with complete fascination. Charon smiled down at them and walked through the gates, and pulled Ava's stiff, unresponsive body to his in a massive bear hug.

Charon kissed the top of her head and muttered, "Missed you, love of my life." He noticed Dogmeat standing by Ava's side and reached down to pet him when Dogmeat snarled and lashed out at the ghoul's hand.

"Heh, Dogmeat doesn't like you one bit," said Ava with an amused smile.

"You probably trained him to attack me," said Charon, his mouth forming a wry smile.

Ava looked up at him and said, "You are so full of shit."

"But not full of whiskey. Where's that at?" he asked, letting her shove him away with a grin. Ava pointed to the table of drinks and food and took a seat near Roy. Charon shook hands with all the men in the courtyard and gave Nova a rough hug, along with a smack on her behind. Gob shook his head and pulled on a party hat. Charon raised his brow suggestively at Ava and she giggled at the sight but quickly covered her mouth.

Ava soon glared darkly at Charon as he handed MacCready a set of keys to his birthday present MacCready hugged Charon in a brief moment of affection for his adoptive father and ran out the gate, the others following behind him. The children of Little Lamplight babbled excitedly as MacCready sat on his motorcycle and turned the engine on, pulling the helmet over his head with a grin. Charon wandered back to Ava holding a glass full to the brim with whiskey and took a seat beside her.

"The fuck are you doing? I want you to stay the hell away from me today," she snarled through gritted teeth.

"No one said you had to talk to me," he said, clearly amused.

"I hate you," she said harshly. "I'm going to beat you with a god damn hammer I hate you so much."

Charon laughed loudly and took a drink from his glass. "Glad to hear that your humor is still there but just shut the fuck up and pretend you're happy for their sake," he said, pointing to the children. He pulled a small bottle from his pocket and set it on the white table between them.

"This was a terrible fucking plan. Why I agreed to it, I have no idea," she said, covering her face with both hands.

"Because you want to see me," said Charon as he poured more whiskey in his glass. Truth be told, he was ecstatic to see Ava alive and well. He wanted to take her in his arms and shake her violently to try to convince her to fix this mess they had both created.

"Do you have to fucking drink in front of them? You're an alcoholic. And if you think that I agreed to having this party because I wanted to see you, you are sadly mistaken," said Ava.

"For the last time, I'm not an alcoholic god damn it!" he nearly shouted.

"Oh yeah? What man thinks it's a smart idea to give his sixteen year old a fucking motorcycle, WITHOUT A HELMET I MIGHT ADD? An alcoholic, that's who. If I didn't buy him one, I would be back in a few days and find him in bed with a cracked skull!"

"Shut your fucking mouth already. You're annoying the shit out of me!" said Charon.

"Sit somewhere else then," Ava muttered. Bumble ran towards them and Charon grabbed Ava's hand absent mindedly. Keep up appearances around the younger ones, that's what they had agreed on.

"You asshole!" she hissed.

"Daddy! I forgot to tell you I love the bear you found for me!" said Bumble, clutching the stuffed animal close to her. "When are you and Mama gonna be done with your secret missions? We miss you."

"Soon, I hope. Are you happy that we are here now? Together?" Charon asked, glancing at Ava. Bumble nodded and planted a kiss on Charon and Ava's cheeks before running back towards the others.

"What the hell? Why are you giving her false hope? You really are a dick head, you know that?" said Ava. Gob and Nova walked over to them, not noticing they were in the midst of an argument. Gob's party hat was on his forehead like a unicorn.

"They miss us. Maybe we should just...make up," he said, ignoring Gob and Nova.

"Can't do that," replied Ava hotly.

"And why not?" He asked. "As much as we fight...well...I am willing to forget if you are willing to forgive. God damn, I'm still crazy about you, Smoothskin."

Ava, however, was in no mood to fix anything between them. Charon's cruel words still stung at her. She wasn't sure if she could ever forgive him at all.

"McGraw wouldn't like it if I was with another man. I don't stray," Ava said. Gob choked on his drink and Nova's jaw dropped at Ava's bold lie. They both knew she wanted nothing to do with McGraw.

Charon crushed the glass in his hand and stared at Ava as blood dripped onto the cement, mixing with the whiskey. "You're seeing him?"

"Oh, this is bad," whispered Nova. Gob pulled Nova away and they distracted the children with a game of tag.

Ava grinned and muttered, "Oops! Did I say that out loud?"

"I'm done!" Charon shouted. He stood up, knocking his chair to the ground. "You know what you are, Ava?"

Ava stood up on her chair to meet his eyes and jabbed a finger into his face. "Don't you dare say it," she growled. Charon grinned and lit a cigarette. Ava snatched it out of his hand and blew a cloud of smoke into his face. Dogmeat growled loudly, the fur on his back rising up as he stared at the ghoul with his teeth bared.

"You're nothing but a fucking cold-hearted, smoothskin whor-"

It was the first time Ava ever wrapped her hands around Charon's throat. They tumbled to the ground, shouting obscenities and trying in vain to overpower one another. Herbert managed to grab Dogmeat by the scruff as he snarled viciously, trying to reach Charon. Roy stood up, knocking his chair to the ground to protect the Battlemaster, reaching for a gun on his hip. Gob rushed over to Roy and slapped the gun out of his hand as he struggling to keep Roy from killing Ava. Nova wrapped her arms around Ava's waist and ripped her off of Charon.

"Someone's had too much whiskey! Let's break it up! The kids are here, remember?" Gob said, trying to calm Roy down. Ava tried to wrestle free from Nova's hold but her girl held fast.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you ever call me that again!" Ava screamed, her face red and fierce.

"Why do you insist on provoking me? I'm breaking my back to get us together again! I want to fix this!" Charon shouted. "ROY! STAND DOWN!" The children stop playing their game of tag and stared at the adults all around them, unaware of the bloodshed that nearly occurred.

"Fix what, Charon? You called me a mistake! Fuck you! I'm not the one who walked out on us!" she cried.

"Yes, you were! You left ME. I wanted to keep you! I never wanted us to break up!" he shouted.

There was silence in the courtyard of the tower. The children stared in stunned silence. Bumble whimpered loudly and Charon slowly turned around, realizing they had just heard everything he and Ava said.

"Daddy? You...you and Mama aren't friends anymore?" Bumble asked.

Charon choked on his words. He could not answer her, he could only nod.

"You guys aren't on missions, are you?" asked Lucy. Ava shook her head, holding back her tears as best she could.

Charon turned to face Ava and said in a shaky voice, "If McGraw comes near my children, he dies. Am I understood?"

"But…I'm not really-" Ava began.

"I do not care anymore!" Charon bellowed. "Do whatever you wish, but leave me out of it!"

Ava nodded as tears fell from her eyelashes. Charon patted MacCready's head as he walked out the gate.

"That's right, leave! You seem to be great at that when things turn to shit all around you!" Ava shouted at his back.

Charon stopped and for a moment, Ava thought he would come back inside the gate, but the ghoul continued walking. He never looked back, not even when Bumble cried out for him.

Roy was still struggling against Gob, and he screamed, "If you EVER try to fight Charon again, I'll fucking kill yo-" Gob smashed his hand over Roy's mouth to silence him and shook his head. Roy pushed Gob away and followed Bessie Lynn inside the tower, muttering angrily as he slammed the door shut behind him.

The children stared at Ava as she fell to her knees and wept openly. MacCready was the first to move and he walked over to Ava and hugged her. All of the children followed suit and held her as she cried. Dogmeat whined and slowly padded up to his master and licked her chin.

"This…this will never be fixed. I've fucked everything up! He'll never take me back," Ava cried. She looked up at Nova, who had also begun to cry and whispered, "Nobody wants someone broken like me."

Herbert calmly walked up to Ava and pulled her up as she cried in his arms. "There, there, little one. What you and Charon have, that cannot be ruined so easily. Whenever he comes to visit the children, you are always on his mind. And as much as you complain about him, you are still talking about him. Constantly. There is hope."

"And you know _I _want you, doll. You'll always have me, Gobbie, and the kids," said Nova. She wrapped her arms around Ava's neck and kissed her cheek softly.

Ava pulled away from the embraces and frowned at MacCready. "I'm sorry. I've ruined your birthday, and I feel like shit."

MacCready shook his head and said, "No way, Mom. You and Pops showed up and gave me awesome presents. At least…at least I got to see you both. Just don't leave for a while. Stay with us?"

"You've got it," Ava said, wiping her wet face with her forearm.

Nova and Ava gathered the children and ushered them inside as Gob and Herbert began to clean up what was left of the mess outside.

* * *

A few days had passed and Charon had refused to come out of his room since returning. The only time he left was to eat dinner at Carol's. Desmond was getting annoyed with his sour mood but was surprised when Charon poked his head out of his room one night, and asked him to bring him a sack full of dried grass. Without another word, Charon had slammed the door shut and was left without an explanation.

Desmond knocked on Charon's door and the Battlemaster tore it open with a look of fury.

"Do you have what I asked for?" Charon said roughly.

"Yes, but why the bloody fuck do you need dried grass for?" Desmond asked.

"None of your business. Go away," said Charon as he ripped the sack from Desmond's hand and slammed the door in his face.

Charon sat down and emptied the sack over his desk. Charon sighed heavily and went to work. Hours passed and soon, he had a neat pile of woven flowers on the corner of his desk. He gathered them after he made the final flower and tied them together with a leather cord. The ghoul stared at his craftsmanship and tried to remember when he had learned such a useless thing. The door opened and he craned his neck to see Willow walk in. He saw her eyes light up as she picked up the bouquet.

"These are beautiful! I promise I'll act surprised when you give them to me," she said.

Charon snorted loudly. "They aren't for you." Willow stood a bit straighter and frowned.

"Who then?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ava, of course. I said hurtful things to her the last time we saw each other, and I want to make things right. I'm going to get her back, even if it kills me."

Willow's lips were pressed into a hard line. "What about us?"

"There is no us. Never was. Never will be. Ava has my heart, and it will always be so. Now, get out of my office. You have weapons detail, do you not?" Charon growled. He grabbed a bottle of vodka from underneath his desk and drank down a few large gulps.

"You're a fucking asshole!" Willow spat. Charon stood up and ripped the bouquet from her hand with a snarl.

"Not the first time someone has called me that. Get out!" he bellowed.

"Do you even give a shit about my feelings?" she asked angrily.

"No, not really. Get the hell out of my office, can't you see that I am busy?"

Willow stormed out of the room and Charon looked at the flowers in his hand. The ghoul grabbed his gun and a pack of cigarettes before walking out of his room.

Desmond stopped him before he could leave Underworld and asked, "Where are you running off to now?"

Charon held up the flowers and Desmond smiled. "Ah, going to patch things up with your smoothskin, I see. Before you leave, I wanted to talk to you about something. I think this is the worst place for you to be. The Brotherhood knows about Underworld and your need to protect it, so I think you should stay somewhere else."

Charon cocked his head and nodded. "I have to agree with that. There is an old hotel Ava and I once passed during our travels. La Maison Beauregard, it was called, by Georgetown East. I'll stay there from now on."

"All right. I'll take some of the new recruits and clear out the area while you're gone. Should be good for the fuckers," said Desmond.

Charon and Desmond both nodded and Charon left, hoping to make it to Tenpenny before darkness fell.

* * *

Ava sat outside the gates of Tenpenny Tower with the other children as the sun began to set, watching MacCready ride his motorcycle. Dogmeat rolled onto his back by her feet, yawning loudly. She smiled as she watched her son go as fast as he possibly could, whooping loudly whenever the mood suited him. Charon was right. R.J. did have a good head on his shoulders and never tried to do anything foolish on the bike.

"Mom-look-who-it-is-it's-Dad-he's-coming-this-way-really-look!" shouted Zip. Ava's head snapped up and saw Charon jogging towards them.

Ava stood up and shushed Dogmeat when he stood up and growled at the ghoul. "Easy boy…he's all right when we're not trying to kill each other. Promise, pup."

Charon slowed to a walk and Ava noticed he was holding his left hand behind his back, concealing something she could not see. The ghoul grinned and gave Ava a quick peck on her cheek. Her hand flew to her face as the tiny spot burned with pleasure. She smiled and the kids waited to see what would occur. It was quite obvious that the ghoul had returned solely to see her and her alone.

"How are things, Smoothskin?" Charon asked, trying to sound casual. His nerves were beginning to prickle beneath his skin and he hoped they could finally speak without either one of them throwing a tantrum.

"Things are good. MacCready loves his bike and rides it every day. He's been trying to teach me and some of the older kids how to ride it. I can't get my balance right, but you know how kids are; they pick up things like a sponge," Ava explained.

"Of course. They aren't afraid of getting injured like adults are," Charon said.

"Are you here for something in particular, or to visit the kids?" she asked.

"I came here to see you. I had a feeling you would stay for a bit," he said. He handed Ava the bouquet of flowers that he hid behind his back and said, "I want you to know…I'm…I'm sorry, Smoothskin. You may have picked the fights, but I didn't help any. I'm sorry for saying all those awful things to you and for leaving you back at Megaton when you needed me. If there's any way I can make things better between us, I will find one."

"Oh…Charon," Ava whispered softly. She covered her mouth and looked into his single blue eye. "I'm sorry too. I mean it."

"I have to go back now, I'm supposed to be helping out with the army," Charon said, kicking a small rock away from Ava's foot. "But I'll come visit again soon. Maybe…maybe a dinner with us and the kids? No funny shit, just dinner. And no choking or punching."

"I'd like that a lot," said Ava. "Just send me a note and I'll be here."

Charon smiled and the children flocked to him, saying their goodbyes. He kissed Ava's forehead and she hugged him tightly before he left. She ushered the children into the courtyard as night began to fall with a smile on her face. Maybe things would get better after all.


	17. Found Out About You

**The line, "It was a pleasure to burn" is from Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury. I do not own this, but it is my favorite book of all time. Also, I do not own Fallout or any of its characters, blah blah blah. 3**

**Other than that, enjoy this chapter! I tried to make this a comparative chapter, in which Ava and Charon are having very similar experiences and how they both deal with it. Sorry if you get annoyed with the jumping back and forth thing. Another chapter's coming up after I get home from work tonight. Thanks for all your reviews. Makes me smile.  
**

* * *

Underworld was abuzz with celebration. Charon sat at the end of a long series of tables and stared at his bottle of beer. He did not exactly feel comfortable taking the position of Battlemaster but if the ghouls wanted him to be their leader, so be it. If anyone should do it, it should be him. As happy as everyone around him was, he was not. Charon still felt emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He missed his Smoothskin. Not even a drink could keep it away. Desmond sat to his right, telling Quinn, who sat on Charon's left, yet another story about his life. Both ghouls have seen much in their long lives but Charon did not care to hear any of it. He didn't even want to attend this stupid gathering. He'd much rather be sitting in his office at La Maison de Beauregard. Alone. Drunk. Underworld always reminded him of Ava. He had not set foot inside the Ninth Circle since his first night back. The memories…he simply could not bear them any longer. He had not spoken to Ava since his surprise visit to Tenpenny Tower, and it was slowly eating away at him.

"Charon," began Winthrop, who sat at the other end of the tables. "We just want you to know how grateful we all are for your leadership. If it weren't for you, we'd all be dead. We are proud to serve under you, Battlemaster!"

The ghouls cheered and Charon grimaced at the sound. Desmond shook his head and watched Charon sink a little lower in his seat. Charon looked utterly miserable. It was almost pathetic. He knew Ava meant a lot to Charon, and he also found the smoothskin charming in her own, pompous way, but Charon really needed to get out of the rut he was in. If Ava and he were meant to be together, it would happen on its own and nothing Charon could do could fix it at that moment.

"You all right?" Desmond asked with a raised brow. Charon nodded his head and poured his beer down his throat.

"I need another. Just keep them coming," Charon muttered. Desmond grabbed a bottle from the center of their table and handed it to Charon, who promptly took a sip and set it on the table in front of him.

"They expect a speech, so you better give them one before you're so piss drunk that you're fucking useless," Desmond suggested. "I may be your right hand man, but I'm not doing your dirty work for you. I hate that shit. Speeches are not my thing."

Charon stood up, bumped into the table and knocked over several cups and bottles, including his newly opened beer. Desmond sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. It was too late, Charon was already drunk. The old ghoul prayed he wouldn't make a damn fool of himself, although he secretly hoped Charon would pass out at the table in the middle of his speech. It would be most amusing.

"Thank you for giving me this…title. I was only doing what felt right, and that was to protect Underworld at all costs. I am not perfect. I have failed before," said Charon.

The ghouls frowned when he mentioned that he has failed before. They knew he meant that he failed with Ava. All the ghouls missed her, and knew of their Battlemaster's feelings about the smoothskin. For them, it showed that Charon had feelings just like they did. He was not the mindless killer they had always thought him to be.

"I have failed before, but I won't fail you. I promise you that. I will do my best to keep the ghouls safe and well-armed at all times, or damn it, I will die trying."

The ghouls cheered loudly, voicing their approval of their Battlemaster, and Charon managed a weak smile for them. He returned to his seat, bumping into the table once again and once again, knocking several things over. Desmond slapped his hand on Charon's shoulder and grinned.

"Not bad for a damn drunk," said Desmond.

"Fuck off," Charon growled. He looked down the table and stared at the first face he saw. Willow smiled and gave Charon a little wave. He nodded his head and reached for another beer to replace the one he had just spilled.

* * *

Ava sat inside the mess hall at the Outpost, sulking. She did not want to be at this party. Protector McGraw smiled widely and handed her a drink. She took it and stared at for a few seconds before taking a sip. McGraw's drinks were never strong enough for her and she frowned. He sat beside her and took her small hand in his own. Ava stared at their intertwined hands. It looked so alien to her to see two smooth hands instead of one smooth and one rough, burnt hand. She pulled away when McGraw squeezed her hand tightly in his own. The guilt was overwhelming.

"I am honored to announce that our very own Ava Flint will now be considered a Defender amongst our ranks. Never has a member of the Outcasts risen so quickly, but I can't think of someone who deserves it more. Her dedication to our work alone is enough to earn her the title, but she does that and more. Let's give her a hand!" said Protector Casdin. He was wary of Ava at first, but she quickly renounced her alliance to the Brotherhood of Steel and proved to be an amazing solider. The tales of her actions in the Capital Wasteland and her work as a free-lancing mercenary were no lies or exaggerations. She was indeed as brutal as they come, yet she still managed to be kind to those that deserved it, and the Outcasts needed someone like her.

The Outcasts cheered loudly for their comrade and Ava stood nervously, knowing they all expected a sort of speech. She shook her long hair from her face and shuffled her feet as she cleared her throat. She really needed to stop smoking so much. That, unlike her drinking habits, has not changed. If anything, it had become worse.

"Uh, thanks you guys. I never thought I'd find people who hated the Brotherhood as much as I do, and here you are. We'll bring the Capital Wasteland back on its feet one day soon, and we can do it without coddling everyone. The wasteland needs proper leaders and we'll be the ones to do it. I'm glad to be a part of this," she said. She flashed the room a quick smile before returning to her seat, and McGraw beamed at her.

"That was excellent. I don't see why you get so nervous, Ava," said McGraw.

"You know me. I'm a doer, not a talker."

The feast began but Ava couldn't even pick up her fork and looked at her plate in disgust.

"You should eat," McGraw said quietly. He always worried about Ava. She rarely ate a decent meal since he had first met her. Her body didn't look any worse for wear so he dropped the subject when Ava shook her head sadly and pushed the plate of food away.

* * *

Desmond and Charon were playing a drinking game with Doctor Barrows and some of the other ghouls when they heard Gob's voice. Charon picked his head up and looked around for the ghoul but he was nowhere to be found. He heard it again and stared at Desmond in confusion. He must have been imagining things. He couldn't possibly be that drunk yet; he had only had thirteen beers.

"Yeah, forgot to tell you. Gob's running a new radio station. It's anti-shit head," said Desmond, referring to the Brotherhood of Steel. "Plays better music too, not all that slow shit that moron Three Dog plays."

"Turn up the radio!" Charon bellowed, eager to hear what Gob had to say. Some of the other ghouls turned to Charon in surprise. It was the loudest their leader had been all night.

"_This is your favorite ghoul bastard, Gob, here. I got news for all of you listening out there which funny enough, doesn't include those assholes in power armor, the Brotherhood of Steel. Gotta thank my favorite Vault Girl for her gifted computer skills. Without her, I wouldn't have this station. The news is this: the ghouls have got themselves a new leader and all we need to know is that they call him the Battlemaster and he is not one to be fucked with. I send my congrats out to him and I want him to know that I stand behind him one hundred percent. He's got to be one crazy motherfucker to lead us all! And now, here's a song that you've probably never heard of, but I like it and I'm playing it anyway."_

Charon smirked as Gob began to play some of the music Desmond had been speaking about. It was indeed better than what he was used to. Loud, metallic. It sounded like machinery and computer noises. It was strange and new, but Charon promptly decided that this was his sort of style.

_Shit. Maybe I'm really drunk… _he thought.

"Hey, asshole! I'm talking to you!" Desmond shouted. Charon turned back to face him and Desmond shook his head. All the ghouls at their table were drinking with their left hand and Charon was definitely drinking with his right hand. "You lost. Are you an ass man, or a chest man?"

Charon suddenly thought of Ava's rear end and grinned stupidly. He took his penalty shot of whiskey and said, "Definitely an ass man…I'm going out for a second. Need some air."

"Don't get shot. You're no good to us dead," Desmond called out after him. Charon grabbed another beer off the table and walked out the doors to the mall. He had to get away for a minute. Thinking about her drove him crazy.

* * *

The party was too loud. Ava had to get away. She grabbed her drink off the table, pushed her way through some of the soldiers, and rushed towards the elevator. McGraw caught up to her before the doors opened and she felt his hand on the small of her back. This time, she shrugged it away. That was Charon's spot. His to touch and no one else's. McGraw's face looked a bit pained but he gave her a small smile regardless.

"Where are you going? Abandoning your own party?" he asked.

"I just…need some fresh air and a smoke," she answered. Ava was one of the few members who smoked and she relished the time she spent outside the outpost on her own.

"Fresh air and smoking…doesn't make much sense," said McGraw with a grin.

"It does to me," she said.

"Need some company?"

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me."

"I do though. It'd kill me if something happened to you, Ava."

"I can handle things just fine…" she hissed.

McGraw raised his hands and backed up a few steps. He really wished that Ava would just give him a chance to show her that they would go well together. He had never met a woman quite like her. She had mentioned to him that she needed some time and McGraw was willing to be patient, even though it had been months.

"Your friend Gob is on the radio talking about something big that happened with the ghouls. They having a celebration for their Battlemaster who apparently, we should not fuck with," said McGraw.

Ava stepped through the now open doors of the elevator and pushed the lift button. "Tell me about it when I come back down!" she shouted before the doors closed. She just wanted to get the hell away from everyone. She had never missed Charon this much and all she wanted to see his scarred face again. Every morning when she woke up, she would give the flowers a glance and a smile would form on her face almost instantly. But he wasn't here with her now to celebrate her new rank, and it killed her.

* * *

Charon leaned against the door to Underworld and stared at the night sky. His cigarette butt had burned a hole in his fingerless gloves, burning the skin beneath them. He had forgotten he was smoking. The ghoul's head slumped forward and he tried to remember some of his favorite moments with the girl that he adored. There were so many, but he remembered them all perfectly. The only one that came to mind was the night that she left him. He gritted his teeth in anger and threw his beer bottle against the wall, shattering it into thousands of pieces. Maybe…maybe she didn't really love him. Maybe it was all in his head. No, it wasn't possible. They had spent more than two years together and even though six months had passed since she left him. Their last meeting had gone remarkably well but she still managed to torment him. Ava was a gun to his head and damn it, he wanted her more than ever.

Ava gulped down breaths of the cool air once she reached the surface. She huddled over by a slab of concrete and hugged her knees tightly, allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks. She threw her drink as hard as she could when the thought of Charon walking out the door came into her head. She was a damn fool for leaving him. She should have just allowed him to explain himself that evening and maybe they would have been together at this very moment. Ava rested her head in her arms and bawled. She was empty without him, a soulless body with no purpose.

Charon heard someone call out his name and he turned around. Willow stood in the doorway, holding a beer bottle out to him. The ghoul took it, grateful for her somewhat kind gesture.

"No one deserves the title of Battlemaster more than you. I never apologized for allowing the attack to happen. You were right, I should have been at my post, not bothering you," she said quietly.

"I need to be alone," Charon barked.

"Damn it Charon! Ava is with the Outcasts now, she won't come back! Why do you keep tormenting yourself?" Willow shouted. She was one of the many ghoul women who tried to help Charon get over Ava, but he refused it all. Charon was the most stubborn ghoul she had ever encountered.

"Because I love her! You don't know what it's like to love someone, completely dedicate yourself to that one person and then have them refuse you because you made one mistake. I'm dying without her! I know I can live without her, but I don't want to. I am miserable, even more miserable than I was when Ahzrukhal held my contract."

"That is fucking pathetic, Charon," Willow hissed.

"Really? Well, isn't _that_ the pot calling the kettle black? I think your attempts to get me in bed with you are also pretty pathetic," Charon snapped.

Willow's mouth fell open and she shouted, "A real man would have taken me to bed!"

"A _desperate _man would have, and that is not me!" he said, his voice rising with every step he took towards her. "I order you to get back inside and do not speak to me about ANYTHING unless it concerns the army. Stop acting like a fucking slut!"

"Excuse me? If anyone is a slut, it's that fucking whore smoothskin you're chasing all over the Wasteland!" said Willow nastily.

Charon backed her against the cold, stone wall of the museum and snarled, "What the _fuck_ did you just call her?"

"Ava…is…a…fucking…slut, Charon," Willow whispered.

Charon took out another cigarette and lit it with a laugh before saying, "And what may I ask, has she done to deserve that title?"

"She fucks that other smoothskin woman who is also fucking Gob. That is disgusting! You don't care that she needs someone else to satisfy her?" she asked.

"And what if I told you that she allowed ME to fuck the other smoothskin? That I let her fuck Gob? That I fucked Gob? What would you call me?" Charon said with a smile. "Do you still want the whore that stands before you? Because if you think she is one, I'm in the same boat."

"You…what?" she said, bewildered.

"I did not care that Ava went to bed with women. Still don't. It made her happy. In the end, she slept in my bed, so why the fuck would I care? You are just as bad as the smoothskins who despise ghouls. It doesn't matter who someone chooses, and I've chosen her! You will never measure up, and now, you disgust me more than you did before. Leave, before I strangle you," he growled.

Willow looked at Charon as if she'd never seen him before and left him alone outside. Charon sighed and laid down on the wide edge over the tunnel below, staring at the stars. He was finally alone.

* * *

It had been over an hour since Ava went outside to smoke. McGraw sat at a table, playing cards with Defenders Ann Marie Morgan and Rococo Rockfowl. He was just about to win with his hand when Protector Casdin tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's up, Henry?" McGraw asked.

"Ava's been gone a while. Go make sure she's okay," said Casdin with a frown. "Better you than anyone else."

McGraw nodded and stood up, tossing his cards on the table and pulling a large pile of caps towards himself. He warned the others to not touch his earnings with a smirk and left for the elevator, with Casdin only steps behind him.

"How are things between you and Defender Flint?" Casdin asked with a rare smile. He had noticed McGraw staring longingly at the vault girl for some time now, and approved overall. As long as business got done, he did not meddle in the affairs of his soldiers.

"Eh, not what I'd like, Sir," McGraw admitted. "I'm falling pretty hard here. We all know that's a first."

"Just be sure not to push her too much. She's been through a lot, and I want you to support her if she chooses another suitor," said Casdin.

"Never dream of pushing her, Sir. I think I love her too much," said McGraw.

"Well, go check on her please. Defender Morrill said he has seen a few super mutants returning to the area. I know Ava could kill them with ease, but she seemed upset tonight. Might not be at her sharpest if something happened," said Casdin. He clapped McGraw on the shoulder and sent him on his way.

When the elevator reached the surface, McGraw looked around in a panic. Ava was not in her usual smoking spot and thoughts of super mutants dragging her away crawled into his mind. He readied his laser rifle with a new cell and called out Ava's name, ready to die for her if necessary. He heard a loud sob and saw Ava leaning against a metal tower. He rushed over to her and dropped his rifle, pulling her into his strong arms.

"Ava, honey, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he whispered. McGraw kissed her cheek and tasted her salty tears on his lips. Ava looked up into McGraw's eyes and he smiled kindly.

"I'm not hurt," she said quietly.

"Well, I'm here for you," he said.

"Thank you…I wish _he _was here…" she whispered.

"I know, but…" he paused for a moment. He didn't know if saying what he felt would make her angry, but he had to tell her. "I…I can be good for you too. If you gave me a chance, you could see that. I don't want to see you cry anymore. It hurts so bad."

"I don't know what I want, Phillip! Every time I see Charon or think about him, I want him back! But when I think about how bad it hurt when he walked out that fucking door like he was never coming back, I think about you and how good you are to me. I just need time," she said.

Ava's words stung McGraw, but he knew he wasn't first in her heart. What she needed was for him to be there, and that he could do.

"We've got all the time in the world. I can wait. For you," he said.

Ava hugged him and cried. McGraw gently picked her up and carried her to the elevator as she sobbed into his neck. She needed sleep. He pressed the elevator button and the lift shuddered before going down. When the doors opened, McGraw carried Ava to her room and Dogmeat perked up, his eyes still droopy with sleep. McGraw laid her down in her bed and covered her with the sheet.

He turned to leave when he heard Ava say, "I'm afraid to go to sleep. The dreams…they keep coming back."

McGraw frowned. Ava had been waking up the Outpost at least once with her screams every night since their return from the Pitt.

"Do you want me to read to you?" he asked.

"How would that make me feel better?" she asked, hugging her pillow. She let one arm drape over the edge of her bed and she pet Dogmeat, scratching behind his ears.

"My father used to do it when I was small, so I could fall asleep," he said.

"There's a book on the desk," she said, pointing to it before resuming her petting.

McGraw walked over and his eyes fell on the vase of grass flowers. Damn, the ghoul was good. McGraw picked up the book and thumbed through it before sitting on the floor beside Dogmeat. He flipped the book open to the first page and read, "It was a pleasure to burn."

* * *

Charon was nearly asleep when he heard loud footsteps running towards him. He grabbed his combat shotgun and his eye shot open, pointing the gun towards the source of the noise with a single hand. Roy Phillips ran up to the museum and hunched over, out of breath.

"God damn it Roy, I almost killed you," Charon snapped. Roy shook his head and continued breathing heavily. Charon sat up at once, startled by Roy's panicked breaths. "Something's wrong."

"Fuck…the…the kids, Charon. Slavers took some of the kids," Roy wheezed.


	18. Psycho Killers

**Damn, this chapter was fun to write. Enjoy and as always, thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

Ava had woken up to find McGraw curled up on her floor, one arm clutched around Dogmeat, and her favorite book covering his face as he snored loudly beneath its pages. He had read most of the book to her, she remembered. She nudged him awake and he stood up with a groan, before tossing her the book and mentioning something about taking a piss and eating breakfast. Ava had sent Dogmeat downstairs to fetch her a box of snack cakes and she sat up on her bed and began to leaf through an old issue of Guns and Bullets. Dogmeat dropped the colorful box at the foot of her bed and she rewarded him with a pat on the head. Dogmeat hopped up on the bed beside Ava and lay his head on her lap with a sigh.

"These old guns have nothing on my Gauss rifle, pup. Don't ever let me lose it," Ava said aloud.

Dogmeat rolled onto his back and his tongue lolled out of his mouth happily. She glanced at his neck and decided he needed a collar. She stood up and grabbed a worn, black leather belt from her armoire and wrapped it around her dog's neck with a grin. She trimmed what was left over of the belt with a rusted Trench knife and gave the newly fashioned collar a gentle tug.

"You think you'd be able to pull me out of harm's way if I grabbed on to your collar, Dogmeat?" she said. Dogmeat barked once and licked her hand. Ava swore up and down that the damn mutt could understand what she was saying to him. Ava plopped back down onto the bed and continued reading the magazine. There was a light knock on the door frame and Ava was surprised to see Scribe Olin standing there with a paled face. And then, she heard three very familiar voices shouting down by the elevators.

"Defender Flint, you have visitors," said Scribe Olin nervously.

"Who is it?" Ava asked with concern. The shouting had gotten louder.

"It's...Charon and a young man. Charon's upset...maybe he heard about you and McGraw," she said.

"There's nothing! How many times do I have to tell you all that?" Ava shouted, tossing her magazine to the floor. She was really tired of repeating herself to everyone. Gob, Nova, the Outcasts, even McGraw himself.

"Should I tell them you're busy or not here? I know you don't want to see anyone right now, but the ghoul is in a panic," said the Scribe. Ava stood up and Dogmeat hopped off the bed with a growl.

"Move, Olin! Something's wrong if he came all the way here!" Ava shouted. Dogmeat whined and she said, "Fine, you can come, pup, but you have to behave or you're staying behind next time I go somewhere."

Ava pushed past Scribe Olin and heard MacCready, out of all people she expected to accompany Charon, shout, "You're a fucking pussy McGraw! You fucktards don't scare us!"

Charon looked down at MacCready and growled, "Allow me to deal with this shitbag." He turned to face McGraw once again and bellowed, "YOU HEARD MY SON! GET HER FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

Ava leaned over the railing and shouted, "I'm coming down you two! Relax!" She raced down the steps, Scribe Olin tagging behind her like a frightened child and Dogmeat bounding down the stairs in front of Ava.

Charon was standing inside the elevator shaft with MacCready, shouting various obscenities at McGraw and waving his arms with irritation.

"You cannot come barging in here like a psychopath! What do you want with Ava?" McGraw shouted.

"Stay out of this McGraw, this is no business of yours!" Charon said with a terrifying snarl.

When the ghoul saw Ava, he shoved McGraw against the wall and Charon's hands clamped onto her shoulders, not caring if he should touch her or not. MacCready tightened his hold on his old Chinese assault rifle and glared at McGraw.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ava asked. All of the Outcasts that lived inside the Outpost were now standing in the large room, some still wearing nightclothes, others in full armor and every single one of them held the best gun they could find.

"It's grave," Charon said quietly, trying to control the volume of his voice. "Slavers stole some of the children."

"Oh god no," Ava whimpered. She felt her knees give out and Charon kept her firmly on her feet and pulled her into his arms. Her face felt hot and feverish against his bare skin. She reached out and pat MacCready's arm and he gave her a small smile as Dogmeat walked up to her and bared his teeth at McGraw for the first time.

Charon led her forward into the elevator shaft and said, "I know you might still be a bit angry with me, but we're going to rescue them and we cannot do it without you."

"I'm going too," McGraw announced, walking into the elevator beside them. "Morrill! You're in charge. Don't fuck this up!"

"What if Casdin comes? What the hell am I going to tell him?" Morrill asked.

"The truth, of course. I'll deal with the repercussions," said McGraw.

"Uh, who the fuck said you could tag along, because I sure didn't!" said MacCready with a huff.

"Are you fucking deaf? These are our children, not yours, so stay out!" Charon said. He had had about enough of McGraw and his "devotion" to Ava at that time.

"Ava is my responsibility and I am going! You won't stop me Charon, I don't give a shit what you say!" McGraw yelled.

Charon and MacCready pointed their guns at McGraw's face and the ghoul smiled. "You want to try me?"

Every single Outcast soldier inside the Outpost pointed their weapon at the ghoul and his son yet they did not flinch. MacCready had grown to become so much like Charon that Ava couldn't believe it.

Ava threw herself in front of both Charon and MacCready and screamed, "Stop it! Stop this! Lower your fucking weapons!" She looked at her superior and pleaded, "Please, Phillip. Don't let them kill them, I need to save my kids!"

Ava then turned to Charon and cupped his face. "Charon, please...put your gun down honey. The kids need us. If you don't, they'll kill MacCready too and then I have to kill everyone! It'll be a fucking bloodbath here, please stop!"

Charon looked down at Ava with pain in his heart from hearing the truth and swept away the hair from her face. "All right. For you...I'll do anything for you..." he said quietly. The ghoul lowered his weapon with a sigh and rested his head on Ava's. MacCready refused to until Charon slapped down the weapon himself.

McGraw stared at her for a moment and shouted, "You heard her! Weapons down!"

"Sir, but the ghoul-" shouted Defender Morrill.

"-Is just an upset father. I'm sure some of you understand, right?" said McGraw. The soldiers nodded and lowered their weapons. He turned to Charon and added, "I have to come. I won't leave her alone, and you guys could use all the help you can get. Fair enough?"

"I just want to leave. Try to keep up motherfucker," Charon grumbled. McGraw shouldered his modified laser rifle and waited for Ava to get her things.

Ava rushed back up to her room and pulled out her old combat armor that she wore when she and Charon were doing their free-lance work. She picked her trusty Gauss rifle, her Terrible Shotgun, and her Blackhawk before lacing up her worn boots and running down the stairs.

"I'm ready, let's go," Ava said.

* * *

Paradise Falls was just coming into view for the group a few hours later, with the yellow sun stinging at their backs. Few words had been spoken, except to warn one another about a danger that Dogmeat alerted them to or asking for a bottle of water to drink. Charon drank the dirty water himself, and to his surprise, he began to get a headache but when Ava downed an entire bottle, she showed no ill effects. It had been happening to the ghoul for a few weeks now; any radiation he came into contact with would end up giving him a splitting headache or muscle spasms.

"How do you plan on breaking in and getting them back?" McGraw asked suddenly as they marched towards the compound. He watched Dogmeat trot ahead of them, sniffing at the ground.

Ava glanced over at Charon and asked, "You wanna be the slave this time or me?"

"I think I should play slave. I could be seen as too intimidating," he said. "Remember last time you were the slave? Our cover was blown within five minutes because I had slit the throat of a man for grabbing your ass."

"That wasn't me, that shit was your fault. I was in character the whole time," Ava said with a smirk.

"Tell me, when was the last time I allowed a man to live after putting his hands on you while I was there? And don't you dare say Gob; we have an arrangement!" snapped Charon.

"That would be me," said McGraw.

"Shut the hell up maggot, before I kill you!" Charon barked. MacCready sniggered at his father's remark but his grin was wiped away in an instant when he met McGraw's eyes.

"Whatever, just make sure you look sad and lost. You've always been bad at that," said Ava.

"Should I have a weapon?" Charon asked.

"No I think that would be too much. You can keep a sidearm hidden on you if you'd like," Ava suggested.

"I'll just pick a gun off a corpse then. Or use my hands," said Charon. He glanced at McGraw and uttered a low growl. The soldier backed away a few feet and both Charon and MacCready laughed.

"Just make sure you look defeated," Ava insisted.

"I heard you the first time, Smoothskin. Shut it."

McGraw shook his head in disbelief. "You two really have this planned out, don't you?"

"Yep," said Ava. "You'll see soon enough why we were up to our necks in jobs."

McGraw stayed behind with Dogmeat to watch the area after Charon handed him his weapons and armor with another growl, kicking himself for thinking he had any control over Ava outside of the outpost.

"Don't lose my shotgun, fucker. I'll kill you," Charon had muttered as he, MacCready and Ava walked away.

McGraw took out his sniper rifle and began to set up at the very top of some rocks that overlooked Paradise Falls. He sat down, exhaling loudly as he peered through the scope and found them in a matter of seconds.

"Damn you Ava," McGraw muttered. If she did not have such a grip on him, he would have threatened to demote her for insubordination, but he could not bring himself to do it. Ava was too wild to be tamed and that was one of the many things he loved about her. She would make an excellent Protector when the day came, maybe a good wife too, if he played his cards right but as things looked with Charon back in the picture, they were not in his favor.

"R.J., just follow your Mother's lead. Don't say a fucking word, do you understand me?" said Charon as they approached the entrance to Paradise Falls.

Ava, MacCready and Charon were stopped by a guard with the name "Grouse" scribbled on his armor. The slavers around him perked up at the newcomers, eyeing them with vague interest.

"You have no business here, little girl," Grouse said with a nasty stare.

"Yes I do," Ava said coolly. Charon shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying his best to look meek and sheepish. He stood about half a foot away from Ava and stared at her dirty boots, trying not to show his face to anyone.

"And what business may that be?" Grouse asked.

"I want to buy a slave. Why the fuck else would I be here?" she answered. "This one here is too ugly to fuck; all he's good for is moving shit around the house and tending to the brahmin. I need something...prettier."

"I apologize Mistress...I try to please you as best I can," Charon mumbled.

"Shut the fuck up, you couldn't please anyone if your life depended on it," Ava snapped. Charon pressed his mouth into a thin line, hoping he would not laugh at Ava's words.

"And who is this?" Grouse asked, pointing a pencil at MacCready.

"My kid brother. I can't leave the brat alone or he might burn the house down," said Ava. MacCready raised an eyebrow at Grouse and gave him a sly grin. Grouse shook his head and sifted through an old notebook.

"You got caps? Eulogy don't take no favors. He has his own whores," said Grouse.

"I have them. Let me in," Ava insisted. She placed a handful of caps on the table in front of him and waited patiently as he sifted through them.

"Don't cause no trouble girl," he snarled. "And make sure the brat and the ugly ass ghoul behave themselves too."

"Go fuck yourself," Ava said with a smirk. The other guards laughed at their companion's expense as Ava, Charon, and MacCready walked into the compound.

"Come on, fuck head. Hurry up!" Ava shouted, slapping Charon's chest.

Charon opened the doors to Paradise Falls with urgency and allowed Ava to walk through first. "That was good," he whispered. "You had me fooled, thinking I cannot satisfy you."

"Yeah, Mom. That was fucking bad ass," said MacCready.

"I'm sorry about that comment, Charon. You know I don't think you're ugly," she said with sincerity.

"Are you shitting me? Even I think I'm ugly," he said with a half-smile.

"I don't. I think you're ridiculously hot," she said. MacCready groaned and covered his eyes. His parents were so gross sometimes.

"Even after all our fighting?" Charon asked.

"I'll always think that, no matter what happens," said Ava. "Girls can't forget their first loves."

"I still love you..." Charon admitted.

"And you think I don't?" Ava asked, turning her head. It hurt her to think Charon thought otherwise.

"It is difficult. I have nothing to offer, Smoothskin."

"Like I told McGraw, I will always love you and no matter what happens, it will always be so. You got that?" she explained.

Charon nodded his head and wished that he was able to grab her hand and kiss her but instead he said, "Let's go get our kids back...and slaughter these animals."

"About fuckin' time you two were done with your lovefest," MacCready mumbled.

They found the door to Eulogy's home and walked in amid the many slavers armed with assault rifles. Ava found the dark-skinned man inside, wearing a ridiculous suit and sitting beside two women with slave collars. The girls stared at the three of them with cold eyes as Eulogy stood up from his chair with a sickly smile.

"Here to buy some product?" Eulogy asked.

"Of course. I need a girl. Someone pretty, like her," said Ava, pointing to the tall, blonde woman. The woman gave Ava a sickly grin and licked her thick, red lips hungrily.

"Ah, Clover. She's crazy. Crazy in the field, crazy in the sack, and best of all she's crazy in love with whoever holds her leash. Interested?" he asked.

"Fuck yeah I am, how much?" Ava asked.

"But...but Mistress," Charon began.

"Shut. Up!" Ava shouted, her voice echoing. "How much for her?"

"Thousand caps," said Eulogy without missing a beat.

"But you said she's crazy. Five hundred caps," said Ava sternly. "The bitch is obviously a liability, and I have the little brother here to think about. She'll eat him alive."

"You drive a hard bargain little lady, but you got a deal. Clover! Get the fuck over here and meet your new Mistress," he said. Ava handed him a bag of caps.

The blonde woman named Clover waltzed over to Ava and wrapped her arms around her neck, licking the length of her cheek. MacCready looked away, completely disgusted. He didn't care that his adoptive mother liked both girls and his father; it was the simple fact that the filthy bitch was groping his mother in front of him. Aunt Nova was going to be pissed…

"Hey lover, I will do your bidding," Clover whispered as her hands slid down Ava's waist and gripped her behind firmly.

Ava smiled and ordered MacCready to hand Clover his machine gun before she put an arm around slave's waist. Charon stared at the gun that Eulogy had tucked in his waistband and glanced at Ava. She nodded her head slightly and the ghoul cracked his neck loudly.

"So, Eulogy, right?" Ava continued.

"Yes ma'am. Need something else?" he asked.

"You got any kids for sale? I think I might like some to raise; really get them under my thumb, you know?" she said. "My brother is too fucking good to do any chores."

"Just got in three strong ones. Two girls and a boy. Sound good?"

"Where did you get them?" Ava asked.

"You won't believe this, but this big fella from the Brotherhood of Steel, Gallows or something freaky like that said he could snatch us some kids that belonged to the Vault Girl. He kidnapped them from just outside Tenpenny Tower. Said the kids were playing a game of tag or some shit and he knocked them out cold and brought them here," Eulogy explained. "I got them out in the pens if you'd like to give them a look."

Charon snatched Eulogy's gun from his waist and pressed the barrel to the man's head. MacCready grabbed an old .44 magnum off a table and spun it in his hands.

"I know what my fucking children look like," Ava said, "But thanks for telling me who did this."

Clover laughed loudly and shouted, "Oh man, my beautiful lover just pulled a fast one on you! I like her! She's got some serious balls!"

Charon pulled the trigger and killed Eulogy without hesitation. The other slave woman screamed and ran towards Ava with a knife held high. Charon pushed MacCready behind him and before he could react further, Clover fearlessly stepped in front of Ava and pointed her new gun at the woman.

"You ain't killing my girl, Crimson!" Clover shouted and shot off an entire clip into the woman's body with a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Where do you keep your weapons?" Charon asked.

"I ain't talkin' to no zombie!" Clover said with a scoff.

"Just answer the fucking question!" Ava shouted.

"Sorry lover. Forgive me. He kept them in this dresser over here," said Clover. She led them to a small room and threw open the doors of the wooden dresser. Ava and Charon's jaws hung wide open as they stared at the assortment of weaponry and armor.

"Holy fucking shit," Charon muttered. MacCready's jaw fell in complete awe.

"You took the words out of my god damn mouth," said Ava. She picked out a set of leather armor and tossed it to Clover and did the same for Charon, tossing him combat armor instead. The ghoul pulled the armor over his ratty t-shirt and pants, ignoring the sultry stare from Clover.

"Damn, the ghoul ain't so bad lookin' with that armor on," said Clover, licking her lips once again. "Mind if I give him a go when we get home, Mistress?"

"Not a chance in hell," said Ava with a fierce look.

"There's only one smoothskin for me," said Charon with a smirk meant for Ava. "Ask her."

"He ain't your slave?" Clover asked in surprise.

"No, he's not, but he's still mine and if you touch him I'll kill you," said Ava, pointing her gun at Clover.

"You still consider me yours? That makes me think you want me back," Charon said with a raised brow. He picked up a mini gun and hung a strand of extra bullets around his neck.

"Think whatever you want Charon. We can talk about this later," said Ava.

Ava reached for the door and Charon stopped her from opening it, bending down so that he faced her directly. "I'd like to talk about it now, Smoothskin. Our kids are already saved; Eulogy is dead. Let's talk about what you want."

"Later! I promise!" Ava shouted urgently.

"Tell me you want me back," he said, throwing the doors open and ripping apart the slavers with the mini gun he held. Charon laughed loudly as body parts were torn off the slavers and blood drenched the sand. MacCready lobbed a grenade clear across the yard, killing several slavers instantly. All those times playing catch with Charon and the others had paid off.

"There is a chance I might want you back. There's a problem though," Ava grunted, slamming her fist into a slaver's jaw. Clover dashed ahead of them, using clip after clip for her assault rifle.

"What may that be?" the ghoul asked.

"The problem is I'm still really mad," said Ava. She scrambled up some crates and shot as slavers in the back that ran for the exit.

"It's been months, Smoothskin. Give me a chance!" he shouted. A slaver slashed the front of Charon's armor and the ghoul knocked him to the ground with his mini-gun before smashing his head in.

"That's what I'm doing right now," Ava shouted. "How many assholes we got left Clover?"

"Maybe ten, lover. We're destroying these motherfuckers, they ain't got no chance!" Clover answered happily. She gutted a slaver, spilling his intestines to the ground and snarled, "That was for that night you fucked me until I bled, you dirty piece of shit!"

"Damn it Charon, I always get stuck with the psychos," said Ava as Charon helped her down from the crates. The ghoul held her close and kissed her forehead.

"That's what we are. Psychotic killing machines," he said. "Just like you, beautiful."

"I'm going to get the kids and get the other slaves out. Watch my back. Come on, R.J.," said Ava.

"With pleasure," he growled, staring at her backside as she jogged away.

"She's got a great ass," said Clover with a smile. "You really got some?"

"More times than I can count. Got better every time," said Charon. "Come, we'll clear the buildings before the children come out."

"You did all this to save some kids?"

"Yes," said Charon, lighting a thick cigar he found in the breast pocket of his armor and clenched it between his teeth. The tobacco was stale, but he always preferred to have a smoke while mowing down enemies.

The ghoul kicked open the door of the barracks and Clover pushed past him, killing anything that moved. Charon began to stick dirty rags into bottles of alcohol that were strewn about and tossed Clover a match book he found on a table.

"We're burning this place to the ground. Here," he said, shoving the molotov cocktails into her arms.

"I never thought I'd be helping the good guys," she said loudly, shooting a straggler in the back of his head.

"I wouldn't call us the good guys," said the ghoul.

Ava shot the lock on the gates holding the kids and slaves and kicked them open with a flourish.

"Mama! MacCweady!" screamed Biwwy as he and the other children engulfed them in a hug. Ava was so relieved to find them unharmed.

"Are you guys okay?" Ava asked.

"We're okay Mama. You came for us!" said Penny.

"Damn right, you really think your father and I would leave you here to rot?" she asked with a grin.

"Daddy is here too?" Bumble asked.

"He's here. Did you guys hear that mini-gun? That's him. He told me what happened and we came here with McGraw. He's waiting for us, so we should hurry," she said.

"Isn't that the guy Dad hates?" asked Penny.

"Uh, yeah...they're getting along all right. McGraw is giving us cover fire. We'll be fine," she said. Bumble jumped on Ava's back and Ava shouted for the other children and slaves to follow her. She met Charon and Clover by the doors of Paradise Falls as the buildings around them burst into flame.

"Damn, Pops doesn't half-ass anything, does he?" MacCready asked.

"Daddy is the best," said Bumble with certainty.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Ava.

"We're getting the fuck out of here," said Charon. He lead the group down the sandy path, ready to kill the slavers at the entrance. Clover shot one man dead and laughed. The children and the other slaves stared at Clover in confusion as she skipped in front of them, shooting her gun happily. Charon bent down so that Biwwy could climb up his back and held Penny in his arms. There were only a few remaining soldiers who were immediately gunned down by McGraw's sniper fire.

The Outcast soldier watched the now much larger group walk out the compound through his scope and smiled. Dogmeat had ran off, barking excitedly, to greet his owner. Ava waved in his direction, as did Charon, and McGraw raised his hand with a laugh. He had serious competition with the ghoul. He watched Charon blow out a thick, gray cloud of smoke and take Ava's hand as Dogmeat ran up to them. McGraw gulped and Charon raised his middle finger high. The soldier had to laugh at the ghoul's boldness, especially when Ava shoved the ghoul away with a laugh.

"That's not very nice, Charon. You know McGraw has feelings too," said Ava. She announced to the slaves that they were all free to go wherever they wished and the newly freed slaves scattered after thanking their saviors.

"Fuck his feelings. I know what's mine," Charon said. MacCready nodded in agreement and Dogmeat barked loudly.

Clover gave Charon a scowl and said, "I might steal my Mistress from both of you, you know."

"Yeah...I already have a girlfriend. You're shit out of luck," said Ava.

"I'm better than any man or woman you can find lover," said Clover, kissing Ava's cheek.

"Aunt Nova is pretty hot. Mom won't go for it," said MacCready.

"What the fuck ever," said Clover with a scoff.

McGraw stood up, handing Charon his shotgun, and said, "Ava, you really are something else."

"People tell me that all the time," she replied, petting Dogmeat's head. She was happy to see that Dogmeat had not torn McGraw into pieces while they were gone.

"There's no girl like my girl," said Charon with a glare towards the Outcast soldier.

"Your girl, huh? We'll see about that," said McGraw jokingly. Charon gently placed Penny and Biwwy on the ground before rearing back and sticking McGraw right in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"You want to see what the River Styx looks like motherfucker? I'll be glad to give you a tour," Charon said. The soldier stood up and threw a punch that Charon caught in his hand. "Too slow, McGraw."

The ghoul twisted his arm and brought the soldier to his knees. Charon chuckled and punched McGraw's face with the soldier's own fist.

"That's enough!" Ava yelled, pushing herself between the pair. McGraw spat out blood onto the rocks and rubbed his jaw, and then his hand.

"That smoothskin can't even defend what he thinks is his. Fucking pathetic if you ask me," Charon said.

"I agree," Clover chirped.

"See, even the slave girl is on my side," said Charon. Ava rolled her eyes and checked McGraw's face. She wiped the dirt away from the cut on McGraw's face and he gave her a smile. His cheek was beginning to swell rapidly and he decided that he would never provoke Charon ever again.

"I hope I didn't hurt him too bad," Charon said. The boys laughed and shook their father's hand proudly.

"We need him, you know," Ava said, looking back at Charon.

"No, the Outcasts need him. You and I, we're good," he said.

"You're not really helping your case with me," said Ava, crossing her arms.

"I know, but it sure _feels_ good," he said with a sneer. Clover laughed and patted Charon's shoulder. She was beginning to like these people.

Ava shook her head, tired of all the bickering, and looked at Clover. "You're free now. Do what you wish."

"Wait, are you serious? No fucking way...I can't leave you," Clover cried. She grabbed Ava's hand and appeared to be in near hysterics at hearing Ava's words.

"I can't take a slave back to the Outcast base. You're free now, so go live your life," said Ava, giving Clover a gentle shove.

"You don't understand, Mistress. This is my life! I've been a slave since I was a kid!"

"So has Charon. He was a slave for over two hundred years. Right?" she asked, facing the ghoul.

"Just over two hundred, yes. But I already see the problem. Clover enjoys being a slave, whereas I hated every second of it. I was never attached to my employers. She'll need some time to get it in her head," Charon explained.

"Fine. You take her then," said Ava.

"All right. I'll take her with me and try to help her out. A certain clan mate of mine would be most amused by her," said Charon. "I'll drop the children off too. I have business with Roy, anyhow."

"Are any of those guys hot?" Clover asked eagerly.

"One of them is practically married…the other…well he's fair game I guess," said Charon with a shrug.

Ava laughed heartily and said, "I'm sure Charon's clan mates are decent looking in their own right." She turned to MacCready and whispered, "Keep an eye on the crazy bitch. If she fucks around with your Father, tell me."

MacCready gave Clover a good look and muttered, "I wouldn't mind if she fucked around with me…"

Ava slapped the back of his head with a snarl and said, "Keep it in your damned pants Robert!"

Ava said her goodbyes to her children and Clover, and gave Charon a kiss on his chin, like she used to when they first started out. It sent an all too familiar chill down the ghoul's spine and he smiled fondly when Dogmeat nudged at his hand with his wet nose. The group parted ways and Ava could not keep the smile off her face.


	19. My Buddy's Breathin' His Dyin' Breath

**Grab some tissues, kids. **

* * *

McGraw and Ava had returned to the Outpost only hours ago. When they could see the entrance to the tunnel that led to the Outpost, McGraw had blurted out that he was glad to see Ava and Charon becoming friends. He had meant it too. It was good for her, and brought a smile to her face unlike any he had ever seen. If he had any chance of being with her in the future, he would have to wait and see who she would pick in the end. As much as he hated to admit it, Charon was just as good of a match for her as he was. The ghoul cared about the family he had made with Ava, as strange as their family was, and fought to keep it together. Whether she picked him or not, McGraw was happy to have her with him regardless. They were already close friends, and if nothing more came of it, he decided that it was better than nothing at all.

But now, McGraw saw Ava sitting across from him in the mess hall of the Outpost, her feet propped up on the very back of Defender Rockfowl's chair. All the soldiers were in stitches as they listened to McGraw tell one of his wild stories from his slightly younger days. Ava was nearly in tears when McGraw began telling the story of the time he and Sarah Lyons were down in the armory just before he left with the other Outcasts.

"So, Sarah's on her knees in front of me with her back facing the door, right? But she wasn't doing anything wrong, she was just trying pull this bullet from my armor-" McGraw began.

"-She was pulling somethin' all right!" Ava shouted from across the room. He saw her bump fists with Defender Morrill and McGraw laughed along with the rest of the Outcasts.

"Shut up! Anyway, fuckin' Scribe Rothchild walks in and sees Sarah like that. I hate that old bastard like everyone else here so I decided that the best course of action was to pretend like I was getting a blow job. So I put my hand just behind Sarah's head and grinned at Rothchild like the asshole that I am. The look on his face was worth the yelling I got from Elder Lyons later on," explained McGraw.

The Outcast soldiers roared with laughter and Ava even stood up and began to clap loudly until Protector Casdin walked into the mess hall. All of the soldiers quieted and saluted, including Ava, and watched him walk up to McGraw with a calm look on his face.

"Phillip, come with me," said Casdin. The other soldiers all winced at Casdin's tone of voice, but the Protector smiled and assured them there was no trouble.

"What's on your mind, Henry?" asked McGraw, looking back into the mess hall. Ava and Defender Morgan were laughing at something Defender Rockfowl had just said.

"I am going on a recon mission. I want you and some of the Specialists to accompany me; it'll be a good learning experience for all of you. You'll be in charge of the Specialists, and I will give my advice along the way. The others will be fine here. We haven't been attacked by a soul in months. Even the super mutants have been staying away," said Protector Casdin.

"It's because they're afraid of Ava," said McGraw with a smirk.

"That may be true…god help us if she ever became angry with the Outcasts. I trust the girl, though. She has been nothing but helpful and kind since she has joined," Casdin said. "She has certainly forced me to change my views on outsiders. I wouldn't be opposed to recruiting some if we ever needed to."

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe some of the police officers from Rivet City?" McGraw suggested. "They wouldn't require too much training."

"See, now that's exactly why I made you a Protector last year, Phillip. Do not doubt yourself so much," said Casdin. "Go gather your armor while I get the Specialists informed of the mission. We'll be heading into the Red Racer factory."

McGraw jogged back into the mess hall and tugged on Ava's ponytail before sitting astride a chair. He rested his chin on the back of the chair and smiled up at her, still amazed by her beauty.

"Did you get in trouble for something?" Ava asked. "Anne Marie and Rococo thought you were, but I said Casdin looked too calm to be mad at you. He always gets this vein on his forehead to pop out when he's pissed, have you seen it? So gross."

McGraw chuckled and said, "Naw, not in any trouble. Just a simple recon mission at the Red Racer factory with some of the newer guys and gals. It's similar to what you and I did, but since the group is much larger, Casdin is coming along to make sure I don't fuck it up. I hope I don't; I want to prove to the old man that he didn't make a mistake appointing me his Second-In-Command."

"You'll be fine, Phil. You can't possibly mess that shit up. How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"Not sure, but it shouldn't be more than a few days. Henry wouldn't like having both of us away from the Outpost for so long, you know?" he answered.

"Do me a favor, and find me a metric shit-ton of cigarette cartons, would ya? I'm running low, and we all know what a bitch I turn into when I don't have a cigarette," said Ava.

"I'll be sure to bring a bus full of cartons for you," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Make sure that you do, or else we can't be friends anymore," she teased.

"God, you really are a bitch," he said. Ava smacked his arm and she asked Anne Marie to toss her a Nuka Cola. Protector Casdin leaned into the mess hall and called for McGraw, and he stood up and rubbed Ava's arm affectionately. "I'll be back soon with some cigarettes for you, okay? Don't destroy the Outpost while we're gone.

"Ava! You and Defender Morrill are in charge while Protector McGraw and I are gone," Protector Casdin shouted over the noise of the mess hall. Ava nodded and waved goodbye to Protector Casdin.

"A hug before you go?" she asked McGraw, holding her arms out for her friend.

McGraw smiled widely and lifted Ava off the ground as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. "No mutinies please," he whispered. Ava laughed and McGraw placed her feet back on the ground.

* * *

The rather large group of fourteen men and women Outcast soldiers walked into the Red Racer factory, every one of them looking around for any danger. They heard the snarl of a feral ghoul somewhere in the building and some shuddered at the sound. The factory was almost pitch black. Most of the windows were covered with a thick sheet of grime and dust, forcing some of the soldiers to use a flashlight to illuminate the room they stood in.

"Keep your guns out and watch each other's backs, all right? I need to have a word with McGraw alone. I do not want any deaths. Too much paperwork. Go," said Protector Casdin.

The Outcast Specialists separated into two smaller groups and went off to explore the dark building. Some met feral ghouls while others encountered super mutants but it was nothing they couldn't face together. They began to sift through desks and cabinets, shoving anything of importance or good use into large, brown duffel bags. Someone noted that the heads of the feral ghouls and super mutants alike exploded after they shot them to death and another swore she heard the cackling laughter of a man somewhere upstairs. Downstairs, McGraw began to look through some storage boxes, hoping to find at least one carton of cigarettes for Ava, lest she beat the shit out of him upon his return to the Outpost. When Protector asked McGraw what he was searching for, Casdin laughed at McGraw's slightly embarassed answer, and began to search through a filing cabinet beside him.

* * *

About half a mile away, just outside the factory, a large group of soldiers in gray power armor were walking towards the building, with a lone man in red colored robes strolling ahead of them.

"Are we going to kill them?" asked Paladin Glade.

"Only if Henry and Phillip do not cooperate. There are rumors of Phillip and Miss Flint having an affair of some sort. Apparently that disgusting creature she was bedding is no longer a part of her life," said Scribe Rothchild.

"The ghoul, Sir? Charon?" asked the Paladin.

"Yes, the very one. With any luck, he is dead or enslaved once again. We have not been able to find out anything about him. Gallows found a few young ghouls on a journey to the Museum of Natural History and tortured them for information without any luck. It seems that the ghouls are more loyal to their kind than we once thought. I thought that having Gallows kidnap some of the children would bring the pair out of hiding, but the slavers have not said a word yet," explained Scribe Rothchild.

"Maybe the slavers are dead," said Star Paladin Cross.

"We won't know for sure until we return to the Citadel. I have sent a few soldiers out to Paradise Falls to investigate," said the Scribe.

"And do you really think the Outcasts will give up Flint?" asked Glade.

"Perhaps. If McGraw is indeed having the affair with the Vault Girl, he may be difficult to convince. But Henry has always been a reasonable man and when I give him the ultimatum, I believe he will deliver the girl to us. She is much more trouble than she is worth," said Scribe Rothchild with certainty. The Brotherhood of Steel members were getting closer to the factory and he smiled. "Star Paladin Cross, did you exterminate the Raiders that alerted us of the Outcasts' movements like I asked you to?"

Star Paladin Cross hung her head with shame and nodded. She did not agree with Scribe Rothchild's ways, but she would never disobey him nor Sarah. She must do what she was ordered to do at all times, as much as she thought it was wrong.

* * *

"So, Phillip, is there a reason why you and Ava came strolling back into the Outpost wearing smiles a mile wide? I didn't think you would ask the girl to marry you so soon," said Protector Casdin with a rare grin.

"No, Sir, I haven't asked her. I was going to wait until her one year anniversary of joining the Outcasts to pop the question…sort of my gift for her, but things aren't going as I planned. She and the ghoul, Charon, are becoming friendly once again. I don't want to interfere…I guess I just want her to be happy," said McGraw. He frowned we he realized he was probably going to lose the race to win Ava's heart.

Protector Casdin clamped a hand firmly on McGraw's shoulder and smiled before saying, "If that is the case Phillip, at least she is one of your closest friends. I wish for all of our members to be content with the lives they are leading."

"Oh, I'm very happy. I'd just be happier if I could call her my wife one day, you know?" said McGraw.

"I understand, but do not pull out of the race just yet. She may be befriending Charon for her children's well being. I hope you haven't tried to pick a fight with him over her," said Protector Casdin.

"Eh, too late for that, Henry," said McGraw with a note of shame.

"Charon gave you the black eye, didn't he?" asked Casdin with a glance at McGraw's discolored face.

"Yep. Boy he hits hard…pretty sure he broke my cheekbone…maybe my eye socket too, but I injected myself with a few stimpaks. I should be fine, but I'm never trying that again, that's for sure," McGraw said.

"I cannot imagine how Ava must feel, having two grown men fighting over her. Both of you suit her well, although I believe you'd give her a much more stable life," said Casdin.

"Thanks Henry. Mind if we go outside for a second? It's pretty stale in here, I need some air," asked McGraw.

Protector Casdin nodded and pressed a button down on the radio attached to his power armor. "Soldiers, Protector McGraw and I are stepping outside for a moment. Call if you are in need of any assistance."

Both of the Outcast leaders stepped outside the factory, eager to breathe slightly fresher air, and instead, were face to face with Scribe Rothchild and a platoon of Brotherhood of Steel soldiers. Protector Casdin's mouth was pressed into a firm line and McGraw shook with complete rage at the sight of Scribe Rothchild walking up to them, closing the gap.

"Hello Henry, Phillip. Doing a bit of recon I see? And just the two of you…must have been a simple mission," said Scribe Rothchild.

Protector Casdin pressed the button on his radio twice. Now, the Specialists inside could not call for either Casdin or McGraw, but they could hear every single word being spoken. Protector McGraw smiled at Henry. He always thought of the other soldiers before himself, and he knew he was saving their lives by his one simple act. McGraw reached for his laser rifle and held it in his arms with a wicked grin. Protector Casdin smiled for a moment at the look on McGraw's face. His devious smile was not unlike Ava's when she was getting ready to kill someone or something. He noticed that the Brotherhood soldiers were all armed with either mini-guns or missile launchers, and he knew this would be a fight they would not win.

"Very simple, Rothchild. No need to risk the lives of my other soldiers when Phillip and I could simply do it ourselves," said Protector Casdin. McGraw puffed out his chest, suddenly proud of the painted armor he and Casdin wore. Armor that once belonged to the Brotherhood of Steel, now defaced with their own adopted set of colors.

Hearing their leader's words, the Outcast soldiers ran down the steps of the factory toward the door with their weapons ready. They gathered around the exit of the building, waiting until just the right moment to barge outside and kill the enemy.

"Why are you here?" McGraw asked. His voice was cold, but one could not detect any fear behind it. Protector Casdin held his own laser rifle tight in his hands, but did not take aim at any of the soldiers. He was curious to see what Scribe Rothchild's answer would be.

"I will make this as easy and quick as I possibly can: Send us the Vault Girl, Ava Flint, and you may keep your lives. Our quarrel at the moment is not with the Outcasts, but with her," said Scribe Rothchild.

"What has she done to you?" asked Protector Casdin.

"Besides renouncing her place with us? She is a threat to the Capital Wasteland and all the work we have done since arriving here. Ava is too wild and frankly, out of her feeble little mind, to be left alive. The girl is downright dangerous," said the Scribe. The other Brotherhood of Steel members nodded their heads in agreement.

"It will be a cold day in hell before we hand Ava to the Brotherhood," said Protector Casdin firmly.

"Is that so? She is worth giving your lives for, Henry?" asked Rothchild.

"Gladly," snarled McGraw, pointing the end of his laser rifle at Scribe Rothchild's balding head. He was proudly facing certain death and for some reason, he was not afraid. He knew he was right.

"That is quite a shame," said Scribe Rothchild. "She will betray you as well."

"I doubt that," snapped Protector Casdin. "Ava would never turn her back on her family."

Scribe Rothchild laughed at Protector Casdin's words and turned, walking away from the Outcasts. Over his shoulder, Scribe Rothchild announced, "Kill them."

Protector Casdin shoved McGraw out of the line of fire and scores of bullets penetrated his armor. McGraw's rifle was knocked from his hands and he felt his body being torn apart from inside his armor. He and Protector Casdin collapsed against the door to the factory, preventing the Specialists from bursting through and meeting death. Protector Casdin whispered for the Specialists to stay inside the building before his body stopped fighting to stay alive. McGraw turned his head painfully and saw Protector Casdin slumped over, his body not moving at all, and McGraw knew he was dead. McGraw spat out a mouthful of bright, red blood and looked up at the soldiers. Star Paladin Cross pressed her gun against McGraw's temple and he held his breath.

"Leave McGraw to bleed out. I have always been annoyed with his arrogance but I will kindly leave him one last hour to think about his beloved Vault Girl, because he will never see her again," said Scribe Rothchild.

The Brotherhood soldiers gave the area one final look before turning their backs on McGraw's broken body and heading back to the Citadel. McGraw grunted in pain, he could feel his legs any longer, and pulled Casdin's radio closer to his face.

"Casdin's dead…don't come out yet…they can still see us…and there's too many…stand down," McGraw croaked. He dropped the radio and his head slumped forward. He fought to stay awake long enough for the Brotherhood soldiers to be out of sight, and called for his soldiers to come outside.

* * *

"Get him on a table! Hurry!" screamed one of the Outcast soldiers.

Three other soldiers heaved McGraw's broken body onto an operating table and tore what was left of his armor off his body. One of the Specialists heaved at the sight: McGraw was nearly torn in half.

"Where the fuck is Protector Casdin?" shouted Specialist Olin as she stuck an I.V. into McGraw's arm. She gave him a shot of adrenaline right to his heart and his eyes sprang open with a gasp.

"He's fucking dead!" said of the Specialist who accompanied McGraw and Casdin to the factory. At the time, the soldier was livid that Protector Casdin ordered them to stay inside the factory, but now that he was staring at Protector McGraw, he was suddenly grateful for Casdin and McGraw's selfless actions. It could have been him on the table, bleeding to death and paralyzed, but instead, Casdin had died and it was McGraw suffering that awful fate. The soldier held his face in his hands and wept, angry at himself for having those thoughts earlier. Another soldier embraced him and they cried together.

"What are McGraw's stats?" asked Specialist Olin. She was working furiously to save their only leader's life, but he wasn't responding.

"We're losing him Olin! Oh my god, we're losing McGraw too!" cried one of the soldiers.

McGraw grabbed Specialist Olin's arm with what little strength he had left and said, "A-Ava…I…I need…to see her."

Anne Marie tore out of the room, pushing through Rococo, and rushed up the stairs to Ava's room. She threw open the door, out of breath and Ava stood up immediately. Dogmeat was on his feet, his fur slightly on end as he sensed the fear coming from Defender Morgan.

"McGraw's dying! Protector Casdin is dead…I don't...we don't know what to do Ava!" screamed Anne Marie before turning on her heel and heading back to the operating room.

Ava's face went white and she ran out after Defender Morgan with Dogmeat by her side, almost falling down the steps and she knocked soldiers out of her way to the room where McGraw lay. The soldier's blood was pooling on the white tile floor and Ava clutched her throat as tears began to fall almost immediately.

"Hey gorgeous," McGraw whispered.

"Phillip! Who did this to you?" Ava cried as she grabbed his hand tightly.

"I love…when you call me that, you know?" he said with a pained smile.

"Who fucking did this?" Ava asked again.

"Brotherhood…they attacked us…too many…Casdin and I kept the others safe…" he said quietly.

"Oh god," Ava said, her hand covering her mouth.

"They…they wanted us to give you to them. Rothchild said you were…too dangerous to be left alive. W-we refused…and they started shooting."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Ava shouted.

"I've had my fair share of women. But you…you were the only one I wanted to marry…I'd never betray you," he said, smiling.

"Stay with us, McGraw! We can't lose you too!" Olin shouted. The soldiers fumbled for gauze, scalpels, and bonesaws, preparing to operate.

"Baby, I'm not gonna make it…and I forgot to grab you some cigarettes, I'm sorry," McGraw muttered with a laugh.

"It's okay," said Ava, now crying openly.

"Casdin…is gone, and I know I won't make it either…I want you…to lead the Outcasts…that's my final order…and a gift for you. Crush them, and when you kill Rothchild, tell him…I'll be waiting for him with Henry," he said, his voice a bit weaker.

"NO! YOU'LL BE FINE!" Ava screamed.

"We both know I won't…it's okay honey. Go…go find Charon and tell him you still love him. He'll take you back. Any man would take you back…I know I would," said McGraw. He reached up and stroked Ava's face. "You're so beautiful…even when you're crying your eyes out."

"I will fucking kill them for this. I love you Phil and I'm sorry that I could never be with you," Ava wailed as she buried her face in McGraw's arm.

"I know you will. They already fear The Butcher. Lead the Outcasts well, Protector Ava Flint," he said with another weak smile. Protector Phillip McGraw slowly lifted his hand and saluted his soldiers one final time, and his hand fell to the table with his last breath.

The room was quiet as Ava screamed and wept until she thought she would pass out from the pain of losing one of her best friends. After a few moments, she lifted her head and saw that the Outcasts were now saluting her, some faces wet with tears of their own. Defender Rockfowl held both Anne Marie and Specialist Olin in his arms as the women cried on his shoulders. Dogmeat howled mournfully, upset that his faithful master was so distraught.

"Orders, Protector Flint?" Defender Morrill asked.

Ava stood up and covered McGraw's body with a clean, white sheet and she turned to face her soldiers. McGraw had given her an army, and she planned to avenge both he and Casdin.

"My first order is that I am stripping the word 'Brotherhood' from our name. We will be known simply as the Outcasts, because I wanted nothing to do with those fucking evil bastards," she announced.

The soldiers nodded in agreement and Ava added, "Prepare for war. The Brotherhood **will** crumble. We'll need some allies, and we already have some in the Pitt…but we need more and no one hates the Brotherhood more than the ghouls."

The Outcasts began to clap and Ava saluted them as fresh tears ran down her face. She would make Phillip McGraw and Henry Casdin proud or die trying.


	20. After He's Been Hooked

**So, McGraw wasn't really all that bad, was he. I thought he was kind of cute in a "dumb puppy" sort of way. I'm sad that he's gone, but now the story really gets rolling. Oh, I have a poll up about the One-Shot series. Give it a look if you wish and thanks for all of your awesome reviews! **

* * *

Ava sat at her desk inside Fort Independence, which had once belonged to Protector Casdin. Besides the mountain of paperwork, a vase with Charon's flowers, and her favorite drawing of her and the ghoul, now framed and sitting beside the glass vase. A new picture frame sat beside the original and Ava was staring at it with a happy sadness. The picture was of her and all of the other Outcasts the day she was made a Defender. Protector Casdin proudly rested his hands on Anne Marie and Rococo's shoulders, while McGraw had Ava lifted on to his left shoulder with a wide smile, and she had one arm lifted in a salute. Defender Morrill had found a camera with a single picture left on the roll and a working timer. He had managed to skid into the picture just in time and every soldier had a smile plastered on their face. Granted, most were drunk as hell that night. Ava smiled to herself. That night wasn't exactly a happy one for her, but McGraw and the others managed to make her smile for the picture, and she was smiling right then. She certainly missed those two guys.

The door opened and Ava looked up to see Anne Marie, Rococo, Specialist Olin, Defender Morrill and several other high ranking Outcast members walk into the room. They gathered around the desk and waited patiently for the meeting Ava had called to begin. She leaned back into her chair, and adjusted the cigarette she had tucked behind her ear.

"All right...I've been told the Battlemaster has turned away all of our offerings. My inside man, Aries, told me he's quite the recluse, so we need some ideas of how we can get an audience from him," explained Ava.

"Why don't you ask your ghoul to have him meet with you?" suggested Specialist Olin.

Ava shook her head. "I don't want to get him involved just yet. If all else fails, I'll ask, but I want to prove to him and all of the other ghouls that I can do this without his help. I can't always rely on Charon to do my dirty work. So start coming up with ideas guys, and don't spit 'em out unless they're fucking good."

Specialist Olin tapped a pencil on the desk and her eyes suddenly lit up, with a smile to match.

"Ma'am, how much do you know of ancient history?" asked the Specialist.

"A bit. I learned some in the vault. Why?" Ava asked.

"Ever heard of Cleopatra?" she asked.

A wide smile grew on Ava's face. "Yes. Go on..."

"She delivered herself to Caesar in a rolled up rug...to gain him as an ally," the Specialist explained for those who were not caught up in their ancient Egyptian history. "And then they had a torrid affair."

The Outcasts laughed loudly at Specialist Olin's suggestion.

"We're going to hide someone in a rug?" asked Rococo with a laugh. "That shit isn't going to work. Why the fuck would the Battlemaster want a god damn rug for?"

"No, you moron. We just have to fool him," said Anne Marie.

"At least I'm your moron," he said with a smirk. Anne Marie rubbed his hand lovingly and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ava smiled at their affections, happy that the two of them had ended up together.

"Maybe you should be the one to dupe him...in case things go bad," said Defender Morrill.

"So...I should go myself but in a disguise?" said Ava. The Outcasts nodded. "That is fucking fantastic. I seriously love that idea."

"But what will he accept?" asked Anne Marie. "He's turned down weapons, saying they have plenty. He's turned down the unlimited supply of ammunition we have. He's turned down alcohol and food. What could he possibly want?"

"Dress up as a dancer. Aries said he has a thing for human females, didn't he? The ghouls won't know you're our leader, in case things go sour," said Rococo.

"That's it! It's brilliant!" Ava shouted, standing up.

"Yeah, but how will we know if he'll accept Protector Flint? He could say no," said one of the medics.

"We need Aries. Have him send word that our gift is the most beautiful of all women. Make a huge deal of it!" said Olin.

"That is spectacular," said Ava. "That's what we'll do. Is Aries still outside? Tell him to come in. Hurry!"

"A modern day Cleopatra...genius," said Defender Rococo as he walked outside to find the ghoul messenger.

"Protector Flint: Leader of the Outcasts and heartbreaker extraordinaire!" shouted Ann Marie with a laugh.

Ava leaned on the table and smiled darkly. "I'm going to play his ass like a deck of cards."

Aries walked into the room, and Ava noted the swagger in his step. All the ghouls seemed to have a bit of arrogance lately and Ava could not blame him. The ghoul army was massive, he had told her. Their numbers were already over one thousand.

"Aries, I want everyone else here to hear your answer: Does the Battlemaster know who I am?" Ava asked.

"No Ma'am. I have not even told him you are a woman. That would probably give it away. I have kept your secret well," said Aries. He was only about fifty years old, making him extremely young for a ghoul. He still had a majority of his skin and looked no older than Ava was. What was left of his hair was worn in a long, dark blue mohawk, the ends hanging over his forehead.

"Good. I have a plan and you play a huge part in it," Ava began.

"Very well. I'll do my best," he said with a smile.

"I need you to go to the Battlemaster, and tell him we are sending him a final offering. Tell him she is the most stunning woman in the Capital Wasteland," Ava explained, blushing a bit.

"Really? Who are you sending?" Aries asked.

"Myself. I don't think anyone else should risk this, so just talk me up for him, okay? He's still a man. He might bend for this. Just remember, don't tell them it's me. Charon might flip out, but I'll just try to stop the Battlemaster from trying anything. It's a risk I need to take," she said.

"Quite understandable Miss Ava," said Aries with a hint of a smile. He wished he could tell her the truth, but he had sworn to secrecy for both parties. But knowing that Ava would be the final gift to his Battlemaster, he would push even harder for this alliance. The ghouls were too wary for their own damn good anyway.

"Thank you, Aries. I'm glad I can trust you," she said with a soft smile.

"Of course. The ghouls want this just as badly as the Outcasts do, Ma'am. I'll leave right away, and I will tell Gob to send you the message if my Battlemaster accepts," said the messenger.

Aries left the room and the Outcasts to wait for Battlemaster's reply. They waited for hours it seemed. The soldiers played several games of cards and pool while they waited. After almost an entire day had passed, Ava heard the crackle of the radio system she and Gob came up with. Currently, only the Pitt, the Outcasts, and the ghouls had access to this channel.

"Outcasts, can ya hear me?" Gob's scratchy voice said loudly.

"What's up Gob? How's my girl?" Ava asked, leaning onto the desk with a grin.

"She's great. We _all_ miss you. Now, time for business. The Battlemaster says to go ahead and send it. He will finally consider the offer," said Gob happily. "You can stay at the base to get everything set up."

"Thanks Gobbie, I'll let our Protector know immediately. Miss you!" Ava said, raising an arm in victory. The Outcasts cheered loudly for their success at last.

"Miss you too," he said before cutting off the power.

* * *

Ava chose Anne Marie and Rococo to accompany her to Underworld. She wasn't very close to any of the other Outcasts besides McGraw. They made the trip under the cover of the night sky and arrived around five in the morning the next day. The Outcast soldiers were looking forward to a hot meal and a warm bed to rest in. Neither Anne Marie nor Rococo have seen the interior of Underworld and were curious to see it for the first time. Ava opened the outer doors to the rotunda of the museum and was ecstatic to see Fawkes, along with another super mutant Fawkes introduced as Leo. Anne Marie and Rococo looked up at the friendly super mutants with awe, and Defender Rockfowl even stepped forward to shake hands with both of the creatures after he saw Ava hug one. Inside, Ava looked around for some sign of Charon, and Carol explained that he was on a mission and that he would return soon. Carol gave the three Outcasts beds for the duration of their stay and they all were asleep within minutes of each other.

Later that afternoon, Aries led the large troop of ghoul soldiers that brought Ava, Anne Marie, and Rococo to the Battlemaster's office at La Maison Beauregard in Georgetown. The old hotel had been rebuilt extensively and had regained most of its beauty. A small company of ghoul soldiers stood outside the door and they exchanged salutes, a fist to their chests, with the ghouls that accompanied Ava. She wanted to roll her eyes at their exchange. It was utterly ridiculous.

"Your guards must stay out here. Our Battlemaster gave strict orders to not allow any weapons or anyone but you inside the building. It is just him inside, no others, and you have our word you will not be harmed," explained Aries. Rococo gave Ava a curt nod and Anne Marie winked before she followed Aries into the building.

Aries pointed to a small room beside the front door and waited for Ava to get dressed. The young ghoul walked up the steps and waited for the Battlemaster to wave him forward.

"She's here, Sir. Unarmed," Aries announced. The Battlemaster grunted loudly and Aries walked down the stairs and saw Ava standing beside the door, wearing a black silk robe. He could only guess what she wore underneath and the thought of it made him pull at the collar of his armor.

"I should warn you, he doesn't talk much, so don't expect any sort of conversation. It isn't meant as an insult, that's just how he is," Aries said in a whisper. "He is seriously considering this alliance with the Brotherhood Outcasts so consider yourself privileged."

The soldier paused at the bottom of the stairs, and gently placed a hand on Ava's forearm. "One more thing: a bunch of us were drinking in Underworld, and the Battlemaster mentioned he was an 'ass man'. I would use that to my advantage if I were you, Miss Ava. Even a Smoothskin as good lookin' as you might not work. I hope it does though; we're all afraid of the Brotherhood destroying us. Come on."

Aries led Ava into the dark room and she could see the Battlemaster sitting at his desk in the shadows. He puffed heavily on a cigar and had not said a word since Aries brought her in. The Battlemaster waved to the young ghoul and he nodded, turning the record player on before leaving. The music began to play, piquing Ava's interest. This music was unlike anything she had ever heard before. It was very metallic sounding but the beat was almost intoxicating. She tore off her black robe, letting it fall to the floor, and she saw the Battlemaster raise his head in curiosity. With her hands on her hips, she strutted up towards the desk and tossed her chest length hair back.

The Battlemaster had to smile. At least the Outcasts knew how to pick them. He had no intention of taking the girl, but he certainly did not mind watching her dance with very little clothing on. Her bra and panties were black and transparent, and she wore incredibly tall heels that looked like two sleeping snakes wrapped around her small feet, their tails curled up the length of her calves. The dancer's beauty rivaled his former lover's and it was driving him mad with lust.

_ If she keeps the shoes on...it is fucking on. I might just tackle her to the floor and take her right there, _he thought_._

The girl leaned forward, pushing her breasts together before taking a few steps back and whipping her head around while dancing in a circle. He wished she did not wear so much make-up; seeing her true face would make this show better. He took his chair and placed in front of the desk. When he sat down, the shadows still concealed his face. The dancer took the few steps to be closer to him and then turned around and bent over. The Battlemaster grinned widely at the sight.

Ava spread her feet apart slightly to gain balance in her tall heels and bent over. She slowly ran her hands down her thighs before shaking her hips in time with the music. Her undergarments were completely made of black mesh and she was sure that the Battlemaster could see everything but that did not matter. He needed to be vulnerable so that she could easily force him into submission. Even murder was possible at this point. Ava turned and lifted one leg, resting it on the chair's arm rest. She thrust her hips forward a few times before taking her foot down. She dragged her fingers down her torso, pulling down her underwear slightly while gazing seductively at the Battlemaster.

This dancer was good. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slid them down towards his lap. She gave his belt a good tug before sinking to her knees and spreading his own legs apart. The dancer gyrated on the floor before him before dragging her tongue up the length of his thigh. He gulped at her forwardness and was now having second thoughts about denying the offer he knew would come in a few moments. The dancer climbed into his lap and caressed the side of his face. Her underwear left nothing to his imagination but he thought of ripping it all the same.

Ava ran her hands down the front of his shirt and tore it open, letting the metal buttons fall to the floor. She rubbed his bare chest and shook her head with the music. His leathery skin felt wonderfully warm in her hands and a quiet moan escaped her parted lips.

The dancer's long curls swept across the Battlemaster's chest and it took all his strength not to rip the thin bra she still wore and take her. His hands gripped the arms of the chair so tightly that he left indentations in the wood. He wanted the girl more than anything at that moment, but his mind was fighting it. There was only one person for him.

"I want you to touch me," she whispered as she kissed just beneath his ear. The ghoul's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. It couldn't be... The girl reached behind her back to undo her bra and she winked a bright green eye at him. The Battlemaster could not believe it. Only one girl had eyes like that.

"Ava!" he shouted in complete disbelief.

Ava froze at the sound of her name, for she knew the raspy voice that it belonged to.

"Charon!" she cried. "You…you're the ghoul's Battlemaster?" The ghoul leaned back and turned on a small lamp that sat on his desk.

"What the fuck is going on? Why are you…you were going to try to seduce me!" he said angrily. Though they had fought, Ava still had his heart and he was livid that she would do something like this.

"What about you? You were ready to fuck me!" she argued.

"I had no intention of sleeping with a dancer!" Charon roared.

"Your hard-on says otherwise!"

"You were dancing half naked and teasing the shit out of me! What the fuck do you think is going to happen? What if it were my Second-In-Command you were dancing for? You would have done the same thing, and he would not have held himself back!" Charon shouted. He realized Ava was still in his lap and stood up, dropping her to the floor. He pulled his chair back behind the desk and sat down, mumbling angrily as he looked through the papers that sat in a pile.

"Fucker!" she screamed.

Charon looked up and glared at her. "You're still here? There's the damn door. Leave!"

"As Protector of the Outcasts, I've come to make the ghouls an offer," she confessed.

Charon stared at her in complete and utter shock before saying, "You? You're the leader of the Outcasts? You're the one leading an army against the Brotherhood of Steel?" He reached over, grabbing Ava's wrist, and pulled her over the desk.

"Have you gone mad since you left me? That's what it seems like!" he asked.

"Join our cause. They're just another Enclave now! They're worse! They're the ones who tried to kill us and the kids! The Brotherhood is wiping out everyone they fear and that includes the ghouls!" she whispered harshly.

"And if I say no? What if the ghouls prefer to work this out for ourselves?" he growled, pulling Ava closer to him.

"Then I might have to kill you," she hissed. Ava threw her fist into Charon's jaw and he snarled viciously as he reached for her over the desk. Ava jumped out of the way and grabbed a baseball bat leaning against the desk. She swung it wildly and Charon picked up the wooden chair to block her attack. He tore the bat from her grasp and she reached for Charon's combat knife. His arm darted forward, pinning her to the desk, and he brought the knife to her throat.

"A little rusty are we? I remember a time when you were able to knock a loaded gun out of my hand and then use it against me. Such a pity…" he said as he looked over her body. He lightly dragged the knife from her throat to between her breasts and slipped it underneath the strap holding the bra together.

"Like it?" Ava asked in a tantalizing manner. Charon nodded and she grinned deviously. He released her wrists and allowed Ava to sit up on his desk. He took his seat once more and continued to sort through his papers.

"You cannot win this without us. Without me. You must be a fucking lunatic to even attempt it. Killing me would have been a horrible decision by the way. You're not much for a leader," he said.

"I wasn't going to kill you," she whispered, hugging herself in shame. Charon looked over at her and chuckled. He was actually laughing at her.

"I do not fear you, Ava. I have learned much since we have parted. I fear nothing, care for nothing. Well, I care for one thing in particular, but…it is the past I guess," he said sadly.

"I still care about you, you know that!" Ava blurted out. She didn't mean to sound so desperate, but she felt him slipping away from her every second that passed.

"I know, Smoothskin…would you like a drink?" Charon asked, reaching for a bottle of beer from his refrigerator.

"I don't drink anymore. Not since I've been made Protector," said Ava.

Charon stared at her for a few moments before saying, "You're joking right?"

"No. I'm already the youngest member and the others may not give me shit for it, but I can feel it. I don't want to give them any excuse to try to overthrow me. Besides, I had to grow up sometime. Still not very patient though," she said with a smile. "Still working on that."

"Some things never change, do they?" he asked.

"Some things do..."

Charon shook his head and said, "I really find that hard to believe. Is this how it will be every time we argue? You threaten to kill me and disappear from my life for almost a year?"

"I know I was stupid, and childish to leave you. I'm sorry…please…forgive me? Ever since I left you I've been dead inside. All my anger, all my hatred, it all disappears when I think about you…when I'm with you!" she said, her hands holding his rugged face.

Charon didn't say a word but Ava could see his hands balling up into fists. She dropped her hands and hugged herself, trying her best not to shed any tears.

"Is this…is this just a waste of time? Am I too late?" she whispered.

Charon leaned back into the chair and stared at her intently. "I just don't know what to say, Smoothskin."

Ava pointed to the picture of them that sat on the corner of his desk and smiled softly. "Have you always had this on your desk?" she asked. Charon nodded and smiled. "I have the flowers on my desk. Same corner."

Charon chuckled and said, "Yes, Bumble told me you wept after I gave them to you. I was expecting her to tell me that you threw them into a fire."

"I'd never do that. I thought you'd never think about me ever again after that last fight we had, and then Gallows kidnapped the kids and we ran right after them…I realized that you were willing to do whatever it took to fix us…and I think I'm ready," said Ava.

"Remember after we escaped the two behemoths and the Talon company shortly after you freed me? What did I say when I was dying at Gob's?" Charon asked.

"That you could never forget me, even if you tried," Ava said with a smile.

"And damn it, I tried Ava. I tried to forget about you but I could not. I even tried to see someone else, but it went nowhere. I love you too much, and there is no room for anyone else."

Ava stiffened and asked, "Who?" Her voice was venomous.

"If I tell you, you must swear to not go on a bloody rampage. I've seen your acts of revenge...and she does not deserve it, as annoying as she is," Charon began nervously.

"Who, Charon?" she repeated, a bit louder.

"Willow," he answered quickly.

A noise similar to a Deathclaw's growl came out of her mouth as she gripped the edge of the desk and Charon coughed out a laugh.

"I rather enjoy your jealousy, Smoothskin. It shows you give a shit about me," said Charon. Ava didn't respond and stared at the floor instead.

He was curious to know what she was thinking and he asked, "Tell me what you want from me."

Ava wavered and whispered, "I...I want..."

"Yes?"

"I want us, Charon. I want us to be together again."

Charon couldn't believe what his Smoothskin had just said. "Us?"

"Yes," she said, her voice low and shaky.

"I...have to think about it, Ava. If you leave me like that again, I'm not sure I could take it."

"I promise you, it won't happen. Take me back, don't make me beg!" But she was already begging as she fell to her knees. Charon didn't know what to say. He wanted Ava back badly, but the hurt was still raw and painful.

"Give me a while to think. I hope you understand why I am wary."

"Is there someone else? How many are there?" she asked. Her tears stung her eyes. If he said yes, she would leave and walk straight into the Citadel. It would be a death sentence, but one that she would welcome with open arms.

"No. No, there isn't. I haven't mentioned it yet, but I am sorry to hear about McGraw and Casdin. They were good men. Did you and McGraw ever…" the ghoul began.

"Phillip? He was my friend. He wanted more. He thought there was more but I told him I love you. He told me to go back to you. You believe me, don't you?" she said.

Charon helped Ava to her feet and hugged her tightly. "I believe you. You're going to have to prove to me that you will not leave me again, Ava. I'll send for you when I have my answer."

Ava nodded solemnly and hopped off the desk. "I'll be staying at Underworld. I hope you don't make me wait too long."

"I will send Aries there when I reach a decision. When you leave, tell the guards to send for my Second-In-Command. Go," said Charon. Ava smiled weakly and picked up her robe off the floor before she walked out of the room with her head slumped over.

The moment Charon was alone, he let his forehead hit the desk with a loud thud.

"God damn it, one cold shower won't be enough. I'll need at least four," he said to himself. Charon did not move, not even when he heard the door open almost twenty minutes later.

"You called for me? I was in the middle of clearing these buildings with some of the guards, so this better be fucking good," said Desmond angrily.

"The gift the Outcasts sent me was a dancer…and it was Ava," said Charon, his head still on the desk.

"No shit! Seriously?" asked Desmond. He watched his Battlemaster lift his head to nod.

"Ava is the leader of the Outcasts," Charon announced.

Desmond laughed loudly. "I should have known that crazy bird would end up with her own army. I hope she had something good to tell you, or was she here just to show you her rack?"

"She needs our army to go against the Brotherhood with hers. And she wants us to be together again."

Desmond shrugged his shoulders and said, "So what's the problem? Isn't this what you've wanted? Ava and powerful allies?"

"Yes, but am I foolish to take her back?" Charon asked.

"Charon, you crazy fucks are meant to be together. Do it. I'm sick of hauling your drunk carcass everywhere," he said. Charon nodded in agreement. There were times when Desmond was not so bad, to the point that Charon would even see him as one of his closest friends.

"Bring in Aries, please," said Charon.

"As you wish," Desmond answered. He left the room swiftly to retrieve the messenger and returned with him within moments.

"I need you to send a message to the Protector of the Outcasts, who is staying at Carol's," Charon said to Aries.

"What is the message, Battlemaster?"

"Tell her, 'Yes'. She will know what you speak of," said Charon happily.

"I shall go to her at once," Aries said with a salute.

Charon leaned against his chair and smiled widely at the ceiling. He was getting his girl back. He couldn't wait to see her face when she returned to him and he could finally wrap his arms around the woman that made every possible emotion flow through his veins.

* * *

Ava and her Outcasts were walking back into Underworld when she saw _that _bitch walking towards her to patrol outside. It was the first time Ava and Willow had seen each other in over a year. Ava was seething at the sight of 'the other woman' that had briefly been in Charon's life. The pair of them were staring each other down, their eyes like daggers.

"Hello...tourist," said Willow icily, stopping in front of Ava. "Looking for someone else to amuse you for a while?"

Ava laughed in Willow's face and the ghouls around them tensed, causing Ann Marie and Rococo to slowly reach for their guns. They had already lost Casdin and McGraw; Ava would not be lost as well.

"It might be best for the girls to settle this in their own way," said Winthrop quickly, putting himself between the Outcasts and Willow.

"I should fucking kill you for touching him," Ava hissed.

"He wasn't yours when I did, human!" Willow shouted.

"That's where you're wrong. No matter what happens, Charon will always be MINE," Ava growled. Most of the ghouls of Underworld had gathered around them, watching as the tension between Ava and Willow grew with each second that passed.

"You should have kept him then. I could have treated him better than you ever did. I could have done things that you could only dream about doing," said Willow.

"Yeah, because I literally want Charon to throat fuck me," Ava snapped. Rococo laughed loudly at his superior's audacity. "You have nothing on me!"

Willow took a step forward and was inches away from Ava's face. She gave Ava a rough shove and the room froze. Ava could not contain her anger any longer and punched Willow in the throat without any warning. Willow clutched her neck and Ava followed with an uppercut to Willow's jaw, an almost perfect imitation of Charon's attack in Anchorage. Rococo and Ann Marie flinched. If Willow reached for a weapon, they would have to kill her, and that was something they were hoping to avoid. Ava's chest was heaving as she stared at the ghoul on the floor.

"You will never go near him again, or I won't be so kind next time, you fucking bitch," Ava said. She took a step closer to Willow, her hands curling into fists.

Rococo placed a hand on Ava's arm while Willow tried to sit up and said, "That's enough I think, Ma'am. Let's not piss off our hopeful allies, okay?"

"I wasn't going to hit the bitch, unless she opened her big fucking mouth again," said Ava, cracking her knuckles. "I'm going upstairs...make sure that ghoul bitch gets fixed up. I know I did some damage."

Ava left Willow on the dirty tile floor and walked up the steps to the Ninth Circle, swinging her hips with complete arrogance.

Ann Marie frowned and helped Willow to her feet. "Protector Flint can be...a bit rash. I hope you all know that the Outcasts aren't all so harsh."

"We've known Ava for a long time, and we know she's unconventional. She's been good to us. When she and the Battlemaster ended up together, we were surprised. Not only because he's a ghoul but because...well, they're both strange. The Battlemaster is the perfect example of control when he wants to be. Ava is not. But this is between Willow and her, we won't get involved or think less of the Outcasts," said Winthrop.

"Thank you," said Ann Marie kindly. She looked at Willow and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I've been better," said Willow. She rubbed her throat softly and croaked, "She hits hard when she's angry."

Rococo grinned and said, "Protector Flint always kicks my ass when we spar. Don't feel bad. Come on, let's get you to the clinic."

Ann Marie and Rococo escorted Willow to Barrow's clinic and Ann Marie winced at the name written on the door. "The..Chop Shop?" she muttered.

Willow smiled for a moment and said, "We have to have a sense of humor when we look like this."

They helped Willow sit on a small bed inside the clinic and Nurse Graves immediately began to tend to her.

"Rococo, what the fuck are we doing?" Ann Marie asked with a look of horror as she looked around the blood stained room. She could see a group of Glowing Ones on the other side of the thick glass window and she yelped in fright when one of the Glowing Ones ran up to the window and slammed its hands into the glass, snarling wildly.

"We're following our fearless leader into the depths of hell. We go where she goes," he said with a hearty laugh.

"That's how we feel about our Battlemaster. We gladly help souls across the River Styx with him," said Doctor Barrows with a dark grin. Rococo and Ann Marie gulped down their fear as the doctor laughed.

"I love you, Roc, but this is insane. I hope Charon agrees to help us. I wouldn't want to be on Protector Flint's bad side..." said Ann Marie with a shudder.

"He'll take her back. His feelings are too strong not to," said Barrows. Willow frowned as he shined a light in her eyes and felt around her jawline. "Now don't be upset, Willow. I warned you to stay away from the Battlemaster. Miss Flint and he have a bond not unlike Carol and Greta's. Your infatuation with him was ridiculous. You should have stayed with Quinn. Much better match for you."

Willow nodded and Ann Marie and Rococo left the clinic and headed towards the bar upstairs. Ava was sitting inside the Ninth Circle, talking to Snowflake about getting her hair trimmed later. She smiled when Anne Marie and Rococo sat beside her.

"This whole thing may or may not go really well because...because Charon is the Battlemaster," said Ava.

"Oh shit," said Rococo.

"Exactly," said Ava. "At first, he wasn't too happy with my uh, seduction. Then we tried to kill each other. Again. But I think we're okay now."

"Did he give you any sort of answer?" asked Anne Marie.

"No. He said he had to think about it. I can't blame him and I really don't know what he'll say. We'll have to play the waiting game," replied Ava.

"I hate that game," said Rococo with a groan.

Ava and her Outcasts waited for a few hours and she watched as they drank with the ghouls in the Ninth Circle. Ava sat with Carol and Greta, who had walked over to see Ava, and talked about her adventures.

Ava felt a tap on her soldier and Aries saluted her with a grin.

"Message from the Battlemaster, Protector Flint," he said. Every soul in the room sat up, eager to hear what Charon had said.

"What does he say?" Ava asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes. He says yes," said Aries, grinning.

Ava jumped out of her seat and hugged the messenger, kissing the rough skin on his face. "Yes! He said yes!" she shouted.

Cheers erupted from the room from both ghouls and humans alike. Rococo rushed over to Ava and lifted her off her feet in a massive hug.

"The Brotherhood has no fucking chance now! None!" Winthrop shouted happily as he hugged Tulip.

"I can take you to him tomorrow morning if you'd like," Aries offered.

Ava politely accepted and walked over to Carol's along with Anne Marie and Rococo. As Ava lay in bed, she began to grow more and more impatient waiting for the coming morning. Quietly, she crawled out of bed and left Underworld to pay a surprise visit.


	21. I'll Play The One That's On His Heart

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm happy that you all are enjoying this crazy story. (Some minor smut in the beginning, but it is rated M for a reason!)**

* * *

Ava activated her stealth boy just before she walked out of the metro gates. A different platoon of ghoul soldiers stood in front of La Maison de Beauregard, all holding Chinese assault rifles. The orders were to kill absolutely anyone entering the area; the Battlemaster was to be protected at all costs. She slipped by them, holding her breath as one almost stepped on her foot. When they all had their backs turned, she opened the door to the hotel and closed it behind her without any noise at all. Her stealth had greatly improved since she had left the vault and she was proud of herself. Once she was inside the cool darkness, she listened for any other men. All she heard was the quiet tinkering of metal and the same metallic music from earlier playing from a record player. She shed her armor and clothing completely before pulling on the black silk robe from that afternoon. She slipped on her heels, remembering the intense stare Charon had given them, and walked into the room. Charon was at his desk, repairing various weapons. He heard soft clicking against the tile and glanced up, his hand reaching for his .44 Magnum, picked off the corpse of a Brotherhood member named Callahan. He saw it was only Ava, and he continued with his guns.

"Sneaking into the Battlemaster's quarters? Such a risk, Smoothskin." said Charon, trying his damndest to conceal his smirk. He glanced up at Ava and saw that she was wearing the robe and heels from earlier that evening. Stunning wouldn't begin to describe how she looked at that moment.

Ava let her robe drop to the floor and Charon's jaw dropped right along with it. He didn't think she was stark naked underneath. He had looked forward to ripping her clothing to shreds with his knife, hands, and teeth.

"Come here, Smoothskin. Right now," he said quietly.

Ava sauntered over to the ghoul and he swept the weapons from his desk with his powerful arm, letting them clatter to the floor. She leaned against the desk and Charon gripped onto her hips tightly. Her own hands traveled up to his neck and she pulled him down to her and pressed her plump lips on his throat. He had always loved that and his growl of pleasure proved it.

"Ava," he groaned. His mouth found hers and he kissed her hungrily as his hands traveled down her waist and wrapped her legs around him. His mouth crept down her neck and he left a trail of soft nips along with a kiss over every spot he bit. When she whimpered, he pulled her closer to him.

"I am going to take you, right here on this desk," Charon said, placing her on top of his desk. Ava moaned as he kissed down her chest and roughly grabbed one of her breasts.

"It wouldn't be the first time," she whispered.

"That was not my work desk and I did not fuck you on it. But tonight, tonight will be different. I will not be gentle. It has been…too long…and I have a lot of aggression to let out…" he growled.

"Is that so, Battlemaster?"

Ava's lips were at his throat again and he groaned as she pulled at his belt, loosening it, before she slipped a hand past his waist. Charon clenched her waist tightly as she wrapped her fingers around him, stroking him slowly. He was bruising her delicate skin for sure, but it didn't matter anymore. He dragged two of his fingers across Ava's lips and she took them in her mouth, sucking greedily.

"You're not going to stab me in the throes of passion, are you? I've already lost one eye for you," Charon teased before he picked Ava up, placing her feet on the floor before pushing her over the desk, spreading her knees apart with his leg.

"Of course not; you've already disarmed me once today," Ava said sheepishly.

"Good girl," he said hoarsely before pushing his fingers into her. She cried out but was silenced when he pinned her neck to the desk.

"If you keep doing this, I'm not sure I can stay quiet," she said, almost out of breath.

"I enjoy your noises. I do not care who hears us," he said.

"The guards could come in," she replied.

"Let them. They could watch and I wouldn't give a shit."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but these heels make me the perfect height for this," said Ava breathlessly as Charon fumbled with his pants.

"Oh, I noticed and I like them. Why do you think I'm doing it in this manner? Now, shut the hell up unless it is my name coming out of your mouth," he growled.

A thought came into his head. Ava always enjoyed games…and he wanted to be completely sure that she would keep her word. He couldn't face the ghouls if he inadvertently betrayed them because of a crazed, naked Smoothskin, even if Ava was _his_ crazed and naked Smoothskin.

"I will help you with the Brotherhood, but only under one condition," said Charon as he pushed into Ava. She looked back at him, her face flushed scarlet. He grabbed a tattered piece of paper and a pen from the top drawer of his desk, and shoved them under her face. Her heat around him…it was marvelous. He wanted to savor every second that he could with Ava. If a war loomed ahead of them, there wasn't much time left. They had already wasted so much with their senseless bickering.

"You must write out the terms of our contract for my army and myself. It must be legible and well-written. And you must finish the contract before I finish with you. Start!" he barked as he began. This…he had missed being this close to her, but she didn't have to know that just yet.

"What the fuck? You're sick!" cried Ava before moaning. He felt absolutely amazing, like they had never left each other. And then it dawned on her. Charon was competing with her, just like they used to before she left him. He slapped her behind roughly, startling her out of her thoughts.

"I said do it!" he shouted with a dark grin. He was enjoying this way more than he should have been. Charon loved seeing Ava writhe because of him. Only he could bring out the vulnerable side of her.

His thrusts were making it difficult for Ava to concentrate, let alone write out a legal document. She knew she didn't have much time and she tore the cap off the pen with her teeth. She felt Charon's hand slide down between them, and Ava gasped in pleasure. Of course he still remembered what she liked.

"Charon!" Ava screamed. He shook his head. Ava was always one to be unnecessarily loud.

"Damn it, write the fucking contract or I won't help you!"

Ava began writing as fast as she could:

_"I, Ava Flint, Protector of the Brotherhood Outcasts, do solemnly swear to lead the siege against the Brotherhood of Steel with my Second-in-Command, Lord Ishmael Ashur of the Pitt, and the ghoul Battlemaster, Charon. I swear to never leave his side for any reason and I will fully support him and any decision he may make in the future. I will gladly give my life to save his own. If the ghoul Battlemaster, Charon, should fall in combat, I shall appoint his Second-in-Command-"_

"Who's your Second-in-Command?" asked Ava, her head swimming with lust. Charon had spread her cheeks apart and slipped a finger between them, causing her to squirm uncontrollably and almost tear the contract in half. Ava glanced back at him and he laughed quietly.

"Desmond Lockheart," he grunted. Ava had to finish the contract; he had been holding himself back but a familiar rush was seeping below his waist.

"Desmond?" Ava nearly shouted.

"Ava! Finish the fucking contract!"

_"-Desmond Lockheart, to the position of Battlemaster and he must continue the siege against the Brotherhood of Steel alongside Lord Ishmael Ashur and myself until the Brotherhood of Steel is destroyed. In return for the services provided by the ghouls and their Battlemaster, I swear to provide them freedom and justice for the atrocities done to them by the Brotherhood of Steel. Peace and order will be bestowed upon the Capital Wasteland once again. _

_ I, Ava Flint, do solemnly swear to uphold all the words written upon the contract until the moment I cease to exist._

_ -Protector Ava Flint."_

"Ch-Charon! Sign the contract!" shouted Ava as she handed him the pen and paper. He ripped them from her shaking hands and signed the contract, _"Charon, Ghoul Battlemaster," _with a great flourish.

The contract fluttered to the floor as he pounded into Ava, giving in the moment she began to cry out in pleasure. Charon leaned over Ava for a few moments, his chest heaving from his breaths and he kissed the top of her head before pulling his pants up and sitting down in his chair. He let out a satisfied sigh and patted his knee. Ava's own knees were still shaking but she managed to curl up in his lap, pressing her face against his neck. Charon picked up the contract off the floor and smiled as he read it to himself. They sat like that for almost half an hour, just enjoying the fact that they were together again.

"Very nice, Smoothskin, and now…now we have a deal. I help you, and we stay together," he said after some time.

"Forever?" she asked in a small voice.

"Forever. You have no idea, how much I truly love you. It frightens me to know I can feel this way sometimes," said Charon. "I want you to stay with me tonight. Don't leave."

"Take me to bed," said Ava. "I…need something else…"

Charon lifted her chin and kissed her before he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the large bed on the third floor. Ava scooted to the edge of the bed, closest to the wall like she always did with him and propped her head up on the palm of her hand as she watched him undress completely and climb into the bed beside her. Underneath the sheets, his large hands found the curves of her hips and he pulled her on top of him, kissing her a bit softer this time. Her long legs intertwined with his and she laughed quietly when he began to kiss a ticklish spot on her neck.

"Can it be pretty this time?" Ava asked. "If you're ready, you know."

"I can do that," he said with a smile.

Charon rolled Ava onto her back and climbed on top of her. His movements were slower than they were at his desk, and the ghoul took his time to kiss every inch of her. He was not rough or cruel, and he did not question why Ava had tears in her eyes by the time they were done. Charon already knew. He waited until he was sure Ava was asleep before laid his head back on his pillow and he pulled her closer to keep her warm.

Just before he drifted off, Ava began to whimper in her sleep and thrash around. He sat up abruptly and noticed she was still in a deep slumber, yet she was in near hysterics. Charon sat up against the headboard and pulled Ava between his legs and into his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

"Don't let him touch me…tell Tobar to stop," she cried.

A fierce anger gripped at his chest and he held her tightly, smoothing the hair on her head. "He will never, _ever_, touch you again. No one will. You are safe," Charon whispered. "You're safe, Smoothskin."

Ava stopped twitching and rested comfortably after a few seconds had passed. Charon rested his head on top of hers and soon, he was asleep himself. It was the last time Ava ever had a nightmare for the rest of her years.

* * *

Ava woke up to the shrill screaming of an alarm clock. Charon groggily lifted an arm, grabbed the clock and threw it across the room, shattering it into silence. Ava sat up and smiled as Charon gripped her pillow and curled around it, the sheets bunching up around him. Her bare feet padded on the cold tile floor and she was surprised to see her clothing and armor folded neatly just outside the door to his room. She dressed herself and hung the black robe on the door knob and closed the door behind her.

Ava wondered who could have brought her things upstairs when she heard music. A piano, specifically. And it was Bach. Curious, Ava searched through the building until she found the source of the music. Desmond Lockheart sat on the bench, and he was nearly beating the shit out of the piano keys. Ava smirked and walked into what she assumed was his office and leaned against the piano.

"Good morning, Smoothskin. Glad to see you alive. You look as beautiful as ever," said Desmond over the sound of the piano.

"Toccata en Fugue," said Ava. Desmond smiled and nodded his head as she walked around and sat on the bench beside him. "I learned in the Vault. Music class."

Ava was amazed by his skills and closed her eyes, listening. She opened one eye as Desmond began to play a rather difficult part of the song and he raised his eyebrows flirtatiously as he continued, getting really into it.

"Can you play this song?" he asked.

"I can. I might be a bit rusty," she admitted.

Desmond made room for her and said, "Play the lighter notes then."

Ava cracked her knuckles and started to play the lighter notes while he played the deeper ones. They looped arms to play comfortably and Desmond sat just a bit closer to her. She had not played in over seven years, but everything came back to her as she played.

"You're good," he says, a little flustered. Ava laughed and they continued. "So not only are you the fearless leader of the Outcasts, and the Butcher of the Pitt, you can play music as well…fucking bloody amazing woman you turned out to be."

"Thank you," she said, blushing a bit.

The pair didn't notice Charon walk in and all they heard was a handgun cocking. Desmond froze and slammed his hands on the piano keys along with Ava.

"This is not some game, Lockheart," said Charon with a furious growl. He pressed the barrel against Desmond's head and pushed him forward against the keys of the piano.

"Charon! What the fuck? You can't possibly be drunk now, it's only ten in the morning!" said Ava, trying to push the larger ghoul away.

"If I was drunk, this motherfucker...this piece of worthless shit that I am ashamed to call one of my best friends would have his brains splattered all over this fucking piano," Charon snarled.

"And what, praytell, did I do to deserve this pathetic demonstration of possession, Battlemaster?" asked Desmond, using Charon's title in a cold manner.

"You know exactly why," Charon answered. His mind drifted to the conversation they had once had in Point Lookout and Charon was no fool.

"And with all due respect, I said would not...pursue my interests unless you dropped the ball and you fucking did," said Desmond.

Ava stared at the ghouls in confusion. They couldn't possibly be talking about her…

"Dropped the ball, huh? She's here isn't she?" Charon asked.

"And you almost turned her away. I find her worthy to keep around, unlike you, Battlemaster," Desmond snapped.

"Excuse me?" Ava asked. Desmond looked over at Ava and smiled. It was not a pleasant smile by any means. It made her skin crawl.

"I remember a certain evening a few months ago when he said he'd only take you back if you begged him to do so. Why you still pursue someone who has no interest in you and who would rather have a hideous ghoul woman by his side is beyond me," said Desmond icily. Ava turned to glare at her ghoul, who looked like he was about to vomit.

"I was drunk you fucking asshole. Everyone wanted me to stop sulking about after she left me. I loved her and I wasn't about to give up on getting her back, as small as the chance was. I said anything to get you and the others to fuck off," said Charon

"Ghoul woman, huh? I assume Desmond is talking about Willow, who you said was nothing. Maybe I should have accepted McGraw's proposal," Ava said nastily and began to walk out of the room.

"Ava, wait! I didn't mean it!" Charon shouted as he dropped the magnum to the floor, reaching for her arm, but she was too far from his grasp.

"Drunk words speak sober thoughts, Charon!" she shouted. Her hands were on her hips and the look of anger on her face was worse than a Deathclaw's.

"So you'd rather have this British piece of shit fawn over you? I'd give my life to save yours!" Charon argued.

"And I wouldn't?" Desmond argued. "Ava is the cream of the crop, and I'd never throw her away if she'd have me!"

"I am not some prize to be won!" Ava stormed out of the room and Charon glared at Desmond.

"You see what you did? Now neither of us can have her, because you can't make up your fucking mind about her! She is not a yo-yo, dipshit!" Desmond shouted.

Charon pulled Desmond off the bench and threw him to the floor with a snarl. "Ava will NEVER be yours. Understand? She is mine, and no one else's!"

"She was McGraw's girl..." said Desmond with a laugh. "She belonged to the best looking smoothskin in the Capital Wasteland, and if he were still alive, they'd be together and you know it."

Charon kicked Desmond in the gut, knocking the breath out of him. "She didn't love him!"

"She would have and you can't hate him for it. He was good to her, Charon! We all heard the stories about him! You're not good enough for Ava and neither of us can hold a candle to McGraw!" Desmond shouted.

Charon pulled Desmond to his feet by the collar of his shirt and said, "You are wrong. It was McGraw who could not hold a candle to ME."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really! Even McGraw knew it! He was the one that told her to go back to me on his deathbed, because he knew she loved me above anyone else. No one, and I mean no one, can make Ava feel the way I do!"

"I bet I could...she would scream my name louder than she ever screamed yours..." said Desmond. In a flash, Charon's knife was at Desmond's throat and the old ghoul laughed loudly.

"Say that one more god damn time, Desmond. I fucking dare you," Charon whispered.

"Are you really going to kill me? Because every second that you waste here, Ava is getting further away from you. Again. Gob told me what happened the night she left you. You didn't chase her then, either."

Charon loosened his grip but did not pull away his knife.

"You want her back so bad? Then go after her, you fucking fool," said Desmond. "Do it before she ends up in my bed. I promise you that it will happen."

"I am not done with you. Not by a longshot."

Charon followed Ava out the door and found her outside the hotel, sparring with his youngest soldier, Aries. Ava attacked him without mercy as the other soldiers cheered her on. He pushed past the group and pulled one of his soldiers aside.

"Are they having a disagreement?" Charon asked heatedly.

"No, Battlemaster. Protector Flint came outside and she seemed agitated. She asked if one of us would like to spar and Aries agreed to. They've been at it for a few minutes. Protector Flint is a vicious fighter, but Aries has been giving her a good fight," said the soldier. Charon stepped between the ghoul messenger and Ava, stopping the fight with a raised hand.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" said Ava. "I'm a little fucking pissed off right now!"

"I'll spar with you, Flint. In front of all my men. Unless you're afraid," Charon taunted.

"Fuck you, Charon. They don't call me the Butcher for nothing," Ava growled. The ghouls jeered at her answer and some clapped loudly. Ava backed up and wiped the blood trickling from her mouth before raising her fists. Charon did the same and Aries shouted for the fight to begin.

"Show me what you're made of, Smoothskin," Charon said. "I want to see what you have learned."

Ava lunged forward and swung her fist towards Charon's jaw and he ducked, avoiding the hit. Ava followed with another punch to Charon's chest. The ghoul soldiers began to make wagers among themselves, betting rations, cigarettes, caps, anything they had on them. Charon went for Ava's throat but she bent down and kicked his shin as hard as she could. Charon dropped slightly and the back of Ava's hand whipped across his face.

"You think I'd beg for you, Charon? You've got it all wrong...I would never beg for a man!" Ava shouted and she raised her leg for a kick. Charon believed that Ava was angry with him once again, until he saw the smile etched on her face.

Charon grabbed her ankle and yanked her forward, wrapping his massive arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her side. Charon smiled as Ava struggled to break his hold on her. He was going to wait until a better time, but he decided that it was right then.

"Marry me," he growled. Ava stopped struggling and Charon jammed his knee behind hers sending her to the ground. The ghoul soldiers were stunned by their Battlemaster's demand.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Ava panted.

Charon pressed his knee into her back and repeated, "I want you to marry me."

"No!" Ava yelled.

"Wrong answer, Ava," Charon laughed loudly.

"After all our fighting, you expect me to marry you?" Ava shouted.

"Yes, I do."

Ava struggled to get up but Charon held all his weight over her. "If I say yes, will you get the hell off me?"

"Of course," Charon answered. He stood up and offered his hand to Ava. He pulled her up and she dusted herself free of dirt. Without warning, her small fist connected with his jaw and sent him staggering back.

Charon spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground and grinned at Ava. "I guess I deserved that. So, what do say? Want to make an old ghoul happy?"

Ava thought for a moment. She feared being tied down at such a young age, but there was no one she cared more about than Charon. She wanted to say yes and jump into his arms. Still, it couldn't hurt to make him wait for her answer.

"And did Desmond's attempt to woo me bring you to this decision, Battlemaster?" Ava asked with a smirk.

"I've wanted this for some time, Smoothskin. Lockheart just helped me realize that waiting would be foolish. You are free to have whoever you desire and I want to make sure that it's me and no one else." Charon said. He walked over to her and whispered, "I love you, Ava. And I want you to be my wife."

"Maybe," she said.

Charon's smile faltered a bit. He fully expected Ava to say yes without pause. Ava's smile was very peculiar...almost one of amusement with him. Aries, the ghoul messenger, shouted that the fight wasn't over yet and Charon realized that he was open for attack. Ava jumped on him, her sudden weight knocking him flat on his back, and within seconds he was staring down the barrel of Ava's magnum.

"You win, Smoothskin," Charon said with a grin. Ava hopped off and jumped to her feet with her arms in the air, victorious, and the ghouls cheered. She was a clever little thing; she was not stupid enough to turn her back to him just yet. "But I want an answer."

Ava calmly replaced her Blackhawk in its holster and grinned as she walked up to him. "I will only say yes…if you ask me again and do it right."

Charon chuckled and dropped to one knee. He took her hand and said, "Ava Flint, Protector of the Outcasts, the Enclave Crusher, the Butcher, the scourge of the Capital Wasteland and the only woman I have ever loved: Marry me."

"Yes," she answered. "For good or ill-"

"-I'll follow you," said Charon. "We will destroy our enemies-"

"-And keep our family whole," said Ava. Charon's soldiers clapped loudly as he stood up and pulled the love of his life into his arms, kissing her harder than he ever had.

* * *

Miles away, Elder Sarah Lyons ran into Scribe Rotchild's room, out of breath, and slammed her fists on his desk.

"What is it now?" Scribe Rothchild said, annoyed.

"The slavers…they're all dead! Ava and Charon annihilated Paradise Falls! She is the leader of the Outcasts, and he leads an army of ghouls!" Sarah screamed.

"What?" Scribe Rothchild shouted, standing up.

"They are plotting war against us! You said he was dead! YOU SAID THE GHOUL WAS DEAD ROTHCHILD AND HE WALKS. THEY ARE TOGETHER AGAIN!" she screamed again.

"Make the preparations, Sarah. They will fall!" he said.

"Are you crazy? They're going to kill us all!" she said.

"This is why I lead the Brotherhood, you stupid child. Prepare the others, before Ava makes a move on us!" he bellowed.

Sarah's mouth was in a firm line as she left the room and Scribe Rothchild threw his computer monitor in anger. That girl and the ghoul…they must die.


	22. Wicked Garden

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Charon and Ava were meant for each other, and I could never see them with anyone else. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A month had passed without any activity from the Brotherhood of Steel. Charon was overly nervous about the whole thing, really. Everything was going a little bit too well, and he fully expected everything to crumble around him. He sat at his desk, a lit cigarette poking out from his mouth as the smoke clouded around him, pondering the bit of paper work when he heard the front door open and he reached for Callahan's magnum instinctively. Ava walked up the cracked marble steps, her Gauss rifle swinging by her side with a smile on her face. Charon returned the grin as she climbed into his lap and kissed his leathery cheek. She leaned back and leafed through all the papers on his desk. Requisition orders, rations, a tally of all the ghouls and what service they provided, and finally, at the very top, a checklist of all the children and something that they needed.

"You're a workaholic," said Ava.

"Certainly better than standing in the corner of the Ninth Circle," he replied. Ava smiled warmly and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"You look stressed out. Maybe I can help?" she asked.

Charon shook his head and stubbed out the cigarette butt into an almost-full ashtray. "I'm sure you have enough work on your plate…Protector."

"That's not what I was talking about," said Ava with a smirk.

Charon tapped his pencil on the wooden desk and cocked a would-be eyebrow up at her. "Later, when I'm done with all this," he said. Ava stood up, wheeling his chair back, and sank to her knees.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked as she smoothed down the wrinkles on his pant legs. "You can still do your work and I can just…" She pulled down the zipper to his pants and grinned deviously.

Charon swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "God damn it…fine, but make it quick."

After a bit of time had passed, Charon leaned his back against the chair as he rested one arm on his desk. His eye was closed and the smile on his face was very unlike him.

"Life...life should never be this good," Charon said to himself. He sighed loudly and the pencil he held in his hand snapped cleanly in half.

Desmond walked into the room, holding an armful of weapons and grumbling angrily. Charon snapped his head up and he tensed immediately.

"Charon, these weapons are shit. I can't figure out what the fuck is wrong with them," said Desmond, throwing them on the desk.

"N-now is not a good time, Des," Charon muttered, reaching under the desk for a moment and then sitting upright once again.

"When the hell else are we going to talk about this? Now, the ghouls have been moved from Underworld, as per your request, to Tenpenny. The move wasn't easy, considering Carol and Greta bitched the whole way. I tried to explain to them that their stupid little business wouldn't matter if Underworld was attacked again. That damn robot, Cerberus, was a pain in my arse too," Desmond began.

"Uh-huh...that's wonderful," Charon groaned, completely oblivious to everything Desmond just said.

"Err, right. Fucking wonderful for you maybe, but not for me," snapped Desmond.

"Keep going," said Charon, out of breath.

"I've done a count on the army and we have over a thousand ghouls on our side. Ava has about a hundred Outcast members and Ashur has another thousand Pitt Raiders," said Desmond. "You have that list I made out for you, right? You haven't been drunk, so if you lost it, I'm going to rip your fucking arms off."

"More!" Charon shouted.

Desmond cocked his head and added, "I guess I'll start recruiting some Wastelanders along with Ava. Maybe we'll go to Rivet City, that place in the mountains, Oasis I think it's called, I don't bloody know, and Megaton."

"Ava," Charon whispered, reaching under the desk again.

"What about Ava?" Desmond asked.

"Fuck, she's so good," Charon said hoarsely. He wiped the sweat from his brow and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. The room was getting much too hot.

"I'd have to agree with you on that. Her fighting has improved tenfold since she's come back, and she has turned into a cocky little bitch. Never thought she'd turn into a Class A General. Anyway, should I gather a small group to head towards the mountains first?" Desmond asked. He stared at Charon and a wide grin was forming on his face. His Battlemaster's behavior was very peculiar this evening.

"Yes! Yes! Whatever you want, just get the fuck out of here Desmond!" Charon shouted. He grunted loudly and sat up. Desmond noticed Charon's muscles in his arms were twitching uncontrollably. It wasn't like Charon to do drugs. Even at his lowest moments, he refused the offers of jet and psycho from Snowflake and the other addicts, so it couldn't possibly be that.

"What the fuck is your problem today?" Desmond asked. "I know you haven't hit the bottle since Ava came back, but damn, maybe you need a drink."

"Oh...god...don't fucking stop," Charon muttered.

"What?" Desmond asked, obviously confused.

"Lockheart, get the fuck out of my office!" Charon yelled, his hands gripping onto the edge of the desk. Desmond shook his head and headed down the stairs.

"Fuck those fucking guns if you don't mind!" Desmond shouted from the lobby below and walked out the door.

Charon leaned back and groaned loudly, covering his face with both hands. He caught his breath for a moment and then peered under the desk.

"You know, that was fucked up on so many levels, Smoothskin."

Ava crawled out from underneath the desk and stood up, stretching her arms over her head. "I thought it was kinda hot. Think he noticed?"

"He knew something was amiss. I could not conceal the shaking in my arms. God damn..." said Charon, rubbing his forehead.

"Didn't think you'd like it so much, Battlemaster," said Ava with a grin and a kiss on his burnt cheek.

"I would have enjoyed it more if I wasn't shouting out a man's name half the time," said Charon sheepishly.

Ava laughed loudly and Charon swatted her rear before she walked away with a satisfied swagger. "I'm going to practice disarming with your guys outside," she said.

"I love you," said Charon as he rummaged through his desk for another pencil.

"Love you more," said Ava over her shoulder. Charon smirked and continued with the requisition orders for the ghoul army.

Ava peeked around the corner and smiled at him. "Hey," she called.

"What's up, Smoothskin?"

"When will you return the favor?" she asked. Charon leaned back in his chair and she shuddered at his smirk.

"Well...I guess I can put off these requisitions for another hour or so. But after I'm done, back to work. The floor needs to be broken in...lock the door," he growled, pulling his shirt over his head.

* * *

The next day, Ava and Charon began their long walk towards Oasis. There were rumors of living trees there and if that was the case, Oasis needed protection from the Brotherhood of Steel. Ava was already forming a plan to take back the Purifier as well, but that could wait for the time being. Both Ava and Charon wore plain combat armor for the trip instead of their usual gear, and instead of travelling with a large group, they had decided that two people walking out in the Capital Wasteland would be less obvious and less dangerous. The trip was relatively simple, save for the Yao Guai that seemed to populate the area. After almost an entire of walking, the finally reached the mountains and Ava pulled out a map one of the slaves from Paradise Falls had given her.

"It looks like the entrance would be over there somewhere," she said quietly, pointing above their heads at a small ridge.

Charon lifted Ava above his head and passed her their weapons before he climbed up the rocks himself. He felt the sharp edge of a stone cut into the palm of his hand and he hissed from the fleeting pain. He stared at the blood oozing from his hand and Ava frowned.

"I have some irradiated water in my pack," she said, reaching for it.

"No!" Charon snapped. Ava stared at him and he tried his best to smile at her. "I can just wrap it up…I'm all right. We shouldn't, uh, waste it."

Charon knew what would happen if she poured the water on his cut, and he did not have the heart to tell her why it would blister and bubble instead of heal him. His body, Doctor Barrows had surmised, was slowly beginning to heal itself after nearly two centuries. Charon decided to keep that information to himself for the time being. He did not want to frighten Ava and show the weakness he was beginning to get. As he walked uphill, he saw Ava stop and cover her mouth with a loud gasp. The ghoul quickened his pace and saw what stunned his Smoothskin into silence. A tree. A living tree was poking out from between the rocks and Ava reached out to touch its green leaves.

"Holy shit," Charon muttered.

"These…these are leaves?" Ava asked. "They're so…pretty!"

Charon nodded and he pulled a few leaves off the branch, crushing them between his fingers and holding them up to his face. It smelled like life, and the old ghoul grinned wider than Ava had ever seen.

"The last time I saw a living tree was right after Anchorage. I never thought I'd live long enough to see one again," he said.

Ava took his hand, careful not to squeeze it too tightly, and led him further up the hill. There were flowers too, of all colors. Color was something Ava was not used to. Everything was a lifeless grey, brown, or black, in varying shades. Charon picked a bright yellow flower from the ground and tucked it behind her ear.

"Goes well with those green eyes, Smoothskin," he said.

Two men stood at the top of the hill, completely surrounded by large trees brimming with bright green leaves, and Ava and Charon raised their hands above their shoulders to show the men they were not going to reach for a weapon.

"Outsiders!" the older of the two men shouted. "You have arrived! He saw you approaching, and I have something of the upmost urgency to speak to you about! Do hurry, He doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

Ava and Charon approached the men slowly, and she noticed Charon eyeing the younger man who carried an assault rifle.

"I'm so glad you're here. It has been a while since we had any visitors, and He's been waiting for you to arrive. You two must be the ones He spoke of. If you wouldn't mind following me, I'll take you right to Him," said the old man. He wore a tattered robe peppered with broken tree branches and Ava winced. Another cult, it seemed. She really hated those. Her hatred for cults was right beside her hatred for robots and all things mechanical.

"And who might you be?" Charon asked. "How do you know who we are?"

"I am Tree Father Birch of the Treeminders…and He knows everything," said the Treeminder with a friendly smile.

"Well then, lead the way," said Ava. Charon glared at her and she shrugged. "Pretty sure they're not going to let us in otherwise," she whispered.

"Excellent! Please, follow me. All will be explained soon," said Tree Father Birch happily.

Ava and Charon followed Tree Father Birch through the gate and they were amazed by the greenery all around them. A large hut stood in the center of the clearing along with a strange altar of sorts that contained a pool of yellow sap. Logs that were used as seats circled around inside the hut, which lacked a roof, and the sun shined brightly.

"Normally," began Tree Father Birch, "Outsiders are forbidden inside Oasis, but He has made an exception for the two of you. You have no idea how overjoyed I am to see you both!"

"That's a first for us. Most people run the other way when they catch a glimpse of us, Charon especially," said Ava. "I think it's the eyepatch."

"Well, before you meet Him, one of you must undergo the Ceremony of Purification. Once that is complete, you'll be able to speak to Him. Whenever either of you are ready, we may begin," said Tree Father Birch.

"Wait, what exactly does this ceremony involve?" Charon asked.

"It's simple, really. You just drink the Sap here from the basin in the center of the Pavilion. The Sap will purify your mind and body of anything harmful that could possibly hurt Him. I assure you, nothing harmful will occur," he said. "Now, which one of you will perform the ceremony?"

"I will," said Charon and Ava in unison. They stared at each other for a moment and both made a run for the basin, trying to shove one another out of the way.

"Get the fuck out of my way! If anyone is going to trip balls, it's me! I've already done it!" Ava shouted, pushing Charon away from the basin.

"No! I will not let you do that ever again! Once was enough!" Charon said angrily, pointing to the scar hidden by the hair on her scalp. "You will not go through that again."

Ava relented and backed away, leaving Charon to stand beside the basin. Tree Father Birch stepped forward, along with all of the other Treeminders who had gathered around them. Charon did not look nervous at all, and Ava wondered how the hell he could do things without flinching or giving it a second thought. He was always sure of his decisions and never second-guessed them. Ava, on the other hand, would do things without thinking, and later regret them. That's why Charon was good for her, she decided. He kept her feet firmly planted on the ground whenever she would fall.

"When you are ready, my friend, drink from the basin," said Tree Father Birch.

Charon cupped his uninjured hand, dipped it into the basin and gave Ava a smile before drinking the tree sap. It was bitter in his mouth and felt thicker than it was when he swallowed it down his throat. Within seconds, the world around him was almost painfully bright and colored. Charon gripped the edge of the basin and tried not to move his head so quickly, almost like the visuals around him couldn't quite keep up with his brain. It was difficult for him to stand as well, and Ava allowed him to lean heavily on her shoulder.

"I forget how heavy you can be," she said.

"This…this is like nothing I've ever felt. Fuck me," he grumbled, trying his best to focus on Tree Father Birch.

"Not now, when we get home," Ava whispered with a small smile.

"Th-that's supposed to be my line," Charon slurred.

"Not today," she replied with a smirk.

"We will now recite the blessing to ward off any harm the outsiders may be carrying before they proceed to the Grove," said Tree Father Birch.

Ava heard the Treeminders begin to chant something about trees and life, but didn't really listen. Charon's knees were beginning to shake and he crashed to the ground, taking Ava down with him. She held his face gently and could barely see the blue iris of his eye. His pupil was so dilated it nearly swallowed up the blue color. She wasn't worried just yet, but she could feel the nerves welling up in her chest. Charon held her forearms tightly and gulped.

"Is…is this right? I don't know what I'm seeing right now, help me," Charon whispered.

"Can you breathe okay?" Ava asked. Charon nodded and let out a roar of frustration, causing her to wince.

"Just relax, Charon. You're doing fine, nothing will happen to you. Just imagine my rage if anything does," said Ava.

"It's a comfort…to have you here, S-Smoothskin. By my s-side, after all this time," Charon muttered, closing his eyes.

"Don't get all mush on me now," she said. Charon could barely keep his head up and Ava wrapped her arms around him so that he could rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Soon, he will slip peacefully into sleep, and when he awakens, you will both witness His glory first hand," said Tree Father Birch with a smile.

And he was right. Charon was in a strange sort of sleep in a matter of moments and it took five of the Treeminders to carry him towards another part of Oasis Ava had not seen yet. She noticed that Tree Father Birch was saying something to Charon and that Charon was mumbling something back. Ava wasn't quite sure whether her ghoul was aware of anything around him, but she could hear the raspy tones of his voice over all their footsteps. Ava followed the Treeminders into an area they called the Grove and lay the massive ghoul in the shade of a thick, ancient looking tree.

"Your mate should be awake in a few minutes, do not be frightened," said Tree Father Birch. Ava nodded and sat on the mossy ground beside Charon.

"Wait, what did you call him?" Ava asked.

"Your mate," said the elder Treeminder. "He spoke highly of you, Miss Ava. I believe your bond is unbreakable."

Ava smiled and watched the Treeminders leave. She smoothed the hair on Charon's head and her hand stopped. It felt…thicker. She peered down at his skull and her eyes grew wide. There was no mistaking it, and she couldn't believe she didn't notice it before. His dark, reddish-brown hair was growing. She studied his face and saw a few whiskers growing from his chin as well.

"What the fuck?" she muttered. On some areas of his face, the skin that clung to his muscles seemed a bit smoother. She didn't know what to make of it at all.

Charon began to stir and opened his one eye, and found Ava peering into his face intently. "Still beautiful," he muttered groggily.

Ava kissed him and she pulled him to a sitting position. Charon looked up at the tall tree beside them and scrambled back a few feet in surprise. When Ava turned to see what startled the ghoul so, she followed suit and hide behind Charon's back, looking over his shoulder. The tree turned and bent down a bit, smiling at the pair.

"What the FUCK is THAT?" Ava shouted.

The tree laughed loudly, its leaves shaking and making a lovely sound, like the breeze. Ava saw the vague outline of a human body twisted within the tree and a single, yellow eye along with a wide mouth.

"Glad to see he's awake…I can't believe they made him do that stupid ceremony. They listen when I talk…but they don't hear…know what I mean?" said the tree casually. The tree paused after every few words, as if it were fighting to say them.

"What the fuck is that?" Ava repeated.

"Shut up and let it talk, Ava!" Charon growled.

"But, there must be a microphone hidden somewhere around here! This isn't possible!" she said.

"I'm over two hundred years old, Smoothskin. Pretty sure that's not possible either but here I am," said Charon.

"There ain't nothin' here…'cept for me and Herbert. He's…the tree. We're old pals…best buddies…and we know each other inside and out…literally…" coughed the tree.

"I can say the same about my Smoothskin," said Charon with a smirk. Ava swatted his arm and the ghoul laughed as he stood up. "Who are you? Do you have a name?"

"My name's Harold…Herbert's real name is Bob…I think it's funny to call him the wrong name…I don't think he thinks it's so funny…" said Harold.

"Were you always a tree?" Ava asked.

"Well, fer most of my life…see, Bob used to ride around on top of my head…after a while he got bigger than me…and pretty soon I ended up inside…" Harold explained.

"How did you acquire…Bob," Charon asked.

Harold sighed heavily and said, "I was explorin' this military base…Mariposa, I think it was called…yes…Mariposa…and we were attacked after found these…vats of naaasty, green goo. Last thing I remember before blacking out…was somethin' knocking my friend into the stuff…"

"How did you know we were coming?" Ava asked.

Harold smiled and said, "If I think hard enough, I can see through the leaves of all the plants here. I can hear, smell, taste…they all grow because of me…and that's when the…Treeminders came and settled. They worship me…like a god…and at first it was funny to mess around with them and get them to dance and all that…but now, I'm just tired."

"We are pleased to meet you, Harold. This is my…fiancé, Ava. And I am Charon," explained the ghoul.

"You two are gettin' hitched? That's real nice…ain't it Bob?" said Harold.

"The Treeminders said you needed us for something?" Ava asked.

"Yes…yes I do. Or I guess _we_ do…me and Bob, that is. I want just one simple favor…would you please kill me?" Harold asked.

Ava and Charon exchanged concerned looks and Ava said, "You can't be serious. You want us to murder you?"

"Please," Harold begged. "I've been here without moving for so long…I can't take it anymore…and they won't leave me alone…they're nice people…just…annoying."

"A-all right. If that's what you really want," said Ava sadly. She was completely fascinated with Harold. She wanted to sit with him and ask him hundreds of thousands of questions, but he seemed in pain.

"How do we do this?" asked Charon quietly. He did not like the idea of this at all. It felt wrong. All of the life around them was created because of Harold, and without him, the plants would surely wither off and die.

"Bob's carried some of my organs down into his root system…I want you to go underground and destroy my heart," said Harold.

"If we do this, every Treeminder will come after us," said Charon.

"Not…if I tell them otherwise…" said Harold.

"We'll do it," said Ava firmly. There was no need for his suffering any longer.

"You will? Oh! You've made us so happy…right Bob?" said Harold with a grin.

"Goodbye Harold," said Ava, wrapping her arms around his trunk. She had only known him for a few minutes but she was upset that he would be dead soon and it would be by her hand.

"Good bye Ava, Charon…thank you…for your kindness…" said Harold, wrapping his branches tenderly around Ava. Charon pat him roughly on the trunk and took Ava's hand, leading her away from the Grove.

Charon and Ava found Father Tree Birch, arguing with an old woman.

"It's selfish! We shouldn't keep His gift to ourselves! It's not what He would want! The Outsiders were called here by Him to protect us from evil!" said the old woman.

"Spreading his gift would be dangerous! It would put Oasis in jeopardy!" said Father Tree Birch.

The old woman turned and saw Ava and Charon approaching. "We are at an impasse once again, husband. We should ask the Outsiders."

Father Tree Birch smiled at Ava and Charon and said, "I know you will do what is best for Oasis. After all, He chose you, and He would never want to put us in harm's way."

"He's not a god, Birch, just a human who had some bad luck. His name is Harold," Charon explained.

"Oh," said Tree Father Birch, "He's just testing you now, just like He tested us. He wants to see if your faith is strong by spinning these incredible stories. Who else but a god could produce all this?"

"Did you know Harold wants to die?" Ava asked.

"Yes…I've been pondering this for some time…The Great One's influence will soon grow beyond this secluded vale. We can't allow Oasis to call attention to itself, it's too dangerous for Him," said Birch.

"So what would you like us to do?" Ava asked.

"The same sap the scarred one here drank should stop the growth if applied to His heart. No harm will come to Him, I promise you, Outsider." Tree Father Birch nodded and walked away.

His wife sighed and said, "I love Birch, but I don't think he sees the big picture. The spreading of His influence would be a great benefit to the Wasteland!"

"I agree," Charon said suddenly.

Ava gaped at him and said, "You can't possibly mean that!"

"But I do, Smoothskin."

"Doesn't anyone give a fuck about what Harold wants?" Ava said loudly.

"He would want this…" said Birch's wife.

"HE WANTS TO DIE!" Ava yelled. The other Treeminders stared at her with sadness for a moment and continued with their work.

"What do you propose?" Charon asked.

"Charon!" Ava shouted. He growled at Ava and she walked away a few steps, fuming.

"The same person who made the sap also made this Liniment. It will make Him grow. The caves are just behind me. You will find His heart there," said Birch's wife. She handed Charon a small jar and he pocketed it without Ava noticing.

"Ava!" Charon barked. "Come on!"

Ava plodded over to her ghoul and they stepped into the caves. They did not speak for some time, except when Ava informed Charon that a child Treeminder said Harold was afraid of fire. There were a few Mirelurks roaming the caverns and they both killed wordlessly. At the end of the path was a deep pool of water and Charon stuck his finger into it, grimacing at the prickling feeling. It was irradiated. He would become ill.

"What are we waiting for? Let's leave our stuff here and go for a swim…I can see a tunnel at the bottom of the pool," said Ava.

She waded into the water and dove head first. Charon had no choice but to follow her. His head began to pound as soon as he went under but he swam through the pain until they reached the other end of the underwater tunnel. Charon broke through the water with a gasp and almost shoved Ava aside to make it to dry land. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and Ava wrung her long hair free of the excess water.

"Maybe you need to lighten up on the smoking…you sound terrible," she said. Charon nodded and they continued along the path.

Then, they heard it. The loud beating of Harold's heart. Ava stared at it with wonder, as did Charon. Ava pulled out her Trench knife and raised it above her head, ready to stab Harold's heart to end his suffering.

"STOP!" Charon bellowed.

Ava dropped the knife in surprise and said, "What? Why? Harold wants us to kill him! It's right!"

"I cannot allow this Ava. I can't. Harold is too damn important. He can bring life back to the Wasteland. He must live…and he must grow!" said Charon.

"But it's wrong. He doesn't _want _to anymore!" Ava shouted.

"I know, and it's going to kill me to not give him his only wish, but he must live. If I were in his position, I would suffer for the rest of my days, without question. Please, listen to me," Charon said. "Harold will understand…do you really, truly want to do this?"

"No…I don't…but not because of what you said. I don't want him to die because…I like him," said Ava in a small voice.

Charon smiled and said, "I as well."

He pulled the jar from his pocket and applied the Liniment to Harold's heart as gently as he could. "This will help him grow."

Ava hugged Charon and he kissed her softly.

"I want to go home. Maybe if Harold is not angry with us, we can bring the children to visit. They would like this very much," said Charon.

When the pair emerged from the deep pool of water, Charon crawled out and heaved until there was nothing left in his gut.

"Fucking radiation," he whispered to himself.

"What?" Ava asked. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"It…must be the sap…I feel better now," Charon lied. He could not look at her as he said it, and felt shame crash down on his shoulders.

"As long as you are all right…" said Ava with a frown.

* * *

Ava stood before Harold, underneath the pale light of the moon, and listened as Charon made his point about Harold's part in making the Wasteland alive again. Harold nodded in agreement, but still seemed a bit upset.

"You are right…of course…me and Bob have been…selfish…" said Harold. "But we will gladly keep doin' what we do best…grow."

"Do you mind if we bring our kids here to see you?" Ava asked.

"I love kids…got a lot in common with 'em…you two could get hitched here too…if ya like. Me and Bob have never been to a wedding…" said Harold, his voice lifting a bit.

"I'd like that, Harold," said Ava. "We'll see you soon then."

Charon and Ava said their goodbyes and soon, Oasis was far behind them. After a few hours, it was Ava's turn to become violently ill. Charon carried Ava on his back until they reached La Maison de Beauregard later that morning. She slept and soon was back on her feet like nothing ever happened to her. Charon figured it was some bad squirrel on a stick that she had eaten and suggested Ava see Doctor Barrows if she felt ill once again. Ava had a strange feeling that this was not some case of food poisoning, but she had no time to think about it. There were just too many things that had to get done.


	23. Summer Sun

**Thank you CaryFairy, The Angry Citizen, and sandradee27 for your reviews! This chapter...god, I love it. Hope you do too!**

* * *

The day could not have been more beautiful. It was the first time in months that a cool breeze could be felt, making the sun feel not so hot. Oasis was a million vibrant colors of green and yellow. Charon was still not used to it at all. He sat on a handmade chair, the coat to an Officer's uniform hung across the back. He held his cap in his hands and stared at the small pool of water by his feet and the dozens of tiny wildflowers. He leaned down and plucked a bright red one and tucked it into the corner of his breastpocket of his coat.

"I need a drink," Charon said suddenly.

"The last thing you need is a drink. You do look nervous though," said Gob. The ghoul loosened his tie a bit and undid the first button on his white dress shirt. It was the first time he had ever worn anything that wasn't tattered or worn out and he smirked at his reflection in the pool of water. He looked almost as good as Charon did. Almost.

"I am," Charon said quietly. "She could still change her mind and leave. Is...is Ava out there Gob?"

Gob peeked around the corner of the small glade and smiled. "Yeah, she's standing in front of Harold with Nova and all the kids. Damn, she looks beautiful," he said.

"I want to look, get out of my way," Charon growled with a smirk on his face. Gob had never seen this side of him. Charon looked...excited, and Gob wasn't sure if he wanted to see Charon this excited.

Charon peeked over Gob's shoulder and he found Ava almost immediately. She was wearing a long white dress that clung to her frame and draped around her bare feet. Ava had taken a liking to the feeling of grass under her feet and it made Charon smile warmly. Her hands held the flowers he had made her and the ghoul snorted with laughter. This was her one chance to hold a bouquet of real, living flowers and she had refused.

"God damn, she is beautiful," Charon said quietly. "Why on earth would she pick me?"

"Well, I know one reason," said Gob. He was trying his hardest not to laugh. "Shit, even I was impressed."

Charon turned his head with a sly grin and said, "Yes, that could be it exactly."

The ghouls laughed and Charon hugged Gob tightly. If Charon saw anyone as his best friend, it would be Gob without question, but he was still a bit upset that Desmond had flat out refused to come to Oasis. Desmond insisted that having the Second-In-Commands present would be a terribly dangerous idea.

"Thanks for being here, Gob. Means a lot," said Charon.

"Of course. Nova loved planning this with Ava. They can be such…girls," said Gob.

"Was Nova upset that you two didn't do something this elaborate?" asked Charon.

"No, for us it was a spur of the moment thing and we were drunk. You two deserve this, something nice...more than anyone else I know," said Gob.

Rococo strolled up to the ghouls, his red and black armor gleaming in the sunlight. He held his helmet beneath one arm and smiled at Charon.

"It's time, Sir. Ready?" asked Defender Rockfowl.

Charon nodded and he grabbed his coat and pulled it on. Gob brushed off the bit of pollen that had collected on the shoulders of Charon's coat and he buttoned it closed. Charon's hands were shaking too much to do it himself.

"You have the ring, right?" Charon asked. Gob grinned and held up his hand, showing Charon the diamond studded gold band he wore on his pinky finger.

The ghouls followed Defender Rockfowl out to Harold and Charon placed the Officer's cap on his head. He stood off to side, with Gob, and beckoned MacCready forward. Charon placed both hands on his son's shoulders and gave them a grip.

"You look good, Pops. Mom's gonna flip her shit when she sees you," said MacCready. Charon was surprised to see MacCready so cleaned up.

"If she tries to run-" Charon began.

"I know, I know. I tackle her and hold her down," he answered.

Charon looked at the people surrounding him. All of the children, including the older ones from Big Town. Carol, Greta, and all of the ghouls from Underworld and Tenpenny Tower. Ava's Outcasts. Gob as his best man, and Nova as Ava's Maid of Honor. Everyone dressed in their Sunday best. He was beyond grateful for this moment. People rarely got married these days. For him, this whole thing was something else entirely. He wanted to prove to Ava that he would always be by her side, no matter how terrible things became. He was also absolutely, without any doubt, crazy and madly in love with Ava Flint.

"Pops, look," MacCready whispered with a nod of his head.

Charon slowly lifted his head and he swore that right then, his heart came to a complete stop. His mouth opened slightly at the sight of Ava wearing a smile brighter than the sun's rays as their old friend Herbert Dashwood walked her towards him. Charon straightened up and held his hand out for Ava. Herbert kissed Ava's cheek and shook Charon's hand before taking his seat beside Carol, who dabbed at the corners of her eyes with a bit of cloth.

"I feel like I'm watching my own daughter get married," said Herbert, wrapping an arm around Carol.

"I feel the same way. Gob and Charon...have always felt like my sons," Carol said with a tearful smile.

"My Smoothskin," Charon whispered as he swept the loose strands of black hair away from Ava's face.

Ava squeezed his hand and said, "My heart."

Nova wailed loudly at their words, causing the children to laugh uncontrollably. Nova clutched Gob's shirt and tie and wept into his shoulder while he sighed heavily and chuckled.

"Is it all right to begin?" asked Tree Father Birch.

"As long as we don't have to take more drugs, go right ahead," Ava chirped. Charon laughed and shook his head.

"We gather here in front of the tree god to finally join these two together, like they were always meant to be. The first day I met Charon, I told him that he was an old soul, full of kindness beneath his fearsome exterior. And he said something that I had never heard before," began Tree Father Birch. "Charon said that he was just an empty body, soulless and without a true purpose. And then he said that Ava was his soul, since the moment they had met."

Ava choked up and looked at Charon before whispering, "You said that?"

"I did," he answered.

"I knew they were meant for each other when I asked Miss Ava about herself, and she replied that she always felt as if she was wandering the Wasteland, without something to come home for. She had nothing to live for, until she met Charon. And then...she had everything. So today, we gather to watch a soul join her vessel," said Tree Father Birch.

Charon's hand found Ava's and he gripped it tightly. "I am never letting go. If you run, I run after you," he whispered to her. Ava held back her tears and smiled up at the ghoul.

"Do you have rings?" Tree Father Birch asked.

Both Nova and Gob held up their hands, Gob wearing Ava's on his pinky, and Nova wearing Charon's on her thumb.

"Charon, we will start with you. Do you take Ava to be your wife, to watch over, love, and keep safe, until the world collapses around you?" asked Tree Father Birch.

Charon took the ring from Gob and watched Ava's eyes light up as he placed it on her finger. "Until the day I cease to exist, and beyond," he said softly.

"Ava, do you take Charon to be your husband, to comfort him, to save him from the evils that roam the earth, and to love him until the world collapses around you?" Tree Father Birch asked.

"I have never wanted anything else so badly. Yes," Ava answered. Charon removed his gloves and handed them to Gob. She placed the plain silver band on his finger, not at all surprised that it fit him.

"It fits," he said with a smirk.

"Because I made it myself. I think I know your hands well enough," she replied.

Tree Father Birch then made a speech about the earth and the trees, and Ava gasped quietly.

"Oh my god, do you know what I just realized?" Ava whispered.

"What?" said Charon nervously. "If you are saying that you have made a mistake, it's too late. We're getting married and MacCready and I have a plan if you run…"

"No, no. Charon, do you realize what we have become?" she asked.

"A blood thirsty Battlemaster of the ghoul clan and a sadistic vault girl turned General?" he said with a cock of his head.

"Yes but now, we're fucking hippies...tree-hugging hippies," Ava said with a grimace. Harold chuckled and his leaves shook with his laughter. Ava gave the tree a sideways glance and grinned.

Charon laughed loudly and wrapped his arm around her waist. "That we have, Smoothskin."

"-And now, you are one, and one will not be whole without the other by their side. And now of course for the best part: you may kiss your wife, Charon," said Tree Father Birch with a smile.

Ava pulled off Charon's officer cap and her arms wrapped around his neck as the ghoul dipped her dramatically and kissed her. Their friends cheered and clapped and Charon offered his arm like he did when they first met. The pair could not be happier until they heard a rumble in the distance. The ground shook wildly and Ava's face fell.

"I knew there would not be any time for a honeymoon," Charon snarled. The younger children screamed and gathered around him and Ava, all trembling with fear. Ava lifted the hem of her dress to her upper thigh and revealed a holster that held her Blackhawk and a set of knives.

"Glad to see that you're always prepared," said Charon. Roy tossed him a Chinese assault rifle and Charon held it up with a low growl.

"Protect Harold at all costs!" Ava screamed to the others. "Carol, Herbert, hide in the caves with the kids! Don't come out until Charon or me come get you!"

"And leave you here to have all the fun? I haven't seen a good fight in ages," said Herbert. "I'm staying."

"Me too," quipped Carol.

"I'll take the kids and whoever else wants to hide," said Bessie Lynn quickly. Ava nodded and Bessie Lynn ran up to Roy, kissing him before she led the children into the caves. Ava handed Bumble her flowers and set her on her way, after Bessie.

"Mom, can I-" MacCready began to ask Ava. She looked over at Charon who nodded slowly.

"He may fight if he wishes it," Charon said.

The ghouls and the Outcasts knocked over tables and chairs, putting up a barrier between the entrance to Harold's clearing and the rest of Oasis. Charon and Ava hide behind Harold as the others hide themselves behind bushes and other trees, ready to defend the paradise all around them.

"Do not attack until they've fully entered the clearing, and make sure you start closing in behind them!" Ava said loudly.

The ground shook even harder and there was a boom at the entrance. A few seconds passed, and then another loud boom. The gate crashed open and a tall skinny, man stormed through along with a large group of Brotherhood of Steel soldiers.

"Scribe Rothchild was right. This is the perfect place for the new Republic of Dave!" Dave announced.

Ava clutched her Blackhawk and almost broke cover but Charon held her back with a fierce look. "Who is he?" He asked.

"Remember Mr. Crowley?" Ava asked. Charon nodded his head and she continued. "Dave was one of the guys I was supposed to kill...but he was such a mindless fucking idiot, I spared him. Damn it, I should have just shot him in the head."

The enemy soldiers walked into the clearing and a lone soldier carrying a flame thrower strolled up to Harold.

"Please, don't!" Harold screamed. "Don't burn us!"

Ava and Charon broke cover just as the soldier reached for the lever and Ava aimed. Before she could kill him, she hear the faint, muffled sound of a bullet fly past her and straight into the soldier's skull. Aries roared loudly, happy that his shot saved Harold, sending the ghouls out into the Grove in a frenzy. Charon ran forward, bullets finding tender spots in his arms and legs as he crashed headfirst into the group of soldiers closest to Harold. The ghouls and Outcasts swarmed around the enemy soldiers, with bullets and screams every which way.

Ava saw one of her newer recruits fall to the ground, dead, and she heard Anne Marie scream, "Ava! He had Miss Launcher!"

Ava dove for the weapon, eager to end this fight with a single missile and she watched Gob come out of the brush holding up two mini-SMGs and mowing down every Brotherhood soldier in his sight with Nova watching his back with an assault rifle. Carol lobbed a grenade towards some of the soldiers with a laugh and Herbert reared back and knocked one soldier to the ground with his fist.

"Why do you guys call that thing Miss Launcher?" Roy asked, popping his head up and shooting a few Brotherhood soldiers.

"Because," Ava began as she lifted the launcher to her right shoulder. She pulled the lever and the missile launcher lobbed a missile at a group of enemy soldiers instead of launching properly. "She throws like a girl."

Roy laughed darkly and Ava handed him Miss Launcher. "Do some damage," Ava said.

"With pleasure," Roy snarled. He launched a second missile at the soldiers who were trying to escape the Grove and howled with sick laughter. "Fuck you smoothskins! You ain't goin' nowhere!"

Charon wrestled the flame thrower from another Brotherhood soldier and kicked him down before turning the weapon on him with a grin. He took a few steps forward, trying to use up as much of the fuel as possible so that the Brotherhood could not harm Harold.

"Don't let them burn me and Bob! Please!" Harold shouted in a panic.

"I would never!" Charon answered. A Brotherhood soldier knocked Charon over and pointed a rifle to his head. The flame thrower was pulled from his hands and thrown aside. Charon grimaced; there was still enough fuel to kill Harold.

Ava ran over to Harold and stood between him and the final few soldiers along with Dave. Her blood-splattered dress fluttered with the breeze and Harold bent forward, holding his branches around Ava protectively.

"Me and Bob are afraid, but we will try our best to protect you as you protect us," Harold whispered in Ava's ear.

She nodded and said, "Can you do something about the guy pinning Charon down?"

Harold scrunched up his face and grunted painfully. Ava watched as several vines pierced through the ground around Charon and the Brotherhood soldier, and rose in the air. Harold let out a ragged breath and the thorny vines wrapped around the soldier's throat, strangling him to death. Charon stood up shakily, and bared his teeth at Dave and the remaining soldiers, who all had their back towards him. Ava's Outcasts, the Treeminders and Charon's ghouls all stood still in complete shock at Harold's abilities.

Ava smiled and whispered, "Good...now, get the others...but save their leader for me..."

Harold groaned and said, "It hurts to grow so fast."

"I know Harold, but it helps us save you right now," she replied under her breath. Dave was only a few feet away from her and he grinned at her in a most pompous manner.

"The Brotherhood of Steel told me the truth about you, Ava. You're a liar and a threat to the Republic of Dave. I'm here to kill you, and take Oasis for myself," said Dave.

"You couldn't kill shit," said Ava. "I'd like to see you to get through me or my husband."

Hundreds of vines pierced through the soil and strangled the remaining Brotherhood soldiers without Dave noticing at all. Harold sighed heavily, tired and in pain from his actions.

"You are a menace to the Capital Wasteland. I will be honored to kill you and every other abomination here, including your ghoul and that wretched tree monster behind you. I'm going to burn him to the ground," said Dave as he picked up the flame thrower and stepped closer to Ava and Harold.

"I won't let you fucking touch him," Ava snarled, lifting her Blackhawk to meet Dave's eyes. There was not a single bullet left in it, but he held it up regardless.

"Then I will gladly kill you first, bitch," said Dave.

Harold folded a large branch around Ava's small body and glared at Dave. Four thick, thorny vines sprung out of the dirt and wrapped around Dave's wrists and ankles. Blood seeped from his wounds as Harold forced the vines to grip tighter.

"You will not do a damn thing," Harold bellowed. "Not if Bob and I can do anything about it!"

Dave struggled and screamed, "If you have him release me, I will let you live! I'll even take you on as a third wife, just don't let the tree kill me!"

Charon marched up to Dave and grabbed his jaw roughly along with a fistful of hair. "Ava is already spoken for, motherfucker," he snarled into his ear. Charon snapped Dave's neck and watched the body slump to the ground.

The Outcasts, ghouls, and Treeminders walked out into the center of the grove, around Ava and Charon. Almost everyone had some sort of injury but they had survived another attack by the Brotherhood of Steel.

"Jesus," said Gob. "That was way too close. We thought you were going to get killed, Charon."

"No way," said Aries, strolling up to the group. "I had the Battlemaster and that fucking bastard Brotherhood soldier in my sights, but Harold got to him before I could take the shot."

"I saw you in the branches; good vantage point," said Charon.

"You all did amazingly well," Ava announced. "Only two deaths on our side...I wish there were none."

"I guess some loss is inevitable," said Nova, crouching down over the fallen Outcast's body. She closed his eyes and stroked his cheek sadly. He was much too young to have died then.

"You may bury your dead here if you wish," said Tree Father Birch. "They can feed the life that grows here."

Ava looked to Charon for an answer and he nodded his head grimly as he yanked out a bullet from his arm.

"What about the others?" another Treeminder asked. "The Brotherhood members?"

"Take them out of Oasis and burn them. I would not want their darkness tainting the soil here," said Charon.

As the others around them began to move bodies and organize the ruined tables and chairs, Charon held Ava in his arms, stroking her hair. The day had not changed. It was still beautiful and without a cloud in sight. Ava smirked at her torn and bloodied dress and looked over the small tears in Charon's coat.

"You never told me where you got this uniform, you know," said Ava, kissing his chin. She took his hand and sat herself on one of Harold's exposed roots. She was feeling ill again. She felt starved, but the thought of food made her absolutely nauseous.

Charon said, "I will show you tomorrow…it's a side project Desmond and I have been working on. But right now, I'm more concerned about this illness of yours that keeps popping up. It's been well over a month, food poisoning should not last that long."

Ava nodded and clutched her stomach as another bout of sickness washed over her. "I'll see Doc Barrows when we get home…I've put it off enough."

"Yes, you cannot lead an army if you must stop every few minutes to throw up," Charon said. "Sit for a while. I'll clean up with the others…unless you need me to stay?"

Ava smiled and patted the spot beside her. Charon took off his coat and hung it over his shoulder, before pulling Ava into his lap. They both smiled as their flock of children spilled out of the caverns below Oasis and gathered around them. Bumble shouted for a story and Charon looked up at Harold and grinned. The massive tree returned a kind smile and stretched out, his branches shaking for a moment, before beginning his tale about how he and Bob first met.


	24. An Ace Up His Sleeve

**Sorry for the hiatus! My laptop kicked the bucket and I had to save up for a new one. New Vegas certainly hasn't helped either. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the others to come! Thanks for reading and the reviews, as always.**

* * *

Ava walked into Doctor Barrows' new office inside Tenpenny Tower and sat on an old gurney in the corner of the room. Her hair was held up in a messy bun and her face was drained of most of its color. Ava had been throwing up non-stop for almost two days now. It was difficult for her to keep anything down at all. The sight of food was a torment; she was starving, yet she could not stomach a single bite of food. Every night, Ava would sit in the dining room of Tenpenny Tower and watch the children and Charon scarf down their food and all she could do was watch with a strange sort of envy. Every once in a while, Charon would hold up a piece of Brahmin steak or a Fancy Lad Snack cake, Ava's two favorite foods, and she would dry heave at their smell. Charon would happily eat his plate along with Ava's, much to her dismay.

"Nurse Graves?" Ava asked, holding her throat.

"A bucket, dear?" Nurse Graves asked with a frown. Ava nodded and she pushed an old mop bucket toward her and winced as Ava emptied her stomach into it. The room was silent save for the noises of a worn out girl retching until there was nothing left in her body.

"I don't fucking get it," said Ava after sometime, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm. "I haven't eaten in so long. Where the fuck is this vomit coming from?"

"Barrows should have the blood work done from last week's tests. He'll be back in a second. Is there anything I can do for you?" Nurse Graves asked.

"I need a hug," Ava said pitifully. Nurse Graves laughed and wrapped her arms around Ava's shoulders with a smile. They did not move for some time, and it was almost as comforting as Charon himself hugging Ava when she needed it most.

Doctor Barrows walked into the portioned room with a solemn look on his battered face. Ava's own face fell immediately. The news was obviously not good at all. Nurse Graves tightened her hold on Ava's shoulder before pulling away and gave her arm a squeeze of reassurance.

"Graves, can you give us a moment? I want to speak to Protector Flint alone," said Doctor Barrows. When Nurse Graves closed the door to the room behind her, he leafed through his papers, shaking his head. The concern on his face made Ava feel sicker than she already was.

"Fuck, am I dying?" Ava croaked. She could already feel the bile seeping into her throat and thoughts of leaving Charon and the children behind almost made her heave. She was only twenty one; too young to leave the barren Earth behind.

"No. No, nothing like that, it's just…look, Ava, it's really none of my business but have you been seeing someone other than the Battlemaster?" Doctor Barrows asked.

"What kind of question is THAT, Barrows? Of course not!" Ava shouted.

"Not even McGraw? I will not tell a soul, if that's what you're afraid of-"

Ava hopped off the gurney and growled, "Let me tell you right now Barrows. I have only been with four men my entire life. The first was years ago. The second was by force, also years ago. Then, it was Charon and…Gob a few times too, but it's been almost a year since Charon and I fooled around with Gob and-"

"Spare me the details of your exploits, Ava," said Barrows with a raised hand. "You are telling me that you have only been with the Battlemaster?"

Ava nodded, still fuming, and a strange smile crept onto the ghoul's face.

"How sure are you?" he asked again.

"One hundred percent, Barrows," she replied.

"Ava…these tests…and I promise, I've done them a hundred times at least…they show that you're pregnant," he said.

Ava burst out with laughter and shouted, "You're fucking joking right? Charon can't…he's a ghoul! If this is your idea of a joke, please, forgive me when I punch you in the face."

"I'm quite serious, Ava," he said with a hint of a grin. "You won't be punching me tonight, that's for sure."

Ava fell back onto the gurney and felt the life drain from her face at his words. She was pregnant. With a baby. Charon's baby. None of it made sense, even as Doctor Barrows held up a blurred black and white picture to her with a smile. She stared at it, and nothing in the picture made sense to her at all.

"This was from the sonogram I performed last week. Here is one fetus and this is another fetus. You seem to be almost at your third month, and they are small but that is quite normal from what I have learned in the past. It has been years since I've dealt with any sort of childbirth, but it's still ingrained into my head…the image of a baby crowning will not soon leave my head, unfortunately," said Barrows with a bark of laughter.

"…Fetus means baby…right?" Ava asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Because you said…you said fetus twice, Barrows," Ava said, her voice growing with each spoken word.

"Aren't you paying attention? There's two, Ava," he said quietly. "A male and a female."

"T-two?" Ava said, covering her mouth.

"Yes. Twins. You know, I've never encountered this in all my years of practice, but I have heard rumors of this happening before. It all ties in with my some of my research: ghouls are slowly healing. It makes sense that Charon is capable of this, especially. He's been having, well, the best or worst of it…depending on how you see things," Barrows explained.

"Charon hasn't told me anything," Ava whispered.

"I'm only telling you because you're his wife. He's embarrassed by his growing…weakness. Radiation is hurting, not healing him now. He has been getting ill whenever he goes near it. Headaches, muscle spasms, vomiting, the whole bit. His strength has not decreased, however, nor has his pain tolerance, so perhaps that will stay with him for life. I'm not by any means suggesting that his body will become completely human again, but he has been growing hair…and what skin he has left is a bit smoother, but I think that will be the end of it, really. He might begin to age normally as well, but there is no telling. He has not the only ghoul going through this, I've noticed. Both Snowflake and Desmond are way ahead of him, but both are older than Charon," said Barrows as he continued his explanation. "It explains why both have a full head of hair, and why Desmond keeps a mustache."

Ava tentatively placed a hand on her lower stomach and felt a slight bulge she had not noticed before. It made sense why it was there now, and tears dotted her cheeks as she thought about everything that Doctor Barrows had told her.

"You seem…upset. You…don't have to have them, Ava," said Doctor Barrows carefully.

"No!" Ava screamed, clutching her lower belly protectively. "I'd…I'd never!"

"In that case, I want you to come see me twice a month to measure the progress," said Doctor Barrows as he scribbled some notes on a clipboard.

"Charon will never believe this…" Ava said quietly.

"You are his one and only, Ava. He will believe you. You have mentioned to me that Lord Ashur's wife has come up with a cure for mutations in the past week?" Barrows asked. Ava nodded her head and he said, "I'll send Aries to fetch us two vials of it, and I'll do my best to ensure that the children are healthy, just in case they carry some sort of harmful mutation."

Ava thanked Doctor Barrows with a hug and walked toward the door. Just as she heard him say, "Start thinking of names," Desmond barged into the room with a scowl on his face and Nurse Graves tugging on the back of his coat in an effort to keep him from walking in.

"Barrows! That fucking slave bitch gave me something, I don't care what you say!" Desmond roared furiously.

Ava swallowed the lump in her throat as Desmond smiled widely at her…he heard everything. He must have.

"Feeling better, Smoothskin?" Desmond asked slowly.

"Y-yes…"Ava stammered. "Thanks, but I have to go to my room…to sleep."

"Of course…a woman in such a delicate condition should rest as much as possible," Desmond purred.

"Desmond, I have told you several times already. There is nothing wrong with either you or Clover, it is just a reaction to some sort of-" began Doctor Barrows.

"-Fuck you Barrows! I will not die an early death or go insane because the bitch is filthy! I'll fucking kill her!" Desmond shouted, forgetting Ava entirely.

Ava gave her children in the lobby a feeble smile as she walked up to the elevator and pressed the call button. Within minutes, she walked through the door to her suite and saw Charon teaching some of the younger children how reassemble a rifle on the balcony, a pack of cigarettes by his side. The ghoul looked up and smiled as Ava sat beside him wordlessly.

"What did Barrows say?" Charon asked.

Ava's thoughts were racing and she blurted out, "Stomach flu…nothing terrible."

Charon wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head tenderly. "Good. Ready to see my side project with Desmond later on? You will be impressed, I am sure of it."

Ava nodded with a faint smile and watched as Charon continued the lesson with the children. She would not tell him just yet. She didn't want to cloud his mind with additional worry, not with the upcoming war that had begun to unfold.

* * *

Desmond had left Tenpenny Tower a few hours before Charon and Ava did to prepare for her visit. Charon had a proud grin on his face the entire walk and Ava was surprised that he led her toward the Arlington Cemetery. The sun was close to setting, and Ava was glad for the fact that she had not gotten ill since her visit to Doctor Barrows. They passed the Arlington House and the pair exchanged smiles, knowing they were both thinking the exact same thing.

"Why did you end up there of all places after I freed you?" asked Ava.

Charon shrugged and said, "I found solace among the dead. It was quiet peaceful there, until you showed up with the Talon Company chasing after you."

"That wasn't my fault, I didn't know they'd show up!" she shouted.

Charon chuckled and looked over his shoulder for a moment. He raised his hand toward the house and continued walking ahead of Ava.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"You were in the range of my snipers. I signaled that it was all right," he said.

"…Do you have this entire area guarded?" Ava asked.

"Very much so. Nothing is getting in or out without my or Desmond's say," said Charon.

They walked through the cemetery, the tombstones leaving eerie shadows by their feet until they reached a packaging plant called Mama Dolce's. Ava followed Charon through the doors and he smiled widely back at her as she noticed the sounds of hundreds of grunting voices.

"We're here," he growled.

"What is that, Charon?" she asked.

"It may be better to see for yourself," Charon said as he pushed open the heavy metal doors to the yard of Mama Dolce's.

Ava gasped as she saw almost two hundred ghouls standing at attention, all facing Desmond who wore an officer's uniform. Desmond shouted out words Ava could not understand and every ghoul before her raised his fist to his chest in a salute, along with a roar of greeting. Desmond turned to face Charon and Ava, and bowed at the waist. Ava was about to do the same when Charon stopped her without saying a word and shook his head softly.

"Desmond is showing respect, you must allow him to do so," said Charon with a small grin.

"Who the fuck are they?" Ava asked.

"They are Chinese Remnants, left over from the Great War," said Charon. "Desmond and I were scavenging here for food for the ghouls. This used to be an old packing plant for things like Cram, Dandy Boy Apples and other items of the sort. We found plenty of food, and were also attacked by the Remnants. I killed their leader when he attacked me and the others immediately surrendered. Desmond and I thought it would be wise to have a…surprise up our sleeves in case anything was to happen, and no one else besides you, Desmond, and myself know about this place. The Remnants follow our every command without question, and in return we treat them kindly and give them a purpose. They did not believe Desmond when he told them the war has been over for more than two hundred years," Charon explained. He looked over his miniature army fondly and took Ava's hand.

"They are frightening," said Ava.

"Thank you. Desmond and I have taught them well," said Charon.

Ava glanced up at her husband from the corner of her eye and asked, "Do they speak any English?"

Charon shook his head with a smile. "Only a few words here and there. Yes, no, stop, repeat, present arms, and maybe a few other phrases. Otherwise, they only speak their mother tongue."

"So that was Chinese that Desmond was speaking?" she asked. Charon nodded once again and began to walk towards the Remnants, eager to show Ava more.

"Yes, Smoothskin. We were lucky that he is fluent in their language, and he has also been teaching me. My accent is terrible though," said Charon with a raised brow. "You should learn some simple commands and orders as well, in case something happens to the both of us. This army will belong to you, if that occurs."

"Nothing is going to happen, Charon. We'll win this war and go about our lives without a problem, along with our growing family," she said with confidence.

"There will always be more war, you know, and God himself help us if our family became any larger," he said quietly.

"Yeah…but we'll always win. We've never failed to accomplish anything that we've sent our minds to," she replied nervously with a hand over her stomach. She still wasn't excited about having the babies. Maybe if they weren't in the middle of a war, she would have been. The timing could not have been worse, really.

"And that is exactly what I am afraid of. One day, it might not be so," he said grimly. "But let's not speak of such matters. I intend to win this war, and I wish to show you what my best men can do."

Desmond tossed Charon another cap to his superior and took a few steps back as Charon saluted his men with an arrogant smirk. Ava smiled as Desmond chuckled quietly and received a glare from Charon. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back and his feet apart as he stood straight and tall. Ava did the same and Charon smiled fondly at her.

"You may inspect them if it pleases you, Smoothskin," said Desmond as he lit a cigarette that had been tucked underneath his Officer's cap.

"I don't know any Chinese, how am I supposed to talk to them?" Ava asked.

"I will translate while you are around the Remnants, until I have the time to teach you what you need to know," said Desmond.

Ava stood beside Charon and called out, "Attention!" Charon barked out the command and Ava grinned as all of the soldiers stood at attention, their rifles by their side. Charon's voice was just as powerful in Chinese.

"Men! This is Protector Ava Flint, leader of our allies, The Outcasts. While she is present, you are to give her the same respect and admiration that you give both my Second-In-Command and myself! Whatever she commands, you will follow, understood?" Charon shouted, his Chinese accent tinged with just a bit of his own. The soldiers roared and nodded their heads as one.

"What is your purpose here?" Charon asked his soldiers. Desmond quietly translated behind Ava and she listened, completely fascinated.

"To loyally serve those who command us, and bring down our enemies with force!" the soldiers answered in unison.

"Let's show Protector Flint how disciplined you are," Charon said with a roar. The Remnants roared back, forcing a smirk to form on the ghoul's face. He looked at his wife and held a hand out towards his soldiers as an invitation.

"Present arms!" Ava called out, and without a translation with either Charon or Desmond, the Remnants grunted loudly and shouldered their rifles before holding them out in front of them.

Ava slowly walked amongst the Remnants, with Desmond and Charon following her, and she motioned to inspect a particularly battered rifle from one of the larger soldiers. She heard Charon shout angrily from behind her. When she turned her head and pushed the hair out of her eyes, Ava saw one Remnant wincing as Charon shouted, his face mere inches from the Remnant's as he pointed at Ava. She had no clue what he was saying, but he sounded pissed.

"Desmond, what's Charon telling that soldier?" Ava asked as her ghoul continued his tirade, which now involved his combat knife pointing at the Remnant's stomach.

"He said, 'That's my wife's ass that you're staring at. Keep your eyes forward and off of her or I will fucking gut you right here in the yard for all to see.' And then something about using his intestines as a fucking jump rope," Desmond explained.

"I think I'd like to see Charon jump rope," said Ava with a laugh.

"Heh, you and I both, Smoothskin," Desmond replied.

Ava looked over the rifle she took from the Remnant and peered down the iron sights. She pointed it at a target across the yard and pulled the trigger with a frown. Some of the bullets had pierced the bull's-eye, but most had strayed.

"Your weapon's condition is atrocious. Repair it immediately," she stated as Desmond translated behind her.

Ava walked a few steps forward when she heard Charon ask, "Are you pleased with my army?"

"Very," she answered. "But how do you know they won't turn on us in battle or any other time?"

"Like I said, we treat them kindly and now they have a purpose. We trust them, and they trust us. When we arrived, they were all asleep and we could have easily killed them but the only one we killed was their leader, who attacked us first, and we spared them. They also told us he was cruel and treated them like shit," said Charon.

The Remnant whose rifle Ava inspected spoke aloud and Charon responded with a nod. Ava looked over at Desmond as the Remnant began to speak quickly and the old ghoul began to translate.

"He asked for permission to speak. Charon allowed it and the Remnant asked, 'With all due respect, Battlemaster, this girl could not possibly do much damage in battle.' Maybe you should show him how much damage you can do, Ava. I'd like to see you fuck him up for saying that," said Desmond.

Ava marched up to the Remnant, kicked his rifle out of his hands, and caught it with relative ease, pushing the end of the barrel into his chest with a smile.

Charon laughed and said, "Try to disarm her. If you can, of course." He and Desmond both knew Ava didn't understand a word he had said, and the other Remnants knew as well.

The Remnant quickly reached for the rifle Ava held. She stepped to his side and slammed the rifle's butt into the square of his back, knocking him to the ground. Ava stepped on his head with the bottom of her boot and pointed the weapon at him with a devious smile.

"Do not mistake my size and sex for weakness ever again," she growled with a hint of amusement.

Charon squatted down beside the fallen Remnant and lit a cigarette as he translated everything Ava had said. The Remnant apologized in broken English and Ava helped him to his feet with a smile.

The rest of the day was filled with various drills and a few lessons for Ava concerning the Chinese language and etiquette. By the time everything was done and the Remnants had returned to their barracks, Ava had passed out on an old cot in an office upstairs. Charon and Desmond walked out onto a terrace that overlooked the yard in its entirety and Charon sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you trust her, Battlemaster?" Desmond asked after some time had passed.

"More than anyone I know, yes. She is loyal to the core. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure. Are we going to Megaton to recruit some soldiers tomorrow?" Desmond asked.

Charon nodded and said, "Gob has gathered quite a few people who want to join our cause. No one feels safe anymore and most are willing to fight to stay free. It's promising, to know that we aren't the only ones who despise what the Brotherhood is trying to do."

The two ghouls continued to work on a battle plan for when the time came. This was not the only "gift" Charon had in store for Ava. What he and Desmond had planned for the Citadel…that would certainly be a sight to behold. It was only a matter of time.


	25. The Fall Of Megaton

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I wanted to clear something up: I do own the game, as in, I've played it and own the disc. But I do NOT own the characters other than Ava and Aries (feel free to use him if you find him interesting). That's what I meant. So, playing New Vegas has made me want to finish this up instead of taking forever, because I have a few sweet ideas for the third story in this series. The one-shot series is going to be pretty short, but I want to show what goes on between this story and that story. As always, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Megaton was much busier than usual, and Ava found some relief in that. Charon and Desmond had to push people out of their way as they walked up the rickety, old ramps towards Gob's Saloon. Night was falling quickly over the Capital Wasteland and Ava was anxious to get this recruiting over with so that she and Charon could go back home to the children, who they had not seen in a few days. The three of them walked into the old bar and Nova grinned widely at the sight of Ava and Charon. Ava tripped over several bar stools to wrap her arms around Nova and kissed her furiously. Desmond raised his brow with a smile and Charon snapped his head back at him with a growl, effectively wiping the grin off Desmond's face.

"You can't blame me for gawking at two hot girls making out, and you can't hit a man with glasses," said Desmond.

"That's where you're wrong, because I will pop you in the fucking mouth whether or not you're wearing glasses," Charon growled.

Ava stopped kissing Nova long enough to allow her to wrap her arms around Charon's neck and kiss him tenderly on the cheek. Charon returned the affection with a peck on her forehead. Desmond smiled and stood up straight, awaiting his turn but Nova rolled her eyes at him and went back to Ava, who greedily took the red-head in her arms once again.

"Where's Gob?" Charon asked as he looked around the bar, opening a beer and taking a sip. Jericho, a now sober Leo Stahl, his sister Jenny, and many others sat around them. Some lifted their drinks to Charon in greeting and he did the same. Megaton's residents were always friendlier than most citizens of the Capital Wasteland.

"He's doing a radio bit," said Nova, "But these guys are the ones he recruited for our cause. Jericho has been the most excited of the bunch...I guess it kills him to be stranded in this town after the life he had."

"What did he do before he came here to this dump?" asked Desmond.

"He used to be a Raider. He's still kind of an asshole, but he's trying to be a better man," Nova explained. Ava had been too busy to speak; she had found a comfortable spot on Nova's shoulder that allowed her to kiss on her girl's neck as she pleased.

"Desmond, let's go up to the town armory and gather some things for Ava's new recruits. The girls have not seen each other in some time and I don't mind giving them some time alone," said Charon as he walked over to the door.

"But...but...you know they're going to fool around, and damn it, I want to see! Go by yourself!" said Desmond. Charon shook his head and grabbed Desmond's armor, shoving him outside with a few harsh words.

The moment they left, Ava gripped Nova in a panic. "I have to talk to you and Gob right now!"

"Gobbie's almost done with his segment for today-"

"No, it needs to be now before they come back!" Ava whispered.

Ava barged into the back room, where Gob had set up his station. All along one wall were stacks of computers and tumbles of colored wires, all hooked up to a microphone that Gob was speaking into.

"So folks, Oasis has indeed been secured, because I was there and of course, our lovely Vault Girl is now hitched and officially off the market. Love is so grand...anyone would be dumb as hell to get in between her and the man of her dreams," said Gob with a smile at Ava.

"Gob, turn that shit off right now!" Ava shouted.

"Speak of the devil, here she is, one of my best friends, the Vault-"

"I said turn it off god damn it!" Ava shouted as she tore the wires from the microphone, causing complete radio silence.

"Something's wrong," said Nova with a frown. "You were fine a minute ago, what's going on?"

Ava sat down on a dusty leather chair and held her head in her hands. She hiccupped and clamped her hand over her mouth, trying her best to hold back the wave of nausea that was threatening to come.

"Ava...you're not...dying, right? You were ill at the wedding, and Charon said you've been that way for a while," asked Gob, standing up.

"No...but...I'm pregnant," Ava said quietly.

"Ava Flint, you lied to me!" Nova shouted. "You said you never slept with McGraw!"

"Damn it Nova, keep your voice down! Phillip isn't the father!" said Ava.

"So who is? I can't believe you, you slept with someone else? I'll fucking kill him if Charon doesn't get to him first!" Gob shouted angrily. "You had to go and ruin our already fucked up family! I liked our dysfunctional family the way it was!"

"Gob!" Nova shouted.

"No! She should have known better! Charon has done everything for her; he fucking changed from a machine into what could now be considered a human being and that's how she fuckin' treats him?" Gob said.

"They are Charon's kids!" Ava screamed, standing up and giving Gob a rough shove.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that!" said Gob nastily.

Ava fell to her knees and grasped for a pail that sat by the door and threw up. She thought for sure that her two best friends would believe her without question, but how could they when she barely believed it herself? Ghouls and humans having children, the thought of it almost made Ava laugh out loud. It was so ridiculous and absurd that it would happen, and the only reason she didn't dismiss it completely was because she was going through it right now. She was not throwing up because her body was upset with something she had eaten, it was because two tiny children were quickly growing inside of her and their father was the only man she had ever loved. A ghoul…and not just any ghoul, but one of the most feared and respected ghouls that had ever lived. She would have never believed any of it if someone had told her this would happen when she still lived inside of Vault 101.

"Gob, stop it!" Nova said desperately. "Why would she lie to us?"

"I'm not lying! You, Charon, and Nova are the only ones that I've ever wanted to be with!" Ava cried.

"But you haven't been with me in...shit, since forever," Gob said, suddenly quiet.

"So unless Nova can magically get me pregnant, who's left, Gob? Who else could it be?" Ava shouted. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and grabbed Nova's hand as she pulled her to her feet.

"Holy shit," Gob muttered. "It's really Charon?"

Ava nodded her head and Nova placed her hand over Ava's belly with a smile. A small smile emerged on Gob's face and he did the same.

"There's two...a boy and a girl," said Ava. "I think I'll name the girl Catherine, after my mother. The boy…well, I'm not sure yet."

It was a complete lie of course. Ava had known what to name both of them since the day she left Doctor Barrows' office. There was no better way to carry on a friend's legacy than to name one of her children after him.

"Ava, I'm so sorry I flipped out on you," he said quietly. "Did you tell Charon yet?"

"It's all right Gob. I would have done the same thing if it was Nova…and speaking of that, you guys may want to be more careful in the future or else you will be in my position. But no, I haven't told Charon yet. I don't know how. If you reacted this way, imagine his reaction. And if he does believe me, is it fair for me to fill his head with more worry? There's a fucking war coming. A war that he and I brought about," Ava said.

"You may be right kid. He might not let you fight anymore, but that could be for the best," said Gob.

"Barrows didn't tell me to stay at home and rest. He just told me to visit him twice a month to see how the babies are doing," Ava explained.

"Does anyone else know?" asked Nova.

"Doctor Barrows...and Desmond might know too..." said Ava.

"Why would Desmond of all people know?" Nova asked.

"I'm not sure if he does, but he had to have heard Barrows when he told me to start thinking of names," said Ava.

"Well, come on. Let's sit out at the bar. This should be a happy time, and I didn't mean to be such a dick about it," said Gob.

Ava sat beside Jericho at the bar and he gave her a wink that she couldn't help but laugh at. She watched Nova and Gob tend to the patrons with a smile and explained to Jericho the plan she was forming. He wanted to help out as much as he could, he explained. The ex-raider was glad to finally see some action again and this time, on better terms.

Jericho lifted his head and said, "Do you smell that?"

Ava's nose wrinkled at the smell of gasoline and a burning, acrid stench. "What the fuck is going on?"

And then, they heard the screams.

Charon and Desmond had not returned from the armory when the door to the saloon opened and in walked Commander Jabsco and a large group of his Talon Company mercenaries.

"Fuck!" Gob shouted, pulling his sawed-off from beneath the counter and pointing it at Commander Jabsco as his soldiers began to dump gasoline all over the walls and tables.

"Ava Flint, I believe I had not had the pleasure of meeting you yet...my name is Commander Jabsco. I'm the leader of the Talon Company, and I'm here to bring you to the Brotherhood," said Jabsco as he calmly lit a cigarette.

"Gob, Nova, get out of here! Get the Battlemaster!" Ava screamed. Gob grabbed Nova's arm and pulled her out the side door of the saloon, and in seconds, most of the saloon had cleared out. The only souls left were Ava, Jericho, and the Talon mercenaries.

"You know, I'm fucking sick of you assholes trying to kill me. It's been years and you haven't been able to do it yet, so why don't you just fuck off and go home?" said Ava loudly.

"Flint, the Talons never give up on their marks. We will hunt you until you are dead, or in this case, until we deliver you to the Brotherhood of Steel," said Jabsco.

Jericho stood between Ava and the leader of the Talon Company. He held his assault rifle high and the smoke from his burning cigarette enveloped him in a thick cloud. Today was his day to turn a new leaf completely. He could still kill, and he realized this when Gob was speaking about new recruits being needed for the Outcasts. He could still kill, and now, he could kill the bad guys instead of killing the innocent.

"You want the Vault Girl? You gotta go through me," Jericho said quietly. He knew that he couldn't take on all the Talons by himself and he hoped that Ava's ghoul would hurry the fuck up.

"You'll die for her?" asked Jabsco with a sneer.

"I will gladly put my life on the line for the only person who gives a fuck about my home! Back the fuck up, or your head's coming off!" said Jericho.

Ava was shaking, but hoped no one noticed. She put her small hand on Jericho's shoulder and he began to back up slowly. Ava noticed he was guiding her towards the back door...he was going to give her a way out. Ava felt the door handle press into her spine painfully and she held her breath.

"We could give back the life you had. An ex-raider, living a boring life in a shithole of a town. What kind of life is that for you, Jericho? Hand her over and we'll hire you. I know what you are, heartless like the rest of us, and we could use you. How about it?" asked Jabsco.

Jericho laughed loudly and said, "You think I'm gonna fall for that shit? I'm not fucking stupid. I give her to you and you kill me anyway. But I don't want to give you the girl, no, she's been good to me, to everyone in this 'shithole town'. That shit is all in the past and this is my one chance to redeem myself. So if you want her motherfucker, you gotta come get her. But you won't live for very long, I can fucking promise you that."

The Talon mercs stepped forward and lifted their guns. Jericho spat his cigarette butt on the floor and said to Ava, "Get out of here! I'll keep them away!"

Ava pulled on his shirt and whispered, "I won't leave you here to die!"

"We should just kill them both," said one of the Talon Mercs.

"No! Gallows and Rothchild specified that they want Ava alive. If we shoot Jericho, she'll die as well," said Jabsco.

"Leave, before I change my mind, Flint," Jericho said.

Ava reached behind her back and twisted the door knob slowly. All she had to do was step back and she could run. She took a firm hold on Jericho's belt and opened the door, yanking him through with her. Shots peppered the wooden door and Ava pulled Jericho out of the way. He unloaded his clip on the mercs, killing all but Jabsco.

"Come on!" Ava shouted as she dragged Jericho away. He stopped and gave her a shove.

"I'll cover you, god damn it! Get to your ghoul and get the fuck out of here!"

Jabsco limped out of the bar and aimed his magnum at Ava. She jumped over the railing, landing right on top of Charon and Gob, sending the three of them to the ground. There was fire, screaming, and death everywhere she looked.

"Ava!" Charon shouted as he pulled her to her feet. Gob stood up and Ava held on to Charon's armor, out of breath.

"Get Jericho! Please!" she cried, pointing above them.

Charon nodded and took off as Gob pulled Ava's arm around his shoulder. The fall had injured her knee severely; she could barely hold any weight on it.

"Come on honey, we gotta move!" said Gob. He dragged Ava past the bodies of several Megaton residents and Talon mercenaries. Moira's body hung over the railing in front of her store, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Ava heaved at the sight while Gob shot at a lone Talon trying to drag himself away.

"Where's everyone else?" Ava asked. The entire town of Megaton was on fire and falling to the ground.

"They're with Desmond and Nova in front of the town gates. The fuckin' Talons that got away barricaded them! Hurry, the whole place is coming down!" Gob shouted.

"Are you fucking nuts? I'm not leaving without Charon!" Ava screamed as Gob pulled on her arm. She held on to the railing, refusing to move completely.

"Ava, please!" Gob shouted. "Think of the babies!"

"No! We're waiting for him!"

"I'm here!" Charon shouted behind them as he came down the ramp. Charon jogged towards them with Jericho over his shoulder. The ex-raider was barely conscious. "He killed Jabsco, they're all dead now. The bomb's going to blow! We must move!"

"What the fuck do you mean the bomb's going to blow? I disarmed it years ago!" said Ava.

"The fire will set it off for sure! We have to get everyone into the vault!" Charon answered. Ava looked over the railing and saw that the bomb was completely surrounded by fire.

They dodged fire and falling buildings, fighting to get to the entrance of Megaton. It was a complete disaster to have only one entrance and exit. What had kept the town safe for years and years could now possibly be the death of every single person that lived there. Desmond and Nova took control at the front of the massive group of residents and formed a somewhat orderly line. Keeping the panic to a minimum, the residents of Megaton that had not been killed made it free of the city the moment they broke free of the barricades.

Gob held Ava in his arms as she screamed directions to Vault 101. Charon followed close behind, keeping a firm grip on Jericho's arm and leg. When the group had made it to the almost hidden entrance, Desmond knocked down the flimsy wooden door and led the people into the tunnel.

Ava limped and pushed her way to the front of the group and slammed her hand onto the keypad in front of the vault's entrance. "It's Ava! There's an emergency! The bomb in Megaton is about to go off! Let us in!" she bellowed.

Amata's voice came over the intercom and said, "I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"You fucking ungrateful bitch!" Ava screamed.

"Amata, if it weren't for Ava, you would all be dead! Do you fucking hear me? Open up the fucking door and let us in, there are children with us!" Charon shouted.

Maggie Creel held onto Charon's leg and sobbed. Her guardian, Billy, had been killed in the slaughter. He picked up the child with his free arm and she nuzzled up to his throat.

"Are we going to die?" she sniffed.

"No little one, I hope not," Charon said quietly.

"Billy's gone, who will take care of me?" Maggie asked.

"You will stay with Ava and myself. We take care of many children, so you would have plenty of new friends to play with. Would you like that?" The ghoul asked softly. Maggie nodded and cried. The Megaton residents that stood around Charon were touched by his kindness. Most of them had never heard Charon speak a word, let alone show kindness to a child.

Sheriff Simms put a hand on Charon's shoulder and smiled. "That is very generous of you," he said.

"It is the least we can do," said Charon.

There was silence on the other end of the intercom and only the wails of Megaton's former residents could be heard.

"We only have about two minutes! The fire has engulfed the town!" shouted Desmond, who was standing just outside the cave door.

"Let us in!" Charon yelled again. "I will tear that fucking door open and kill us all if I have to!"

The door hissed and the screeching of metal was almost deafening. Megaton's residents poured through the door and Charon shouted for Desmond. He handed Maggie to Nova and heaved Jericho's battered body onto a table. Gob placed Ava beside Jericho and squeezed her hand. Once the people were safe inside, Amata pressed the button for the door to close but the gears did not move. The door was stuck open.

"Fuck! We're going to fucking die!" Ava screamed. She couldn't hide the fear she felt at that moment. MacCready and the other children didn't even know what was happening. She hoped Ashur would watch over them and she hoped the children had learned enough from Charon and herself to become decent human beings.

Charon, Desmond and Gob rushed over to the door and began to push it with all their strength. Charon tore off his armor and shirt and Gob and Desmond followed suit, using their shirts to cushion their hands against the sharp metal of the door. Several other men from Megaton leapt forward to aid the ghouls and pushed.

"Push god damn it!" Charon shouted. "There's no time left!"

The door creaked loudly as it rolled on the track and it slammed into place. Seconds later, the ground began to shake violently as the nuke went off. The men fell to the floor, exhausted and Charon crawled over to Ava and Maggie, and pulled them into his arms with what little strength he had left.

Desmond pat Gob's shoulder and muttered, "Too fucking close."

"You're telling me," he muttered.

Nova rushed over to Gob and threw her arms around his neck. "Gob you're never going to leave me again! I hate when you fight! You're not Charon, he's invincible and you're not!"

Desmond, Charon, and Ava all burst into laughter, startling the residents.

Jericho groaned loudly and Desmond pulled himself up to check his wounds. The ghoul wrapped his shirt around Jericho's leg, stopping the blood from oozing out.

"He is going to lose this leg, I think. The damage is irreparable," said Desmond. Gob looked around for the town's doctor, but he was nowhere to be found amongst the group. Another life lost.

Jericho reached out for Desmond's arm and whispered, "Is Jenny here? I need to talk to her..."

"Is there someone named Jenny here?" Desmond called out. Gob frowned as Jenny stood up from the corner of the room and watched her walk over to Jericho. She looked angry and Gob remembered what he and Ava had read on Moriarity's computer.

"Jenny, I'm sorry I tried to force myself on you. I'm glad I didn't. I'm glad...you fought me off. I'm less than shit, I know, but I just hope you can forgive me. If I live, I'll make it up to you, even if it means killing myself," Jericho whispered. Jenny shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're obviously a different man now. It was so long ago, and whenever I saw you, you had a look of guilt on your face. I forgive you...but I won't easily forget," said Jenny. Jericho took her hand and held it tight.

"If I live, I will work my ass off to give you a new life. I promise," he said softly. "New house. I'll build it myself."

"Where is this coming from?" She asked.

"I want to make shit right. I mean, look at them," he said, pointing to Ava and Charon as they held Maggie. "In the end, even the most blood thirsty motherfucker wants a good life like that."

Jenny smiled and held his hand a bit tighter.

Amata wiped her brow and said, "Ava…what is going on?"

"I may have started a war with these assholes out in the Wasteland. What they did to Megaton was kind payback of some sort," Ava explained. She looked around the room and added, "I'm sorry guys. I should have just left you all out of this."

Ava hung her head and she felt Charon's hand on her cheek and his lips on hers within moments. His actions were soothing, and he did not have to say a word to make her feel all right. He never had to. His touch had always been enough.

"They would have come for us regardless. If you weren't here, we would all be dead, because we wouldn't have been able to get into the vault without you. No one here is angry with you," said Sheriff Simms. The displaced Megaton residents all murmured in agreement.

"Amata, we just need somewhere to stay for a few days, until the cloud blows over. We'll leave as soon as it's clear, is that all right?" Ava asked. She didn't really care what Amata's answer would be, because either way, the group was going to stay, even if Ava had to kill Amata to do it. These people, her friends, were her priority.

"I can't turn them away. You can stay, but it cannot be permanent," said Amata. "Come, you all can stay inside. We have room as long as you don't mind sharing space."

Charon carefully gathered Ava into his arms and followed Amata, with Maggie holding on to his belt with a sad face.

"I love you. Thank you for going back for Jericho. If it wasn't for him, things could have turned out a lot differently," Ava whispered to Charon.

"I love you Smoothskin. You are not leaving my sight any time soon. That ordeal was a bit too close for comfort. I cannot raise the children on my own, and you know that," he said.

Charon gently placed her on a worn couch and watched Maggie cuddle up beneath Ava's arm. He took a seat on the floor in front of them, his hands on his shotgun and he leaned his head back against the soft fabric of the couch. Ava stroked his neck with a free hand and let it drift over his chest.

"Where are we taking everyone when the cloud blows away?" Charon asked before closing his eyes.

"I was thinking Rivet City. More secure than Megaton ever was, and they have plenty of room. Besides, Harkness owes me a favor after I saved him from that bastard from the Commonwealth," said Ava. "Gob and Nova can stay at Tenpenny in our suite, and we can live in your office."

"You always know what to do, don't you?" asked the ghoul.

"Honestly? I wing it half the time," chuckled Ava. "But I have something to ask you."

"Out with it then, Smoothskin."

"MacCready wants to join the Outcasts…I told him I'd give him an answer after we talk about it. What do you think?" she asked.

"R.J. has always been the more…mature out of all the boys, besides Joseph of course, but fighting is not in Joseph's blood. R.J. would make a fine soldier, he has my blessing. It is your clan, in the end, and if you don't think it would be wise to bring him in, then don't," said Charon.

"I'm proud that he wants to join. If you're okay with it, so am I," she muttered sleepily. Charon's hand found hers and he kissed it.

"The joys of being a parent," he said quietly. "Never thought I had it in me."

"You are an awesome father, Charon. And a pretty good husband too. Don't ever change," said Ava.

The lights inside of Vault 101 flicked off one by one until they were all engulfed in a soft, velvety darkness that lulled everyone to sleep. Thoughts inside of Ava's head, thoughts of her children, the ones she carried inside her body, telling Charon the news, and the new child they had decided to take in, all slowed to a stop and allowed the Vault Girl to fall asleep.


	26. The Hunted

**Thanks for your reviews! I think I have maybe...5 more chapters to go with this story. Yay!**

* * *

Ava lay on a hospital bed inside her father's old medical office with a smile as she sorted through his notes. Every once in a while, she would show one to Nova, who sat in a chair beside her, and the girls would have a laugh. Charon, Gob and Desmond had brought Ava in there earlier that morning and Desmond had fixed her knee with what little supplies the vault had to offer. A few stimpaks and a shot of med-x later, she was in a happy daze as the ghouls went off in search of food in the cafeteria. Desmond had suggested she rest her knee as much as she could before they all left the vault to Rivet City. Nova smoothed the blankets and smiled at Ava when she laughed loudly at a note she held. It was a note about a visit her sixteen-year old self had made to the clinic after a fight with Butch before the G.O.A.T exam.

"This one is fucking funny. I'll never forget this day," said Ava.

"Read it to me, hun. I wanna hear about your wild, younger days," said Nova.

Ava cleared her throat and read:

"_Ava came in today with a split lip and a laceration over her left eyebrow. A fight with Butch she claims. I already knew this, having treated Butch's black eye and replacing the four teeth Ava had knocked right out of his mouth. I'm not sure if it's stress from the G.O.A.T or if it's something else, but where Ava gets all her wildness from, I'll never know. Catherine was never so brash at this age and I wasn't either. I closed the laceration with a few stitches and sent her on her way. I told her she would have a scar and she answered that it would make her look 'bad-ass' and that I shouldn't worry. She was my first laugh of the day. Damn good kid. I asked her what her result was on the exam and she said it was to become the vault physician. A chip off the old block, for sure. She then informed me that Butch had gotten hair dresser as his result and we both had a great laugh about it. Butch is quite the annoyance, but I don't believe he is capable of harming someone. Ava believes otherwise, so I'll be sure to watch him closely."_

"Your father was very kind when he came into the saloon. He sure was handsome; I'll never forget his face," said Nova.

"Yeah, he was always nice. I think that's where my tinge of kindness comes from. He always said Mom was bold, so I must get that from her," Ava explained.

"How do you think the babies will turn out? Like you or Charon?" Nova asked.

"I hope they both turn out like Charon. Strong and patient. If they turned out like me, shit, I pity the world," said Ava with a laugh.

Ava missed her father sometimes, but she knew he would want her to live her life and not mourn over him forever. She did not, however, miss the vault or its inhabitants though. She placed her hand over her stomach and smiled as she leafed through more files.

"I wish you were here Dad...grandkids comin' and all...Charon is great. I think you'd love him. The way he looks at me, it's like there's no one else in the room, or the world for that matter. I don't think you'd be proud about everything I've done, but at least I'm going to finish it all, just like you taught me. Never leave loose ends."

"Any father would like Charon, once they got past his looks," said Nova. "Would he have been upset about you and me?"

"No way. Dad taught me it was okay to love whoever I felt deserved it, and he just wanted me to be happy. He would love our crazy family, because you guys make me happy," Ava explained.

She heard the door open and looked up, expecting Charon or Gob to come check on her and her bum knee. Instead, Butch leaned against the doorframe with a grin, picking his teeth clean with his switchblade. The pungent smell of vodka stung Ava's nostrils and she growled quietly.

"Ugh, Butch," Ava mumbled.

"Hey baby doll," Butch drawled as he stumbled toward the girls. "Knew you'd come back to me."

Nova glared at the intruder the moment she saw Ava's face scrunch up in anger. If Ava didn't like this creep, she didn't either.

"The fuck I did. Did you somehow miss the nuclear explosion outside?" Ava snapped. "Oh right, you've become an alcoholic like your mother."

"Low blow, honey," he said with a laugh. "But I always liked that about you. You've always had a pair on ya."

"Get the fuck out of here, Butch. I'm not in the mood and this scalpel here has your name written all over it," said Ava with a snarl. She reached over to the table beside her and held the blade tightly in her fist.

"Ava needs rest. Go cut hair or whatever the fuck it is that you do," said Nova. Ava snickered at her jab, grateful to have Nova at her side.

"You're gonna let this bitch talk to me like that, Ava?" Butch asked angrily.

"My girlfriend can say whatever the fuck she wants to say," said Ava.

Butch smiled and walked over to the bed. "You know, ever since you walked in here lookin' all wild and fine...I've been thinking about you non-stop. And now you have a beautiful girlfriend too. All my dreams are coming true."

"That really is pathetic," Ava scoffed. "That was fucking two years ago."

"Too bad you still got that zombie following you around though...do you think he'd mind if I stole a kiss from ya?" Butch asked as he leaned in towards Ava.

Ava shoved him away, completely disgusted, and she shouted, "He'd mind more than ever because he's my fucking husband!"

Butch glared at her and whispered, "You married that piece of shit? Well, doesn't matter. If I can't have you, I'll just show your girl here a good time and then maybe you'll come to your senses."

"You touch her and you'll fucking die, Butch," Ava growled as she sat up.

Butch pulled Nova to her feet and laughed as she tried to pull away from him. "What the hell are you gonna do from a bed, Ava? I don't mind if you watch, you know. Come on girls, it's all in good fun."

Ava's hand gripped the scalpel and she stabbed Butch in the shoulder with a scream. It would not happen again. There was no way in hell a man would ever take advantage of her in a helpless state or any other woman because now, there was a giant ghoul only a few rooms away who would gut anyone she pointed to.

"CHARON HELP ME!" Ava screamed at the top of her lungs.

Butch screamed as he ripped the scalpel from his body and threw Nova to the floor. "Ava, you've always been a bitch and no one else ever wanted to but now, I'm going to put you in your fucking place and if you won't shut your god damn mouth, then I'm going to shut it for you!"

Butch reared back to punch Ava but a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him back. Ava looked up and saw not Charon standing there, but a very pissed off Gob.

"You're not putting your hands on my wife, my best friend, or anyone else here you little piece of shit," Gob growled viciously. Ava, always the one to be inappropriate, laughed loudly as Gob's fist cracked the side of Butch's face. Charon ran into the room, having heard Ava's cry for help and his eye found Butch, spitting blood on the floor.

"You again?" Charon snarled. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"I got here a second ago and I saw him throw Nova down, and he was about to punch Ava," said Gob as he shook with anger. "This asshole here thought it would be cute to force himself on our wives." He slowly grabbed Charon's combat knife from the larger ghoul's belt and stared at Butch with a strange face. He gave Ava a glance and she nodded excitedly.

"Kill him! Kill him Gobbie!" Ava shouted with a maniacal laugh.

Charon grabbed Butch by the throat and held him against the wall with both hands. Butch kicked out feebly and he gasped for breath as Charon's hands pressed his face against the cold, metal wall.

"I didn't mean no harm!" Butch cried. "Ava and I fight all the time! That's what we do!"

"I despise men like you," Charon growled, ignoring Butch's words. "You deserve nothing less than death…but I think Gob here may have a better solution."

Gob stood beside Charon and he stabbed Butch in the spine with gritted teeth, making sure to twist the knife a bit before ripping it out of his body. Charon dropped Butch to the floor and smiled as he tried to form words with his lips and move his arms. Blood stained the floor around him and he looked up at the ghouls with a horrified face.

"That works for me," said Charon as he narrowed his lone eye at Butch. "He could still die from that."

Gob helped Nova up and hugged her tightly. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked. Nova nodded her head and kissed Gob with tears falling down her lovely face.

Charon held Ava's hand with a frown and said, "I'm sorry we ruined your father's office. I hope you can forgive us."

Ava smiled and lifted his hand, bringing his finger tips to her lips. "You and Gob are our heroes. I can't be mad at that."

Charon wheeled Ava's bed out of the room with a grim, almost forced sort of smile and leaned over to kiss the back of her head. He wanted to get her away from the mess he and Gob had created. It had been over two months since Ava screamed in her sleep, and he didn't need that Butch kid to bring back those horrifying memories. There were nights when he thought about them himself, though he didn't want to. Ava's eyes had looked dead that night on the ferry. Charon remembered when he had burst into the small room and literally tore that motherfucker Tobar apart. He remembered glancing at Ava before he plunged his combat knife into that bastard's flesh. She looked lifeless and that above all things, scared Charon to death. He never wanted to see it again. He pushed her bed out into the hallway and heard Gob say that he was taking Nova to get some food. Charon nodded and sat at the foot of the bed. It creaked and threatened to break underneath his added weight.

"Charon," said Ava, piercing the silence. He would not look at her though.

"Yes?" he said quietly, avoiding her eyes.

"Stop thinking about it," Ava ordered.

Charon turned his head almost painfully to stare at his wife. She knew him too well. "What are you talking about?"

"You know. Don't think about Tobar anymore. That fucker is dead, and he can't hurt me or anyone else anymore," Ava said firmly. "You didn't fail then, and you most certainly didn't fail now."

"You may not think so, but I know I did. I should have followed…I should have killed him when we first arrived. He snuck in like a snake and ripped your goodness out of you along with that chunk of brain. Butch almost did the same to Nova, and he could have done it to you. Every time I am away from you, you are nearly taken from me," said Charon.

"Nothing happened when I was with Phillip. I never thought I was going to die at the Pitt or anything like that," said Ava. "It was cake."

"But I almost lost you then as well. Except that time, the man in your company was not evil. Instead, he was what you…deserved. He was all that was good in this world, and he was ripped from you as well," Charon said. He stared at his dirty combat boots, a bit of crusty mud on their soles and sighed.

"You act like Phillip was a saint," she said. "If you heard some of the raunchy stories about him and Sarah Lyons, you wouldn't think he was an angel. What a fucking dog," she laughed. "He told us this one story about a time Rothchild walked into the armory and he thought Phillip and Sarah were-"

"I want to ask you something," Charon said quickly.

Ava frowned and said, "Of course. Anything."

"Did you love him? At all?" he asked.

Ava cocked her head. She never imagined Charon to have any sort of insecurities about their relationship, even when they were apart. It was almost as if he were, without any doubt, sure that they would end up together again.

"Why are you asking this now?" asked Ava.

"I just need to know," he said.

"But we're married…and Phillip is gone," she said.

"Please answer the fucking question," he growled. He didn't mean to sound angry, he was anything but. It was just something he thought about from time to time, that maybe McGraw was the better man for Ava, and he was not.

"I…I did. But it was nothing like us. Not even close. I loved Phillip, like I love Gob, or Nova, or even Desmond. Believe me when I say this, Charon, that no one I have ever met, or will ever meet can ever compare to you. I love you and there's no room for anyone else," she said. Ava sat up and held him close to her. Her chin rested on his head, like he had done so many times with her, and she grinned. Charon may not look like a normal human, but he was sure starting to think like one.

"That's all I needed to know, that you love me most," he said.

"Your new scruff is making my arm itch," Ava giggled.

"It's making my face itch. I never had the chance to grow a beard. I think I may take advantage of this," he said.

"Only took two hundred years to grow out. Are you a late bloomer?" Ava teased.

Charon pulled away from her embrace and gave her a dark grin. "I think I have proved to you, many times over, that I am one hell of a man."

The ghoul kissed her roughly and his hands tangled into her long hair. Ava laughed and tried to pull away but Charon was stronger than she ever could be.

"I do love a cocky Charon, but get off me before Amata walks in and flips the fuck out," she chuckled.

"Don't think you can get away from me so easily, Smoothskin," he replied. "There is always the night."

* * *

A few weeks later, the cloud over Megaton had lessened somewhat and it was decided that it was safe to move the residents out of the vault and towards Rivet City. Ava's knee had fully mended, but as Desmond predicted, Jericho's leg could not be saved.

Amata stood with a grim face at the massive steel door to Vault 101 and watched in silence as the displaced Megaton citizen gathered their broken families and walked outside to the Capital Wasteland. Maggie was perched on Charon's shoulder and he stood beside Ava and Desmond as Gob led the others outside. Jericho was steady on his crutches as Jenny and Leo stood on either side of him and they were one of the last small groups to leave the vault. Ava and Amata stared at one another until Ava stuck out her hand without a smile.

"Thanks for taking them in. We won't be coming back," Ava said coldly as Amata shook her hand.

"If you wish to stay up to date about the upcoming war, listen to this frequency on the radio," said Charon as he scribbled the information down on a sheet of paper. "And if you ever think about giving us up to the Brotherhood, my men will slaughter you without a hint of mercy, if Ava's men don't get to you first."

"We'd never…" Amata began to say.

"One of my men permanently paralyzed one of your vault dwellers for laying his hands on his wife," Charon snapped. "I would not put it past you to go against us. But I am warning you, out of the kindness in my heart that Ava has placed there, not to do anything foolish. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes…what Butch did was way out of line. None of us condone what he-"

Charon did not allow Amata to finish, and he walked away after shoving the paper into her hands. Ava gave her a curt nod and Desmond took Amata's hand with a kind face.

"Don't listen to these monsters. If you ever want to shag a ghoul, you know where to find me," said Desmond with a grin. Amata shrank back and shook her head, frightened out of her mind

Ava grabbed his ear and yanked the old ghoul forward while shouting, "I already found you a pet smoothskin; her name is Clover, remember her? Let's fucking go already!"

"Damn it, I'm not one of your bloody children!" Desmond shouted as they walked down the cave tunnel. The vault door screeched closed behind them, possibly forever, but Ava didn't give a shit anymore. Charon laughed to himself, not at all willing to break up the newest argument between Ava and his Second-In-Command.

Outside, the sky was still clouded a sickly green shade and Ava shuddered. Gob, Nova, and the other residents of Megaton looked at her for their orders. Most everyone was at a loss of where to go; most had never left the safety of Megaton their entire lives. Ava realized they were all waiting for her say to move, including Charon.

"I'll lead the way to your new home. Desmond, bring up the rear. Gob, take the left hand side of the group, Charon, take the right. Nova can take Maggie for now and we should all make it to Rivet City by nightfall. We have to take the long way, through the city ruins. I don't want to risk the Brotherhood seeing us out here," Ava ordered. Charon kissed her cheek, as did Gob, and the large group began to move forward.

"You have a commanding presence," said Nova after some time. The group had reached the river and began to cross it slowly.

"I'm used to leading my own soldiers, but I'm terrified to be leading innocent people. Enough have died already. My men know what they've signed up for. None of them asked for this," said Ava quietly.

"But you're still a hero. You and Charon led them to safety, so now they look to you for advice," said Nova. A mirelurk waded out of the water and began running towards the group, but Ava wordlessly pointed her Blackhawk at its face and killed it before it could come near them. Not one person in the crowd shouted or screamed at the sight of the beast, and Ava was grateful for it.

"Stay together!" Ava heard Charon shout.

"I think I'm doing okay…right?" Ava asked.

Nova took Ava's hand with her free one and smiled softly. "You're doing great, considering all that's happened, hun."

Just as Ava had predicted, the group reached the floating fortress by nightfall. They climbed up the metal ramps to the intercom and Ava pressed the button calmly. It was not guaranteed that Rivet City could take everyone in.

"Rivet City. How can I help you?" answered a voice on the intercom. Ava smiled when she realized it was Harkness that was speaking.

"Harkness, it's Protector Ava Flint. I have a large group of Megaton's refugees with me. I'm sure you've heard what's happened by now," she said.

"I did. How many are with you?" he asked.

"I have about fifty people here…most of them were lost when the city was blown up," she answered sadly.

"The Brotherhood, right?" Harkness asked.

"Yes. Fucking bastards."

"All right, we can deal with that. We've already cleared extra space for any that have survived. I'll swing the bridge over, but make sure that they all agree to the rules we have here before they board. I've been particular about who gets to stay on board the ship."

The intercom switched off and the giant metal bridge began to move slowly into position. Ava turned and explained the rules of Rivet City to those around her. Charon and Gob relayed the information to those who could not hear and one by one, the citizens of Megaton slowly nodded their heads. They were just grateful they had a place to live and call their own.

Ava led the group across the bridge and smiled as Harkness appeared in the doorway of the city with a grin.

"The residents of Rivet City have planned a celebration of sorts, to get everyone to know one another. They have already begun to prepare a meal when you were spotted coming out of the tunnel. Is everyone here all right?" Harkness asked.

"As good as they can be. Thanks for letting them aboard," she said.

"Not a problem, Protector Flint. Come, the meal is going to begin in a moment," said Harkness. He led the Megaton residents into the marketplace and

Ava was surprised to see multiple tables set up with steaming plates of food. A pile of blankets and clothes were set against one side of the room, along with a list of available space on the ship. Some families would have to share rooms, but it was better than nothing at all. A small band had even begun to assemble on the catwalk above the market and Ava smiled. She and Nova took a seat at a table against one corner and Charon, Desmond, and Gob joined them a few minutes later. They ate quietly, with Gob or Nova making up most of the conversations. Ava and Charon gave each other little glances here and there that were followed by smiles of what was to come, both later on that evening and in the future. Desmond was too busy trying to chat up any woman that walked past their table, whether they were with someone or not.

"-Yeah, but no one gets that excited about fighting, Nova. Well, except Charon, who probably gets a raging hard on every time he marches into battle," said Gob. Ava snickered when she heard his words and nudged Charon with her boot.

"That was only one time," said Charon with a stab at his mirelurk cake and his companions laughed loudly. "It was the first time I saw Ava in true battle, and shit, it was arousing beyond belief."

"I'm glad you're joking," said Nova. "I couldn't imagine that happening."

"Who said I was joking?" said Charon. The table laughed louder and they finished their meal with more stories being told.

The band started playing and both Ava and Nova immediately ran into the middle of the floor, pulling Gob along with them. The music was pounded in Ava's ears and her mind was thick with the feeling of action coursing through her veins. She was glad to have at least one evening of fun before they began the war. Desmond and Charon watched from the main entrance and the Battlemaster smiled as his Smoothskin threw her hands into the air.

"She's a maniac," said Desmond loudly. Charon's head nodded in agreement. The ghouls bobbed their heads to the beat of the drums as the singer screamed into the microphone. Charon looked through the crowd and saw a young man pushing his way through the people towards Ava. He recognized him almost immediately.

"Kodiak!" Charon growled loudly.

Desmond stared at his Battlemaster, bewildered, as he leapt over the railing and rushed towards Ava. "Who the bloody fuck is Kodiak?"

Ava grinned widely when she saw Charon walking towards her. "You're dancing with me? Yes!"

"Sure, whatever you wish," he said roughly. He put his hands on his Smoothskin's waist and pulled her body close to him. Ava grinded against his leg and swayed in time with the beats. Charon did not pay much attention. Instead his eye met with the young Brotherhood Paladin and he bared his teeth in anger. The paladin's face drained of color and he walked as fast as he could towards the exit.

"Standing there while I hump your leg is not dancing!" Ava shouted.

"I'll be back. Do not leave without me, Gob, or Desmond. Understood?" Charon said over the music.

"Okay?" said Ava as she gave him a strange look. She wondered what the hell had gotten Charon all riled up. He was in such a good mood only a half hour ago and even though he probably wouldn't want her to, Ava decided to follow him.

"Ava, stay here!" Gob shouted. He saw the look on Charon's face and if he told Ava to stay put, it was for a damn good reason. She ignored Gob's warning and began to push through the crowd after her ghoul.

Charon made his way over to the paladin before he could reach the exit and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Come with me," said the ghoul.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone!" Kodiak cried.

"Shut the fuck up!" Charon dragged the paladin out the doorway and Desmond met him outside.

"Stay with Ava. Do not let her out of your sight!" Charon shouted angrily.

"Yes, Battlemaster." Desmond opened his mouth to snap back at Charon, but he had a feeling this was a time not to do so. He looked around the bridge outside for anything out of the ordinary before returning to the market with a scowl.

Charon pinned Paladin Kodiak to the wall of the ship by his throat and fished through his pockets for his combat knife. "You made a horrible mistake coming here, and you will die for it," Charon said with malice.

"I...I abandoned the Brotherhood! I seek refuge with the Outcasts!" Kodiak was nearly screaming. Charon pressed the blade against Kodiak's throat and snarled loudly.

"And I am supposed to believe that?"

"Please, let me explain and if you don't like my answers, then kill me. I have no weapons," Kodiak said, his voice losing most of its emotion.

"Why were you going after my w-...Ava?" Charon said.

"McGraw told me to come to the Outcasts when I was ready. I was too afraid to leave with the rest of them, and I know she plays a big part in it," he said.

"McGraw is dead," said Charon.

"I know...I heard," Kodiak said sadly. "Rothchild bragged about it for days, saying he was glad to be rid of McGraw and Casdin. Said they were the worst of the traitors to the Brotherhood of Steel, besides Ava. He wants her head. He even put up a bounty, but no one in their right mind will go after her."

"Fucking right they won't," said Charon with a snort of amusement. "What about me?"

"They thought you were dead until you and Ava destroyed Paradise Falls. Rothchild and Lyons still have no idea who leads the ghoul clan," said Kodiak.

Charon dropped Paladin Kodiak to his feet but kept his knife out in any case. He still did not trust him, no matter how convincing this all sounded. The ghoul lit a cigarette and offered one to the young Paladin but he refused.

"I feel like an animal being hunted...I can't stand it. I can't breathe right ever since I deserted them," said Paladin Kodiak, looking over his back in fear. Charon took a drag of his cigarette and spoke, the smoke billowing from his mouth.

"You feel like you're running, huh? Now you know how we feel." Charon's blue eye was so cold and menacing that Paladin Kodiak had to turn away.

"The Brotherhood is wrong. Ever since Elder Lyons died, Scribe Rothchild has been...drunk with power. It's not Sarah running the show, it's Rothchild. She wasn't ready to become an Elder, so Rothchild became her advisor."

"Is there anything else?" Charon asked. "Anything else I should know?"

"I'm not sure if it's important, but Lyons is involved with someone. Vargas," said Kodiak.

"Vargas? Not Gallows?" Charon remembered at the purifier that Sarah had mentioned her intentions with Gallows, the man who spoke even less than Charon did when he was under contract. The same man, who ordered their deaths and the kidnapping of their children.

"Gallows turned her away. Said he didn't believe in fraternazation. Vargas was more than happy to take his place."

Charon noticed Kodiak would flinch every time he moved, whether it was to light a new cigarette or shift his weight from foot to foot.

"That is most interesting," said Charon as he blew out another cloud of smoke.

"Really? Why?" asked Kodiak.

"Do not worry about it. What does the Brotherhood know of my relationship with Ava?"

"They knew you two were together but then she went to the Pitt on her own. She came back and joined the Outcasts, publically announcing her abandonment of the Brotherhood."

"I know all of that, you damn fool. What do they know now?" Charon was growing impatient.

"They have no idea that you are by her side once again."

"You are brave to desert them and lucky that I did not shoot you on sight," said Charon. He decided that even if Kodiak was lying, he could just kill him.

"Dropping my weapon before I even got to Rivet City was all I could do. I would have deserted the Brotherhood when the others did, but I was a coward," said Kodiak.

"What of Paladin Tristan?" asked Charon. "It didn't seem like he held any sort of animosity towards Ava or myself. We could help him escape."

Kodiak frowned and said, "Tristan said he opposed the attack of Little Lamplight, and that he refused to allow it to happen. He then went on to say that he would desert the Brotherhood himself and join McGraw and the other Outcasts. Rothchild ordered Gallows to kill him for his defiance, and he was shot dead on the spot. That's when I knew things were bad. Tristan was one of our best men."

"That is a shame. Ava and I had decided to try to keep Tristan alive to see if he was willing to join us. He was the only member who didn't look at either of us with disgust or hatred. It saddens me that he's dead. Is there anyone else who is willing to abandon the Brotherhood? They will be spared," said Charon.

"No. Everyone else agrees with Rothchild. I left last night, just leaving a note and my armor behind. I'm...I'm fucking scared. I have this feeling that I won't live through this," Kodiak said as he rubbed his arms.

Ava came running out the door, Desmond following behind her.

"I tried to stop her, but she threatened to stab me in the chest! She's picked up some of your habits, I see," said Desmond.

"Charon?" Ava called out. She sounded frightened.

"I'm here," said Charon. Ava ran into his arms and he held her tightly. "I was having a chat with Kodiak."

Ava looked up with surprise, finally noticing the young man who stood behind Charon.

"What is he doing here? And why the FUCK isn't he dead yet?" Ava shouted.

"He has abandoned the Brotherhood and seeks refuge with us. Gave me a hint of useful information, and he seems willing to give up more if we spare him," said Charon.

Ava stared at Kodiak for a few moments and said, "You know what? It's up to my Outcasts. If they accept him, I'll let him live. They know him better than I do. I trust their judgment, and if they say he can't stay, you can do whatever you want with him as long as he ends up dead."

"Sounds like a deal to me," said Desmond. Charon nodded his head and asked Desmond to take Kodiak inside the ship and lead him to the prison cells. The paladin could stay there for the night, so that Charon could keep Ava to himself for one more evening without disruption.

The ghoul led Ava to the Weatherly Hotel with a smirk and he covered her eyes as they walked. Ava laughed as they stumbled through the hallways, unaware of Charon's plan for them both.

"There wasn't much privacy while we were in the vault, Smoothskin…so I thought you'd enjoy this," Charon whispered in Ava's ear while he removed his hands from her eyes.

Ava squealed with delight and practically jumped in Charon's arms when she saw that he had rented the very room they had stayed in together before the battle for the purifier.

"I was thinking," Charon said hoarsely as he dragged his fingertips down her arms, causing her flesh to bump up in pleasure, "that we could do this room some justice this time around. Because now…now I know every little nook and cranny on you."

Ava pulled Charon into the room with a hungry look and he nearly devoured her before they slammed the door shut.


	27. Getting Away With Murder

Three ghouls, a former Brotherhood member, and two beautiful women: the sight of their small group could not have been stranger to see walking through the ruins of Washington D.C. on a cool, Friday evening. They had just walked underneath the overpass where a trader used to live once with his dogs. Ava wondered where he had disappeared to, but she quickly returned her gaze to Kodiak. She still did not fully trust him. He was keeping to himself most of the way and the only time he spoke was when he asked how the Outcast soldiers were holding up without McGraw and Casdin.

"You guys don't have to give us your room, you know. We're fine in one of the regular rooms, " said Gob. The whole lot of them had been chain smoking since they left Rivet City, nervous to be so far away from their respective armies.

"Shut your gob, Gob. It is because of us that you lost your bar and radio station. Just take it," said Charon as he looked over his shoulder.

"There's still the equipment to start my, uh, 'thing' up again, right?" Gob asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Yes, in Roy's tunnel. You can reach it from the basement, no fucking problem," said Desmond, being careful not to say anything specific in case Kodiak was a spy.

Ava looked around her as the wind picked up and blew furiously around them. Nova stopped to relace her boots by the trader's old home and Gob stood beside her, his eyes looking around them for any movement. Fuck, they were too close to the Citadel. Charon and Desmond walked ahead of them all and stopped suddenly. Ava could feel it too...something was wrong.

"Gob...take cover with Nova. Right now. Don't come out until I say so," said Ava under her breath. Gob complied and they hid behind some wreckage. He clutched his assault rifle, ready to fire upon whatever loomed out there, but he saw Ava shake her head slowly with a glance back at them. She tossed Kodiak a hand gun and he held it with a shaky hand.

"Hey," Ava called out to Charon and Desmond. The ghouls looked back at her and Charon froze at the sound of heavy footsteps above them. "You ever get that feeling that something reeeeally bad is about to hap-"

Ten Brotherhood of Steel soldiers rappelled down the overpass, shouting orders for everyone to get down on their knees before they were killed. One soldier rushed up to Ava and pressed a laser rifle against her temple as another twisted Kodiak's arm behind his back. Desmond knocked down two of the soldiers around him and shot them both dead.

Charon scrambled for Ava, knocking the soldier away from her before he could pull the trigger and screamed, "RUN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Ava turned to run until the largest of all the soldiers landed in front of her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Stop!" roared the soldier, "Or I kill the Vault Girl!"

The ghouls stopped their fighting and one soldier knocked Charon to his knees and pressed the end of his rifle against his head, execution style. He never in his wildest dreams imagined that they would be caught. The entire Capital Wasteland feared him and Ava both, but now they were at the mercy of the very people they would start a war with. Charon glanced over at the crumbling cement blocks that hid Gob and Nova and silently thanked Ava for telling them to hide when she did. Gob and Roy both knew the plan against to bring down the Citadel, and the ghoul smiled. Even if the three of them were killed today, the Brotherhood would still fall.

The soldier holding Ava threw her on the ground and pointed his rifle at her. She inched back, afraid for the first time in ages. There was nothing stopping the soldiers from shooting them and she only hoped that there would be torture instead. At least that would buy them some time. The soldier removed his helmet and Ava gulped loudly. It was Gallows who smiled down at her and she swore she was staring at Satan's face.

"You have no idea...how long I've waited for this. I would cut your throat right now if I could, but Rothchild and Lyons want to see if I can pull a bit of information out of you first. Sound good, little lady?" asked Gallows.

Ava slowly nodded her head and he allowed her to stand up. Charon and Desmond were allowed to stand as well and Gallows announced, "Don't think you two will get a painless death. We know one of you is the Battlemaster of the ghoul clan... there is no other reason you'd be traveling with this bitch. And Kodiak too? I'm really starting to like this."

Gob and Nova watched silently. She shivered against his body and was holding back her cries and tears. This was, without a doubt, the worst thing that could possibly happen. They watched Gallows and the other remaining soldiers push Ava, Desmond, Kodiak, and Charon towards the bridge and towards the looming Citadel. Gob stood up after an hour had passed, afraid that perhaps one of the soldiers had seen him or Nova and was waiting for them to make a move. There was nothing but silence, and the gentle lapping of the river against the bank.

"Gob, what are we going to do?" Nova whispered.

"There's no way in hell we can break them out ourselves. We wouldn't even make it past to the entrance. We have to go get someone to help…" Gob answered. "Come on. The Outcasts are closer than the ghouls. We have to get to their Outpost."

Nova stood up and Gob handed her his sidearm. "Remember what I've taught you baby cakes. Point and squeeze," Gob muttered.

"I'm scared. We can't lose Ava and Charon, or even Des," said Nova.

"I know…I don't feel capable of leading the ghouls…but I'll have to try if that's the case. We can't let them down. We have to go get them. Let's hurry," Gob said, his voice stronger than it had ever been.

Under the cover of the darkness around them, Gob and Nova set off at a run towards the Outcasts' base. They knew there wasn't any time to waste before Gallows had all three of their friends executed, and as much as Ava and Charon believed that the rest of their armies were capable of winning a war against the Brotherhood of Steel, Gob knew in his heart that they couldn't. Ava and Charon needed to live.

* * *

Ava was shoved into the meeting room inside the Citadel, and Gallows tied her down to a chair. The ropes around her wrist were unbearably tight, and Ava knew there was no chance in hell of her being able to pull herself free. She wanted to cry and scream, but she would never give those fuckers the pleasure of hearing any of it. Instead, she was silent since they had been ambushed. Once they were brought past the gates of the Citadel, and she heard their only exit slam shut behind them, she was forced into the building and Kodiak, Desmond and Charon were left outside with the other soldiers. It was just her and Gallows in the room and thoughts of him doing horrible things penetrated her mind.

"I have a little plan for you, Protector Flint. Rothchild doesn't know about this yet, but I'm sure he'll be pleased. I invited one of my very good friends to come pay you a visit. I believe you have crossed him before…and this plan may make the both of us very happy men. I'll be right back. Don't touch anything," said Gallows with a laugh. He closed the wooden door softly and Ava did not hear the click of a lock. He knew damn well she wasn't going anywhere. Hours passed and she had not heard a sound. No footsteps outside her door. No voices, although she swore she heard a man screaming. Suddenly, she realized she had never heard Charon scream in pain. She didn't know what it sounded like. It could have been him.

Gallows walked back into the room and Ava sat up straight, prepared to take whatever they did to her. She would not cry and she refused to say a word. She just wished she knew what was happening to Charon. It was driving her crazy, and she could feel anger boiling within her veins. An old man followed behind Gallows, along with two guards, and Ava remembered him from Rivet City.

"Hello again, Protector Flint. Dr. Zimmern is here to give me a hand. I have plans for you. You see, he found out that his property was never destroyed and that you lied to him. You lie a lot, don't you?"

Ava didn't budge at all.

"I was having a drink with Dr. Zimmern here when I mentioned you and a certain ghoul and the trouble you were sure to give us. He remembered reading a most interesting file about that ghoul, the very one my men are kicking the living shit out of outside. So I came up with this plan: we are going to make you what Charon should have been. A ruthless, mindless killer. Less than a slave. A tool for our use and amusement," said Gallows with a dark smile. "And after we're done, you are going to tell me everything that I want to hear and more."

Ava could not help herself. Her jaw fell when she heard his words.

"Zimmern, go ahead. Do want you need to do, just make sure she lives," said Gallows.

The doctor stepped forward and Ava eyes widened at the massive hypodermic needle he held in his hands. He jabbed the needle into her neck and Ava screamed from behind her gag. She could feel the drug surging through her veins and she quickly began to lose control of her limbs, among other things.

"There. With proper training, she should acclimatize very well," said Zimmern. He held up a paper to Ava's face and she could barely see the words written upon it, but she didn't have to. She knew what it was. A contract, and her name was on it.

"Gallows is your Master, and you will do his bidding. Am I clear?" asked Zimmern. Ava felt her head nod in agreement.

_ I didn't do that! I don't agree with this!_ her mind screamed.

The Doctor undid her restraints and handed her a rusted combat knife. "Go ahead Gallows..."

"Ava, I order you to slit your wrists," Gallows commanded.

"Across or down?" she heard herself ask. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. This couldn't be happening...not to her...

"Across. I don't want any permanent damage."

Ava immediately complied and the sharp edge cut deep into her skin. Blood appeared in large droplets and began to run down into her hand and continued to drip on the floor. The sight should have made her feel disgusted…but she felt nothing except the bit of fight left in her head.

"Now the other wrist," ordered Gallows.

_FIGHT! FIGHT DAMN IT!_ her head screamed once more.

Ava hesitated on her left wrist and Gallows slapped her across the face. In moments, she felt the burning of the knife on her wrist and tears threatened to spill.

"Good girl. Now, tell me about your relations with the ghoul Battlemaster," Gallows ordered. "We all know how you are, Miss Flint. You were too friendly with ghouls. You really are a disgusting, pitiful whore, aren't you? Tell me what I want to know," Gallows said carefully.

Ava's mouth began to form the words he wanted to hear but her mind pushed them away. They could never know about Charon, about the babies she carried. They were all going to be killed, tortured even. So why did it matter? Why did Gallows have to win? Ava felt her hand move and this time, it was because she wanted it to.

"AVA ANSWER ME."

Ava's hand was a flash and she stabbed Dr. Zimmern in the heart without mercy. The old clutched his chest and Ava saw a bit of surprise cross Gallows' face.

"Fuck you! You'll never control me, you fucking hear me! I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS!" she screamed in anger.

The guards immediately overtook Ava and tackled her to the floor.

"It seems that your will is stronger than I thought. You may have ruined my fun, but that doesn't mean I'm done with you, Ava," said Gallows. The guards tied Ava to the chair once again as Gallows paced around the room. "We'll have to do this the old fashion way. Bring in the ghouls, and gag the bitch while you're at it. She has a smart fucking mouth and I don't want to hear it. Take Zimmern out of here...I'll think of something by the time the Commonwealth comes looking for him."

One guard stuffed a rag into Ava's mouth and tied it around her head as the other left the room, dragging Zimmern's body. The guard soon returned with both Charon and Desmond. The ghouls were horribly beaten; Charon walked with a heavy limp and one of Desmond's eyes was swollen shut. Neither of them looked at Ava when they were brought in and she noticed that Charon appeared more injured, but Desmond was not. Ava was just grateful they were both alive.

"Charon was the more challenging of the two ghouls to subdue. Hence, his limp," laughed Gallows. "Both are proving difficult to break. Charon has not said a word, and Desmond only answered one question of mine before refusing to speak anymore. With you in their presence, I'm hoping that will change."

Gallows paced around the room as the ghouls were tied to chairs. Desmond sat beside Ava, and Charon was placed directly across from them.

"Thank you boys. Could one of you ask Kodiak to come in here?" asked Gallows. He stared at Ava and smiled. "See, before Zimmern attempted to try the process on you, Protector Flint, we tried it on Kodiak. He responded very well to the drug, as you will all see in a moment."

The door opened and Kodiak walked in with a blank face. Ava remembered that look all too well, and Charon curled his fingers into a fist at the sight.

"Kodiak, do you know which one of the ghouls is the Battlemaster?" asked Gallows.

"No, Master. I do not," he answered.

"All right. Do you know any of their plans?"

"No, Master. They intend to attack the Brotherhood, but you know this already. They have not told me anything that I believe would be useful to you," said Kodiak.

"Hmm…if you had to guess, would you say Ava is still involved with Charon?"

"Yes. She is his wife. I am almost certain," he answered.

"But you aren't sure?" asked Gallows.

"No, Master, I am not."

"Then you have no further use. Take the magnum here and put it in your mouth please," Gallows ordered. Kodiak did as he was told, calmly placed Ava's Blackhawk between his lips, and Gallows grinned. "Pull the trigger."

The sound of the gun going off rang throughout the large room and Ava screamed from behind her gag as Kodiak fell to the tile floor. Charon looked away, too shocked by what he had seen. Gallows grabbed Charon's chin and forced him to look up.

"Oh yes. All it takes is re-wording the contract to allow violence to the person holding it," said Gallows. Charon ripped away from Gallows' hand and stared at Ava. Her eyes were a comfort in their last moments together.

"So, Lockheart did answer one particular question, as I had mentioned earlier. I asked if you and Ava were together, and he said that she means nothing to you. Is this true?" Gallows asked Charon.

From the corner of his eye, Charon saw Desmond give him the smallest of nods. The ghoul stared at Gallows and nodded in agreement.

"I do not give a shit about that slut. She means nothing." Charon said as he stared at the wall, his face blank.

The soldier laughed and walked over to Ava. "That's not what Kodiak said... I'm going to believe him."

Gallows stroked the side of Ava's face and then slapped her hard. Charon did not react at all. "That doesn't bother you? Well, well, well. What about this?"

Gallows tore open Ava's thin shirt and groped one of her small breasts. Charon was able to control the anger he felt right then, because he did not want Gallows to know Ava was his wife. If he reacted in any way, showed any emotion, it was almost certain that Gallows would kill Ava right in front of him.

"I know something that will get to you..." he said maliciously. Gallows bent down and leaned in to kiss her.

Desmond heard her scream from behind the gag and quickly glanced over at Charon. His Battlemaster was devoid of emotion. His bound wrists twitched and his fists curled into balls. Desmond turned his head, and debated whether or not the plan he had come up with would actually work. For his plan to work, Gallows had to be a fucking idiot, and Charon had to get very angry...and that was something Desmond was afraid of.

Ava refused to let him do anything to her, and she slammed her head into Gallows' chin. The soldier yelped in pain and reared back to punch Ava in the gut. Her blood-curdling scream deafened almost everyone in the room, even from behind the gag. If he followed through, it would certainly kill the babies she carried.

_ Oh God, I haven't told Charon..._, Ava thought.

"DON'T!" Desmond screamed. The intensity in his voice caused everyone to look at Desmond with surprise except for Charon, whose face was still blank.

"Ava is MY wife, not Charon's!" Desmond said loudly.

Ava's green eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She had no idea where Desmond was going with this at all, but he did stop Gallows from killing the children she carried.

"Your wife? But she used to be with Charon. Kodiak said they were married," said Gallows slowly. "I think you're lying."

Ava shook her head in near hysterics. Gallows looked back at her and she could not stop her tears.

"Ava, my love, it's okay. I'll tell him everything. I cannot bear to see him harm you any longer," Desmond said softly. He looked at Gallows and said, "Ava left Charon for me. She is my wife. No one knows that but us three. Charon didn't like it of course, but he had no choice. He would never defy his superior, and Ava never truly cared for him."

"So, you're-"

"The ghoul Battlemaster, yes. Do you really think I'd allow a bloody fool like Charon to lead an army? No, it's me," said Desmond with confidence.

"What are your plans against the Brotherhood?" Gallows asked.

"We have an army at Mama Dolce's. Chinese remnants. They are decent fighters but few in number, and we have been looking for more allies. That's why we were in Megaton. People are afraid to fight you. Ava is the leader of the Outcasts and has an ammo press in The Pitt. Without her, the Outcasts have nothing," said Desmond. Ava stared at him, amazed by his act of selflessness and mercy.

Gallows thought for a few moments. All of the information seemed valid, and Charon had not reacted when he put his hands on the Vault Girl, but Lockheart did. Still...he remembered Charon and Ava vividly. He was the one who stepped into the Purifier for her, to spare her life. He sat by her bedside for two weeks when she was knocked unconscious, and he followed her everywhere with a look of adoration on his face. Gallows wanted to be one hundred percent sure that Desmond was indeed the Battlemaster, and to do that, he had to break one of the two ghouls so that Ava would confess the truth.

"If Ava is really your wife, prove it," said Gallows suddenly.

"How would you like me to do that?" Desmond growled.

"I'm going to untie you, and I want you to kiss her. In front of Charon," answered Gallows with a grin. "And you better make it damn good. Don't try anything stupid, or I will gun you down."

Gallows untied Desmond and stepped to the side so Charon could see. The older ghoul dropped to his knees and took Ava's face into his hands. He leaned in, and to Gallows and Charon, it looked like he was kissing beneath her ear but in fact he was telling her his plan.

"We have to get Charon to go feral, and if we live through this, don't let Charon kill me...so play along," he whispered.

Desmond turned to face Charon for a moment and gave him the best asshole grin he could muster before kissing Ava full on the mouth. His hands squeezed her thin waist and when Charon heard Ava moan quietly, his mind went blank. He managed to silently rip one hand free of the ropes and a maniacal grin appeared on his face.

"Not a peep from Charon here, so I believe you Desmond. You can sit down," said Gallows. Desmond sat in his chair, and gave Charon a sorrowful glance as Gallows tied him down once more.

"At least I got to kiss the love of my life one last time," said Desmond. "But now you know everything."

As Desmond spoke, Charon was breaking free of his restraints. The ropes cut into his skin and blood fell to the floor in big, fat drops.

"This is pleasant news, Lockheart. Things didn't have to be so difficult. Thank you for your honesty and because of it, you will all be rewarded with a quick death," said Gallows.

Charon's arms broke free of the ropes. He tore the restraints from his ankles and stood up at his full height. Gallows had his back to Charon and still didn't notice the massive ghoul looming behind him. Gallows reached for his plasma rifle and aimed at Desmond's head.

"I'll tell you one more important thing if you spare my wife, Gallows. It is of upmost importance," said Desmond.

"All right. She will be spared, you have my word. She will be sold to the slavers instead. Fair enough?" said Gallows truthfully. The girl was no longer a problem to him or anyone else in the Brotherhood.

"You need to know one thing," Desmond said quietly.

"Yes?" asked Gallows. Charon gripped the ropes in his hands, not making a sound, and took a step towards Gallows.

"You've made a very poor choice picking us up tonight, Mate," said Desmond.

Charon cocked his head slightly and focused on the soldier in front of him. Charon's arms were shaking and Desmond knew what was coming. Charon snarled and he quickly wrapped the ropes around Gallows' neck, lifting him off his feet. The soldier's rifled clattered to the ground and his scream was cut short as the ropes tightened around his throat. Charon dropped him to the floor and he grabbed Gallows' face, his fingers crushing his cheekbones. The ghoul growled deeply and Gallows could feel the ghoul's hot breath on his broken face. Charon snapped Gallows' neck with ease and let his body drop to the floor. Desmond watched in horror as his Battlemaster turned towards Ava and growled again.

"No! Charon, that's Ava! Stop!" He struggled with his own restraints and felt the skin tear from his wrists but he managed to free one arm.

Desmond stood up; the chair still attached to his waist and arm, and knocked Charon to the ground with all his strength just as Charon tore the gag from Ava's mouth. Her screams deafened Desmond as he grabbed Charon by the seat of his pants, trying in vain to keep him away from Ava. Charon turned and snapped his jaws at Desmond's hand before he slammed his fist into the side of his face. Desmond forgot how hard Charon could hit and he almost passed out from the sheer force of it.

"God damn it Charon, I'll kill you if I have to! Get the fuck away from her!" screamed Desmond. Charon threw himself at Desmond and the old ghoul had to duck out of the way. The chair holding Desmond broke and he grabbed a metal leg and swung it at Charon's leg. Charon howled in agony and lashed out again, picking Desmond up and throwing him across the room. Charon turned his attention back to Ava and wrapped his fingers around her throat.

"Charon, stop!" Ava pleaded. Desmond stood up, still clutching the metal rod in his hand and he staggered over towards Charon as he squeezed the life from Ava.

"Oh god, what are you doing?" she gurgled.

"Murder," Charon snarled. Ava screamed with what little breath she had left and it pierced Desmond's ear drums. Charon's feral side overwhelmed him and he raised his arm to crush her head. Ava was sobbing and Desmond slammed the metal rod into Charon's back.

"She's your wife! Bloody hell, Ava talk to him!" screeched Desmond as he wrestled with Charon's arms. Charon knocked him to the ground.

"Charon please, this isn't you! I love you and you love me! For good or ill, you'll follow me!" Ava screamed at the top of her lungs.

Charon stopped struggling and stared into Ava's eyes. He remembered them...

"AVA TELL HIM!" Desmond shouted as he tried to get up. His hands could not get a grip on the tile floor because Kodiak's blood had made the floor slippery.

Charon's fist was about to come down on her head when she screamed, "CHARON I'M PREGNANT!"

The ghoul's hand stopped and he stared at Ava with such intensity, as if he was seeing her for the first time

"Ava...my Smoothskin..." he mumbled slowly.

"Yes! Charon, it's okay, you saved us. You saved me," Ava said quickly. Charon stared at the hand that had been wrapped around Ava's neck and gaped back at her.

"Fuck...did I hurt you? I will put a fucking gun in my mouth if I did!" Charon shouted, shaking her shoulders in disbelief.

"S'alright, I kept you away from her long enough for your stupid ass to snap out of it," said Desmond. Charon sat on the floor and stared at Kodiak's and Gallows' bodies. Gallows' head was laying at a grotesque angle. Charon, in his fury, almost twisted his head completely around.

"Did I do that?" Charon asked quietly.

"You killed Gallows, but not Kodiak. You didn't really hurt either of us," explained Desmond. Ava glanced at Desmond and he shook his head. He did not want Charon to know that he had indeed nearly killed them both.

"And even if you did, we wouldn't blame you," said Ava. Charon shook his head and kissed Ava's lips. He tore at the ropes holding her down and she fell into his arms and kissed him again.

"No, that would have been inexcusable. I have to learn to control that...somehow," said Charon.

"It certainly explains those lapses in memory from when you were younger. You must have gone feral at those points. Important thing is that you can come back from it," said Desmond.

"What did you say that brought me out of it?" Charon asked.

"You don't remember?" Ava asked, not sure if she was relieved.

"No, I don't. The last thing I remember was... Desmond kissing you." Charon stood up and glared at Desmond.

"She just mentioned the kids, that's all, and you know why I kissed her, so don't kill me over it," said Desmond firmly. He had his suspicions about Ava being pregnant and was trying to find a good moment to confront her about it, but there never was a chance. Ava met his eyes and nodded thankfully.

"Des, that was your one and only free pass to put your hands on my wife. I know you did it to save us, so I won't kill you, but now we have to get out of here," said Charon. He glanced at the power armor Gallows was wearing and pointed at his broken body. "We could wear that. All of us, and just walk out. No one would be able to tell if we wore the helmets."

Charon ripped the power armor off of Gallows' body and pulled it on. Desmond handed him the spare helmet and Charon told them he would return with suits for them both. The moment he left the room, Desmond turned to look at Ava and glared angrily.

"So you _are_ fucking pregnant. Why the fuck haven't you told him yet?" Desmond snarled.

"You really think he needs the added weight on his shoulders, Des? There's a war coming. He doesn't need to worry any more than he already does!" said Ava.

"He needs to know that you're carrying McGraw's kid you fucking idiot!" said Desmond. "Account for your actions!"

"For your information, they're _**his**_ kids! Ask Barrows!" Ava nearly shouted with tears in her eyes. "I am sick and tired of explaining myself. I have never lied to any of you! You should fucking believe me! He's the only man I love!"

They heard the doorknob turn and Desmond lifted Gallows' plasma rifle in an instant. "Don't think we're done with our little discussion, Smoothskin."

Charon walked into the room at that moment, holding two sets of power armor, and said, "Hurry and put these on. I don't want someone coming in to check on Gallows while we're still here."

Ten minutes later, the three of them were strolling out of the Citadel. Charon and Ava even saluted Vargas, who was standing outside of the gate. He returned the salute with a happy smile and Desmond had to fight the urge to laugh at the Brotherhood's stupidity.

"Let's go home, shall we? I've had enough of this place," Charon growled.

"I can't believe we just pulled that shit off," Ava muttered.

"And all it takes is for Charon to go feral and kill everything in sight. Works for me," laughed Desmond.

The three of them set off towards the Outcast base, grateful to have their lives, and to know that at least one key player in the Brotherhood was now dead and slowly rotting away.


	28. The Lords Of War

**Only two more chapters! Enjoy! (And I hope that you're all enjoying New Vegas as much as I am. Awesome game is awesome.)**

* * *

Gob and Nova burst through the elevator door of the Outcast Outpost, bloodied, bruised and out of breath. Defender Morrill stood up immediately; he knew Protector Flint had gone somewhere with the Battlemaster and wondered why the hell the Battlemaster's Lieutenant just came through the door. The ghouls always sent word when they were coming to the Outpost before.

"The Brotherhood has taken Ava, Charon, and Desmond," Gob shouted. "I'm the acting Battlemaster. We must save them or they'll be killed for sure!"

"Shit…come, we must inform the others. We'll gather a team…you can use our radio to call your ghouls, Sir," said Defender Morrill.

Gob swallowed the large lump in his throat at being addressed with respect. He used to be next to nothing, a lowly bar-hand at Carol's, a slave with Moriarity, and now he was suddenly pushed into the position of acting Battlemaster for an army that numbered over a thousand. Nova took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You can do this, Gobbie. You've been following Charon and Desmond around long enough to know what to do. I know you can hun," she said quietly. "Just get them back, and come back in one piece."

"They could be dead…and not only will I be Battlemaster, but we'll be taking care of the kids too. We'll have to tell them," said Gob.

"Oh my god, the babies…" Nova wailed. She coughed out a slew of fresh sobs realizing this.

Gob held her tightly and felt a few tears on his cheeks. "I know. I can't stop thinking about it. I hope they make it through this. I want to see their faces again, and damn, seeing Charon's face when he realizes he's going to have kids of his own…shit. I would have loved to see it, and maybe we still can. We have to hurry."

Gob walked through the hallways of the Outpost until he found their radio, set up inside of Ava's old room there. Nova mentioned she was going to find MacCready and kissed the back of Gob's head before leaving the room. The ghoul sighed heavily and turned on the radio to the correct frequency. There was a bit of static for a moment and then a long, clear silence. MacCready walked in, holding Dogmeat by the collar he wore, and sat on the bed with a blank face as Gob pressed the button on the microphone and cleared his throat loudly.

"Anyone hear me? It's Gobstopper…and it's important so answer," Gob croaked.

There was a sound of shuffling and someone moving around on the other end before a rough voice answered, "It's Royal, go ahead, Gobstopper."

"I…I'm the party planner now," said Gob. "Muscles, Limey, and Butcher are…not going to the party."

"The fuck?" said Roy loudly. "Are they lost?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to the party. The party itself is tomorrow…I'm bringing all of the girls I can. We're gonna try to give the three of 'em some directions before we start our fireworks. Got it?" said Gob.

"I'm heading over right now, and I'll bring all the girls we have here. This will be…the biggest fucking party the Capital Wasteland has ever seen. Shit will be fucking incredible. Titties everywhere. You'll see. I'm out," said Roy, and the radio went back to static.

MacCready looked over at Gob as he scratched Dogmeat behind the ears and asked, "Uh…Uncle Gob? What the fuck were you guys talking about? Aunt Nova sent me up here. She looked upset."

"All right. It's something your Uncle Des came up with…our code talk in case the radio frequency was ever compromised. We all have code names, so no one really knows who we're talking about. That was Uncle Roy, who is called Royal. Uncle Des is Limey, your mother is Butcher, and your father is Muscles. The party is the war we're starting, and the fireworks are something your father planned as a surprise for you mother. Something about a wedding present. Girls are soldiers The whole, titties thing? I have no idea what Roy is talking about, but I basically told your Uncle that…I am the acting Battlemaster…the party planner," explained Gob.

MacCready stood up and shouted, "Where the fuck is Mom and Pops?"

"R.J., calm down! They…they were taken by the Brotherhood, Uncle Des too. So that leaves me. Your parents went somewhere with Des, and don't ask me, I dunno. They came to Megaton to pick up recruits," said Gob quickly.

"Yeah, it was blown up. We heard," said MacCready.

"We took whoever survived to Rivet City. A Brotherhood soldier met us there; your father interrogated him and deemed him harmless. He wanted to join up with your mother's army. We were coming here and we were ambushed. Your mother ordered me to hide. The Brotherhood would have killed us, because to them your Aunt and I are nothing. I'm grateful Ava did what she did. So now, I'm returning the favor. We're going to go get them back," Gob said.

"I want to go!" said MacCready. His parents would never abandon him or the other kids, and as Mayor of Little Lamplight, he was going to find a way to go help them, whether his Uncle was all right with it or not.

"It's not my place to say, kid," said Gob. The ghoul hated to admit it, but Charon was much better around the kids than he was. Everyone at one point, including Gob himself, could not fathom the idea of Charon getting along with children but Gob felt that Charon would have known what was best to do, and he was completely lost.

MacCready looked away for a moment and whispered, "Yeah it is. They…they might be gone, and Pops said you and Aunt Nova will watch over us. So I'm asking you, can I please go?"

"R.J., your parents were already taken. We can't lose any of you kids."

"Look, I went with Pops and Mom to save Bumble, Penny, and Biwwy from Paradise Falls. I know I can fuck those motherfuckers up, so I'm going whether you like it or not Uncle Gob!" said MacCready.

Gob considered what MacCready had just said to him and slowly nodded in agreement. "All right. You can come with us. Go ask Defender Morrill if you can use some of their power armor. It's stronger than our combat armor, but you'll need it."

* * *

In a few hours, Gob and MacCready were standing just outside of the Outpost, surrounded by Outcast soldiers, Ashur's band of Pitt Raiders, and a much larger group of ghoul soldiers, along with Roy and the ghoul's messenger, Aries. Since joining the Outcasts in the alliance, the ghoul clan had added a painted red mark across the chest of their black combat armor. The Pitt Raiders had also painted their armor red and black in an effort to show their support. They were ready to fight together, to die together, in an attempt to save the Battlemaster and the Butcher.

"Both Protector Flint and the Battlemaster have been taken from us, along with the Second-In-Command for the ghoul clan. I'm not sure what sort of defenses the Brotherhood of Steel has now, but it doesn't matter. We're getting them back. If they're alive, they'll need our help…and if not, then we need to bury them and fulfill their plan with honor!" Gob announced. The soldiers cheered loudly and the ghouls howled into the dark abyss of the night sky. "Defender Morrill, have you alerted Lord Ashur about what's going on?"

Defender Morrill stepped away from the massive group of ghoul and Outcast soldiers and said, "Yes Sir. He said Protector Flint ordered that he stay behind with most of the Pitt Raiders, in case we all fail to carry out the Fireworks."

"Good. Let's head out then. Hopefully we can save them and if not, kill them all for what they've done to us!" Gob shouted.

The soldiers began to move forward, following Gob and MacCready to the metro tunnels, but as soon as they cleared the ruined buildings that surrounded the Outpost, an Outcast Sniper shouted out that three Brotherhood soldiers were coming towards them with their hands behind their heads to surrender.

"Orders, Battlemaster?" shouted the sniper. "I have them in my sights!"

"Can you tell who they are?" Gob yelled. He then turned to the soldiers behind him and growled, "Get into firing positions! It could be a trap!"

The soldiers scrambled for cover and all aimed their rifles at the three Brotherhood soldiers slowly walking towards them.

"The largest one, on the right hand side, that's Gallows!" shouted the sniper. "I'd recognize that armor anywhere!"

"Gob snarled loudly and whispered to MacCready, "That's who took your parents and Uncle Des."

"Are they armed?" Gob asked the sniper.

"Yes, Battlemaster, but they are surrendering!" replied the sniper. "I have them in my sights! Give the word and they die!"

"Hold your fire! I want to deal with them myself," Gob announced.

Gob and MacCready walked forward with their rifles aimed at the Brotherhood soldiers were now standing still in front of them. The soldiers did not reach for their weapons and kept their hands firmly behind their heads.

"On your knees or I'll shoot!" Gob ordered. In unison, the three Brotherhood soldiers complied and got on their knees slowly. "The three of you are fools to come here, because even if there's an army at our doorstep, they will die as well. You, Gallows. I want you to remove your helmet so I can watch your face when I send you to hell where you belong."

The largest soldier looked at his two companions and shrugged before removing his helmet.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. NO WAY!" MacCready shouted, dropping his rifle in surprise.

"Never knew you had it in you, Gob. You win. I surrender," said Charon with a wide grin.

Ava and Desmond removed their helmets as well and Gob threw himself on Charon, laughing in hysterics. The soldiers let out a deafening cheer and rushed forward as Ava stood and hugged her son tightly.

MacCready wiped the tears away from Ava's face and hugged her again. "I knew you and Pops weren't dead. There was no fuckin' way."

"Holy fuck I thought you guys were done for!" screamed Gob. Charon laughed and patted Gob's back roughly.

"Come on, Gobbie! We all know Charon can't be killed. He's a fucking tank!" said Ava.

Much to Desmond's surprise, Clover came running forward and kissed him furiously. "Master, you have returned to me!" she cried.

"I can get used to this, you know, having a nutty bird like you to come home to," said Desmond with a hint of a smile.

"How did you escape the Citadel?" asked Defender Rockfowl, shaking Ava's small hand.

The group suddenly became quiet and Charon announced, "I killed Gallows."

Several jaws dropped at Charon's words and there was thunderous applause from the Outcasts.

"Well, shit. Since you're all alive and well, you are the Battlemaster once again," said Gob, bowing deeply.

Charon grabbed his arm and shook his head. "You don't bow to anyone here. We are all the same. Come, we have much to do. We are all going to Fort Constantine. Alert all armies to meet us there. Aries, I need you to go to Mama Dolce's with Desmond. We have a surprise for everyone here, and we have a war to begin. A war that should have started years ago."

* * *

As the soldiers gathered for what the Outcasts had dubbed, "the Final Meal," the mood at the base was significantly lifted. There was laughter and the clinking of glasses before the meal was about to begin. The alliance had proved to be a powerful success; the factions were not sitting separately, but had instead mixed together now. Ghouls sat by soldiers from the Outcasts and Pitt Raiders alike, all enjoying each other's company. The children from Little Lamplight and their "siblings" from Big Town were all chatting in a corner of the room, stuffing their happy faces with almost endless amounts of food and Nuka Cola. Dogmeat and the other hounds all lay together in a massive pile of fur by the door, sleeping quietly. Some dreamed, and kicked out with happy whines as if they were running through a grass field or chasing after raiders and grumpy super mutants.

"Only you could pull something like this off," Charon said as Ava took a seat by his side. Their hands met underneath the table and he ran his finger over the ring on Ava's left hand. He smiled inwardly, remembering the day he had placed it there with unyielding clarity. He was a lucky man.

"You mean 'we'. Only _we _could pull this off," she said. Charon smiled at her words and kissed her cheek tenderly.

One of the Outcasts shouted for Ava to give a speech and the other Outcasts joined in with applause. Both Ava and Charon stood up and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Ava remembered that she once told McGraw that she was never quite good at giving speeches. She wondered if Charon knew about her fear and the small motion of him standing up with her gave her the bit of confidence that she needed.

Ava cleared her throat and said, "I don't know what to tell you all…If you had only one opportunity to seize everything you've ever dreamed of in one moment, would you capture it or lose it forever? I am glad to say that I will grab it by the fucking balls. I'm grateful that you all are willing to give your lives to eradicate the Brotherhood of Steel. The Wasteland can thrive without the constant pressure of authority, as long as we work together. Enjoy your night guys, and give them hell tomorrow!"

The room roared loudly and Ava took her seat once again, her cheeks reddening slightly. Charon sat down as well, leaned over and said, "Did I ever tell you that your face looks quite nice when it's flushed like that?"

"More than once. Did I ever tell you how badly I want to punch you in the face sometimes?" Ava retorted.

"More than once," said Charon. He kissed the top of her head and Ava sighed. The ghouls began to pound their fists on the table in unison, catching Charon's attention.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" they chanted. Charon grabbed his bottle of beer and stood up on his chair. The ghouls quieted at once.

Desmond leaned over and patted Ava's hand. "Charon's speeches are fucking spectacular. You'll enjoy this," he said. He carefully removed his glasses and cleaned the bit of grime that had collected on the lenses and gave Clover a dashing smile.

"I cannot imagine Charon giving any sort of speech," said Ava before she drank a bit of water.

"Oh, you will be impressed. Just be sure not to tackle him over my dinner plate. You can fuck him another time," said Desmond.

Charon looked back at Ava and then Desmond and Gob before facing the room once more. The ghoul threw his head back and a grand, wolf-like howl erupted from his throat. All the ghouls, including Desmond, followed suit and howled back as they held up their drinks. The rest of the soldiers in the room joined in, delighted with Charon's arrogance. Charon raised his beer to the room and chugged the rest of it easily. The ghouls raised their drinks and drank to their Battlemaster. All of the soldiers in the room, men, women, and ghouls, cheered as Charon took his seat once again. Ava stared at him in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" she asked with an amused grin.

"That," Charon began, "was what originally earned me this title. The Regulators attacked Underworld and I alerted the ghouls howling like that. Scared the shit out of the Regulators too, so it was a win-win." His grin was smug and Ava had to laugh. If someone had told her when she first met Charon that he was capable of riling up a room with a howl that brought enemies to their knees, she would have been on the floor dying of laughter. She placed a hand on her stomach without much thought but removed it immediately when she caught Desmond staring at it. The meal continued for another hour or so, until Desmond demanded Gob play, "some lively fuckin' music."

Gob flicked the switch on the microphone on for the radio that had been set up at the Fort and he drunkenly picked a record before announcing, "And now, for your listening pleasure, I dedicate this next set of songs to my brothers and sisters fighting the steel demons that plague our humble Wasteland. Drink up my friends! Loosen up and dance a little, would ya?"

The music was much more metallic than the music Three Dog usually played on his radio station, but Ava appreciated anything that was the complete opposite of the Brotherhood of Steel. They preferred slow, easy going music. The Outcasts and their alliances enjoyed the rapid, harsh music that pounded out of the radio. The Brotherhood loved an orderly life. The Outcasts, they didn't mind a little chaos.

Fawkes and Uncle Leo walked hand in hand into the room towards Charon and Ava. Ava clapped her hands happily and hugged Fawkes as Charon shook Uncle Leo's hand.

"You guys are going to join us?" Ava asked Fawkes.

"Of course. I will follow you all until the evil that walks the land is eradicated and erased. But there is something I believe you both will want to see," said Fawkes.

She led Charon and Ava outside with a toothy grin, and when Ava saw what stood before them, she had to grip Charon's arm for support.

"What the fuck is this?" Ava asked.

"Holy fucking shit," Charon muttered.

Standing before them, underneath the starry skies of the Wasteland, stood over five hundred souls. The Chinese Remnants had even ventured from their tents beside the Fort to observe the spectacle. A ghoul walked up to Ava, Charon, Fawkes, and Uncle Leo with an outstretched hand, and Ava recognized him as the ghoul they had saved from Deathclaws at Old Olney.

"Remember how I said we owed you guys for saving our asses from those Deathclaws? Well, here we are, and I brought some friends as you can see. We're ready to fight for you this time around," announced the ghoul.

Police Officers and other citizens from Rivet City, Treeminders from Oasis, members from The Railroad, Hannibal Hamlin and his followers from The Temple of the Union, and hundreds of other people stood proudly and cheered. Fawkes told Ava and Charon to go back inside and enjoy the party and that she and Leo would tend to the mass of people until dawn. The pair thanked everyone that had come and returned to the meal inside the Fort.

A couple of hours passed and Ava watched as Charon threw back beer after beer until his words slurred together whenever he spoke. He rarely allowed himself to let loose since they had gotten back together; he was always the picture of togetherness. He even allowed his head to bob along with the music and she couldn't help but grin. Ava even saw Desmond necking with Clover in the corner. The former slave girl seemed very into Desmond; perhaps it was the graphic things he would whisper to her. Every time the ghoul would bend his head toward her ear, Clover would grab onto his armor tightly and then attack him with her mouth.

Charon grabbed one of the rare bottles of champagne and popped it open with a Chinese Remnant's sword. Ava grimaced as Charon poured some of the golden, bubbling liquid into her glass. Doctor Barrows had told her not to drink anymore. She didn't know what to say. Desmond walked over and downed his glass in two gulps. Ava tried to hand Desmond her glass but he pushed her hand away and gave her a meaningful look.

"Tell him tonight!" Desmond whispered quickly.

"You're not drinking? You never pass up a drink at parties!" slurred Charon. He decided that Ava looked exceptionally beautiful this evening. Her cheeks had a rosy flush to them that made his mouth water with lust. All he wanted to do was drag Ava to an empty room and taste every inch of her smooth skin. She was all his. He was staring into his wife's eyes and he wanted nothing more than to put his hands on her.

"The only reason a bird turns down a drink is when she's knocked up," said Desmond with a knowing laugh. Ava glared at Desmond and he shrugged his shoulders and turned to speak to Gob and Nova. Charon laughed loudly and shoved the drink into Ava's hand. The idea of Ava being pregnant was utterly ridiculous. He was a ghoul and ghouls were sterile. That was a proven fact.

"Stop being sour and drink, Smoothskin. This will be the last night we're all together," Charon insisted. "I have a magnificent wedding present for you tomorrow. Roy, Des, and I have been planning it for some time now."

"I...I can't drink," said Ava with a pained grin. She hadn't planned on telling Charon until after the battle, but Desmond had already planted the seed in Charon's mind. He didn't need to be even more nervous or worried than he already was. The ghoul had enough on his plate, but Ava didn't know what to say any longer. She might as well tell him now. No sense in keeping the secret any longer.

"And why not?" he asked. Ava smiled weakly and rubbed her stomach. There was only one reason why she would do so and Charon's face fell immediately. He felt as if she had slapped him across the face for all to see.

"Whose is it?" Charon choked out. Desmond cringed at the news. This may not have been the best time for Ava to tell Charon that she was pregnant with some other guy's kid, but she had kept from him long enough. In his mind, he was listing all the horrible things he would say to her when the war was over, until he heard what came out of Ava's mouth next.

"They're yours, Charon."

"...What?" The beer must have been getting to him, because Charon could have sworn that Ava just admitted she was pregnant and that he was the father.

"They're your babies. Well, our babies," she said. Gob gulped and Nova quickly drained the rest of her drink with a raised brow.

Charon held Ava's shoulders tightly. "You can tell me if it's not...I...I would not leave...I'll be angry, yes, but I won't leave you," he whispered so that no one else could hear. "Is…is it McGraw's?"

"They're yours. I would never stray, you know that." Tears fell from Ava's green eyes and he gently wiped them from her face. "Please believe me…I almost didn't when Doctor Barrows said it. I could never do that to you. When I said I only want you, I fucking meant it."

"I'm...I'm going to be..." Charon stuttered.

"A father! Fuck yes! Never knew you had it in you, Charon! But I guess it's in Ava now, eh?" said Desmond, clapping his Battlemaster on the shoulder. Gob and Nova looked at each other, exchanging knowing looks. Gob would grab Charon before he could flip out if he didn't believe Ava, and maybe he could calm him down in another room

"Wait… wait a fucking minute, why do you keep saying _they_?" Charon asked. He _had_ to be wasted. There was just no possible way.

"Because…well, there's more than one," Ava answered sheepishly.

"What the hell do you mean more than one?" Charon asked, still not understanding.

"There's two. Two babies," she said quietly.

Charon slowly nodded his head and replied, "Of course. How stupid of me. You're pregnant with twins, and I'm the father. A ghoul. Makes perfect sense."

Charon staggered over to a chair and sat with a ridiculous smile on his face and he began laughing uncontrollably. Ava put a hand over her mouth and held back a sob. He had lost it. This was worse than when he went feral and killed Gallows, almost killing her and Desmond in the process. Nova took Ava's hand and squeezed it. Charon slammed his glass on the table, stood suddenly and hopped up on a chair.

"Turn off the music!" he screamed. The festivities halted immediately and everyone in the hall turned to face him. Ava twisted a napkin in her hand, sick with nerves.

"Barrows, is it true what Ava told me?" Charon asked. The doctor nodded with a grand smile.

"I believe her, Battlemaster," said Barrows.

The children had all stood up and stared at their adoptive parents in confusion. It looked like their father was arguing with their mother, but now he looked happier than he had ever been. Bumble took MacCready's hand and glanced up at him. He gave her a smile and said, "Let's hear what Pops has to say first before you worry."

"Well then. Ava and I are, by some huge stroke of luck...I mean, someone up there must really like us..."

"Spit it out you damn drunk!" laughed Roy Phillips.

"We're...she's having..." said Charon, still in disbelief. He could not believe this was happening to him. Of all things that could possibly happen to him and Ava...his luck could not be this good.

"They're having a bloody set of twins!" shouted Desmond, finishing Charon's announcement. The room exploded with cheers and howls. Roy Philips scrambled onto the table and hugged Charon, lifting the ghoul off his feet. The Little Lamplighters jumped over the chairs and tables that stood in their way and fought to hug their mother. Desmond wrapped his arm around Ava's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. It was an almost brotherly kiss and Ava hugged him tightly. Gob sighed with relief and Nova kissed him happily.

"It could not have happened to a better couple, my dear. I mean that. I will protect you with my life when the Battlemaster is not around. I swear it," Desmond said proudly. Ava could not help but cry at his words.

"That was...that was the nicest thing you've ever said to me! Don't ever do it again," said Ava with a laugh.

"Oh trust me, this was a one-time thing. It won't happen again."

Charon rushed up to Ava, fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She had never seen him so emotional about anything since she had known him.

"I love you so much, Ava. You have no fucking idea. Do you know what they are? I hope one's a girl; I want her to look like you. Wait, that would be horrifying. I'd kill every man she'd bring home," he said quickly, kissing her stomach.

"Charon, you sound like Zip right now," said Ava with a laugh.

"One's a boy, and one's a girl. They're growing really fast, much faster than normal. He thinks it's your genetics," Ava explained. Charon stood up and kissed her, still grinning madly.

"Pops shot his gun off! Awesome!" shouted Knick Knack above the noise of the hall. The children laughed and Charon looked down at them. Ava crossed her arms, attempting a stern look but ended up laughing right along with them.

"I already love them, Mama!" said Bumble, wrapping her arms around Ava's waist and pressing her face into her stomach. "Can you guys hear me in there? My name is Bumble, and I'm bigger than you!"

MacCready's face lit up and he shouted, "Names! Have you thought of any at all?"

Ava nodded. She had been thinking of names ever since she had left Doctor Barrows' office. A few names stood out to her, but one in particular made her smile in a strange way. She was not sure how Charon would react to the choice she had, but that evening had been one of honesty, so she decided to let it out.

"If it's all right with you, Charon, I want to name the girl after my mother, Catherine. The boy…well, I kind of wanted to name him Phillip." Ava winced saying the name aloud.

"I like them both. Catherine is a lovely name, and if it weren't for McGraw's protection, we would not have each other now," Charon said kindly.

"Best night ever, you think?" Nova asked Gob. They watched Ava and Charon hug all the children and they smiled together. She and Gob had already decided that they would adopt a child themselves if one ever needed a home.

"Oh yeah. The best one in a long time. Let's hope that tomorrow, it's just as good, if not better," said Gob.


	29. A Fire In The Sky

**Another fun chapter for me to write. I really liked the whole, going back and forth between different scenarios that were all playing at at once. Just one more chapter to go and this story is done! You know, I really appreciate the reviews where people say this is the best Fallout fanfic they've ever read. I'm glad some of you feel that way, so thanks for all the reviews, the followings, the favoriting, etc. It means a lot that at the very least, my writing entertains. Enjoy!**

* * *

Early the next morning, Ava woke up and found herself tucked into the cot she had slept on. She reached for her ghoul, who had insisted she take the cot for herself and chose to sleep on the floor, but her open hand brushed only cold tile. Ava sat up and mindlessly held her stomach. It was already starting to protrude a bit and she smiled as she rubbed her bare hands over her skin. She was growing some callouses on her fingers, but that was okay with her. The door to the small room opened, and Nova peeked in, her hair wild as usual.

"You're awake already?" Nova asked.

"Yep…I can't believe there are babies growing in here!" said Ava excitedly. Nova laughed and rubbed her own hand over Ava's stomach.

"I can't wait to see them," she said.

"Me too. I hope Phillip looks a whole lot like Charon. I bet he'll be gorgeous," said Ava. "Speaking of Charon, where is he?"

"In the mess hall, nursing a hangover," said Nova.

"It has been a while since he drank…lost all that tolerance I guess," said Ava.

"Well, from what Gob and Des have told me, he always drank more than his body could handle. Poor guy," said Nova.

The door opened once again and the girls looked back and both smiled widely.

"Speak of the fuckin' devil," Ava said.

"I need to speak with you Smoothskin…Nova, can you give us a minute?" Charon asked. He held a pack of ice against his head and looked very tired. He held something underneath an arm, and shifted so he could hold it better.

Charon and Ava were alone within a few moments and Charon sat on the tile floor with a heavy groan. Ava rubbed his shoulder and he leaned into her touch. He knew what he was about to ask was pointless, but it had bothered him most of the night.

"So what's up, handsome?" she asked.

"I…I want you to stay behind with the children, Ava. I don't want you to go out into battle like this," said the ghoul, gesturing to her stomach and the children she carried. Ava glared at his grim face. He knew it. She was pissed. Royally pissed. Charon shrugged and sighed out loud. At least he tried.

"You will never suggest that again," said Ava, her voice dripping with venomous anger.

Charon nodded and said, "Well, in that case, here."

The ghoul handed her the package he held and she unfolded it and held up the heavy item, which resembled a vest, with a confused look. Charon motioned for her to stand up and he wrapped it around her. The thick and heavy vest wrapped around her body, including her lower stomach, and reached all around to her back.

"It's Kevlar…to protect them…and you," he said quietly. "Desmond and I found it rummaging through the equipment we had found. Once you get shot, you must take cover, because it only works for one or two shots, and then it is useless weight."

"I'm okay with this," she said with a smile.

"But you must promise me one thing, and I will not take no for an answer," Charon said firmly.

"And what's that?"

"If all is lost, and I order you to run to save your life, and the lives of Catherine and Phillip, you must do it. Even if it means I stay behind to spare your life, by giving mine," he said. "If you do not agree to this, I will hog-tie you and leave you with the children in the safe room. I will not bend on this."

"But…" Ava began. Leave Charon behind? The hell she would. Even when they were being captured by the Brotherhood and there was that window for Ava to get away, all she was going to do was make sure her gun was loaded and come right back for him.

"AVA FLINT, YOU WILL FUCKING RUN IF I SAY SO. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Charon's voice echoed throughout the room and Ava flinched at the sound. She nodded and Charon wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Come, Smoothskin. It is time for battle and this time, we will both start and finish it," he said softly.

Ava stood up, letting the blanket fall away from her and Charon handed her fully repaired black combat armor. She held the armor in her hands, thumbing across the angry, red slash that had been painted across the chest of it and she smiled. She didn't have to ask Charon if he had fixed the armor himself, or paint the bright red mark on it. She knew that only he would trust himself to touch the armor she would wear to war. With her shaky hands, Ava pulled on the combat armor and allowed Charon to strap the buckles tightly and give her a once over. Satisfied that the Kevlar and armor was good enough, Charon held out his gloved hand and led her out of the room. Along the way, they hugged their children tightly and told them to behave for Nova, who would be staying behind with them inside the safe room.

Outside, the sun was bright and the air hot and thick with the loom of war within their grasp. Their vast armies prepared in a calm fashion and the vault girl grinned at the sight. Charon led Ava to the Launch Control Bunker and quickened his pace. She sensed that he was excited about something that he was about to show her. Inside the bunker, Ava was overwhelmed by the scent of feral ghouls and she almost shouted out in fright when Charon opened the door and he bumped into a Reaver. Desmond sat at a computer along with Dogmeat and grinned when he saw the pair stroll up to him.

"You do know the launch codes, right?" Charon asked Desmond as he rummaged through the paperwork that sat on the wooden desk.

"Too bloody easy…'0000000000'…Americans were fuckin' off their bloody rocker with a code that easy," said Desmond as he leaned back in his chair.

"They never thought they would actually be used, Lockheart. Good thing they weren't, for our sake anyway. Is Aries and his platoon near the Citadel?" Charon asked.

Roy walked into the room, shotgun over his shoulder, and said, "Yep. Sittin' right fuckin' next to it with a few Fat Mans those gun nuts from Rivet City supplied us with. I can't wait…this better be fuckin' good, Charon."

"Oh, it will be," said Charon with a dark smile.

"What exactly are you guys planning? I thought we would just overtake the Citadel and take it by force," said Ava. The three ghouls laughed, startling Dogmeat and the feral ghouls around them.

"What I have planned, is a late wedding present for you, Ava," said Charon. "Courtesy of Roy, Gob, and Desmond. I'm going to give you fireworks. Fireworks like you've never seen before."

"What the hell are fireworks?" she asked.

"You'll see, Smoothskin. Where you, Gob, and Charon are headed, you'll have a prime view of these fireworks. No one in this entire fuckin' wasteland, except maybe the pre-war ghouls, have seen something like this," Desmond explained.

"This bunker holds several missiles that are ready to launch, along with an orbital missile platform in space," Charon explained. "We tried to get it to work, to attack the Citadel before your army joined with mine, but the data was corrupted. We have since discovered that the Fort is connected to SatCom Array NW-05, a little ways away from here, and changed the data over there. The missiles are now aimed at the Citadel, and all we need to do is go over there, flip a switch, and Desmond will launch them. The Citadel will be leveled and the Brotherhood destroyed."

"Holy SHIT!" Ava shouted happily.

"My sentiments exactly," Charon said with pride. "Much more fun than storming the Citadel with missile launchers and a Fat Man."

"So why is Aries over there with some of your ghouls?" Ava asked.

"In case shit doesn't go as planned. They'll attack them, and lead them here where we can finish the Brotherhood off," said Roy.

"ROY! ROY ANSWER ME!" shouted a deep, croaky voice over the radio.

Roy picked up the radio and grunted, "What's goin' on, Aries?"

"Fucking Brotherhood saw us! We captured one and he said a squad is on their way to the SatCom right now to destroy it, and the rest of the army is headed to you. We killed a few of 'em and we're chasing after the army right now. They're bigger than we thought," Aries shouted between heavy pants. "GET DOWN! FIRE THAT FUCKING MISSILE!"

"Des, we're taking a small squad to the SatCom. Defend this Fort with your lives, and then when the Brotherhood is destroyed, come meet us at the SatCom," Charon ordered. He grabbed Ava's arm and pulled her out of the bunker as quickly as he could.

"How did they find out?" Ava asked, alarmed.

"They have been watching us, no doubt. Perhaps they found our radio frequency as well and have been listening, but it does not matter. They don't know of our numbers and that should be enough to kill them," said Charon.

Outside the bunker, Gob and MacCready sat inside of the cab of an old, army flatbed truck. Ghouls from Charon's army, Ava recognized Quinn and Tulip among them, and a few of her Outcast soldiers stood on the flatbed, holding onto the railings that surrounded it. MacCready's motorcycle stood beside the green truck. Gob stuck his arm out the driver side window and banged his hand on the door wildly.

"Ready when you are, Battlemaster, Ava!" Gob shouted. The other soldiers nodded, ready to fight as well.

Charon climbed onto the motorcycle and Ava sat behind him. He paused to light a cigarette and started the engine. His chest rumbled with satisfaction and matched the sound of the motorcycle below him. The ghoul grinned and revved it a few times.

"How in the hell do we have two working vehicles?" Ava asked over the noise.

"I had some time on my hands, and there's plenty more than this old thing. Winthrop is finishing some more trucks right now," said Gob.

"Hold on," Charon muttered. Ava wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as the ghoul spun the motorcycle around and they sped off, Gob following behind in his truck.

* * *

The Capital Wasteland whipped past Ava's eyes at an alarming speed, and yet she shook with excitement, rather than fear. This was it. They were going to destroy the Brotherhood of Steel on the West coast and D.C. would belong to the people once again. Everything Ava had ever done led her to this point in her life, and she couldn't help but feel that her father would be proud of her deeds in a way. She was at least doing this for the right reasons, instead of allowing the Brotherhood to get a tighter grip on the people around them. They hated ghouls for no reason. They tried to kidnap her children and kill both her and Charon on multiple occasions. They had even stooped low enough to work with the slavers of Paradise Falls and the Talon Company. That was enough to earn them the top spot on Ava's shit-list. Those fucking evil bastards, they were going to die today, there was no doubt in her mind. Why worry about anything else? If anyone could make this psychotic plan work, it was her and Charon.

"The SatCom is up ahead," Charon yelled above the wind and sound of the motor.

"The Brotherhood dies today!" Ava shouted as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Too fuckin' right," Charon muttered to himself.

Charon slid to a stop at the SatCom tower and he and Ava were met with a hail of gunfire. Without missing a beat, Charon ripped his shotgun from the strap across his back and fired upon the platoon of Brotherhood soldiers. Ava whipped out her Blackhawk, spun it in her hands, and aimed at three different Brotherhood soldiers, shooting them in succession and ending their threat with a bat of her long, feathered eyelashes. Gob's truck barreled to a stop in front of their motorcycle and the ramp was kicked down by Tulip and Defender Morgan with a bang as Ava and Charon's soldiers funneled out of the truck and MacCready shot eagerly from his window.

"Ava, get inside the tower and climb out to the dish! There is a box there, just flip the switch!" Charon shouted as he handed her a battered, aging radio. "And call Des on this, tell him to fire when you flip it!"

Charon got off the bike and marched toward the Brotherhood soldiers, shooting shell after shell at the enemy as the others joined around him, forming a protective shield for Ava to get to the door. She nearly ripped the metal door off its rusted hinges and bolted inside with MacCready by her side.

"You all right, kid?" Ava asked, wondering why MacCready's face was contorted in fear. The butt of a laser rifle slammed into Ava's face and sent her to the ground with a groan of pain.

"I can't let you do this Ava!" shouted a familiar voice. Ava craned her neck and found herself staring at the blonde head of Elder Sarah Lyons. She only had a few years on the vault girl, but she had aged much more quickly. There were several heavy lines etched onto her cheeks and around her mouth and forehead.

"Damn bitch," Ava whispered. "You've aged horribly."

"Get up," Sarah muttered.

"No, I like the floor, thanks," snapped Ava.

MacCready was pinned by the door by several Brotherhood soldiers and the backs of his hands were pressed against the cold wall. He counted the soldiers, five in total, not including the blonde bitch who blindsided his Mom. Pops had run this scenario over with MacCready before. It could be done with ease If Mom distracted the goons well enough, then he could get rid of them and help her flip that switch. It was way too fuckin' easy. Kick the guy in front of him, right smack in the balls, elbow the asshole on the left, take his gun. Smash it into the soldier on the right, and finally, shoot the soldier standing between himself and his mother. Mom could kill the blonde bitch…he didn't like killing girls anyway, not after what Pops had taught him.

"Mom! You can do better than this…come on!" MacCready shouted with a grin.

"What's wrong, Sarah? Did I hit a nerve? Heh, is that why Gallows refused you? Because you're too fucking ugly to melt the ice around him?" Ava taunted.

Sarah shook and her aim at Ava wavered for a moment. She would not let the vault girl get to her with such petty remarks…

"Shut up, Ava," Sarah growled.

Ava laughed, quietly at first, and then so loud it vibrated off the walls inside the tower. Her smile was devious, and it was enough to force MacCready to look away from it. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah…you are a fucking moron, aren't you? You have the person you hate the most on the floor in front of you, and you haven't shot yet…fucking pathetic if you ask me. I would have shot me by now."

"Mom! What the fuck?" shouted MacCready in surprise. He did not expect his adoptive mother to goad her enemy into shooting her; that wasn't the distraction he was hoping for.

"Shut up R.J.!" Ava bellowed.

"I-I don't hate you Ava, m-my father-" Sarah began.

"Ah yes, your father never thought much of you did he? The Battle for the Purifier, remember that?" Ava asked. She waited for Sarah to nod her head before continuing. "He didn't trust you to go into battle, not until Charon and I showed up to save your asses. And don't you fucking think I didn't notice the look on your face when Charon started the Purifier…I bet no man has ever tried to give their life to spare yours, eh? Not Gallows, not Vargas…and certainly not Phillip."

Sarah clenched her teeth at the sound of McGraw's name. There were those rumors that she hoped weren't true…that he was the one who brought Ava into the Outcasts…and that he wanted to marry her.

"Yep, McGraw left your ass in the dust and you were too stupid to follow…and then he was mine. Isn't that funny, Sarah? All the men you've loved…they wanted me more. McGraw was one of my best friends, ready to marry me, your father trusted me to finish the off the Enclave and not you and even Gallows…" Ava explained with a glint in her eye. "Heh, even Gallows tried to get in my pants when he captured us…I guess I'm good enough to get him off. He was a horrible kisser by the way; too much tongue."

"AVA STOP TALKING!" Sarah screamed.

"Gallows didn't think about my husband snapping his neck for that, though. Did you know Charon almost twisted his head completely around?" Ava said with a twisted smile. "You know, for touching me. He never touched you."

"I'm going to kill you for that," Sarah shouted loudly.

"Yeah, I bet you've never killed anyone with your bare hands before. I've killed so many…I guess I'm better than you in that regard as well. You Brotherhood types are such pussies; afraid to get your hands dirty when it fuckin' COUNTS!" Ava said with a sneer.

Sarah screamed and threw her gun aside before throwing herself on Ava, her fists flying. "You fucking bitch! You killed him!"

"Ava? Charon? The Brotherhood is here…I can hear them outside," grunted Desmond over the radio. "They're trying to get inside the bunker, so you better hurry the fuck up!

"That's my cue Lyons; we're sending you to Hell!" Ava snarled, bending a few of Sarah's fingers backward and snapping them. The five soldiers guarding MacCready turned and made the fatal mistake of taking their eyes off of the young man.

MacCready smirked and made his move. His foot flew forward and kicked the soldier in front of him. He elbowed the soldier on his right, ripped the laser gun from his hands, cracked the soldier's head open on his left, and shot all of the soldiers dead. Ava backhanded Lyons and sent her sprawling as MacCready sped forward and took his mother's hand while she grabbed the radio off the floor, but not before Ava slammed her steel-toed boot on Sarah's leg, crushing the bones beneath it.

"Come on, Uncle Des said to fucking hurry!" MacCready shouted. Sarah had started to crawl up the stairs behind Ava and himself.

"Des, talk to me!" Ava yelled into the radio. She and MacCready climbed up the steps two at a time and heard the door below them break open. MacCready pointed both his rifle and the laser rifle and glanced over the railing. Charon had burst in, trying to fend off four Brotherhood soldiers on his own.

"AVA! YOU BETTER BE UP THERE OR I AM GOING TO BE PISSED OFF!" Charon bellowed.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" she screamed as MacCready fought with the door's handle at the top of the stairs.

"GO…" Charon grabbed a Brotherhood soldier, and using him as a human shield, shot at the soldiers that were filing through the door. "…GO FASTER DAMN IT!"

Gob appeared in the doorway, blood gushing down his arm, and pulled a soldier off of Charon with a single hand while slamming his other fist into the soldier's face. Ava shoved MacCready away from the door, shot the handle off and kicked the door open. Sarah was making it up the stairs quickly and MacCready pushed Ava through the open doorway, to the final ladder that led to the dish itself.

"Des, I'm almost there, just give me a minute!" Ava shouted into the radio.

"That may well be the minute we don't have, Smoothskin," Desmond's ragged voice answered.

"Go, I'll keep her from coming!" MacCready began to shout but he was cut short by Sarah Lyons and another soldier who managed to get away from Charon and Gob. MacCready wrestled with them both as Ava tried to climb up the final ladder. "MOM GO!"

Ava felt her fingers on the latch of the dish itself when she was yanked downward by a pair of hands.

"I won't let you kill us!" Sarah shouted, trying to restrain Ava.

Ava kicked out her legs and nailed the soldier standing beside Sarah in the jaw. "Get your fucking hands off me!"

She pushed open the hatch and scrambled out onto the satellite dish. Sarah and several other soldiers followed behind her, along with MacCready and Charon, who was snarling like that beast that lived deep inside of his mind. There was the switch, hanging near the edge of the dish only about fifteen or twenty feet away from where she stood. Ava made a run for the switch but Sarah threw herself at her legs, throwing them to the ground. Still, Ava found the strength to pull herself closer to the switch, even with the added weight of Sarah.

"AVA THEY'RE FUCKING BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR. HURRY!" screamed Roy over her radio. Ava struggled to reach the switch but she could barely brush the box with her fingers.

"POPS HELP ME!" MacCready shouted.

The ghoul killed two of the soldiers with the last two shotgun shells he had and he looked beside him, and saw that several soldiers were trying to push MacCready off the dish. The ghoul snarled and leapt for them, giving his son the chance to fight back.

"I'm coming Ava! Give me a second here!" he answered as the remaining soldiers attacked him.

"No time! Desmond and Roy can barely hold them back for much longer!" Ava yelled back. That _fucking_ switch; she needed to reach it.

* * *

Desmond calmed himself for a moment and found the time to light a cigarette, and also turn on a record player that sat on the desk beside the computer monitor. He sat at the desk and rested his hand over the enter key. All Ava had to do was flip a simple switch. Dogmeat growled at his feet with his teeth bared towards the door and the hair on his back raised up. Roy's feral ghouls seemed restless, and Desmond hoped they could soon satisfy their need for blood.

"The **fuck** are you doing?" Roy screamed.

"Playing the 1812 Overture…it is a fine piece and fits this moment perfectly. I hope the missiles go off in tune with the music," said Desmond. His free hand swayed with the sounds of the orchestra, as if he were directing the entire piece and everything that was happening around him.

"You're a sick piece of work, Des, but what the fuck are we gonna do if they don't flip that switch?" Roy called out.

"I have the upmost confidence in them. They never fail," said Desmond quietly. Dogmeat growled and Desmond patted the dog's head soothingly. "In a few moments, pup, and then I want you to tear them apart for me…"

The door to the bunker opened briefly, but Roy was stronger than all of the Brotherhood soldiers pushing against it.

"You won't get away with this!" screamed a Paladin from beyond the crack.

"We already are, human…" Roy sneered.

"WE EAT PIECES OF SHIT LIKE YOU FOR BREAKFAST!" screamed another soldier.

Roy and Desmond both laughed heartily at this remark and Roy answered, "Ya'll eat pieces of shit?"

A soldier stuck his arm through the cracked door and Roy slammed his open hand against it, cracking the bones in the man's forearm. The soldier screamed in utter agony and Roy coughed out another laugh.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt, fuck face?" he asked as Desmond laughed even louder than before.

* * *

"Charon, the switch! I can't reach it!" Ava cried out.

"Ava, don't do this!" Sarah shouted.

"Shut up bitch! I'm going the blow the Citadel to hell where it belongs!" she snarled viciously.

"MacCready, help Uncle Gob!" shouted Charon. His son nodded and slid down the ladder with a victorious whoop.

Charon threw the soldiers off his back with a roar and they pummeled off the edge of the dish. Charon then leapt forward, throwing himself at Sarah. She screamed in agony as he grabbed the bone that stuck out of her leg and a sickly grin crept onto his face.

"They're coming through the door. There's too many now for Roy to hold back," said Desmond's cold voice crackling over the radio.

"F-fuck, I can't...I can't reach!" Ava cried. She strained against Sarah's grip on her ankle and she felt her skin bruising beneath the armor. Charon snarled as he plunged his blade into Sarah's thigh.

"Get away from them!" Charon bellowed.

"Them?" Sarah asked in a high voice.

"She carries my children," Charon growled with a smirk.

"I didn't want any of this! I didn't want to hurt your family! It was Rothchild!" shouted Sarah.

"It's too late for that Lyons! You allowed Rothchild to do all this! To go after my wife, after my children! For that, you must die..." Charon said.

"AVA DON'T!" Sarah screamed, turning her attention back to the girl she held.

"They've broken down the door," Desmond announced. Ava could hear the growls of the ferals, her beloved dog's snarls and the sound of gunfire just as the Elder loosened her grip enough for Ava's fingers to flip the switch.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE!" Ava bellowed into the radio.

Over the commotion, Ava heard Desmond's hand slam onto the keyboard and Charon pulled himself up, stabbing Sarah through the heart. Several missiles launched and arced towards the Citadel. Ava jumped up and felt her jaw drop as they hit their target. Charon wiped his brow free from sweat and joined his wife as shockwaves washed over them along with a raging cloud of sand and dust. Suddenly, hundreds of missiles began to pepper the Citadel and Ava's hand flew to her mouth in awe.

* * *

"Uncle Gob!" shouted MacCready, who was now standing just outside the entrance to the tower beside Tulip and Defender Rockfowl. Gob looked up and threw his arms up in victory. A Brotherhood soldier crawled towards his gun and MacCready wasted no time ripping the gun away and slamming the butt into the man's neck. His body jerked for a moment and then lay still. MacCready smiled and spat at the corpse.

"Mom and Pops are insane!" MacCready yelled above the noise and he pulled his goggles over his eyes with a grin. He threw his arms in the air, and his cries of joy, along with Gob's and the other soldiers, were heard for miles over the Wasteland.

* * *

Harkness smiled as he heard the whine of approaching missiles. He looked back at the Rivet City officers that had gathered behind him and shouted, "The Outcasts have succeeded. Let's get inside and make sure everyone stays inside!"

He pulled the heavy metal door shut just as the first missile slammed into the Citadel.

"Man, I will never get on her bad side," Harkness muttered to himself.

* * *

Scribe Rothchild heard the screams of missiles and turned his head to see hundreds of them destroying the place he had called his home for many years of his life. The color drained from the old man's face and a few of the soldiers around him dropped their guns to the ground in shock.

"S-Sir?" asked Vargas. "We must get you somewhere safe."

"No," answered Scribe Rothchild with a grim face. "The Vault Girl wants a war, does she not? I will give her one."

"So what is your plan?" asked Vargas.

"We know Ava has an army greater than the Outcasts behind her, along with a Second-In-Command who would be capable of leading that army against us, even if we killed the ghoul Battlemaster and his army. She would not leave such a thing to chance...because as much as I hate to admit it, she is not a brainless fool," said Rothchild.

"Who is it, Sir?" asked Vargas.

"It could only be one man...the one man that fool Lyons never made sure was indeed dead and rotting," answered Rothchil with disgust.

"No...it couldn't be...it couldn't be Ashur!" Vargas shouted. "Ashur is fucking dead! Lyons said he was crushed beneath a collapsing building!"

"It is quite obvious that he is not dead, you fool. There is no man up to par in insanity with Ava Flint and the ghoul Battlemaster, none except for Ashur! He was worse than McGraw and Casdin combined!" shouted Rothchild.

"So..." Vargas began.

"Take me to the Pitt...and Ava will follow," Rothchild ordered.

Scribe Rothchild and his soldiers climbed onto the numerous vertibirds and off they flew, towards the Pitt, to make the final stand against the Vault Girl and her despicable minions.

* * *

"I said I'd give you fireworks…and _these_ are fireworks," said Charon. They watched as the Citadel was completely leveled within minutes.

Ava pressed a button on her radio and asked, "How's Roy and Dogmeat?"

"They're fine. The Brotherhood wasn't expecting a horde of ferals waiting for them. Dogmeat got shot, but I gave him a stimpak. He tore the leg off this one bloke who went right for me. Crazy fuckin' dog," Desmond answered. "We got some bigger problems…Aries said one of the Brotherhood soldiers they captured said Rothchild and some of his army were headed towards the Pitt, to kill Ashur. Guess he figured out who your Second-In-Command could be."

Charon took the radio from Ava's hands and asked, "Did Winthrop repair those trucks of ours yet?"

"Yes, Battlemaster. He works well under pressure, and that super mutant friend of yours, Fawkes, made sure not a bloody thing came near him," Desmond answered.

"So we go to the Pitt. Prepare the armies…tell them to meet us at the tunnel that leads there," Ava quipped. She glanced at Charon and asked, "Ready to finish them off?"

Her ghoul wrapped his arm around her waist with a smile and nodded his head. It was a time both of them had been looking forward to, ever since they walked away from the Citadel and Elder Lyons two years prior. There was nothing compared to the feeling of finally getting rid of your demons for good.


	30. We Run This Town

**LAST CHAPTER! Wooooooo! I'll be back soon with another story for you guys, so sit tight. Thanks to all that have been following my series. I'm glad you enjoy it and it helps me become a better writer. Love you guys! Enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

No matter which way one turned their head that afternoon at the entrance of the ancient train tunnel that led to The Pitt, all that could be seen were soldiers. Some were battered and some had not seen the fight up close yet, but all a bit nervous about leaving the Capital Wasteland. They were only a few minutes away from The Pitt now, where they would either meet their maker, or send the Brotherhood of Steel to meet theirs. Ava and Charon stood tall in front of the horde of soldiers they commanded, atop the bed of an army supply truck, beside a few large crates that held extra weapons, ammo, and armor. Charon slammed his hand on the truck's cab twice and the engine rumbled, pulling the truck forward. Almost one hundred repaired army trucks followed them, as Ava held on to the railing tightly.

"You can feel the fire in the air. I can hear the screams already," Ava said to Charon. He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. With her ghoul by her side, there was nothing to fear. Not the Brotherhood of Steel. Not even death. Death himself couldn't even touch them, she was almost sure of it...for now anyways.

The tunnel rushed around them in a blur, and the lights of all the trucks behind them lit up the darkness. It was almost a beautiful sight, really. It reminded Charon of the holidays before the War, lights everywhere you looked and people standing together. Only now, the lights were a part of the machines that carried their murderous army. Not exactly a festive scene.

"You are addicted to the fight. You always had a thing for..." Charon paused for a moment, thinking of everything they have gone through together and survived, "dangerous love affairs. Ever since we met."

"Any concerns at all?" Ava asked, squeezing his hand.

"None. We trust you. Go ahead and give your final speech, Smoothskin. I know you hate it, but it must be done. There may be quite a few of us that won't come back," said Charon.

"All right," she said with a grim face. That was something she hated to think about. There was a chance that some of those around her would die. It didn't matter how large, how well-trained, or how determined your army was. There would be losses. MacCready handed Ava a megaphone from inside the cab of the truck and she frowned deeply before taking a breath.

"Attention, please," Ava said calmly, her voice an echo over the noise of the trucks. A cold, biting wind whipped around them, and Ava wondered if the seasons were changing soon.

Every soldier was silent and turned their head to look upon their leader. Words could not describe the respect they felt for the fearless woman that led them. She had brought this war to their doorstep...for them.

"You all know me by now. Life is a game, and it's not fair. There are rules, but I love to break them because I don't care. I don't give a shit about anyone except you. We will stand tall against the Brotherhood of Steel today. The Citadel is in flames because of you. You may think that it was all me, but it is not the case. Without any of you, none of this would happen. Victory is within our grasp and we will rip it from their cold, dead hands! Kill them...kill every single one of them. Show the Brotherhood who they are fucking with!" Ava screamed.

The Outcasts, ghouls, Pitt Raiders and all their allies cheered loudly. They were proud of their leaders; they were beyond worthy of following into the pits of hell and they would gladly do that if it meant they could have their freedom. It was all they could ever want. The land was lawless, and they have all lived long enough to want to keep it that way.

Charon stood beside his wife and she handed him the megaphone. He had never admired her as much as he did now. She was incredibly beautiful when she was fierce. The soldiers quieted at the sight of the Battlemaster and Charon bowed at the waist, grateful for his army and those that served beside him.

"We will destroy them," he growled.

The soldiers roared with intensity.

"Fuck the Brotherhood of Steel! They fear us! They are jealous of our power and fury. This is the life that we desire: The war. The fight. That mindless fool, Three Dog, was wrong. Our fight is the 'good fight.' And tonight, we will end it! Ghouls!" Charon roared.

The ghouls howled for their Battlemaster and his grin was absolutely frightening. Is this what fighting for your freedom felt like? Like running into an abyss of pure darkness without any sense of direction? Like killing for the first time? What was this strange feeling surging through his veins as they barreled towards possible death with a massive army following your lead? Charon knew what is was...it was pride that was driving him. Pride for his army. Pride to have a fearsome bride by his side. Pride...pride that he toiled for most of his life as a slave under the fierce hand of brutal masters, only to overcome it all and do this, something bigger than he ever imagined doing.

"Outcasts! Pitt Raiders! Citizens of the ruined Capital Wasteland!" Ava screamed, holding her Gauss rifle high above her head. The soldiers hollered back at Ava, brandishing their weapon of choice in the air with a fearsome roar.

Charon wrapped an arm around Ava's shoulders and squeezed her tightly. He kissed the side of her head and smiled as she looked up at him with fury in her stunning green eyes. The ghoul placed a tender hand upon her lower stomach and rubbed it. He would protect her and their unborn children until his dying breath.

"I have never been more proud to be called an Outcast because we are all Outcasts!" shouted Ava. "Let them hear us! Let them fear us! Forward! Faster! I want to give them a fight the Brotherhood will never ever forget!"

The Vault Girl tossed the megaphone to the bed of the truck and sat down with a sigh. Charon sat as well, lighting up a thick cigar that Desmond had handed him through the back window. Even now, he made sure to blow the smoke away from Ava's face and she pressed herself into his side.

"I wish I could be alone with you one last time," Ava muttered quietly.

Charon looked down at her and asked, "Do you think we will perish today? Is that why?"

Ava looked up at him with sad eyes and cradled his heavy jaw in her delicate hands. "We can't cheat death forever, Charon. Even you have to die one day, as much as I hate to admit it. I know everyone thinks you are immortal, but I can't lie to myself anymore. You may be a ghoul, but you're still as human as I am...and I'm terrified that this is the end for us..."

"We will all die one day, Ava. But today isn't your day. Don't ask me how I know this. I just do. I feel it in here," he said, tapping his chest roughly. "If I had it my way, you would have stayed behind with Nova and the other children. But I am not your master, nor your father. Like you told me once, you are my equal and I will treat you as such. You will finish the fight. No loose ends."

"I love you," she said before kissing him with fervor.

"I love you as well. The only woman I have ever truly loved and cared for. I'm proud of you, Protector Flint," he murmured into her ear. Ava smiled one final time and replaced the grin with a firm line.

There was a soft light appearing around them and Charon crawled over to the edge of the truck and leaned into the driver-side window. Gob turned his head and grinned at the Battlemaster.

Charon took a lungful of smoke in and smoke billowed out of the corners of his mouth as he said, "Gobtholemew, you know how I have always instructed to run from the bright light at the end of the tunnel during training?"

"Yes, I do. The light means death...destruction...failure," Gob answered.

Charon clamped his hand tightly on Gob's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Not tonight, my friend. Go for it. Tonight, the light at the end of the dark tunnel spells freedom."

"With pleasure," Gob growled, slamming his boot down on the accelerator. Charon's eye met with MacCready's and Desmond's and the ghoul grinned.

"If I die today," Charon said in a low voice, "it falls upon the three of you to take my place. Watch over Ava, the children, and my army."

MacCready stared at his adoptive father with respect and said, "Makes sense that it would take three of us to fill your shoes, Pops."

"I want to ask you one thing, Charon, and for the love of everything worth loving, do not tear my head off for asking this bloody question," said Desmond.

"Out with it then, old man," said Charon.

"If you die, which is highly unlikely given how fucking stubborn you are, I am asking permission to make Ava my wife...I would never do so without your blessing, but the girl is fragile and-" Desmond began.

"You really think now is the best time to ask that you fucking idiot?" Gob shouted angrily.

"No," Charon said, interrupting the argument that was about to begin. "If Ava wishes it, do it, Desmond. Marry her. I will not haunt you."

Gob's mouth hung open as Desmond reached across his chest and shook Charon's hand. Charon returned to the bed of the truck and Gob shot Desmond a frightening stare.

"You better fucking love that girl if you marry her Lockheart, or I'll fucking kill you," Gob snarled.

"I already do," Desmond admitted. "She and Charon are the only family I really have...and if you ever tell anyone I ever said that I will carve your fucking heart right out of your chest!"

MacCready laughed out loud and Desmond pulled out a combat knife and held it before MacCready's eyes. "The same goes for you, whelp," Desmond snarled.

The cab was quiet for a few minutes when Gob finally decided to speak. "They aren't your only family, you stupid prick...we are too."

Desmond glanced over at Gob and nodded slowly. Gob held up his hand and Desmond gripped it tightly in his own. MacCready placed his hand over both of the ghoul's hands and grinned. They were all family. And they were ready to die for each other.

"It is time, Gob...Robert," Desmond muttered to the pair, pulling his hand away and slamming a fresh magazine into his Chinese assault rifle. Desmond Lockheart never had a family to fight for...not until now.

The reddish glow of The Pitt consumed their truck and they pummeled out of the tunnel and through the ruined train yard. Ava and Charon stood up, holding their rifles in their hands as the truck plowed through the broken gate. Vertibirds flew overhead, casting an eerie shadow on the ground and flying ahead of them all. The Brotherhood of Steel had arrived. A missile was launched by a lagging vertibird, hitting the bridge that they were now crossing and almost destroying several of the trucks behind Ava and Charon's. Charon roared into the night to attack. Aries, Fawkes, and Roy all lifted Fat Boys onto their shoulders and acting as one, they all pulled the lever on their weapons, launching three mini-nukes into the sky. The vertibird disintegrated into a fiery explosion of metal and light, and the horde of soldiers roared until they were the only sound that could be heard for miles and miles.

The trucks screeched to halt at the other end of the bridge, and the soldiers tumbled out of the flatbeds, rushing towards the battle that had already begun. Ava led them, marching with purpose towards the gate to The Pitt. She could hear the screams of dying men and women on the other side of the rolling gate and she slowed for a moment. She didn't know who the screams belonged to. It could be Brotherhood soldiers or Pitt Raiders losing their lives on the other side.

"Is this the entrance?" Charon asked, pointing to the door.

Ava nodded and looked back at her soldiers before meeting his gaze. "That's the door. Break on through to the other side."

Charon rolled the door up and over his head and the soldiers ran past him and into the fray. His Chinese Remnants were the first to push through and they collided with the Brotherhood of Steel soldiers. Uncle Leo ran ahead as well and picked up a ruined car body over his head with the aid of Fawkes and together, they threw the rusted metal into a platoon of Brotherhood soldiers. Ava and Charon's army were swarming over the enemy like bees, and instead of stingers, they all had guns and knives that they used without mercy.

"We need to find Ashur and protect the ammo press!" Charon shouted over the sounds of the battlefield. A missile missed the group by mere feet and plaster crumbled around them The ghoul shielded Ava's body with his own, and he felt her hands rest on his waist as she pressed her body against his.

"We will split up then," Ava ordered. She looked past Charon and saw Lord Ashur's Second-In-Command literally ripping the head off of a Brotherhood soldier. He tore the helmet off the severed head and placed it over his own before shouting victoriously.

"I can see why you choose the Pitt Raiders as your allies, Ava...bloody hell, they're as psychotic as you are," Desmond muttered.

"Krenshaw! Find Ashur and keep him and his family safe!" Ava shouted. Krenshaw raised his hand to her and shouted for the Pitt Raiders to follow him to Ashur's palace and they ran off towards Uptown.

The fight was not in their favor out here in the open. Vertibirds flew overhead and dropped missiles at any given moment. Several of Charon's ghouls have been killed, along with a good number of Outcasts as well. Blood red gore covered the cement and Ava jumped back as a severed leg fell beside her.

"We're dying out here!" Desmond shouted, shooting off a clip into an oncoming group of Brotherhood soldiers. Gob tossed a grenade by the enemies feet and the explosion finished off the ones Desmond had missed. A single Brotherhood soldier, his helmet gone and his armor torn to pieces, ran for Gob and Desmond but MacCready stopped him in his tracks with a combat knife that flew from his hand, burying it into the soldier's chest.

"Outcasts and ghouls! Come with me, we must protect the ammo press!" Ava shouted, pointing towards the Mill. A bullet grazed her lower leg and Charon pushed her forward.

The groups split up, with Charon's clan surrounding their Battlemaster and Ava, as the Outcast soldiers brought up the rear. Ava led them into the Mill and her soldiers surrounded the ammo press. She hopped up to the raised platform and punched into the computer for the press, her hands shaking furiously. They weren't winning this battle by a landslide like she had hoped. It was still in their favor, but too many soldiers were being lost. It was too many for her.

"Throw in your useless metal and ammo, I'll make us some 5.56mm bullets right now since that's what most of us need," she announced.

The soldiers obeyed her command and began throwing any metal they could find into the ammo press. When all of the metal was exhausted, she pressed a key on the keyboard and the ammo press closed its lid. The battle was still roaring loudly outside of the Mill, but it was overshadowed by the sound of footsteps walking towards them. Ava's head perked up and Charon snarled, spitting the chewed up cigar out of his mouth.

"Miss Flint," Scribe Rothchild's voice called out. In unison, all of the soldiers in the Mill pointed their guns towards the enemy and an unsettling quiet came over massive room. "It is high time we finish this mess you have started."

Scribe Rothchild stepped forward and Charon quickly lost count of the Brotherhood soldiers...it was more than a hundred...and there were only about fifty of his own clan mates and a handful of Ava's Outcasts. Most of his Remnants were outside, keeping more Brotherhood soldiers from entering the Mill. Scribe Rothchild and his men inched closer to the ammo press, backing the ghouls and the Outcasts towards it.

"Rothchild," Ava began. She felt a bit of her arrogance seep back into her mind and she raised an eyebrow at the wretched man in the red robes. "I never started this mess. That was all you, old man. You and all of the other stupid motherfuckers that follow you around like a bunch of pitiful dogs. Do you fucking hear me, Brotherhood? YOU ARE ALL PITIFUL EXCUSES FOR HUMAN LIFE AND I WILL HAVE YOUR FUCKIN' HEADS!"

Charon backed up against the platform beside Ava and he let out a snarl as he gripped on to the railing. Ava grabbed Charon's hand and held it tightly. She glanced at the computer's screen and there were only seconds left for the bullets to be ready. Ava nudged the ghoul with the tip of her boot and she nodded towards the computer screen, and began to count down the seconds left with her fingers. MacCready, Gob, and Desmond stood together, waiting for Charon or Ava to make their move.

"You are quite right, Rothchild," Charon said loudly. "Let's finish this."

The ammo press finished its production of bullets and steam billowed out from the machine, engulfing them all in an instant. Charon tore the hatch to the ammo press open, dipping his hand into the pile of searing hot metal and throwing a palm full of scorching bullets into the crowd of Brotherhood soldiers. The enemy and the collection of Outcast soldiers clashed. Gunfire and screams echoed all throughout the Mill as Outcasts ripped the armor off their enemy, allowing the ghouls to finish them off with the weapons they held. Gob threw two Brotherhood soldiers over his back and gut them when they fell to the ground, while MacCready picked off a few enemy soldiers with head shot after perfect head shot. Ava's hands were steady as she lifted her beloved Gauss rifle to her shoulder and picked off any Brotherhood soldier that fell in her sights.

Charon saw Vargas step out of the steam, taking a .44 Magnum from his belt. Time slowed to a halt. Charon could not hear a sound, nor could he feel the men he shoved aside as he moved forward. Vargas took aim and Charon jumped over the railing to the platform where Ava stood. The Brotherhood was closing in all around them, taking a toll on the Outcasts and the ghouls. So many bodies...so much red. He grabbed Ava's shoulders, shoving her backwards, and she fell against a metal shelf. The world was mute until Charon heard the lone gun shot and he staggered forward. Another shot hit his armor. And another. And another. All Charon could do was hold his ground and focus on his wife's beautiful face. He knew she was screaming his name, though he could not hear it. He wished that she was murmuring his name into his ear late at night, when they were alone in a bed, holding onto each other. Instead, she was screaming his name in fear. He could be dying; he did not know how well the armor would hold up. He coughed and blood dripped from the corners of his mouth...and he knew it was bad.

"Ava..." Charon croaked. He grabbed her hand in his and weakly pulled it up to his lips, kissing it. "Ava...Ava, run. Run."

Charon watched his wife nod her head and she jumped from the platform, running off towards another set of smaller buildings. A man in a trench coat appeared by his side and the ghoul turned his head slowly. The collar on the man's coat was pulled up around his throat and he wore a dark, brown fedora. The brim of the hat fell over the man's face and he had a .44 Magnum of his own strapped to his side. Coal dust fell around the pair like snow and Charon realized who this man was. Fear gripped his scarred body like a vice.

"Do you really believe that you cannot die, Ferryman?" asked the Mysterious Stranger.

"It has crossed my mind...yes," Charon admitted.

"Yet I stand before you, do I not?" he asked.

"Yes. You do. Is this the end for me?" the ghoul asked quietly. The Mysterious Stranger walked around Charon, holding his chin in his hands.

"You saved your wife from certain death just now...your unborn children as well. I came to retrieve the three of them, not you. Are you aware of this?" the man asked.

Charon gulped and tears began to fall. "I could not allow it. I promised Ava it was not her day to die. I saw Vargas aim for her, and it suddenly did not matter that I would not see my children grow up. It did not matter that I wouldn't feel the sun on my back or drink a glass of fine whiskey with my best friends. None of it matters. I just want Ava and my children to live out their whole lives. If it means that I give you my own...so be it."

The ghoul straightened up and the pair stared at each other for some time. Charon didn't feel the wounds on his body. They should have been painful. Instead, his entire body felt warm and comfortable. If this was death, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"I will not take you today, Ferryman. But I must warn you, I _will _take someone who's life you have affected on a grand scale today, and it is up to you on who it will be...so go. Go and bring me some more souls," said the Mysterious Stranger. He smiled widely and snapped his fingers.

Time sped up once more and now, Charon could feel the pain of the bullets that had penetrated his armor. The ghoul roared louder than he ever had before and turned to face the enemy. Vargas raised his hand, holding a combat knife above his head, and brought it down into Charon's shoulder. The blade sliced into his flesh. The ghoul stared at the blade for a moment as Vargas laughed maniacally, and he laughed along with Vargas, much to the soldier's surprise.

"I killed Sarah Lyons," Charon said with a sneer.

"No..." Vargas whispered.

Charon tore the blade from his flesh and plunged it into Vargas' heart with a smile. "Just like this as a matter of fact...you'll see her soon."

Vargas fell to the ground, dying a painful death, and Charon threw himself into the fight with renewed vigor. Today was not his day to die either, and with that knowledge, Charon slew his enemies without mercy or the help of anyone beside him.

* * *

Ava tore the door to the Steelyard open and ran as fast as she could. There was no more ammo in her Gauss rifle and her Blackhawk had fallen off her hip in her haste to get away from the destruction. She tripped over a metal pole and fell, bruising her knees beneath her armor. Ava sobbed into the haze of coal dust and smog and could not gather the strength to stand up. Charon was dead. He took all of those bullets for her, and ordered her to run. So she did, keeping her promise to him. She didn't know who else was dead...but it didn't matter because Charon was dead. She would never see him again. Never hold his hand. Why bother getting up at all?

And then, one of the babies kicked. Hard. Her eyes sprang open and she scrambled to her feet. She had to live for them. Not all of Charon was gone forever. She carried two of his children. Ava cleared her mind and took a deep breath. If she found Ashur, she would be safe and they could level the Brotherhood together.

"AVA FLINT!" she heard Scribe Rothchild scream. "COME OUT AND FIGHT!"

Ava ran as a gunshot hit the wall beside her, chipping off the concrete. She felt like a coward, but there was nothing else she could do. She had no bullets, no knife, nothing. She wasn't going to stand there and fist fight armed men. Ava had to think of the children and the sacrifice Charon made for her. She threw open a gate with her shoulder and rushed up a set of stairs, towards the oil furnace where that bastard, Wernher, had his hideout.

She ran across the catwalks and she could hear Scribe Rothchild and his soldiers running behind her. A plasma shot almost knocked her off the catwalk and she screamed, catching the attention of several Trogs.

"Shit, what am I gonna do?" Ava whispered to herself. The Trogs ran down the steps of the massive steel tower and she had to think quickly, before they or the Brotherhood attacked her. She ran over to an air vent and hid behind it just as the Trogs and the Brotherhood soldiers met each other. Men screamed and Trogs growled, distracting each other long enough for Ava to run up the stairs of the metal tower.

"There she is, Rothchild! Going up the tower!" one of the soldiers screamed. A Trog lashed out and cut his throat, and Rothchild pushed his way through the fight to go after the Vault Girl. She was too close, and she would not get away. He was going to end her life and destroy the arrogance she had given the citizens of the Capital Wasteland. When he left the Mill behind him, Vargas had killed the ghoul named Charon. The Battlemaster was dead, and all that was left was Ava. Without her, everyone else would fall.

"I have waited years for this, Ava," Scribe Rothchild snarled.

"To die? I can help you out, if you can catch me," Ava snapped.

A massive explosion rocked the Steelyard and both he and Ava looked over their shoulders at the source of the noise. Ashur, the ghouls, and the Outcasts had all arrived. A solitary figure ran ahead of all the others, his boots barely touching the ground. The beast leapt over barricades and burst through gates without slowing at all and Ava knew it was one of her own coming for her.

Ava had reached the top of the metal tower and the view of the Steelyard below her and the coal factories all around was dizzying. She clutched onto the railing; there was nowhere left to go. Scribe Rothchild calmly walked up the final set of steps and made his way towards her. Ava watched his hand fall to his side and he pulled a sword free of its sheath.

"Where are you going to go now, foolish girl? The ghoul Battlemaster is dead. Tell me, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW?" Scribe Rothchild bellowed, raising the sword above his head.

Ava leaned over the railing and saw someone running up the steps. He wouldn't get to her in time. He would watch her die. She buried her face into her knees as she pulled them close to her body.

"I'm so sorry you couldn't see the world...we tried," she cried, speaking to her unborn children.

Scribe Rothchild brought down the sword with amazing strength, but the sword that appeared out of thin air, stopping his own blade, was much stronger. The sword blocking the Scribe's lifted up and threw him on his back, slamming his head into the metal grates.

"Oh my god, you're not dead..." Ava whispered.

"NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Rothchild screamed.

"Not today," Charon growled. He stepped back, never taking his eyes off the Scribe and placed his hand on Ava's cheek. "This is my fight now, Smoothskin. Stay back."

He felt Ava's head nod into his hand and she kissed his bare palm where the burning metal of the bullets ate away at his glove.

"Get up, Rothchild and fight me like the man you think you are," Charon said.

Scribe Rothchild stood up and held his sword out with an angry glare towards the ghoul who continually cheated death. Maybe the rumors were true...maybe he couldn't die.

"Honey where's your shotgun?" Ava asked.

"I rammed the barrel down a Brotherhood soldier's throat. I will get it later," Charon answered. Scribe Rothchild gulped loudly and Charon grinned. "Pulled the trigger too. I did it for you, Ava."

"How romantic," Scribe Rothchild sneered.

Their blades clashed and soon it was a flurry of steel and arms. Scribe Rothchild could barely keep up with the ghoul and his anger drove him to keep attacking. The pair almost backed into Ava and she scrambled out of the way, dragging her Gauss rifle along the grated metal floor.

"Where did you learn such swordsmanship, ghoul?" Rothchild asked as the back of his hand swiped against Charon's face.

Charon spat out blood and said, "Anchorage...when I killed General Jingwei with his own sword."

Scribe Rothchild lashed out and sliced Charon's thigh open. The ghoul howled with the burning pain as the sword fell from his hands. Rothchild raised his sword again and Ava slid Charon her empty Gauss Rifle. He gripped the barrel in his bloody hands and swung it, barely blocking Rothchild's attack. Without any warning, Rothchild took advantage of Charon's awkward stance and pushed him over the railing. Ava screamed and Rothchild wrapped his hand around her neck, pulling her to her feet.

"Do not fear, Ava. You will see that monster in no time," Rothchild whispered.

Desmond, Gob, and Ashur ran up the steps at the top of the tower, MacCready lagging behind. Desmond pulled out Ava's Blackhawk and before Gob could shout his warning that Ava was too close, he fired a shot. Both Scribe Rothchild and Ava gasped with pain. The Scribe looked down at the blood seeping through his robes and Ava yanked the bullet from her armor, holding it between them. She silently thanked Charon for being so fucking insistent on her wearing the Kevlar. He let go of Ava's throat and tried to stop his bleeding with one hand as he held onto her armor.

"McGraw and Casdin...they're waiting for you," Ava said with a pained smile. Tears ran down her face. Tears for Charon. Tears for Phillip and Henry. Tears for the war that was now over.

The life was leaving Scribe Rothchild's eyes and he fell over the railing, taking Ava with him. Gob and Desmond jumped, their fingers barely brushing Ava's as she fell.

A firm hand stopped her weightless fall, holding her wrist with inhuman strength, and she looked up at her savior, who dangled from a thick, metal wire.

"Charon!" she screamed.

"Ava! I fucking swear, the things I do for you!" he shouted, panting heavily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You do it because you love me, Honey," she said with a smirk as she looked up at him.

Charon cringed at his most hated pet name, and decided to give Ava a taste of her own medicine. He chuckled and replied, "Of course I do. You are my precious little Wasteland Princess!"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Ava snapped.

Charon laughed hysterically and said, "Why the fuck not? I want the world to know! Ava Flint, the Wasteland Princess, holds my heart in her hands!"

"Fuck you!" Ava said.

"Hey Princess, your cleavage looks amazing from up here. PRIIIIINCESSSSSS!" Charon howled.

"Pull me up already so I can kill you!" Ava yelled.

"I think not. Princess." Ava began to struggle and swear incoherently, and Charon added, "Oh all right Princess Ava. You are no fun at all."

Charon swung Ava over towards the railing and Ashur leaned out, grabbing her hand and pulling her to safety. He then swung himself and dropped onto the catwalk with a loud grunt. Ava threw herself into his arms and kissed him furiously. Gob, Desmond, and MacCready as well ran down the steps and jumped on Charon and Ava, cheering loudly.

"Can we go home now?" Ava asked. "Too many close calls for one day if you ask me."

"Agreed, Smoothskin. I'm sure our flock of children are worried sick about us," said Charon.

Charon, Ava, Gob, MacCready and Desmond all hugged and laughed together before Ava pulled away and bowed to Lord Ashur. He returned the bow and asked, "What will you do now, Butcher?"

"Go West, of course," she replied.

"What's out West, Mom?" MacCready asked.

"The rest of the Brotherhood of Steel," said Charon with a dark smile. "We just destroyed the Brotherhood on the East Coast...and I'm sure the West Coast faction will not be pleased."

"No, no they won't," said Gob with a grin.

"So we'll go out West...and finish those assholes off for good," said Ava.

"New Vegas or bust? It is said that it is the only place left where they still wander," said Ashur.

"YES!" Desmond shouted, throwing a fist into the air. "The city of gambling and whores! I'll be in fucking heaven!"

"What about Clover?" asked Gob, amused.

"What ABOUT Clover? It's New Vegas for us!" Desmond answered.

Charon pulled Ava close to him and rested his chin on her head. She said there were to be no loose ends, and after they finished off the Brotherhood of Steel on the West Coast, everything would be as it should.


End file.
